El Ocaso de los Dioses
by Cris Dagworth
Summary: No fue sino hasta ese momento que comprendieron lo que estaba pasando; precisamente cuando el mundo se desmoronaba frente a unos ojos que ya no podían ver. – Hermione...- susurró una voz rota. – Nada es para siempre- dijo ella como si le hablara a un extraño y eso rompió su corazón un poco más. ¿Cómo llegaron a ese punto? AU EWE
1. Belladonna

**Disclaimer:** La idea original de Harry Potter, así como sus personajes son propiedad de J.K. Rowling.

* * *

 **E** **L** **O** **CASO** **D** **E** **L** **OS** **D** **IOSES**

 **...**

Summary: No fue sino hasta ese momento que comprendieron lo que estaba pasando; precisamente cuando el mundo se desmoronaba frente a unos ojos que ya no podían ver. – Hermione...- susurró una voz rota. – Nada es para siempre- dijo ella como si le hablara a un extraño y eso rompió su corazón un poco más. ¿Cómo llegaron a ese punto? AU EWE

* * *

 **[Capítulo 1: Belladonna]**

 **...**

" _Oigo y veo a sagradas gentes  
Grandes y pequeñas, en el reino de Heimdal_ _(guardián de la morada de los Dioses)_  
 _Me pides Valford_ _(padre de los guerreros, otro nombre de Odín), que yo te cuente_  
 _los antiguos mitos de los hombres,  
que me interne en las profundidades de la memoria"_

 _\- El mito de la creación en el Völuspá (Las profecías de la Sybila)_

* * *

…

Los Potter parecían ser la familia perfecta.

La vida no podía ser mejor, vivían en una época de paz y prosperidad, rodeados de familia y amigos.

Parecía que no podían pedir más ni esperar más.

Sin embargo, los Potter tenían un secreto…

\- ¡James, espéranos!- gritó un hombre de desordenado cabello color negro azabache cuando el aludido cruzaba la barrera de la estación King's Cross.

\- Date prisa papá- lo apuró una niña de quizás 10 años que iba atrás del adulto intentando empujarlo para que caminara más rápido.

El hombre suspiró divertido, corriendo hacia el muro al lado de otro de sus hijos que llevaba un carrito cargado con su baúl y una jaula con una lechuza café en su interior.

Cuando atravesaron el muro, el pelinegro tuvo que detenerse en seco para observar con nostalgia la Plataforma 9 y ¾ que tanto lo maravilló de pequeño, cuando descubrió que su mundo era más de lo que imaginó y su vida realmente podría mejorar. Ahora, dos de sus hijos abordarían el mismo expreso escarlata que los llevaría a Hogwarts, el lugar donde descubrió su verdadero futuro.

\- ¡Harry!- una entusiasta voz lo llamó desde algún punto de la plataforma.

\- ¡Ron!- dijo el aludido reconociendo a su mejor amigo de inmediato por su llamativa cabellera anaranjada y fácil sonrisa- Llegaste temprano- bromeó acercándose a la familia de su amigo.

\- Rose estaba muy emocionada por venir y nos arrastró con ella- rio el pelirrojo señalando a su hija con cariño, la cual se sonrojó al instante.

\- Hola Rose, hola Hugo- los saludó Harry con sincero afecto.

\- Hola tío Harry- saludaron los niños.

\- Hey Albus, ¿estás nervioso?- le preguntó Ron al callado niño que venía al lado de su mejor amigo y que resultaba ser una réplica casi exacta de éste cuando tenía once años. Ron podía recordarlo perfectamente, como si fuera ayer, cuando entró al compartimiento donde conoció al tan aclamado Harry Potter y se hicieron amigos como si el destino así lo hubiera querido.

El niño de cabello negro se removió incómodo en su lugar, estaba definitivamente nervioso y su animoso tío Ron no le ayudaba a calmarse.

\- Déjalo en paz, Ron- intervino una tercera voz.

\- Tranquila hermanita, por cierto ¿dónde está James?- evadió el pelirrojo ante el gesto severo de Ginny, por experiencia sabía que no era recomendable pelear con su hermana ya que podría terminar físicamente herido o algo similar. El haber crecido junto a seis hermanos mayores, le había dado a Ginny un carácter digno de respeto.

\- Seguramente sentado en su compartimiento- declaró otra conocida voz perteneciente a cierta castaña quien llegaba al lugar donde los demás se estaban reuniendo.

\- Eso es perfectamente normal, Hermione- rio Ginny feliz de ver a su amiga, la amargura del pasado finalmente olvidada- La emoción de ir a Hogwarts nunca se pierde- agregó con cierto aire de nostalgia.

\- ¡Tío Ron! ¡También yo quiero ir a Hogwarts!- la hija de Harry levantó la voz mostrándole a su tío un gesto inconsolable, acción que hizo reír a su padre.

\- Oh Lily, aún no es tiempo pequeña. Tu primo Hugo también quiere ir…mmm, aunque pensándolo bien, podríamos infiltrarlos en el equipaje…- respondió considerando seriamente cumplir el deseo de su sobrina.

\- ¡Ron!- lo riñó su hermana nuevamente. Le divertían las tonterías de su hermano, pero cuando se trataba de los niños, salía su instinto de sobreprotección heredado directamente de Molly Weasley.

\- Era broma- se defendió éste elevando sus manos al aire- Al parecer, tendrán que esperar dos años más- le dijo a la niña y a su hijo con gesto apenado.

\- ¡Quiero ir ahora!- pidió la pequeña inconforme con la respuesta.

\- No cabe duda que sacó el carácter de su madre- comentó el pelirrojo a lo que Hermione rodó sus ojos y Ginny sonrió divertida.

\- Parece que los Malfoy también vinieron este año- declaró Harry súbitamente mientras miraba dos inconfundibles cabelleras rubio platinadas.

Ron torció el gesto al identificarlos y Ginny ensombreció su mirada.

\- ¡A nadie se le ocurra hablarle al hijo de Malfoy!- dijo Ron con firmeza.

\- Irá en nuestro año, papá- intervino Rose.

\- En ese caso, debes derrotarlo en todo lo posible- agregó el hombre con terquedad.

\- No la mal aconsejes Ron. Draco y su familia han pagado su deuda con la sociedad- replicó Hermione con ese sentido de la justicia tan latente como siempre. No era como si pudiera olvidar su estancia en la Mansión Malfoy, sin embargo sabía que el ahora hombre no tenía culpa en eso, pues también él había sido una víctima de la guerra como muchos otros.

\- ¡Papá!- la voz de James interrumpió la conversación.

\- ¿Qué pasa hijo?- le preguntó el pelinegro a su hijo mayor quien cursaría su tercer año como un orgulloso gryffindor.- Pensamos que ya estarías sentado en un compartimiento- agregó.

\- ¡Teddy y Victorie están besándose al otro lado del tren!- exclamó el menor con un gesto de horror que provocó una carcajada general.

\- Astuto- rio Ron muy quitado de la pena.

\- Bueno, parece que Teddy realmente quiere ser un Weasley en todo sentido- siguió Harry sinceramente complacido, después de todo tenía 19 años y toda una vida por delante.

\- Fleur se pondrá hecha un basilisco- secundó Ginny visualizando a su cuñada al enterarse que su preciosa hija de 17 años estaba en una relación con el infame Teddy Lupin.

De pronto, el sonido del silbato reverberó por toda la plataforma indicando claramente que el tren estaba listo para partir.

\- Es hora- dijo Harry con un suspiro al saber que él ya no abordaría nunca más ese tren como alumno- ¿Listo Albus?- preguntó mirando a su pequeño hijo.

El niño de ojos verdes miró a su padre con gesto aprensivo.

\- ¿Y qué pasa si no soy un gryffindor como mamá y tú?- inquirió en un susurro.

Harry se agachó para mirarlo a los ojos y le sonrió.

\- Nos sentiremos igual de orgullosos- lo calmó con total sinceridad.

\- ¿De verdad?- el rostro del pequeño se iluminó ante eso.

\- De verdad- reafirmó el adulto- Ahora sube a ese tren con tu hermano- lo apuró sonriente.

Los niños de despidieron de los adultos y subieron al expreso que los llevaría al Colegio de Magia y Hechicería del que toda su vida habían escuchado y que, para algunos, sería su primera visita como estudiantes.

Los adultos se quedaron en silencio contemplando la partida de sus pequeños, cada uno de ellos había pasado por esa etapa escolar y agradecían a Merlín que sus hijos tuvieran la misma oportunidad…aunque en un ambiente mucho más seguro.

Cierta pelirroja soltó un sonoro suspiro y rompió el silencio.

\- Será mejor que yo también suba- dijo Ginny con entusiasmo mezclado con cansancio.

Hermione rio ante eso, sin duda su amiga era una mujer peculiar.

\- Suerte con los niños, te los encargamos mucho- la abrazó la susodicha con una fuerza que delataba profundo afecto, después de todo lo que habían pasado era normal aferrarse a los momentos.

\- Dale nuestros saludos a Neville- agregó Harry también abrazándola con fuerza.

\- Lo haré, cuídense mucho y no tengan ninguna aventura sin mí- bromeó la mujer abrazando a su hermano y besando a los dos niños restantes en las mejillas.

Los demás la miraron abordar el tren de un salto justo cuando éste comenzaba a avanzar; luego, por las ventanas, los niños sacaron sus cabezas para despedirse mientras que los adultos agitaron sus manos en respuesta.

Ante ese sencillo gesto, Hermione no pudo contener unas lágrimas.

\- Tranquila Hermione, estarán bien- dijo Ron abrazándola para tratar de consolarla.

\- Nosotros seguimos aquí- intervino Hugo haciéndose notar mientras que Lily lo apoyó asintiendo vehementemente.

\- Es cierto…- lo que el pelinegro iba a decir fue cortado por su gesto súbitamente serio- Todos tranquilos, Malfoy viene hacia acá- los alertó mirando al rubio en cuestión acercarse a ellos junto a su esposa quien, antes de casarse era conocida como Astoria Greengrass, una Slytherin un par de años menor a su generación.

\- Potter's, Weasley's- saludó el rubio al llegar cerca del grupo, su esposa de aristocrática belleza los saludó con una suave venia, no parecía desagradable.

\- Malfoy- respondió Harry en un tono tenso aunque cordial, el pelirrojo frunció el ceño.

\- ¿Qué quieres?- espetó Ron sin poder contener su hostilidad.

\- Solamente quiero aprovechar para agendar una cita con la Jefa del Departamento Legal del Ministerio- explicó tranquilamente mirando a la única castaña presente.

\- Eso lo puedes arreglar con mi asistente- replicó Hermione sin alterarse pero sin querer ceder ante los caprichos del rubio.

\- Creí que podríamos omitir ese paso ya que coincidimos en este lugar, además somos antiguos compañeros- sonrió el otro con descaro.

La mujer detectó el reto en sus palabras y supo que no podía negarse, al menos no sin que Kingsley le hiciera algunas observaciones respecto a la política del mundo mágico. Draco Malfoy se había convertido en un mago muy influyente en su mundo y no podía desairarlo tan fácilmente como antes.

\- Revisaré mi agenda- dijo la mujer de vuelta, ignorando el creciente enfado de Ron.

\- Excelente, entonces nos veremos en tu oficina- se despidió Draco sin agregar otra cosa, su esposa sencillamente les ofreció una educada sonrisa.

Ambos Malfoy se fueron de la Plataforma con ese aire arrogante que caracterizaba a los de su clase.

\- ¿Quién se ha creído?- murmuró Ron con molestia.

\- No me agrada ese señor- comentó Hugo con un infantil gesto de molestia muy similar al de su padre.

\- Es una persona desagradable hijo. Será mejor que nos vayamos, Luna dijo que hoy regresaría de su expedición en Noruega- agregó el hombre soltado un suspiro para cambiar de tema y de humor.

\- Dale un abrazo por nosotros- se despidió Harry abrazando a su sobrino y a su mejor amigo.

\- ¡Recuerda traerme algo de Sortilegios Weasley, tío Ron!- le pidió Lily con naturalidad.

\- ¡Lily!- la riñó Hermione.

\- No hay problema pequeña, tranquila Hermione será algo inofensivo- dijo el otro despidiéndose de su mejor amiga con un beso y marchándose junto a su hijo.

Del grupo, solamente quedaron tres personas, dos de las cuales retuvieron un aire melancólico.

\- Pareciera que fue ayer cuando todo se veía como un caos con Ginny y Ron…pero míranos ahora- suspiró la castaña observando alejarse a la figura de uno de sus mejores amigos.

\- Afortunadamente todo se solucionó y aquí estamos- le sonrió Harry rodeándola por la cintura con sus brazos de firmes músculos.

\- Sí, aquí estamos- le sonrió ella de vuelta mirándolo con una profunda adoración.

Y es que, desde hacía ya 15 años, se enorgullecía en llamarse Hermione Jean Potter, esposa de Harry James Potter y madre de tres hermosos niños: James Sirius, Albus Severus y Lily Jean Potter.

Cuando Harry derrotó a Voldemort poniéndole fin a la Segunda Guerra de Sangre, todos trataron poco a poco de reconstruir sus vidas desde el punto donde las habían dejado.

Harry, mejor conocido como El-Hombre-Que-Venció, retomó su relación con Ginny Weasley para dicha de toda la familia.

Ron y Hermione también iniciaron una relación amorosa deleitando a la Prensa Mágica con su historia de amor. Pues no había algo que vendiera tanto, como una historia de dos héroes trágicos totalmente enamorados el uno del otro mientras combatían contra el mal arriesgando sus vidas segundo a segundo.

Todo había regresado a su cauce y las cosas, por un tiempo, fueron fantásticas.

Sin embargo, la realidad les recordó que la vida no es un cuento de hadas…

Demasiadas cosas habían sucedido en la guerra, y había algunas heridas imposibles de curar…el Trío Dorado no era el mismo de antes, así como muchos otros, ellos tres habían quedado marcados de manera permanente.

Para el mundo mágico seguía siendo un misterio cómo es que Harry y Hermione había terminado haciéndose pareja, sólo supieron que Ron tuvo un duelo con Harry y que Ginny huyó de Inglaterra por tres largos años.

Sin embargo, durante los 15 años siguientes, hubo paz, dicha, alegría y mucha felicidad para el mundo mágico en general y para los Potter en específico. Harry se convirtió en el Jefe de Aurores del Ministerio y Hermione en la encargada del Departamento de Entrada en Vigor de la Ley Mágica.

Sus sueños se hicieron realidad el uno al lado del otro.

Y ahí estaban, 19 años después, despidiendo al segundo de sus hijos que iba a Hogwarts, el lugar donde se habían conocido, donde sus vidas habían realmente comenzado, donde dejaron de ser Harry Potter y Hermione Granger para convertirse en Harry y Hermione, los nuevos Potter.

\- Mamá, ¿podemos ir a ver las escobas al Callejón Diagon?- le preguntó su pequeña hija de cabellera castaña y ojos color avellana sacándola efectivamente de sus recuerdos.

\- Eso lo sacó de ti- bufó la adulta mirando a su esposo con falso reproche.

Harry soltó una carcajada y levantó en brazos a su única hija.

\- Claro que podemos cariño- asintió el hombre mientras la niña sonreía con dicha.

\- Diviértanse, nos vemos en casa para comer- declaró la mujer con cierta pena.

\- ¿No vienes? Pedimos el día precisamente para traer a los niños- le preguntó Harry con duda.

\- Así fue, pero ya escuchaste a Malfoy, armará un escándalo como la diva que es sino voy a la reunión que se programó él mismo- suspiró con hastío- Además, mi idea de diversión no es precisamente ver escobas e imaginar maneras de lastimarme con ellas- agregó medio en broma.

\- No estoy de acuerdo pero sé que no podré convencerte de lo contrario, solamente cuídate- rio Harry besándola ligeramente en la boca, la amaba demasiado y no imaginaba una vida sin ella a pesar de su repelencia al Quidditch y su afición a la lectura.

\- Siempre- le sonrió de vuelta- Nos vemos en casa cariño, recuerda que los jugadores de todos tus libros están locos- le dijo a su hija dándole un beso en la mejilla.

\- ¿También la tía Ginny?- preguntó la menor con inocencia.

\- Ella más que nadie- rio la adulta.

\- Está bien mami, adiós- se despidió la pequeña.

Hermione dio media vuelta comenzando a caminar rumbo a la salida de la plataforma, una vez en las calles de Londres fue directamente hacia una de las entradas de visitantes del Ministerio. Como iba vestida a la moda muggle, tuvo que conjurar una de sus túnicas antes de entrar, y no porque le diera pudor ni mucho menos pero, debido a su puesto, debía estar siempre presentable para la comunidad mágica.

En cuanto pisó el Atrio del Ministerio, una joven hechicera de corto cabello negro apareció a su lado con varias carpetas flotando tras ella.

\- Imaginé que se daría una vuelta por aquí, señora Potter- la saludó la joven con entusiasmo contenido.

Hermione le sonrió, era una joven prometedora de ascendencia irlandesa, su nombre era Catherine Slane y adoraba ser su asistente personal, o eso parecía; la castaña había tratado de ascenderla a un puesto fijo pero la pelinegra se negó aduciendo que era feliz justo donde estaba.

\- Te he dicho muchas veces que puedes llamarme Hermione, luego de tres años podemos relajar el protocolo Catherine- le dijo tranquilamente- Solamente vine para ver al señor Draco Malfoy quien, supongo, no tardará en llegar- agregó sabedora de los innumerables compromisos que tenía.

\- ¿El señor Malfoy tenía cita?- inquirió la otra revisando minuciosamente su agenda por si ese dato se le había escapado.

\- No, lo encontré en King's Cross esta mañana- explicó la mayor saludando a varios magos que se cruzaba en el camino a su oficina- Sólo atenderé este asunto, puedes tomarte el resto del día- ofreció ya en la puerta de su oficina.

\- Oh, no, no, no. Re agendaré sus pendientes y haré algo de papeleo- negó casi corriendo a su escritorio y como si la oferta hubiera sido algo impensable.

Hermione negó con la cabeza un poco divertida, quizás así fue ella recién llegada al Ministerio. Suspiró y entró a su oficina donde un hombre ya la esperaba examinando distraídamente sus libreros, no le sorprendía que hubiera burlado la vigilancia de su asistente.

\- ¿No te dijeron que es de mala educación husmear?- inquirió ella cerrando la puerta tras de sí.

\- No estaba 'husmeando' como amablemente dices, simplemente trataba de no aburrirme mientras llegabas- replicó el hombre con un gesto arrogante, el mismo que tenía durante sus años de colegio.

\- Ni siquiera especificamos una hora para esta cita tan 'inesperada'- alegó ella tomando su silla tras el escritorio mientras el otro se mantenía de pie.

\- Era evidente que necesitaba verte lo más pronto posible- respondió.

\- Cada vez te pareces más a tu padre- comentó la mujer mirando sus ademanes- ¿Qué quieres?- le preguntó y el otro torció su gesto ante la declaración, pero decidió ignorarla.

\- Para toda pregunta, vine a verte porque quiero protestar contra esa ley que está procesando tu Departamento sobre permitir a los licántropos asistir a Hogwarts…

La mujer frunció el ceño, ya se esperaba algo como eso sin embargo la manera en la que lo dijo no era usual.

\- Para toda pregunta, diré que no te hice caso y te taché de conservador extremista. Ahora ¿a qué has venido realmente?- respondió demostrando su agudeza mental, cosa que el rubio apreció.

\- He escuchado rumores sobre ti, rumores que me hubieran sorprendido sino te conociera como te conozco…por eso, hay algo que deseo proponerte- inició sentándose al otro lado del escritorio con evidente calma.

\- No sé a qué te refieres Malfoy- respondió ella a la defensiva, no le agradaban esas insinuaciones.

Si bien los Potter tenían un secreto, era Hermione Potter quien lo guardaba.

\- Por favor Granger, tengo fuentes que han jurado haberte visto merodear por el Callejón Knockturn a horas poco apropiadas de la noche. Además, algunas de tus nuevas 'amistades' en el Ministerio son de todos menos decentes, basta decir que también son mis 'amistades'- sonrió de lado con autosuficiencia, conocía bien a su compañera de la infancia. Jamás lo admitiría en voz alta, pero admiraba a la mujer en la que se había convertido y el que estuviera casada con Potter poco le importaba.

\- Supongamos que esta conversación tiene un propósito, entonces debo asumir que tu 'propuesta' no es del todo lícita- dedujo ella con cierta ironía- ¿Qué te hace pensar que me interesa? ¿O que no te enviaré directo a Azkabán? Porque sabes que estás en el Departamento de Entrada en Vigor de la Ley Mágica ¿cierto?- agregó entrelazando sus manos bajo su delicado mentón.

El hombre esbozó una sonrisa tan arrogante que la mujer temió lo peor.

\- Vengo a cobrar tu deuda- fue todo lo que dijo y eso desarmó a la otra de manera definitiva, su semblante perdió toda fiereza y sus hombros cayeron con derrota.

Soltó un suspiro y miró a su antiguo rival.

\- ¿Qué necesitas?- preguntó finalmente.

\- Asumo que este lugar tiene hechizos de privacidad- ella asintió mientras él se acomodaba en la silla frente a la otra- En realidad, vengo con una propuesta y sé que te interesará- inició satisfecho con la reacción de la otra- Involucra un conocimiento largamente perdido, y ambos sabemos que eso es algo que no puedes ignorar- declaró sabedor de tener razón.

Hermione lo miró fijamente durante unos segundos, no tenía otra opción más que escucharlo y acceder a lo que fuese que le pidiera…era cierto, tenía una deuda que saldar.

\- Te escucho- accedió cediendo nuevamente, él sonrió.

\- Después de la caída del Señor Tenebroso, un grupo magos particularmente poderosos se reunió con el único propósito de impedir que alguien más tratara de iniciar otra guerra o que pretendiera ser una amenaza para la paz tan largamente anhelada- comenzó a relatar- Desde luego, todo esto de manera clandestina, porque buscaban algo considerado como un mito, algo que los ayudaría a cumplir con su objetivo de manera definitiva- en esa parte hizo una pausa dramática y el ambiente pareció llenarse de suspenso- Deseaban encontrar el Oro del Rin- dijo con gravedad.

La castaña se estremeció ante esas palabras y sintió que una brisa helada recorría su espalda.

El mítico Oro del Rin que muchos habían buscado por siglos.

\- Como dijiste, eso es un mito; un cuento para niños y una moraleja para los adultos- respondió ella sin mostrar expresión alguna en su rostro.

Draco la miró con diversión, era increíble que esa mujer fuera una gryffindor cuando bien pudo ser una serpiente a juzgar por cómo fingía.

\- Ambos sabemos que los mitos siempre tienen algo de verdad- dijo el hombre.

\- ¿Y qué ha logrado este 'grupo' en 19 años? ¿Ha conseguido descubrir la verdad dentro del mito?- preguntó claramente escéptica, pues ella no había encontrado absolutamente nada.

\- Para lograr eso, necesitan a las personas más brillantes; _Ellos_ se aproximaron a mí hace algunos meses y me solicitaron que concretara un encuentro contigo- confesó arrugando un poco su puntiaguda nariz.

Hermione apretó sus labios de manera despectiva.

\- ¿Así que te convertiste en su secretario?- se burló sin poder creer lo que el otro le estaba diciendo, ¿qué se supone que querían estas personas con ella?

\- Al igual que tú, no tuve otra opción- espetó el rubio sin encontrarle el humor al comentario de la castaña.

\- No me interesa pertenecer a ningún tipo de secta, Malfoy- respondió ella de manera contundente, no sabía si estaban presionando al otro y tampoco le interesaba.

\- Creo que todavía no te queda claro que esta no es una petición- argumentó con un tono seco.

Los ojos de la mujer se encendieron con furia, se levantó de su silla sin despegar su mirada del hombre.

\- Esto rebasa los límites de nuestro acuerdo- soltó conteniendo su ira tanto como le era posible, detestaba que la presionaran a hacer algo que no quería.

\- Difícilmente pasará algo malo solamente porque vayas a esta reunión, mi petición es que asistas mas no que te comprometas a algo o te pongas en peligro- le respondió Draco sin mostrar la mínima señal de exasperación, más bien parecía cansado.

\- ¿Cómo puedo saber que no es una trampa?

\- ¿Una trampa?- repitió la pregunta con mofa- ¿Por qué querría ponerte una trampa? Han pasado muchos años como para seguir guardándote rencor Granger- aclaró- Sólo piénsalo, _Ellos_ tienen a las personas y los recursos suficientes para terminar de una vez por todas con esta búsqueda. Para ellos es tan importante conocerte que estoy dispuesto a finiquitar tu deuda si acudes a la reunión, nada más.

Hermione contuvo otro suspiro y cerró sus ojos para pensar en lo que debía hacer, si bien no podía negarse rotundamente a la petición, sí podía negociar los términos de esa deuda.

\- ¿Confías en ellos?- preguntó pensando que quizás ir a la reunión no sería lo peor, considerando que Malfoy nunca había querido cobrar esa deuda hasta entonces.

\- Soy parte de ellos- fue su única respuesta.

\- ¿No me digas que este grupo logró lo que Voldemort nunca pudo? ¿Te sedujeron?- se burló nuevamente, seguía intranquila.

Draco borró su cansada expresión y se puso serio.

\- Si los conocieras quizás lo entenderías- dijo.

\- ¿Tu familia cree lo mismo que tú? ¿Tu padre accedió a poner nuevamente su apellido en riesgo?

\- Mis padres no quieren saber nada al respecto, y mi esposa e hijo simplemente no necesitan saberlo de momento- aclaró como si eso no fuera importante.

Era peligroso.

\- De acuerdo- accedió finalmente.

\- Sabía que entrarías en razón- dijo sacando un sobre lacrado de su túnica para colocarlo sobre su escritorio- Será únicamente una reunión- aclaró poniéndose de pie con estudiada elegancia- Está de más decirte que seas discreta, sino te interesa no volverás a saber de _Ellos_.

\- ¿No querrás decir de _Ustedes_?- inquirió aún con un tono tenso.

\- Sabes a lo que me refiero. Hasta entonces- se despidió el hombre haciendo ondear su negra capa tal como su padre lo hacía.

La mujer no le contestó pero tomó el sobre para examinarlo con el ceño fruncido, el sello era el de un árbol de larga ramas retorcidas y sin hoja alguna. El estilo era celta sin duda alguna, entonces ¿por qué buscaban objetos mágicos de la mitología nórdica?

El Oro del Rin, en caso de existir, era algo tan peligroso como las Reliquias de la Muerte y quien lo consiguiera tendría sobre sí una maldición tan letal que su poder sería temible…se decía que se podía forjar una joya, la que fuera, con esa masa aurífera creada por los dioses mismos; y quien usara esa joya tendría el poder de dominar el mundo…pero renunciando al amor por completo. La literatura muggle había adaptado ese mito al Cantar de los Nibelungos, en el cual habían forjado un anillo del oro y una guerra se había desatado.

No obstante, la realidad era que habían pasado siglos y muchos magos habían muerto tratando de encontrar ese oro sin éxito alguno. Ella misma se había topado con el mito y no pudo evitar ser absorbida por el mismo, era fascinante aunque peligroso.

La castaña inspiró profundamente, su corazón inició un rápido palpitar y el sudor perló su frente…con manos ligeramente temblorosas rompió el sello de la carta y leyó su contenido.

'El Puente de la Torre. 10:00 pm'

Cuando sus ojos terminaron de leer la última palabra, la carta se incendió desapareciendo sin dejar rastro alguno. Definitivamente era peligroso.

 **… _-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…_**

\- ¡Por favor, papi!- le rogó la niña de ojos color avellana que eran la perfecta combinación entre los marrones de su madre y los verdes de su padre.

\- Cuando seas un poco más grande Lily, lo prometo- dijo el pelinegro tomándola de la mano- Por lo pronto, puedes volar conmigo en mi escoba- ofreció sin poder resistirse a la súplica.

\- ¡Sí!- sonrió la menor.

'Hermione va matarme' pensó el hombre caminando por el Callejón Diagon.

\- ¡Harry!- una conocida voz lo llamó desde el otro lado de la calle.

El ojiverde encontró a su joven ahijado abriéndose paso entre la multitud, lo distinguió principalmente por su llamativa cabellera color azul eléctrico.

\- Teddy- lo abrazó- ¿Cómo estás? No pudimos saludarte en la plataforma porque al parecer estabas 'ocupado'- sonrió mirando al atractivo joven de 19 años quien saludaba a Lily.

\- Sí, bueno, tenía que despedirme de Victorie- declaró rascándose la cabeza- Aunque no me salvé de un regaño en el Ministerio, como cierto Jefe de Aurores no fue a trabajar, nos dejaron mucho papeleo- se quejó a manera de broma y cambiando de tema. El carisma de ese joven le granjeaba la simparía de muchos, era el balance perfecto entra la timidez de Remus y la hiperactividad de Tonks.

\- No desesperes, un año más y podrás unirte a las filas de los aurores, entonces los estudiantes harán parte del papeleo- sonrió palmeando la espalda del otro- Lily y yo vamos de camino a casa para comer, ¿nos acompañas?- invitó con naturalidad.

\- ¿Tía Hermione cocinará?- preguntó con una piza de temor.

\- ¿Estás loco? Claro que no, Merlín nos libre. Los elfos se encargarán de todo- lo calmó exagerando la negativa pues era bien sabido que la castaña podía preparar la más perfecta poción, pero no era capaz de cocinar algo más que sopa de hongos, o cosas que ya vinieran en un empaque.

Lily rio divertida por las caras de su papá y de su primo.

\- Entonces vamos, Lily tú diriges- dijo el chico mirando tiernamente a la mini castaña.

\- ¡Narices!- chilló la otra emocionada.

Ante esa indicación, Teddy se dedicó a cambiar la forma de su nariz a petición de la pequeña quien no podía estar más divertida. Al chico le gustaba hacer esa clase de trucos pues no consumía mucha energía mágica y, de alguna manera, se sentía más conectado con su difunta madre. Su abuela era genial claro y ni hablar de su padrino, pero siempre que veía a su tía Hermione con sus propios hijos, le dolía el corazón el saber que su madre no estaba con él y que jamás lo llamaría 'hijo'.

Usaron una de las chimeneas del Caldero Chorreante para llegar a la casa del Valle Godric, luego de haberla restaurado era un lugar bastante espacioso y acogedor, perfecto para una familia como los Potter.

\- ¡Teddy!- la castaña mujer se acercó hacia el chico para abrazarlo, como si no lo hubiera visto en meses aunque se veían casi a diario.

\- Hola tía Hermione- le respondió el joven agradecido por ese sincero recibimiento- Harry me invitó a comer- agregó explicando su presencia.

\- Me alegra que aceptaras- le sonrió ella.

\- Kreacher, ¿podrías traer la comida, por favor?- pidió Harry al anciano elfo quien, desde el incidente con el relicario, les servía con deleite.

\- Enseguida Amo Harry- asintió la criatura desapareciendo con un 'pop'.

Los cuatro fueron al comedor sentándose alrededor de la mesa, Harry al lado de Hermione con Teddy a su izquierda y Lily al otro lado de su madre.

\- ¿Cómo les fue en la tienda de Quidditch?- preguntó la mujer de manera casual.

\- ¡Vimos muchas escobas y equipos y fotos y papá dijo que me llevaría a volar con él!- soltó Lily con emoción.

Hermione frunció el ceño.

\- ¿Eso dijo?- preguntó mirando a su esposo quien le sonrió con inocencia.

\- Estará frente a mí todo el tiempo, igual que con James y Albus- se defendió rápidamente.

\- Y conmigo- añadió Teddy.

\- Temo que contigo practicó Teddy, porque recuerdo haberte tenido que curar unos cuantos raspones y golpes- informó la castaña entre divertida y severa.

\- Pero luego todo fue bien y aprendió a volar- sonrió el ojiverde.

\- Cuando Andrómeda puso hechizos de rebote por todo el césped- rio finalmente la mujer recordando perfectamente aquella época.

\- Bueno ese hechizo es muy útil, ¿recuerdas que Remus también lo usó cuando supo que Tonks estaba embarazada? Con lo torpe que era ella y lo sobreprotector que era él, lo colocó por toda la casa para no correr ningún riesgo- recordó el otro con una sonrisa nostálgica.

Las risas se apagaron y hubo un momento de silencio en el que los mayores recordaron a los Lupin, esa época infantil cuando aún creían que todos sobrevivirían a la guerra…

\- ¿Los extrañan?- preguntó de pronto el joven de cabello azul.

Harry lo miró con fijeza.

\- Todos los días- asintió sin dudarlo- Como mentores y amigos, para empezar sin la ayuda de Remus no hubiera sobrevivido a mi tercer año- declaró evocando con claridad el rostro cansado del hombre que dio la vida a cambio de un futuro para su hijo.

Hermione también miró a Teddy con gravedad.

\- Los que nos aman nunca se van, siempre nos acompañan justo aquí- le recordó la mujer señalando su corazón. Harry le dedicó una mirada entristecida, también él añoraba a sus propios padres y podía comprender el dolor de Teddy.

\- ¿Cuándo regresan James y Albus?- intervino Lily ajena a la melancolía del ambiente.

\- Antes de Navidad cariño- le dijo su madre aceptando el cambio de tema- Eso me recuerda, me surgió un compromiso hoy por la noche y no sé cuánto vaya a tardar- informó.

\- ¿Tan tarde? Siempre he dicho que el Ministerio te explota laboralmente- bufó Harry pero Teddy miró a su tía con suspicacia.

\- ¿Debes ir mamá? Hoy será mi primera noche sin mis hermanos- le dijo Lily con tristeza.

\- No te preocupes mi vida, hoy dormirás conmigo y mami nos acompañará cuando llegue ¿qué dices?- propuso su padre.

\- ¡Sí!- asintió la pequeña olvidando su tristeza a lo que su madre sonrió, Harry era muy bueno con los niños, sin duda era un padre ejemplar.

\- ¿Qué asunto tienes que atender, tía?- inquirió el metamorfomago con sincera curiosidad, su tía era una figura de autoridad y no era usual que le pidieran reuniones en esos horarios.

La castaña lo miró tranquilamente, aunque varió inconscientemente su postura.

\- Catherine programó una conferencia con un rectificador, parece que encontró una laguna en cierto contrato de importancia y el hombre no pudo abrir espacio en su agenda más que a esa hora- explicó, los rectificadores eran magos dedicados exclusivamente a analizar leyes y contratos mágicos letra por letra, para revisar que no tuviera lagunas jurídicas, maldiciones o trampas.

\- Debe ser realmente importante como para apresurar tanto la reunión- comentó el joven, no era suspicaz por malicia sino porque le preocupaba enormemente la seguridad de los Potter, después de todo eran muy conocidos, y tanto amados como odiados por muchos.

\- Eso espero- asintió ella sin dar más detalles.

De ahí en adelante, la conversación se centró en temas más banales, como el trabajo, la casa, las escobas, dulces y demás cosas que hicieron amena la tarde. Algunas horas después de la comida, y antes de la cena, Teddy se despidió de la familia y los Potter se pusieron a jugar algunos juegos de mesa a petición de Lily quien quiso aprovechar a sus padres al máximo.

\- Es hora de acostarse Lily- dijo su padre al verla bostezar.

\- Cinco minutos más papá, quiero despedirme de mamá…

\- Justo ahora me marcho hija, regresaré en cuanto pueda- se adelantó la mujer dándole un suave beso en la frente- Nos vemos Harry, te amo- añadió.

\- Cuídate Hermione, también te amo- respondió él besándola en la boca por unos segundos.

Con eso dicho, la mujer caminó hacia su chimenea donde gritó su destino fuerte y claro: 'Ministerio de Magia'. Aterrizó sin problemas en una de las chimeneas del Atrio donde ya había poca gente, sin embargo procuró pasar desapercibida hasta llegar a su oficina de donde tomó una capa negra y desapareció en su punto secreto de seguridad.

Se materializó justo a un extremo del famoso Puente de la Torre, el puente más viejo de Londres y el más turístico; aún no eran las 10 de la noche y todo parecía iluminado gracias a las luces de la ciudad, pero sintió un escalofrío. Vio una gran cantidad de automóviles cruzando pero ningún otro mago a la vista.

Caminó hacia una de las dos torres en espera de algo, minutos antes de la hora, una presencia apareció a su lado.

\- Granger- siseó una voz en su oído.

La mujer se alejó un paso del recién llegado y lo miró con severidad.

\- Lo dejé pasar por alto Malfoy, pero tengo 15 años siendo Potter y sería bueno que lo recordaras- le dijo.

\- Prefiero Granger, con un San Potter me basta- escupió.

\- ¿Vamos a ir a algún sitio o me aburrirás toda la noche con tus comentarios?- increpó sin querer prolongar más de lo necesario ese encuentro.

\- Cuando el Big Ben marque la hora, saltaremos al agua- declaró recobrando su seriedad.

Ella enarcó una ceja con escepticismo, ¿saltar al agua? La distancia para llegar al río era considerable como para salir ilesa de la caída, seguro estaba bromeando…además, había gente a su alrededor que, con suerte, los creería unos suicidas.

\- No te preocupes por los muggles, cuando llegué conjuré un hechizo de camuflaje, no nos notarán- agregó el hombre como nota informativa y adivinando sus preocupaciones.

\- ¿Utilizaremos hechizos burbuja o impermeables?- preguntó con sarcasmo.

\- No serán necesarios- en ese momento sonó la primera campanada- Ahora- indicó saltando al agua sin dudarlo ni un segundo

Hermione inspiró profundamente decidida a que si eso era una broma, Malfoy se las pagaría. Saltó sin perder más tiempo y, por un momento, pensó que la helada agua la recibiría entre sus brazos, pero nunca llegó a tocarla pues una fuerza de succión la hizo avanzar por el aire en una especie de vórtice invisible, era casi como viajar en traslador y no gritó precisamente porque estaba relativamente acostumbrada a esa sensación.

Minutos más tarde, salió a unas catacumbas que, por el tipo de construcción y la humedad en el ambiente, dedujo estarían ubicadas justo abajo del río Támesis.

\- Muy interesante- murmuró para sí mientras reafirmaba su postura.

\- Sígueme- indicó el otro caminando por los túneles del lugar y dejando el tema de lado.

Dicho sitio, a pesar de su ubicación, estaba perfectamente iluminado gracias a la magia, y se asemejaba a un laberinto. La mujer terminó por desorientarse a la segunda vuelta pero el rubio parecía bastante seguro del camino así que no se preocupó, y pronto, comenzó a escuchar el sonido de varias voces.

¿Serían _Ellos_?

Llegaron a una enorme cámara de alta bóveda, donde estaba congregado un grupo de personas vestidas con una túnica color rojo sangre repleta de runas doradas y portando una máscara dorada que sólo cubría la parte superior de sus rostros pero los hacía perfectamente irreconocibles.

Ese atuendo no le gustó nada y tuvo unos enormes deseos de dar media vuelta para escapar.

\- Bienvenida Hermione- la saludó una potente voz femenina proveniente de una de las misteriosas figuras, esa voz la hizo desistir de su huida.

\- Cumplí con mi palabra- le dijo rubio con algo de amargura en la voz.

\- Eso veo Draco, bien hecho- le respondió la mujer fijando su atención en la castaña- Hermione, ¿por qué no caminamos y hablamos un poco? Imagino que tendrás muchas preguntas, desde la inesperada invitación hasta quiénes somos- indicó avanzando hacia otro pasillo.

La aludida entrecerró sus ojos y siguió a la mujer aparentando templanza, aunque toda esa situación la intrigaba y la ponía extremadamente nerviosa, especialmente porque no tenía muy buenas experiencias con personas enmascaradas.

¿En qué rayos la había metido Malfoy?

Una vez que se alejaron lo suficiente de la cámara principal, la castaña decidió confrontar a esa misteriosa mujer, si algo llegaba a pasar tendría más oportunidades de ganar en una batalla de uno a uno.

\- ¿Qué significa todo esto? ¿Quiénes son ustedes y por qué hicieron que Malfoy me trajera aquí?- preguntó esperando una vasta explicación.

\- Somos personas que desean mantener la paz- inició la otra sin parar de caminar, su voz era inusualmente armoniosa- Creemos que la sociedad mágica necesita desesperadamente una guía, un faro de luz para lograr un orden único que pueda dirigir a aquellos que no poseen el conocimiento necesario para decidir por ellos mismos qué es lo mejor, evitando así el surgimiento de otros magos obscuros, Ministros corruptos, y de otros tantos defectos del mundo- dijo con una voz que transmitía anhelo y otras emociones más profundas, además hablaba de tal modo que la castaña no pudo más que admirar su elocuencia.

De poseer una mente más débil o fácilmente influenciable, la hubiese convencido con esas simples palabras.

\- Inspirador discurso, sin embargo no puedo evitar imaginar una dictadura donde se quiere eliminar el libre albedrío; además, el Oro del Rin no es algo con lo que se pueda jugar- comentó caminando tras ella.

La otra mujer se detuvo y se giró para mirar a su invitada.

\- Hermione, eres una hechicera excepcional y quiero que estés con nosotros en esta misión. El cambio es inevitable y lo único que puedes hacer es decidir de qué lado estarás: del de los guías o del de los seguidores. Nosotros tenemos los recursos, la magia y a las personas adecuadas para generar ese cambio, es algo innegable- declaró tras la máscara que le concedía anonimato.

\- ¿Acaso esto es un 'únete o enfréntanos'?- retó la castaña percibiendo una sutil amenaza, sus instintos de guerra se agudizaron al instante y su mano derecha se tensó lista para empuñar su varita.

Pero lo único que se escuchó fue una risita.

\- Es tu oportunidad de pertenecer a algo más grande que uno mismo, y no me refiero a una guerra sino a la preservación de la paz. Nosotros, unidos, podríamos asegurar el futuro de tu familia y amigos, para que jamás tengan que sufrir como su generación lo hizo; y no se trata de quitarles el libre albedrío sino de guiarlos como una madre haría con sus hijos- aclaró con fervor.

Hermione pasó una mano por la cicatriz de su cuello de manera casi inconsciente, era un hábito que había adquirido desde que fue torturada…era tanto lo que se había perdido a causa de Voldemort, tanto dolor y muerte que le era muy tentador aceptar la oferta y asegurarse que ningún otro Voldemort tuviera la oportunidad de surgir…pero…

\- El mito dice que del Oro solamente se puede forjar una pieza, asumo que planeas forjarla para ti- declaró sabedora de tener la razón- El poder absoluto corrompe absolutamente, y no pienso ayudarte a suprimir la democracia- acotó- ¿Cómo se puede ser una buena madre si se renuncia al amor?- inquirió con reto.

La enmascarada se acercó a Hermione con lentitud, como para indicarle que no representaba un peligro, luego extendió su mano y acarició la mejilla de la hechicera como haría una madre con sus hijos.

\- Únete a nosotros, dame tu lealtad y te prometo que no te arrepentirás- susurró suavemente.

La mente de Hermione no pudo resistirse a ser intoxicada por esas palabras, eran como agua fresca en medio del desierto, como si su magia vibrara con emoción y la orillase a aceptar…

Si se unía a ellos podría asegurarse de primera mano que no tuvieran obscuras intenciones u otros planes ocultos; podría hacer el papel de un espía, tal como hizo el fallecido Severus Snape en su época…bueno, eso si es que ese grupo era tan poderoso como clamaba serlo.

Pero… ¿valía la pena?

Malfoy le dijo que si no aceptaba, la dejarían marchar sin mayores consecuencias pero dudaba que sus palabras fuesen totalmente ciertas…no la dejarían marchar.

¿Se arriesgaría?

¿Debía huir o quedarse?

¿Denunciarlos o espiarlos?

\- Te asegurarías de no dejar a más niños sin padres o a padres sin hijos- agregó la otra como tejiendo un hechizo alrededor de la confundida hechicera.

La castaña sintió el eco de esa declaración reverberar por los rincones más obscuros de su corazón…pensó en Teddy y en Harry, en Molly y en Arthur, en Andrómeda y en todo aquél que había sufrido por la muerte de un ser querido.

\- Ni siquiera sé quién eres, cómo puedo confiarte algo tan importante, cómo puedo saber que no deseas el poder para destruir todo lo que amo- cuestionó tratando de resistir la tentación.

La enmascarada utilizó su mano derecha para arrancar la varita de la mano de la otra con una rapidez impresionante, luego tomó a la castaña por su antebrazo izquierdo levantándolo para mostrarle su marca.

\- ¿Quieres que esto le pase a tus hijos?- inquirió revelando una tenue cicatriz.

Hermione estaba sorprendida por la agilidad de la desconocida y no pudo más que mirar las letras marcadas sobre su piel: ' _Sangre sucia'_.

Recordó el dolor de cuando las grabaron letra por letra sobre su piel y la sangre derramada en cada corte, así como los gritos que le arrancó ese cruel acto repleto de odio y demencia.

Sus ojos se cristalizaron pero no se permitió mostrarse vulnerable, no ante esa mujer que osaba exponer sus debilidades y usarlas en su contra.

\- Quienes hicieron esto ya no están, la sociedad ya no es la misma de ese entonces- espetó soltándose del agarre con brusquedad- Y lo que ustedes pretenden hacer es regresar a la Edad Obscura, derrocar a la democracia no es la solución- declaró levantando su propia mano para convocar su varita de vuelta.

El arma regresó a su poder sin oposición de la otra quien soltó un suspiro.

\- Es verdad que no me conoces, pero mi único deseo es mantener la paz que tanto sacrificio demandó de ti y de muchos otros- dijo con fervor- Bríndame tu apoyo para forjar un mejor futuro, no desprecies lo que te ofrezco sin antes conocerlo- insistió.

\- No puedo…

\- Hazlo por tus hijos- insistió- ¿Acaso crees que el Ministerio los protegerá? ¿Crees que si algo les pasara a ti o a tu esposo, el Ministerio los cuidará? ¿No recuerdas lo que le hicieron al Niño-Que-Vivió?- la cuestionó sin darle tiempo para responder- ¿Quieres ese destino para ellos?

Hermione sintió una opresión en su pecho, si algo les pasaba estaba segura que mucha gente podría cuidar de sus hijos…pero ¿acaso Lily Potter no pensó lo mismo respecto a Harry? ¿Acaso James Potter no creyó que Sirius cuidaría a su único hijo si algo llegaba a pasarle? ¿Cómo saber que la historia no volvería a repetirse?

\- ¿Qué quieres de mí?- soltó con una expresión de angustia que no conmovió a la otra.

\- Te quiero a mi lado, como mi segunda al mando, necesito tu mente- propuso retomando su caminata- Si aceptas, hoy mismo será tu iniciación…

¿Hoy mismo? El corazón de la castaña se aceleró nuevamente, al parecer no la dejarían irse para meditar la oferta, era aceptar o enfrentarse a las consecuencias de no hacerlo.

\- ¿Cómo sé que mantendrás tu palabra?- preguntó sabiendo que estaba retando al destino.

Llegaron a otra gran cámara que estaba repleta de enormes estantes llenos de diversos libros y, cada segundo, un tomo nuevo se acomodaba entre los ya residentes. Era una especie de biblioteca que siempre se mantenía actualizada y completamente entera.

\- No lo sabes- declaró sin agregar una mayor explicación.

Hermione miró el tráfico de libros volando sobre su cabeza y sintió que sus piernas temblaban, luego se derrumbó en el frío suelo incapaz de mantenerse de pie ante la devastación que la embargaba. Estaba a una palabra de traicionar todo lo que creía, de atentar contra su propia moralidad y de profanar la confianza de sus seres queridos…

\- Esto es algo que ni siquiera tú puedes detener, así que dame tu mano y camina a mi lado hacia un mejor futuro…o ponte en mi camino y arriesga todo lo que amas- le susurró la otra mujer mirándola desde lo alto al tiempo que le ofrecía su delgada mano.

Hermione la miró con lágrimas saliendo de sus ojos marrones.

¿Qué podía hacer?

¿Qué debía hacer?

El eco de un dolor añejo se anidó en su corazón y tomó la decisión que cambiaría su destino para siempre…se aferró a la mano ofrecida a lo que la otra mujer le dedicó una sonrisa vacía.

\- Haces lo correcto- le dijo ayudándola a incorporarse del suelo.

En ese instante, una mano le colocó un pañuelo cubriendo su boca y nariz para obligarla a aspirar la poción en la que había sido mojada la tela.

\- Lo siento- escuchó mientras trataba de liberarse pero una serie de manos se lo impidieron y, poco a poco, su mente comenzó a nublarse y su cuerpo dejó de pertenecerle.

Sintió cómo era conducida nuevamente hacia la cámara principal, escuchaba voces que decían palabras que no lograba reconocer y su visión estaba borrosa pero distinguía los rostros enmascarados de las personas que había visto a su llegada.

Su mundo se llenó de luces y quiso cerrar los ojos pero no logró hacerlo, su cuerpo laxo fue colocado en el suelo desde donde distinguió más rostros mirándola y agitando sus varitas frente a ella.

\- Hermanos- esa voz pudo escucharla claramente y trató de levantar su cabeza para ver a quien hablaba pero nuevamente se encontró incapaz de hacerlo- Esta noche, luego de una larga espera, iniciaremos al último miembro de nuestro grupo. Hermione será una de nosotros finalmente- indicó a lo que todos se movilizaron rápidamente.

Hermione vio cómo todos los enmascarados formaron una especie de círculo a su alrededor comenzando a recitar un extraño cántico y sus últimas barreras mentales se esfumaron, la magia de su corteza se agitó con fiereza y la obligó a abrir su boca para emitir unos sonidos que eran muy similares al cántico. El idioma le resultaba familiar y supo que era un lenguaje rúnico, uno que se consideraba una lengua muerta, sin embargo parecía poderla hablar.

La magia comenzó a inundar el ambiente y la castaña sintió cómo cada fibra de su ser respondía a algún tipo de llamado ancestral, era como si su sangre palpitara, cerró los ojos para percibir mejor esa embriagante sensación. En un instante, dejó de escuchar el idioma extraño y pudo entender cada una de las palabras de ese canto como si sus oídos se hubieran destapado súbitamente.

Se sentía poseída.

Una explosión de magia la invadió y, cuando abrió los ojos, se encontró recostada en su cama.

El reloj marcaba la 1 de la mañana y su esposo dormía a su lado, en medio de los dos estaba su hija.

¿Había sido una pesadilla?

¿Todo había sido producto de su mente?

Se incorporó con cuidado para no despertar a los otros dos, luego entró a su baño para mojarse el rostro en un intento de terminar por despertar.

La imagen que el espejo le devolvió parecía normal, tenía unas pronunciadas ojeras pero eso ya era normal, su cabello estaba revuelto y su rostro carecía de marca alguna.

Soltó un suspiro decidiendo que definitivamente todo había sido una absurda pesadilla.

Regresó a su cama para acostarse con una sonrisa aliviada sin saber que el futuro se encargaría de borrársela.

Hermione Potter guardaba un gran secreto.

Aunque todavía no lo supiera.

...

* * *

 **A/N: Hola a todos los lectores que llegaron a este apartado, estoy iniciando este nuevo proyecto y me encantaría saber qué piensan. ¿Cómo leyeron el primer capítulo? La idea me tiene fascinada y el desarrollo de la historia será sin duda interesante, como siempre, esperen lo inesperado.**

 **Dicho eso, espero sus reviews.**

 **Saludos.**


	2. Tármica

**Disclaimer:** La idea original de Harry Potter, así como sus personajes son propiedad de J.K. Rowling.

* * *

 **EL OCASO DE LOS DIOSES**

 **...**

Summary: No fue sino hasta ese momento que comprendieron lo que estaba pasando; precisamente cuando el mundo se desmoronaba frente a unos ojos que ya no podían ver. – Hermione...- susurró una voz rota. – Nada es para siempre- dijo ella como si le hablara a un extraño y eso rompió su corazón un poco más. ¿Cómo llegaron a ese punto? AU EWE

* * *

 **[Capítulo 2: Tármica]**

 **...**

" _El mundo comenzó en una edad de oro  
Recuerdo gigantes nacidos en el comienzo del tiempo,  
Que a mí me criaron en tiempos muy lejanos,  
Nueve mundos yo recuerdo, nueve raíces del árbol del poder  
(se refiere al Yggdrasil, el árbol cósmico)  
Que sostenía a los mundos y también a los mundos bajo la Tierra."_

 _\- El mito de la creación en el Völuspá (Las profecías de la Sybila)_

* * *

…

 **…** _ **Flashback…**_

\- ¿Qué quieres decir?- preguntó la dubitativa voz de Ginny Weasley.

El hombre frente a ella pasó una mano por su desordenada cabellera y suspiró.

\- No creo que lo nuestro esté funcionando…- declaró sintiéndose bastante incómodo pero sabiendo que la pelirroja merecía al menos eso.

Ella frunció el ceño y caminó a pasos agigantados hasta un gran árbol que tenía una soga atravesada en una de sus ramas, en el extremo de la soga estaba una vieja tabla que hacía de columpio.

Hubo un momento de silencio y, por un instante, todo estuvo en calma.

\- De niña, este era mi lugar favorito- inició mientras el pelinegro la seguía sin decir otra palabra- Me columpiaba con fuerza imaginando el día en el que conocería al gran Harry Potter- dijo con nostalgia pasando una de sus manos por la desgastada soga- El día en el que conocería a la leyenda…y cuando te conocí, pensé que nunca te fijarías en mí, ni siquiera porque Ron se había convertido en tu amigo- ante ese recuerdo esbozó una amarga sonrisa y finalmente miró al otro.

Su rostro era hermoso, el brillo del atardecer hacía resplandecer sus ojos castaños y su cabellera parecía cobrar vida gracias al viento que recorría la colina.

\- Gin…- él no pudo evitar sentirse culpable porque sabía que ella realmente lo amaba.

\- Pero llegó el día en el cual me notaste como algo más que la hermana de tu mejor amigo- siguió ella con el relato como si él no hubiese hablado- Llegó el día que siempre soñé aunque no como pensé que pasaría, mucho menos cuando decidiste dejarme para protegerme, cuando te fuiste de mi vida sin mirar atrás- agregó.

\- Gin- repitió el hombre.

\- Te esperé Harry, rogué a Merlín porque regresaras con vida, porque ganaras la guerra para poder estar juntos- le dijo ahora con lágrimas luchando por escapar de sus ojos- Te esperé sin saber si volverías…y cuando todo acabó creí que…creí…fui una tonta ¿verdad?- inquirió soltando una risa hueca.

El dolor en el gesto fue como un golpe físico para el otro quien soltó una solitaria lágrima.

\- También yo te amé…- alegó con desesperación.

\- ¿Me amaste?- la voz de la mujer se tornó sarcástica- ¡Pues yo te sigo amando!- replicó con la voz rota- ¡Te sigo amando tanto que no sé cuándo dejaste de sentir lo mismo! ¡No entiendo qué sucedió y no puedo creer que estés terminando conmigo una vez más! ¡Que me dejas otra vez…!

\- Mi decisión no tiene que ver contigo Gin…soy yo- le dijo el ojiverde tratando de explicarse sin causar más daño- Yo fui el que cambié, soy yo el que está roto y no me siento capaz de estar contigo de esta manera…- soltó acercándose un paso a la que fuera su novia hacía escasos minutos.

Ella dio un paso hacia atrás.

\- Primero fue porque me ponías en peligro, ¿y ahora es porque temes lastimarme?- inquirió con sorna- Siempre hay algo ¿no es cierto? Quizás nunca me amaste en realidad…

\- No digas eso Gin, claro que te amé, y mucho- alegó él- Simplemente no sé qué hacer con mi vida en este momento, no sé quién soy ahora que la guerra terminó…sé que suena extraño pero toda mi existencia se basaba en el propósito de derrotar a Voldemort, y ahora que él ya no está…no sé…no sé…- confesó con sincera frustración- ¿Acaso no lo ves? Soy un desastre y necesito encontrar mi camino…

La pelirroja dulcificó su expresión y se acercó al hombre para tratar de acariciar su mejilla.

Harry se lo permitió, refugiándose en el gesto pues nunca estuvo acostumbrado a las muestras de cariño y Ginny le dio muchas a lo largo de su relación…pero en esa ocasión su mirada no adquirió el brillo que normalmente tenía cuando la veía.

…cuando aún la amaba.

\- Déjame estar a tu lado Harry, juntos encontraremos un nuevo propósito, juntos encontraremos tu nuevo camino- pidió ella sabiendo que estaba rogándole, cosa que jamás creyó hacer por un hombre- Puedo amarte por ambos, al menos hasta que todo regrese a la normalidad…

\- ¡Este es mi normalidad!- replicó él alejándose de la mujer con brusquedad- Después de tantos años, finalmente soy una persona normal, ya no soy el Elegido ni el salvador del mundo mágico, sólo soy Harry, sólo Harry…- soltó riendo como si acabara de descubrir algo absurdo.

\- Te amo- repitió ella mirando al hombre que adoró durante tantos años, al niño que creció para convertirse en un héroe pero que justo en ese instante parecía perdido.

\- Lo siento Gin- negó observando cómo la mujer que consideró el amor de su vida derramaba lágrimas de tristeza por su causa, porque él le estaba destrozando el corazón.

Era un desgraciado pero no podía mentirle o mentirse.

\- Vete- dijo la pelirroja sin querer que la viera llorar.

\- Gin…

\- ¡Que te vayas!- repitió más fuerte.

El pelinegro soltó un nuevo suspiro pero no le hizo caso.

\- Me iré del país por unas semanas- le informó creyendo que con él lejos, sería más sencillo para ella olvidarlo.

Ginny lo miró con intriga, pero se abstuvo de preguntar a dónde iría, se negó a sí misma el impulso de detenerlo y decirle que la dejara acompañarlo…solamente se mantuvo callada.

\- Iré a Australia con Hermione y Ron- agregó Harry sin esperar una respuesta.

Sin embargo, esa sencilla frase pareció ser como una revelación para la mujer presente quien soltó un suspiro de derrota y su mirada se endureció.

\- Fui una tonta- murmuró para sí.

\- Perdóname, te aseguro que nunca quise lastimarte- agregó el otro.

Ella soltó un bufido.

\- Lo peor es que aún no te has dado cuenta- le dijo ella con amargura, pero el otro pareció no comprender a qué se refería- Largo de aquí Potter antes de que decida hechizarte- añadió dándole la espalda.

Harry la observó durante unos segundos más, luego dio media vuelta y regresó a la Madriguera desde donde tomaría la red flú para volver a Grimmauld Place.

Era un desgraciado, pero debía dejarla ir antes de que la arrastrara consigo.

 **…** _ **Fin del Flashback…**_

\- Todos coloquen su mano derecha arriba de la escoba- indicó la vigorosa voz de Ginevra Longbottom, caminando en medio de su clase de primer año, era una combinación de Gryffindor y Slytherin, todo un clásico, se preguntaba si McGonagall los mezclaba a propósito- Ahora digan: ¡Arriba!- agregó fuerte y claro.

Precisamente en esa clase estaban Albus, Rose y Scorpius quienes intercambiaron una mirada de reto entre sí; no era que fueran rivales pero sabían que sus familias sí lo habían sido.

\- ¡Arriba!- gritaron los tres y sus respectivas escobas fueron a parar a sus manos producto del conocimiento previo, mientras los hijos de muggles tenían algunos problemas pues era su primera vez en eso. La fortuna de los niños provenientes de familias mágicas no era su sangre, sino que sus familias ya les habían enseñado mucho de la magia, por lo que no eran novatos.

\- ¡Excelente! Ahora, monten sus escobas y golpeen el suelo con sus pies, flotarán un poco y luego deben inclinarse al frente para bajar- ordenó la profesora dedicándoles un guiño a sus dos sobrinos presentes, sabía que no podía tener favoritismo, pero ante todo era su tía y los adoraba.

La clase siguió las instrucciones lo mejor que pudo y no hubo incidentes, todos flotaron apenas al ras del pasto y un niño de cabellera rubio platinada se acercó a otros dos.

\- ¡Weasley, Potter!- los llamó con un tono arrogante- ¿Una carrera?- los retó mirando que la profesora estaba ocupada con un chico que tenía problemas para bajar a tierra.

\- Tía Ginny dijo que nada gracioso, Malfoy- le dijo Rose con la mayor calma que pudo lograr.

\- Supuse que te acobardarías Weasley, tal como tu padre- la niña lo miró con indignación.

\- No te atrevas a insultar a mi padre- respondió decidida a defender a su familia, podía ser más ecuánime que su progenitor pero seguía siendo su hija.

\- ¿Crees que es un insulto?- el rubio la miró con burla- Solamente digo la verdad, después de todo tu padre abandonó a sus mejores amigos en medio de la guerra- soltó recordando haber leído eso en algún reportaje.

Rose se tornó roja debido a la furia, cómo era que ese rubio se atrevía a hablar así de su padre, claro que sabía esa historia pero la explicación detrás de esa acción había sido dada. Nadie tenía derecho a juzgarlo después de todo.

\- Tranquila Rose, no le hagas caso- intervino su primo notando cómo la niña se empezaba a alterar.

\- Ah Potter, ¿tú qué dices? ¿El hijo del Salvador del mundo mágico tomará mi reto?- inquirió mirándolo fijamente y olvidando a la pelirroja al instante.

Albus le regresó la mirada a través de sus gafas circulares tan parecidas a las de su padre.

\- Para tu fortuna Malfoy, la mitad de mis genes provienen de mi madre, así que haré lo más inteligente y te ignoraré- se negó con sensatez.

\- ¿Acaso te crees muy superior, Potter?- siseó el rubio con rencor.

\- ¿Qué pasa aquí?- la profesora se les acercó al verlos discutir- Regrese a su fila, señor Malfoy- le dijo al niño quien la obedeció sin protestar- ¿Les está causando problemas?- les preguntó a los otros dos.

\- Le llamó cobarde a mi papá- confesó la pequeña pelirroja, claramente estaba molesta pero luchando por calmarse.

\- No me sorprende considerando de quién es hijo- suspiró la mayor- Sólo ignórenlo, con suerte resultará como su padre, mucho parloteo pero poca acción. Y no te metas en problemas Albus por favor, tu madre me matará si pasa algo malo en tu primer día- sonrió mirando al pequeño ojiverde, era muy parecido a Harry pero tenía el gesto y las actitudes que delataban que Hermione era su madre…

…en otra vida, ese pudo haber sido su hijo…

Pero esa vida no era esa.

\- Mamá está en contra de la violencia- objetó el niño sin creer que su madre pudiera dañar intencionalmente a su tía o a algún otro ser humano.

\- Te sorprenderías entonces- rio Ginny sabiendo que su mejor amiga se forjó para la guerra desde los once años, quizás en los últimos 19 años hubiera adoptado la filosofía de la no violencia, pero sabía emplearla.

\- Danos puntos tía Ginny- le susurró su sobrina con la desfachatez propia de Ron.

\- No lo creo Rose, pero si finges interés en la clase de Neville, estoy segura que él te dará algunos- declaró divertida.

Los niños rieron ante la actitud de la mayor, de todas sus tías, ella era la más divertida.

Scorpius los observó desde su lugar tratando de decidir si el chico Potter le sería de utilidad, la chica Weasley era demasiado volátil así que sería un obstáculo, por lo que cualquier amistad con ella quedó descartada.

Lo mejor sería observar a Potter de cerca, tarde o temprano podrían hablar nuevamente.

… _ **-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…**_

\- ¿A dónde vas Lupin?- le preguntó su instructor de segundo año.

\- Voy a ver a mi tía Hermione- informó muy quitado de la pena.

\- No empieces a querer usar tus influencias conmigo muchacho- gruñó el auror con enojo.

\- Tranquilo Dawlish, voy a verla en mi descanso- sonrió el metamorfomago con camaradería.

El otro gruñó de nuevo pero no dijo nada más.

Teddy salió de la Oficina de Aurores para entrar a la sección de Leyes Mágicas y notó claramente el cambio de ambiente, mientras que su oficina estaba repleta de mapas y carteles de fugitivos o delincuentes, este lugar estaba lleno de gente trabajando sobre algún pergamino y discutiendo entre sí, las plumas volaban por doquier y había libros hasta en el piso.

Al fondo, en la zona más tranquila, se encontraba un único escritorio a un costado de una puerta cerrada, lo cual le pareció extraño pues generalmente esa puerta permanecía abierta.

\- Hola Cath- saludó a la guapa asistente, ella era dos o tres años mayor a él y de un cabello negro azulado muy bonito.

\- Hola Teddy- ella lo saludó de vuelta con una gran sonrisa- La señora Potter está con un escriba, no tardará mucho ¿la esperas?- preguntó sabiendo que venía a verla, era más que obvio.

\- Sí, gracias. ¿Cómo les fue anoche?- inquirió en tono casual.

\- ¿Anoche?- la chica lo miró con extrañeza dejando su papeleo un momento.

\- Sí, con el Rectificador, nada grave espero- aclaró sin borrar su sonrisa.

\- Oh bueno, no estaba enterada de la visita, déjame revisar- dijo ella sacando un libro para buscar un dato- Sí, efectivamente la señora Potter estuvo aquí anoche, se quedó unas cuantas horas pero imagino que esto del Rectificador no era nada que tu tía no pudiera arreglar- sonrió- ¿Acaso te dejaron practicar tus dotes de investigación conmigo? Porque debes saber que generalmente estamos en medio de un caos o de otro- bromeó.

\- Para nada, tan sólo me preocupo por mi tía…- inició justo cuando la puerta de la oficina se abrió dejando salir a un escuálido hombre de extensa barba grisácea.

\- Señorita Slane, márqueme como 'ocupado' para los próximos dos meses- pidió el hombre con gesto cansado- Esta mujer quiere matarme, lo juro- masculló.

\- Ahora mismo Escriba Chancellor, que tenga buen día- asintió la joven haciendo lo dicho mientras el otro se retiraba sin más- Pasa Teddy- le dijo al otro.

El aludido entró a la oficina observando con cariño a la ocupada figura de su tía, la castaña escribía furiosamente sobre un cuaderno mientras decenas de cartas volaban hacia ella solamente para apilarse en su escritorio, de pronto, elevó la vista.

\- ¡Teddy!- le sonrió dejando su pluma de lado- ¿Qué te trae por aquí?- preguntó invitándolo a sentarse y olvidando sus pendientes de momento.

\- Hola tía, solamente venía a comprobar que anoche todo saliera bien- declaró sentándose en su acostumbrada silla, eran muchas las veces que la visitaba después de todo.

\- ¿Anoche?- le preguntó algo extrañada.

El chico frunció el ceño ante esa pregunta, suponía que una cita tan urgente como la de anoche no era fácil de olvidar.

\- Sí, nos dijiste que tuviste una emergencia con un Rectificador y que saldrías por la noche, Cath me dijo que estuviste aquí unas horas- le recordó.

Hermione también frunció el ceño, si efectivamente anoche había salido, eso significaba que su pesadilla no había sido una pesadilla…

La sangre escapó de su rostro y se sintió ligeramente mareada.

¿Qué había hecho?

Pero el ruido de su puerta abriéndose con algo de rudeza la sacó de su ataque de pánico.

\- ¿Cómo te atreves, Granger?- le reclamó una conocida voz en la forma de Marcus Flint, un antiguo compañero de Hogwarts años mayor a ella.

La aludida lo miró tratando de recobrar la compostura mientras Teddy se tensaba a su lado.

\- Tendrás que ser más específico, Flint- le respondió componiendo su semblante a uno de educada indiferencia.

El hombre arrugó su frente, por fortuna había decidido arreglar su nefasta dentadura y ahora era un mago medianamente atractivo.

\- Lord Flint para ti- alegó con arrogancia.

\- Ah, ¿entonces ha venido por un asunto del Wizengamot, Lord Flint?- replicó la otra al instante.

Él agrió su gesto más si era posible y abrió su boca para contestar.

\- Estoy en medio de la redacción de un importante Acuerdo con Canadá, sabes que Francia también está en lo mismo e Inglaterra necesita toda la ventaja posible- recapituló brevemente pues ahora era el Jefe del Departamento de Cooperación Mágica Internacional- Y justo cuando solicito los servicios del Escriba Chancellor, me informan que está ocupado durante los siguientes dos meses revisando una absurda Ley sobre los licántropos- escupió con desprecio.

Hermione no varió su expresión aunque sí notó que su sobrino se ponía cada vez más tenso.

\- Lamento la complicación que esto te genera, sin embargo debes comprender que ambos tenemos el mismo puesto dentro del Ministerio y estoy segura que ambos consideramos nuestro trabajo igual de prioritario- inició.

\- Sé que Malfoy habló contigo ayer sobre desistir de tus absurdas ideas subversivas- la interrumpió.

La frase causó una pequeña conmoción pues Teddy Lupin se puso de pie bruscamente.

\- ¿Subversivas?- inquirió apenas conteniendo su creciente enojo, no podía creer que ese hombre tuviese el descaro de acusar a su tía de subversiva.

Flint miró al joven de reojo como si contemplara a un insecto, luego regresó su mirada a la mujer.

\- Necesito al Escriba libre para mi proyecto- insistió como alguien que está acostumbrado a ser obedecido.

\- Estoy segura que al Ministro le complacerá escuchar tu petición, acataré lo que él decida pero de momento no cederé ante tu petición- negó sin perder su compostura.

\- Tu influencia no durará mucho Granger, será mejor que cuides tu espalda- gruñó el hombre con gesto furioso pero dio media vuelta para salir del lugar.

Hermione soltó un suspiro y agitó su varita para cerrar la puerta de su oficina.

\- ¿Cómo se atreve…?- inició Teddy indignado por lo recién sucedido.

\- No vuelvas a intervenir en este tipo de asuntos- lo cortó ella mirándolo con severidad, el aludido la miró confundido- Flint es un mago de mucha influencia, puede aplastar tu carrera si te considera una amenaza y tiene razón, Kingsley podría no resultar ganador en las siguientes elecciones- se explicó con resignación.

El metamorfomago soltó un bufido pero regresó a sentarse en la silla donde estaba.

\- Te amenazó- insistió.

\- Políticamente eso es común- asintió ella masajeando sus sienes- Ahora, ¿en qué estábamos?

\- En tu junta de anoche- recordó el chico aceptando el cambio de tema, sabía que no tenía caso discutir con su tía.

\- Todo fue bien- mintió recordando su pánico inicial pero sin querer confesar la verdad- ¿Qué hay de ti? ¿Dawlish no te dio problemas hoy?

El chico de cabellera azul esbozó una sonrisa.

\- Lo normal, le gusta gruñir que mis influencias no le asustan y que me mandará a prácticas de campo para que desista de usarlas- contó divertido.

\- Ese hombre cada vez se parece más a Moody- dijo ella recordando al difunto auror quien había sido asesinado por el mismo Voldemort durante una fatídica noche de Julio.

\- También dicen eso de Harry- comentó él.

Hermione rio.

\- Quizás por paranoico, aunque tenemos suerte de que todavía no haya adoptado la frase de 'Alerta Permanente'- bromeó imitando la famosa frase de Moody.

En ese instante la puerta se abrió.

\- ¡Alerta Permanente!- exclamó la inconfundible voz de Harry tomándolos por sorpresa.

\- Olvida lo que dije- rio la castaña mirando a su esposo con adoración.

\- Es broma amor- le riñó el pelinegro- ¿Qué conspiran a mis espaldas?- preguntó rodeando el escritorio para besar suavemente a su esposa en los labios.

\- Formas de tomar la Oficina de Aurores y derrocarte, nada grande- dijo ella encogiéndose de hombros con una sonrisa.

\- Sabes que técnicamente eres mi jefe ¿cierto?- inquirió sonriente.

\- Y sabes que técnicamente nunca me haces caso ¿cierto?- contratacó ella regresándole en gesto.

\- Mmmm, recordaré eso hoy por la noche- le respondió el hombre con picardía.

Ante eso, la mujer lo jaló de la túnica para besarlo con más profundidad.

\- ¡Menor en el lugar!- exclamó Teddy interrumpiendo a la feliz pareja, la realidad era que le gustaba saber que esos dos se querían tanto luego de años como amigos y luego esposos, sin embargo los veía casi como a sus padres por lo que no deseaba presenciar ese tipo de escenas.

Los Potter se separaron y rieron al mirar al otro.

\- Difícilmente puedes declararte menor o inocente Teddy, estoy seguro que Victorie te ha enseñado un par de cosas- lo molestó el ojiverde a lo que el joven no pudo evitar ponerse completamente rojo.

\- Eso me recuerda, ¿cuándo visitaremos Shell Cottage? Se lo prometimos a Fleur- dijo la castaña habiendo forjado una estrecha amistad con la parte veela luego de la guerra.

\- Depende, ¿cuándo anunciarán su compromiso Teddy?- nuevamente el chico se puso rojo y hasta su cabello se tornó rosado.

\- No lo molestes más Harry, sabes que Teddy es tímido con ese tema- le dijo su esposa dándole un golpecito en el brazo.

\- Bueno, bueno, podemos ir el próximo fin de semana; a Lily le emocionará visitar la playa- declaró el hombre mientras Teddy recuperaba la compostura.

\- Entonces…

Un súbito temblor los interrumpió, la tierra bajo sus pies se agitó furiosamente y varios objetos de la oficina cayeron al suelo. Harry abrazó a Hermione por instinto y sacó su varita esperando a que el temblor terminara.

El evento duró apenas unos segundos pero fue lo suficiente como para alarmarlos.

\- ¿Qué fue eso?- inquirió Teddy levantándose con precaución de su lugar por si había una réplica.

Las alarmas de todo el lugar comenzaron a sonar y muchas voces se dejaron oír afuera de la oficina.

\- Un sismo- declaró Hermione realmente extrañada, después sintió una especie de vacío en su interior, era como una succión a su energía mágica.

Y lo supo.

Eran _Ellos_.

Su pesadilla hecha realidad.

\- Imposible, no podría afectar este edificio- negó Harry comenzando a lanzar hechizos de alerta con su varita- Iré a investigar, Teddy- lo llamó para salir rápidamente de la oficina.

El joven lo siguió dedicándole una última mirada a su tía comprobando que estuviera bien. Hermione asintió y salió tras ellos en busca de Cath, la chica estaba agazapada debajo de su escritorio.

\- Cath, que nadie me moleste- fue lo único que dijo antes de volver a entrar a su oficina y sellarla con magia.

No sabía qué debía hacer, cómo buscar el lugar donde Malfoy la había llevado…si lo de anoche realmente pasó, eso quería decir que era una de _Ellos_ y, en teoría, podría llamarlos.

Concentró su magia tratando de provocar alguna reacción, pero lo único que obtuvo fue acentuar su dolor de cabeza.

De pronto, sintió un dolor abrasivo en su antebrazo izquierdo y se levantó la manga descubriendo que justo donde terminaba su cicatriz, estaba grabada una runa…la runa de la Sabiduría.

Una poderosa sensación de succión la invadió y, en segundos, aterrizó en las catacumbas de anoche, algunas de las personas enmascaradas estaban ahí rodeando a un hombre canoso con la runa de 'La Búsqueda' bajo sus pies.

\- ¿Qué sucede? ¿Qué es todo esto y cómo llegué aquí?- preguntó Hermione sin comprender muy bien la situación, mirando a los enmascarados comenzó a sudar frío.

\- Tranquila Granger, es normal que estés confundida pero ahórranos tu dramatismo- le espetó Malfoy quien también se había materializado en aquél lugar.

Ella lo miró con enojo.

\- El Buscador se excedió un poco- intervino una mujer de edad avanzada quitándose su máscara para dedicarle una cordial mirada- Parece que no nos hemos presentado formalmente, soy Evangeline Acker, la Dirección- dijo extendiendo ambas manos, mismas que la otra mujer dudó en tomar pero la anciana la aferró con amabilidad.

\- Un placer, soy Hermione Potter…

\- Lo sé- sonrió la otra con gentileza.

\- Entonces lo de anoche…- inició la castaña temerosa de terminar con la pregunta.

\- No fue una pesadilla, realmente pasó y ahora eres parte de esto- soltó Malfoy siendo la única persona en la cual Hermione podía encontrar algo de normalidad, no porque confiara en él sino porque le era familiar.

A su mente regresó la imagen de la misteriosa líder, de su voz envolvente y sus palabras repletas de poder…

\- Ustedes causaron el terremoto- soltó más como un hecho que como pregunta, comprendiendo que la cantidad de poder necesario para lograr ese efecto tenía que ser abrumadora.

\- En realidad fue El Buscador- aclaró Malfoy nuevamente interviniendo.

La mujer miró al aludido sin poder creer lo que estaba pasando, todo le seguía pareciendo irreal y tenía más preguntas que nunca.

\- Hermanos- la voz de _esa mujer_ se escuchó por todo el lugar, los demás la miraron con atención incluyendo a Hermione- Hoy hemos comprobado que nuestro poder está completo y tenemos que ser muy cuidadosos para mantener nuestro anonimato. A estas alturas, toda Inglaterra, Irlanda y Escocia sintieron nuestra magia…

\- ¿Por qué pasó esto?- intervino la castaña cada vez más desesperada por obtener respuestas.

La mujer la miró a través de su máscara y esbozó una sonrisa.

\- El Buscador está tratando de ubicar el Oro del Rin, pero el proceso no es sencillo- le explicó sin reparos- Draco te explicará los detalles más adelante, ahora será mejor que vayas a comprobar que tus hijos estén bien- le dijo tranquilamente.

La expresión de Hermione pasó de la confusión a la preocupación, durante unos segundos se le notó como con un conflicto interno pero luego giró sobre sí para desaparecer del lugar.

Todos los demás se miraron luego de la abrupta partida de la mujer.

\- Se deja llevar por sus emociones- comentó un joven hombre con la runa de la Templanza grabada sobre su mejilla izquierda.

\- Con el tiempo aprenderá, ahora discutamos cómo solucionar y canalizar este inconveniente- prosiguió la mujer que los dirigía como si nada hubiera pasado.

Las cosas tomaban tiempo para tomar su cauce y su objetivo estaba más cerca que nunca, era una persona paciente y esperaría.

Un poco más.

… _ **-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…**_

Hermione apareció nuevamente en su oficina de donde salió a toda velocidad para tomar la red flú para llegar directamente a casa de sus padres quienes cuidaban a su hija menor algunos días de la semana.

\- ¡Mamá!- exclamó la pequeña saltando a los brazos de su madre en cuanto la vio emerger de entre las llamas- ¡Todo se movió, mamá!- añadió entre asustada y conmocionada.

\- Lo sé pequeña, lo sé, pero ya pasó- la calmó abrazándola con fuerza.

\- Fue un terremoto común y corriente ¿cierto?- le preguntó su padre estrechando a su madre cerca de sí, ambos miraban a su hija con aprensión.

La aludida no pudo mirarlos a los ojos pero sí les respondió.

\- Harry no lo cree- confesó sin querer mentirles completamente- ¿Están bien?- preguntó notando que la sala estaba un poco desordenada.

\- Sí, sólo con algunas cosas rotas- le sonrió Jean de lacia cabellera color castaño claro.

La hechicera asintió agitando ausentemente su varita para devolver todo a su lugar reparándolo en el proceso, pronto la casa quedó como nueva.

\- Voy al Colegio para ver a Albus y a James, me llevo a Lily- declaró sin soltar su hija.

\- Con mucho cuidado- se despidió su padre sin tratar de detenerla.

Las dos castañas desaparecieron por la chimenea mientras Hermione pronunciaba la contraseña que las transportaría al despacho de la directora en Hogwarts. Sabía que era un viaje largo y agitado al ser internacional, así que aferró a su hija protegiéndola de todo el movimiento en la medida de lo posible.

Cuando aterrizó, se encontró con las caras de Ron, Fleur, Audrey y Angelina.

\- Hermione, Lily- las saludó Minerva McGonagall desde su escritorio, al parecer los demás también iban llegando al lugar- Siéntense por favor, les decía que el temblor definitivamente se sintió en Hogwarts pero no pasó nada, los estudiantes están sanos y salvos en sus Salas Comunes- dijo para calmar a los padres y antiguos alumnos.

Hermione aceptó la explicación mientras se limpiaba el hollín de ella misma y de su hija (en los viajes por chimenea era casi imposible no ensuciarse).

\- Eso está muy bien, pero quiero ver a mi hija- protestó Ron visiblemente alterado.

\- Sus hijos ya están en camino pero les pido mantener la calma, no podemos causar más revuelo- replicó la anciana mujer con su usual compostura- En estos momentos, la señorita Victorie Weasley los está escoltando hacia acá- añadió a lo que Fleur asintió con orgullo.

\- Hermione, ¿acaso este 'temblor' también se sintió en el Ministerio?- le preguntó Fleur enfocando su atención en la recién llegada que ahora acomoda a Lily en una silla.

La aludida mantuvo su gesto serio.

\- Sí, Harry se quedó investigando qué fue lo que pasó- asintió con un profundo sentimiento de culpa, de alguna manera ella sabía la causa del revuelo, pero no se atrevió a decir absolutamente nada.

\- Este tipo de agitación no puede ser nada bueno- comentó el retrato de Albus Dumbledore- Asumo que percibiste una agitación en la magia ¿no Minerva?- preguntó.

\- La sentí, pero fue apenas un segundo…

\- Lo cual la hace más peligrosa, lo que fuese que provocó este 'sismo' no quiere ser encontrado- murmuró el anciano tan perspicaz en su recuerdo como lo fue en vida.

Lily frunció el ceño en un modo idéntico al de su madre.

\- ¿A qué se refiere el señor de la barba, mami? ¿Qué es peligroso?- inquirió la niña mirando a la adulta con sus ojos color avellana llenos de duda.

Hermione miró a su pequeña sin saber exactamente cómo responderle.

\- Son cosas de adultos Lily, nada de qué preocuparse- la calmó Audrey Weasley con ese aire beatífico que portaba.

Las esposas de los hombres Weasley eran muy diferentes entre sí: Fleur era imposiblemente hermosa y con una inteligencia sobresaliente, Audrey era pacífica y de espíritu gentil, Angelina era apasionada y audaz cuando se lo proponía, mientras que Luna era etérea y aparentemente distraída, pero todas ella era madres amorosas que harían lo que fuera por los suyos.

Hermione podía comprender eso y lo compartía.

\- Además, lo que haya sido, ya pasó- intervino Angelina con resolución.

En ese momento, la puerta del despacho se abrió dejando pasar a un grupo de jóvenes.

\- ¡Mamá!- Albus y James abrazaron a su madre y a Lily a manera de saludo, así como los demás hicieron con sus respectivos padres.

\- ¿Estás bien Rose?- le preguntó Ron examinando a su hija casi con desespero.

\- Estoy bien papá, sólo fue un temblor- le sonrió ella tratando de calmarlo pero internamente le encantaba que su padre fuera así de sobreprotector.

\- Uno que 'oportunamente' arruinó nuestra broma de inicio de curso- se quejó Fred II dejando que su madre abrazara a Roxanne.

McGonagall le envió una severa mirada.

\- ¡Fred!- le riñó otro niño de anaranjada cabellera.

\- Déjalo Louis, de cualquier modo tu madre está aquí- suspiró James con derrota.

La parte veela sonrió ante eso, era sabido por todos que tenía una habilidad especial para descubrir las bromas de su hijos y sobrinos, una habilidad que las restantes madres admiraban y que Ron denominaba como su sexto sentido aguafiestas.

\- ¿Y Lucy, mamá?- preguntó la joven Molly con su tenue voz.

\- Está con tu abuelita Molly, no se asustó ni un poco- respondió Audrey refiriéndose a su hija de 6 años quien, de momento, era la menor del clan Weasley y al parecer también sería mágica (hubo un tiempo en el que pensaron que sería una squib pues su madre era una muggle, sin embargo cuando comenzó a dar señales de magia accidental supieron que eso no sería así).

\- Ya puedes soltarme mamá- dijo Roxanne luego de haber tratado de liberarse ella misma pero sin éxito.

Angelina miró a su hija y la soltó con deliberada lentitud, su bebé ya no era una niña y había crecido demasiado rápido para su gusto.

\- Todos estamos bien, Hogwarts no colapsó ni nada, y ahora nadie hará bromas de inicio de curso. Ustedes los adultos son demasiado paranoicos- bufó la rubia Dominique con ese agrio carácter que tenía, algo peculiar pues ninguno de sus padres era así.

\- Y tú tienes suerte de no haber pasado por lo que ellos pasaron, niña insolente- gruñó el retrato de Nigellus Black desde la pared, Dominique lo miró y frunció el ceño.

\- Bueno, creo que fue suficiente de esta reunión. Como dijo la señorita Weasley, todo está bien- medió Minerva al ver que los padres ya estaban más tranquilos.

\- Si me lo permites Minerva, quisiera hablar con uno de tus profesores- solicitó la castaña mujer de la nada.

Todos se extrañaron ante semejante solicitud pero no dijeron nada, asumieron que su amiga tendría sus razones.

\- Desde luego Hermione, adelante- asintió la anciana mujer dándole libre paso al colegio.

\- Si estás de acuerdo, puedo llevarme a Lily a la Madriguera, Lucy ha preguntado mucho por ella y creo que les haría bien verse- propuso la esposa de Percy con amabilidad.

\- Te lo agradecería mucho Audrey, creo que sería bueno para ambas- le sonrió la otra con sinceridad.

Así, uno a uno, los adultos partieron despidiéndose de sus hijos y sobrinos quienes regresaron a sus salas comunes después de todo el drama.

Hermione, por su lado, se encaminó a la oficina de la actual profesora de Defensa contra las Artes Obscuras quien llevaba alrededor de 5 años en el cargo; todo indicaba que la maldición del puesto había terminado con la muerte de Voldemort.

La mujer entró al despacho sin molestarse en esperar una respuesta cuando dio dos suaves golpes en la puerta, al otro lado, una conocida mujer se levantó de su silla para mirarla con un gesto sorprendido.

\- ¡Granger!- la reconoció.

\- Parkinson- saludó la recién llegada cerrando la puerta tras de sí- Veo que sigues ocultándote en el castillo- soltó sin maldad sino con pena.

Pansy Parkinson había sorprendido a todos cuando regresó al país divorciada, cuando acabó la guerra se había casado con Blaise Zabini y ambos se habían mudado a Italia para olvidar el pasado; sin embargo, algo había sucedido y ella regresó a Inglaterra sin esposo.

\- ¿Vienes a burlarte?- espetó fríamente, después de todo estaba acostumbrada al escorno, especialmente cuando todo el mundo supo que ella había sido quien ofreció entregar a Potter al Señor Tenebroso.

\- No- negó la otra dejando escapar un suspiro- Vengo a pedir tu ayuda- confesó.

La antigua Slytherin tuvo que sentarse nuevamente por la sorpresa, de todo lo que imaginó, ese no era uno de los posibles escenarios.

¿Acaso Granger se había vuelto loca?

\- Si es sobre las calificaciones de tus hijos…- inició queriendo averiguar a dónde quería llegar la otra.

Hermione esbozó una sonrisita, si tan sólo se tratara de algo tan sencillo.

\- Necesito pedirte un favor- explicó sin rodeos- Quiero que conserves algo hasta que sea el momento de entregárselo a Harry- dijo.

\- ¿A Potter? ¿Estás demente? ¿Qué te hace pensar que puedes confiar en mí o que accederé a tu absurda petición?- soltó la otra pasando de la confusión a la incredulidad.

Hermione la miró fijamente con sus ojos marrones, no había diversión en su gesto ni señales de que se tratara de una broma.

\- Conozco tu secreto- fue todo lo que dijo y la pelinegra palideció al instante.

¿A qué se refería?

\- No sabes nada- se defendió tratando de ocultar sus emociones…pero dolía.

\- ¿Quién crees que contactó al auror italiano que te sacó de Milán?- increpó sin darle demasiados detalles.

Pansy abrió sus ojos como platos y un sudor frío comenzó a perlar su frente.

\- No te atreverías…

\- Necesito que aceptes ayudarme- la cortó odiándose por estar usando una táctica tan slytherin pero era necesario.

La otra mujer soltó un sonoro suspiro y su gesto se tornó derrotado.

\- Te odio Granger- fue todo lo que dijo aceptando ser chantajeada.

La castaña ignoró su comentario y sacó su varita para conjurar un pequeño recipiente de cristal que inmediatamente llenó de agua cristalina. Pansy la miró intrigada cuando, en un intrincado movimiento de su varita, la mujer hizo aparecer un hilillo dorado extraído de su cabeza que cayó al agua y, cuando estaba a punto de tocar el fondo, se transformó en un hermoso pez ambarino.

\- Consérvalo hasta que Harry lo necesite- le dijo ofreciéndole la pecera.

\- ¿Cómo sabré cuándo lo necesitará?- preguntó sabiendo que el pez era una memoria y se alimentaría de la magia de la mujer.

\- Lo sabrás, y no le digas a nadie de nuestra conversación- le dijo.

Sin más, la mujer de despidió dejando a tras la oficina de su antigua compañera.

En el camino de regreso al despacho de la directora, sabiendo que a esa hora los alumnos estaban en clases, un ruido la alertó haciendo que sus músculos se tensaran al instante.

\- ¿Quién está ahí?- preguntó dando media vuelta y con su varita en alto.

\- Tranquila, soy yo madrina- sonrió Victorie Weasley.

Hermione se relajó al instante dedicándole una cálida mirada a su ahijada, fue en verdad una sorpresa para ella cuando Bill y Fleur le pidieron que fuera la madrina de su primogénita, pero había sido un gusto y un honor aceptar serlo. La joven era tan encantadora e inteligente como su madre y poseía el carisma natural de su padre, además era la actual Premio Anual, por lo que no podía estar más orgullosa.

\- Estuve a punto de hechizarte Victorie- le sonrió en broma.

\- No lo hubieras conseguido, soy mucho más ágil que tú- rio la joven de vuelta acercándose a la adulta.

\- ¿Insinúas que soy lenta?- preguntó falsamente ofendida, la otra rio nuevamente.

\- Nada de eso, sólo que yo soy muy rápida- negó procediendo a ponerse seria- Te noté nerviosa, ¿sucede algo?- inquirió astutamente.

\- Sería raro que nada sucediera cariño, el mundo cambia a cada segundo- evadió la mayor a lo que la rubia enarcó una de sus cejas con incredulidad. Hermione identificó el gesto perteneciente a Fleur y tuvo que sonreír al recordar cuando lo confundió con altanería recién conoció a la francesa en el Torneo de los Tres Magos.

\- Sabes que puedes decirme las cosas directamente madrina, ya no soy una niña- aclaró la otra.

\- Ciertamente ya no lo eres- suspiró recordando la primera vez que la sostuvo entre sus brazos, era tan pequeña que le pareció imposible que algún día creciera tanto.

\- A mi edad, los tíos Ron, Harry y tú misma fueron a la guerra- le recordó la otra sabiendo todo acerca de ese obscuro y célebre pasado, sino por la familia por lo libros, por sus compañeros o por la Prensa.

Hermione supo que su ahijada tenía razón, no podía negarle información solamente porque para ella todavía era una niña, legalmente era una adulta...ante eso, la miró con intensidad.

Victorie sintió ese escrutinio y tensó su postura instintivamente.

\- Lo sucedido el día de hoy no fue un simple sismo- confesó la mayor- Y presiento que se repetirá en el fututo cercano, por eso te pido estés alerta, quizás en esta ocasión no fue nada pero no sabemos qué pueda suceder. Si algo sucede, recuerda que James tiene el Mapa y sé que eres perfectamente capaz de conjurar un patroni para pedir ayuda- advirtió con extrema seriedad.

\- Entonces ¿es algo serio?- preguntó la rubia con un toque de miedo en su voz.

\- Espero que no cariño, no quiero asustarte solamente necesito que estés alerta- le dijo levantando su mano para acariciarle su mejilla- Por cierto, me alegra lo tuyo con Teddy, es un buen chico- la joven se sonrojó ante eso- Mantente a su lado y apóyense mutuamente, Merlín sabe que Harry lo ha influenciado demasiado y puede llegar a ser tan testarudo como él pero es un hombre muy sensible- le aconsejó con un matiz de tristeza que no pasó desapercibido por la otra.

\- ¿Todo va bien con el tío Harry?- preguntó preocupada.

Hermione la miró desconcertada por un segundo y bajó su mano, luego recordó que esa joven era casi tan perspicaz como su amiga Luna y sonrió.

\- Todo va bien, solamente prométeme que te cuidarás y serás fuerte- le pidió.

\- Lo haré, ya verás que todo regresará a la normalidad- le sonrió con convicción y la adulta sabía que, muy en el fondo, eso era imposible.

… _ **-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…**_

\- ¿Alguien pudo detectar la fuente de ese poder?- preguntó el Jefe de Aurores con un gesto serio hacia su equipo.

\- No jefe, el incidente fue demasiado breve aunque los inefables nos reportan que el epicentro está en Londres- informó un auror de gesto crudo.

\- Necesito saber si este fue un evento aislado o hay riesgo de que vuelta a repetirse- dijo el ojiverde.

\- Por lo que sabemos es algo aislado, Harry- intervino otro hombre de marcado acento irlandés.

\- No quiero suposiciones, necesitamos certeza Seamus- le respondió mirando a su antiguo compañero de Casa.

\- ¿Sería prudente fortificar las barreras protectoras del Ministerio?- inquirió una mujer de nombre Orla Quirke quien estaba dentro de su escuadrón de élite por su capacidad táctica y de combate.

\- ¿Este sismo se sintió en Gringotts?- inquirió Harry de inmediato.

\- Sí…

\- Entonces no tiene caso fortificar nada, Gringotts es el lugar más protegido de nuestro mundo junto con Hogwarts, y si se sintió en ambos lados, ninguna barrera mágica podrá detenerlo- concluyó el pelinegro.

\- Como ninguna barrera ha podido detenerte a ti ¿no? Recuerdo que tú, junto con Hermione y Ron allanaron ambos lugares- sonrió Seamus tratando de disminuir la tensión en el ambiente.

La oficina se llenó de risitas y Teddy, quien estaba como oyente junto con sus compañeros, se carcajeó a lo que Harry suavizó su semblante.

\- Ah, la juventud perdida- suspiró el aludido tan dramáticamente como pudo.

\- Los temibles 37, ¿no Potter?- gruñó John Dawlish con una fiera sonrisa.

Harry rio una vez más para luego volver a tornarse serio, sus dos minutos de diversión habían terminado.

\- Como sea, necesitamos averiguar todo lo posible sobre esta nueva amenaza, me preocupa que pueda prestarse a ataques o siembre pánico en la comunidad- retomó.

\- No estamos seguros aún de que sea una amenaza, pudo haber sido algo fortuito

\- No quiero correr riesgos; si es fortuito quiero estar seguro que lo sea, pero sino debemos tomar medidas preventivas- afirmó con voz tensa- ¿Tenemos aurores de rastreo disponibles?

\- Depende de a quién quieras poner bajo vigilancia, los de alto perfil están en misiones de larga duración- dijo una mujer de cabellera obscura.

\- A Draco Malfoy- declaró.

\- ¿Draco? No ha hecho nada ni remotamente sospechoso en 19 años- replicó esa misma mujer.

\- Eso es suficientemente sospechoso para mí, necesito que lo pongas bajo vigilancia Tracy y me reporten cualquier comportamiento anormal- ordenó Harry a la antigua slytherin hija de Lorcas Davis, un mago asesinado durante el breve dominio de Voldemort.

Ella asintió sin protestar más.

\- Tomaré a tres internos e iremos a explorar Londres en busca de pistas- se ofreció Dawlish a lo que Potter asintió ligeramente.

\- Yo me encargaré de ver qué información consigo en el Callejón Knockturn, siempre hay rumores muy interesantes circulando por ahí- sonrió Seamus.

\- De acuerdo, manténganme informado. Lo demás sigue igual, gracias por su tiempo- finalizó el jefe haciéndole un gesto a su ahijado para que se quedara.

Los otros regresaron a sus ocupaciones dejando la oficina del jefe con sólo dos ocupantes.

\- ¿Qué pasa Harry?

\- Vamos a La Madriguera, Hermione me avisó que Lily está allá y seguramente Molly querrá alimentarnos; ha sido un día agitado después de todo- sonrió relajando su expresión con un suspiro.

El joven Lupin le regresó la sonrisa y asintió, siempre le era grato ver a la que consideraba como a su familia.

Ambos hombres recogieron sus cosas y se despidieron de los demás para dirigirse a las chimeneas del Atrio, desde donde llegaron a La Madriguera encontrando a la mayor parte de la familia reunida.

\- ¡Harry! ¡Teddy!- la matriarca Weasley los envolvió en un fuerte abrazo que casi los dejó sin aire, pero estaban acostumbrados y lo soportaron con estoicismo.

\- ¡Papi!- exclamó la mini castaña corriendo hacia los brazos de su padre quien se separó de Molly para recibirla.

\- Hola Lily- la abrazó- ¿Cómo estás?- preguntó examinándola rápidamente como era su costumbre.

\- Bien papi, mamá me recogió en casa de mi abuelitos Jean y Edward, luego fuimos a Hogwarts a ver a James, a Albus y a mis primos. Después, tía Audrey me trajo a jugar con Lucy- contó la niña con la mayor precisión posible, manía heredada de su madre.

\- Que bueno nena, ¿te asustaste?- la niña negó.

\- Llegan justo a tiempo para la cena- intervino Molly tratando de elevar los ánimos.

\- Querida, a lo mejor Harry quiere regresar a su casa con Lily, y Teddy con Andrómeda- le recordó Arthur con suavidad.

\- Pues que Andrómeda y Hermione vengan a cenar con nosotros, no es como si fueran extrañas- resolvió la pelirroja decidida a retener a su familia para la cena.

\- Mi abuela estará encantada- asintió Teddy divertido.

\- Le enviaré un patronus a Hermione- dijo Harry entusiasmado por la idea de la cena familiar, no era extraño que se reunieran pero le encantaba aprovechar esas oportunidades, además necesitaba relajarse un poco.

\- Mejor usa la chimenea, la noté un poco nerviosa esta mañana; ya sabes cómo insiste en que los patronus son sólo para emergencias- le sugirió Ron rodando sus ojos- Yo tengo que regresar a casa con Luna y Hugo- sonrió caminando hacia la chimenea.

\- Nosotros nos quedamos- dijo Bill abrazando a su esposa.

\- Igual nosotros, de cualquier modo Percy tiene que quedarse hasta tarde en la librería- sonrió Audrey.

\- Ese hermano mío nunca cambia, sigue siendo un adicto al trabajo en cualquier mundo- bromeó George a lo que Angelina lo golpeó ligeramente en un brazo.

Sorprendentemente Percy, el Weasley más obsesionado con el Ministerio de Magia, había optado por tener un empleo muggle en el mundo muggle, y fue gracias a eso que había conocido a su actual esposa. Actualmente eran dueños de una pequeña librería en Brixton.

Harry rio ante las ocurrencias de ese pelirrojo mientras se acercaba a la chimenea para contactar a su esposa.

\- ¡Despacho de Hermione Potter!- pronunció metiendo su cabeza a las llamas sin dudarlo.

Cuando el enlace iba a ser establecido, el fuego cambió de color repentinamente y tiró al ojiverde de espaldas.

\- Oh, ¿estás bien Harry?- Teddy se acercó para ayudarlo a levantarse.

\- Sí, sí…no sé qué sucedió- respondió algo confundido.

\- Tu llamada se redirigió, algunos altos funcionarios del Ministerio usan este sistema, aunque admito que le falta algo de sutileza- explicó Arthur extrañado, Hermione no solía redirigir sus llamadas.

De la chimenea, surgió la afilada cabeza de Catherine Slane quien miró atentamente a los presentes hasta que su mirada se clavó en Harry.

\- Buenas noches señor Potter- saludó educadamente- ¿Llamaba a la señora Potter?

\- Sí, necesito hablar con ella- respondió el aludido al instante.

\- Me temo que ella no está disponible de momento, ¿gusta dejarle un recado?- dijo la otra como si nada.

\- ¿Sabes si tiene su agenda ocupada para la cena?- inquirió sin querer dejarle un recado con una tercera persona.

\- La señora Potter está terriblemente ocupada, acaba de llegarnos un caso complicado y está con un escriba, lo lamento- respondió con un gesto apenado pero inmutable.

Harry frunció el ceño.

\- De acuerdo, gracias Cath- se despidió y la cabeza de la bruja desapareció sin más.

\- Bueno, Hermione es una hechicera muy ocupada- comentó Angelina para romper la tensión.

El ojiverde asintió.

\- ¿Y qué habrá para el cumpleaños de la hechicera ocupada? Bien podríamos aprovechar que no está para planear algo- intervino George rascándose su oreja de plata.

\- ¡Una fiesta de disfraces!- propuso Lily sin preocuparse por la ausencia de su madre, después de todo no era común y sabía que la vería más tarde.

\- No querida, esa fiesta será para tu cumpleaños- le dijo Audrey con indulgencia.

\- De hecho, tengo una reservación para toda la familia en un restaurante de comida francesa- declaró Harry a lo que Fleur amplió su sonrisa.

\- ¿Invitaste a la Prensa?- inquirió George divertido.

\- Será mejor que pongas a un par de aurores por ahí si quieres privacidad- intervino Bill.

\- Es un restaurante muggle, dudo que alguien del mundo mágico tenga contactos ahí- respondió el ojiverde sin querer hacer del evento algo de seguridad nacional.

\- ¿Crees que los muggles no tenemos paparazis?- inquirió Audrey divertida- Dos de cada cinco de nuestros clientes, solamente van para que Percy les cuente de los héroes del mundo mágico- añadió.

Todos rieron al imaginar qué tipo de relatos contaría su estricto hermano y siguieron discutiendo posibles teorías durante la cena.

La vida parecía tranquila pese al incidente de ese día.

Todo estaba en orden…

…de momento.

* * *

 **A/N: Hola nuevamente, un segundo capítulo con sabor a trama y nuevos personajes que van enlazándose en la historia.**

 **Como siempre agradezco sus comentarios.**

 _Altais Malfoy Black:_ _ **Ciertamente existen cosas que, de momento, parecen no tener explicación pero poco a poco veremos cómo fue que todos llegaron a ese punto (como el flashback del inicio). Gracias por tus comentarios y espero leerte pronto.**_

 _Viridianasag:_ _ **Hola, es bueno leernos nuevamente y gracias por seguir mi nueva historia; realmente el Epílogo del canon no fue mi favorito, por eso henos aquí. En fin, hasta pronto.**_

 **Hasta la próxima!**


	3. Judías Soporíferas

**Disclaimer:** La idea original de Harry Potter, así como sus personajes son propiedad de J.K. Rowling.

* * *

 **EL OCASO DE LOS DIOSES**

 **...**

Summary: No fue sino hasta ese momento que comprendieron lo que estaba pasando; precisamente cuando el mundo se desmoronaba frente a unos ojos que ya no podían ver. – Hermione...- susurró una voz rota. – Nada es para siempre- dijo ella como si le hablara a un extraño y eso rompió su corazón un poco más. ¿Cómo llegaron a ese punto? AU EWE

* * *

 **[Capítulo 3: Judías Soporíferas]**

 **...**

" _En los comienzos del tiempo no existía nada;  
No existía arena, ni mar, ni las frías olas,  
No existía la tierra, ni los elevados cielos;  
Sólo un gran vacío; surgido de la nada,_ _"_

 _\- El mito de la creación en el Völuspá (Las profecías de la Sybila)_

* * *

…

… _ **Flashback…**_

El exclusivo club de magos estaba casi vacío, las únicas personas que quedaban estaba bebiendo los último tragos de la noche en el elegante bar donde una hábil pianista tocada su pieza final.

\- Eres un imbécil- espetó un mago tez morena y expresión devastada.

\- ¿Acaso esperabas que simpatizara contigo? No porque seas mi amigo, tengo que pensar como tú o tenerte compasión por algo que claramente fue tu culpa- respondió un rubio de ojos acerados.

Blaise Zabini arrugó su nariz y le lanzó el vino que bebía directo a la cara del otro quien, sin inmutarse, cerró los ojos y sacó un pañuelo para limpiarse con deliberada lentitud.

Su túnica había quedado arruinada.

\- Al menos esperaba que me ayudaras a pensar en una solución- le reclamó el otro visiblemente alterado, los demás magos no se habían alterado por la evidente agresión.

\- ¿Una solución? Pero si todo parece perfectamente arreglado, tu familia te consiguió una excelente esposa- alegó abriendo sus ojos nuevamente pero sin suavizar su tono, él también estaba molesto.

\- Pero yo amo a Pansy- bramó Blaise en un tono alcoholizado- Realmente la amo…- reiteró.

Draco frunció su ceño y tomó el último trago de su propio vino.

\- No te ayudaré a deshonrarla más de lo que ya hiciste- negó con dureza- Por misteriosas razones logró escapar con vida de tu familia, y tú no tuviste el valor de luchar por ella o defenderla- aclaró.

\- ¡Quería hacerlo!- exclamó indignado- Lo mejor para ella fue pedirle el divorcio, ellos la hubieran matado de ser necesario…no conoces las vendettas de mi familia, Zabini no es un apellido ni remotamente agradable en Italia- informó amargamente.

\- Tampoco lo es Malfoy en Inglaterra- replicó mirando a su amigo a los ojos, se le vía realmente destrozado- Pese a ello, decidí dejar la sombra de mi familia y vivir mi vida- agregó.

La música dejó se escucharse y la pianista agradeció los aplausos.

Blaise la miró distraídamente, una sombra de culpa nublaba sus ojos aceitunados y su gesto pasó de ser miserable para tornarse duro.

\- Soy el heredero de mi padre Draco, los italianos no tomamos el tema de la familia a la ligera- se explicó recobrando su compostura- Mataron a mi madre…y a mi hijo…

La confesión logró sorprender al rubio quien abrió sus ojos más de lo normal.

\- ¿A tu hijo?- preguntó conmocionado.

\- Pansy estaba embarazada- confesó dejando caer los hombros pero sin permitirse llorar.

Draco apretó su puño izquierdo con fuerza y golpeó la superficie del bar donde estaban sentados, el cantinero los miró de reojo pero no les dijo nada; sencillamente les llenó sus copas con un movimiento de su varita.

… _ **Fin del Flashback…**_

Draco soltó un bufido de molestia al tener que esperar afuera de la oficina de la que fuera su compañera de escuela; no era un hombre paciente ni tampoco era un sirviente como parecía que los demás parecerían creer.

\- Señor Malfoy- la joven asistente lo sacó de sus cavilaciones- La Señora Potter lo recibirá ahora- informó cuando supo tener su atención.

El rubio arrugó su nariz y, sin decir palabra, entró en la oficina de la odiosa mujer quien estaba de pie con dos copas en la mano.

\- Cierra la puerta- pidió como si nada.

Draco soltó otro bufido de molestia al ser prácticamente ordenado luego de que lo hiciera esperar afuera como a un mago cualquiera…pero cerró la puerta.

\- Granger- saludó con molestia.

\- Esto nos ayudará a relajarnos un poco- respondió ella ofreciéndole una de las copas de vino mientras ella misma le daba un trago a la suya.

El hombre tomó la copa para examinar el líquido color borgoña, luego lo olió y le dio el primer trago…sorprendentemente era una reserva deliciosa.

\- ¿Quién lo diría? La Prefecta Perfecta bebiendo a mitad de la mañana en la oficina- se burló sintiendo cómo sus músculos comenzaban a relajarse poco a poco.

La mujer sonrió.

\- Hacía mucho que nadie me llamaba así- comentó como con nostalgia, pero luego su expresión pasó a ser dura- ¿Me dirás de una vez en qué demonios me metiste?- preguntó recargando su espalda baja en el escritorio a lo que el hombre tomó asiento en uno de los sillones más cómodos de la oficina.

\- Te recuerdo que tú aceptaste la oferta, yo solamente te invité a una reunión- alegó.

\- No es como si hubiera tenido otra opción, esa mujer…- recordó a la misteriosa hechicera que tanto poder exudaba- ¿Quién es ella? ¿De dónde salió?- inquirió.

\- No lo sé- la respuesta del hombre provocó un gesto de incredulidad en la otra- En verdad, no sé quién es ni de dónde vino, un día simplemente me encontró y…bueno, puedes imaginar lo demás- agregó recordando amargamente aquél día.

\- ¿Y los otros?

\- Son magos de diversos antecedentes aunque todos poderosos- explicó- Te daré los archivos que recopilé de ellos, la única de la cual no he podido averiguar nada es de Destino…- en ese punto soltó un suspiro.

\- ¿Destino?- la mujer se preguntó si así es como se hacía llamar la líder del grupo.

Draco la miró a los ojos.

\- Es su runa, como ya habrás notado ahora tú también tienes una- declaró levantándose la manga derecha para mostrarle la propia.

Justo donde antes había estado su Marca Tenebrosa, ahora estaba grabada una runa…

\- ¿Aelghiz?- leyó con escepticismo- ¿El Defensor?- preguntó observando el grabado en forma de tridente.

\- No te muestres tan sorprendida Granger, mi esencia siempre ha sido esa y lo he asimilado- dijo el rubio- Mi objetivo siempre ha sido, y siempre será, proteger lo que amo- agregó.

Hermione miró al joven hombre frente a sí comprendido muchas cosas sobre él, sabía que era un ser arrogante pero también comprendía que lo que hizo en la guerra fue para proteger a su familia; y ahora que además tenía una esposa y un hijo, no dudaba que siguiera buscando los medios para mantenerlos a salvo.

Aelghiz, la runa del defensor.

Le iba bien.

\- Supongo que ahora debo mostrarte la mía- soltó levantándose la manga izquierda para mostrarle su propio grabado.

\- Ansuz…- musitó el rubio con intriga e ignorando por completo la cicatriz de ' _sangre sucia_ ' que todavía se podía leer en el antebrazo de la mujer.

\- La Sabiduría- elaboró ella como si nada.

\- …o la runa del gran timador- completó él con una sonrisa ladeada- Sabes que además de ser la runa de Odín, es también la de Loki ¿cierto?

El comentario no provocó mayor reacción en la mujer, claro que sabía de ese otro significado pero no era ese con el cual iba a identificarse.

\- ¿Cuál es el significado estas runas? ¿Los demás también tienen una?- preguntó regresando al tema central.

\- Todos las tenemos, cada uno de nosotros representamos a los quince Pilares que sostendrán al mundo- le dijo con renovada seriedad- En cuanto ubiquemos el Oro del Rin, solamente nosotros podremos abrir su bóveda y forjar la joya que otorgue el poder absoluto a quien la porte- agregó.

\- ¿Y estuviste de acuerdo con esto? ¿En ser nuevamente un sirviente? ¿Qué fue lo que _Ella_ te prometió?- lo cuestionó pues todo ese asunto sonaba peligroso.

Draco terminó con su vino y miró a la mujer con algo parecido a la pena.

\- Lo mismo que a ti- fue su única respuesta.

… _ **-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…**_

… _ **Flashback…**_

\- Esto está mal…

\- ¿Crees que me importa qué opinen los demás?

\- No son los demás, es Ron, tu mejor amigo- replicó ella alejándose del hombre.

\- Terminaste con él, no lo estamos traicionando si eso te preocupa- le dijo el otro acercándose un paso a la mujer.

La aludida apartó su mirada tratando de contener el llanto.

\- Lo lastimé mucho, no puedo hacerle esto- susurró.

\- Él también te lastimó Hermione- soltó tomándola del brazo para que lo mirara- Ambos se lastimaron, y si él pudo retomar su relación con Lavender, tú también tienes derecho a seguir con tu vida…con nuestra vida- agregó con una pizca de súplica.

Ella miró al que por tantos años consideró su mejor amigo y casi hermano, al que jamás creyó amar de esa manera tan devastadora pero inevitable. La miraba con esos ojos color esmeralda que transmitían tanto dolor y adoración que cedió ante el impulso de acercarse y juntar sus labios, él respondió al instante aferrándola por la cintura como si lo demás no importara.

Y no importaba…

Nada importaba más que ese instante, ese momento cuando no eran dos héroes de guerra con expectativas qué cumplir, sino dos jóvenes con toda su vida por delante.

Cuando se separaron, ella no abrió sus ojos y recargó su frente contra la de él.

\- Te amo- susurró sin aliento.

\- Pase lo que pase, lo enfrentaremos juntos- le respondió él sabiendo que también la amaba.

La amaba y ese amor devastó todo lo que alguna vez creyó querer.

… _ **Fin del Flashback…**_

El cumpleaños de Hermione Potter no era algo que pudiera pasar desapercibido por la comunidad mágica, pues todo aquél que se hiciera llamar mágico tenía noción de la fecha: 19 de septiembre.

La propia Hermione nunca imaginó que alguien, además de sus padres, familia y amigos, recordara la fecha y la felicitara como si fueran conocidos de toda la vida. Pero la realidad era que ese día, junto al 31 de julio, eran ocasiones celebradas por muchos magos y brujas del país.

Por esa misma razón, Hermione había decidido que, mientras pudiera, en ese día nunca pisaría el Ministerio de Magia para estar lo más tranquila posible y en compañía de sus seres queridos.

\- ¡Mamá!- su única hija irrumpió en su cuarto muy temprano- ¡Feliz cumpleaños!- exclamó la pequeña saltando sobre la cama de sus padres quienes comenzaron a moverse como signo de que estaban despertando.

\- Gracias Lily- sonrió su madre aún adormilada mientras que Harry ni siquiera se molestó en abrir los ojos.

\- ¿Qué haremos hoy, mamá?- preguntó la menor con la energía propia de su tierna edad.

\- Dormir unas horas más- murmuró la aludida cerrando nuevamente sus ojos, estaba cansada.

\- Eso no suena divertido- respondió la pequeña frunciendo su ceño en una tierna imitación al gesto de su madre.

El hombre suspiró sobre su almohada, pero finalmente abrió sus ojos regalándose una gran sonrisa a su hija.

\- Lily, ¿por qué no te acuestas unas horas más y luego le prepararemos el desayuno a mamá?- propuso gentilmente.

\- Pero ya no tengo sueño- bufó la niña con terquedad.

\- Si tratas de dormir un poco más, te compraré un libro nuevo- propuso el hombre notando cómo el rostro de su hija se iluminaba.

\- ¿El que quiera?

\- El que quieras- asintió.

\- ¡Está bien!- sonrió Lily saltando de la cama de sus padres para salir del cuarto sin más.

\- Gracias- murmuró Hermione tratando de perderse en la tierra del sueño de nueva cuenta.

\- Mmm, no fue tan difícil, has corrompido a mi hija irremediablemente- el pelinegro terminó de abrir sus ojos- Además, espero un agradecimiento más efusivo de tu parte, especialmente cuando te dé tu obsequio- agregó recargándose sobre un codo para observar a su esposa.

La castaña suspiró profundamente pero tuvo que terminar por despertar al sentirse descaradamente observada.

\- Te recuerdo que Lily también es mi hija, y me alegra saber que heredó mis buenas costumbres- declaró conteniendo un bostezo- ¿Qué tan grande es mi obsequio?- preguntó.

\- Creí que lo importante era la intención, no el tamaño- comentó él sin dejar de mirarla.

\- ¿Quién te dijo esa mentira? El tamaño es importante- rio ella abriendo sus ojos por completo.

\- Tú me la dijiste- ante eso, la mujer besó a su esposo en la boca- De acuerdo, cómo negarte algo- dijo sacando una pequeña caja de la mesa de noche que tenía a su lado- Feliz cumpleaños- declaró.

La mujer aceptó el presente descubriendo un hermoso collar de esmeraldas, cada piedra preciosa brillaba cuando la luz se fragmentaba entre sus caras.

\- Es precioso Harry, gracias- le dijo besándolo nuevamente en la boca mientras notaba cómo el amor que sentía por ese hombre amenazaba por explotar en su pecho, lo amaba tanto que dolía.

\- Y es del exacto tono de mis ojos- comentó mirándola con arrobo, nunca supo lo que era estar verdaderamente completo antes de conocerla a ella, y ahora no soportaría apartarse de su lado.

\- Lo noté querido- sonrió la castaña estirándose un poco al tiempo que dejaba su regalo en otra mesa- Te amo- declaró abrazándose a él con fuerza.

\- Yo te amo más- le correspondió apretándola contra sí.

No hubo palabras más ciertas entre dos mortales, ese amor enlazaba sus almas de una manera tan irrevocable que se alimentaban mutuamente, como dos partes de un todo.

Cuando Hermione finalmente bajó a la cocina, su hija estaba tratando de servir jugo de naranja en dos vasos a lo que la adulta sonrió con adoración.

\- ¡Hola mami, papá y yo te hicimos el desayuno!- dijo mostrándole unos panques en forma de caldero junto a un trozo de pan francés y un vaso de jugo de naranja.

\- Gracias mi vida- le dijo sabiendo que Harry ya no estaba en la casa pues había ido a trabajar, lo vería más tarde para la comida que tenían programada- ¿Por qué no me acompañas a comerlo?

Lily asintió sentándose junto a su madre en el desayunador de la casa, con su propio desayuno frente a ella.

Segundos después, una parvada de lechuzas comenzó a saturar el ventanal de la cocina. Hermione miró el espectáculo mientras Kreacher hacía su aparición atacando a la aves para arrebatarles los sobres que llevaban en sus picos, las que se resistían era decididamente perseguidas por la criatura; ante eso, Lily reía de lo lindo mientras las cartas recuperadas aparecían en una ordenada pila justo al lado de su madre.

\- ¡Yo te ayudaré a leerlas, mamá!- se ofreció la menor terminando rápidamente con su jugo.

\- ¡No!- la detuvo la adulta demasiado enérgicamente, la niña se detuvo en seco algo asustada por el grito- Lo siendo bebé, es mejor que yo lo haga…no sabemos quién las envía y podrían tener algo peligroso- explicó recordando su nefasta correspondencia de 4to año cuando Rita Skeeter la difamó infamemente.

\- ¿Algo peligroso? ¿Por qué te enviarían algo así en tu cumpleaños?- preguntó la menor con sus grandes ojos repletos de confusión.

\- Porque no todas las personas me desean lo mejor- respondió con sinceridad, en la medida de lo posible había decidido no ocultarles deliberadamente la verdad a sus hijos.

\- ¿Por qué?- insistió la pequeña sin poder comprender cómo alguien podía querer dañar a su mamá, si su mami era bonita, le sonreía a todo mundo y le contaba los mejores cuentos.

\- Te lo explicaré cuando entres a Hogwarts, ¿de acuerdo?- propuso a lo que la otra finalmente asintió.

Hermione examinó su correspondencia por cortesía pues bien podía incendiarla por seguridad, muchos desconocidos le mandaban felicitaciones además claro de algunos conocidos, aunque éstos últimos sabían que debían contactarla por otro medio. Junto con las cartas venían algunos dulces y obsequios varios además de hechizos que cantaban curiosas canciones de felicitación, o fuegos artificiales que lanzaban su pequeño espectáculo frente a ella.

En medio de todo, una carta llamó su atención.

Estaba en un sobre avejentado con aspecto maltrecho, lo abrió con cuidado pues no detectó maldiciones en el mismo, adentro había un pedazo de pergamino doblado por la mitad.

' _ **Conozco tu secreto sangre sucia. - A.D.'**_

Esas palabras hicieron que el corazón de la mujer se acelerara en un instante, su rostro perdió todo color y ocultó el pergamino rápidamente en su túnica.

\- ¿Mamá?

\- Lily, necesito ir a arreglar una cosa, ¿te gustaría que te lleve con Lucy?- le propuso componiendo una sonrisa.

\- Pero es tu cumpleaños mami, quiero estar contigo- protestó la niña.

\- Lo sé mi vida, pero es importante. Nos veremos para comer, lo prometo- le sonrió acariciando su mejilla.

\- ¿Y me leerás un cuento por la noche?- preguntó casi como una aceptación.

\- Claro que sí, ahora vamos- con eso, ambas llegaron vía chimenea a la casa de Percy donde Audrey las recibió con su amplia sonrisa de siempre. La casa del matrimonio era una curiosa combinación entre lo muggle y lo mágico pues, a primera vista, todo parecía muggle en beneficio de Audrey quien no tenía el poder para manejar muchos objetos mágicos pero, a detalle, sólo bastaba murmurar algunas contraseñas y el lugar parecía cobrar vida.

\- ¡Lily!- exclamó Lucy corriendo hacia su prima entusiasmada por verla.

\- ¡Hermione, feliz cumpleaños!- la abrazó la otra mujer con sincera alegría- ¿Ya desayunaron?

\- Acabamos de hacerlo, gracias. Siento terriblemente la intrusión, pero necesito pedirte que cuides a Lily, solamente hasta la comida. Enviaré a Kreacher para que te ayude a arreglarla- pidió sabiendo que era algo inesperado y que quizás la otra mujer tuviera planes.

\- Sabes que me encanta tener a Lily aquí, no te preocupes por ella, yo me encargo- aceptó la otra sin hacer preguntas, eso era algo que siempre se le agradecía.

\- Gracias Audrey, eres un ángel- le dijo una aliviada castaña.

\- No te preocupes, cuídate- se despidió.

Con eso solucionado, Hermione se apresuró a regresar a su casa para entrar en su oficina donde comenzó a concentrar su magia en la runa de su antebrazo. Malfoy le había dicho que podía aparecerse en el dichoso 'Santuario' desde donde sea si tan sólo canalizaba su magia en esa runa.

Finalmente, sintió la conocida sensación de succión y aterrizó en la conocida cámara subterránea encontrándola completamente vacía. Así que nuevamente concentró su poder en la runa para tratar de llamar a alguien más.

De pronto, sintió una agitación y una nueva persona se materializó sobre la runa de 'La Dirección'.

\- Oh, hola Hermione- le sonrió la mujer de blanca cabellera, parecía feliz de verla.

\- Evangeline- la reconoció.

\- Supongo que Draco ya te explicó cómo llamarnos- dijo leyendo su gesto, la otra negó- Bueno entonces yo te lo explicaré brevemente: siendo la Dirección, estoy a cargo de las reuniones, si alguno de nosotros desea comunicarse con los demás, lo puedo percibir y acudo al llamado. Luego, convoco a los otros- explicó pacientemente.

\- ¿Ese es tu poder?- preguntó la más joven analizando la dinámica.

\- Podrías llamarlo de esa manera, sí, aunque lo esencial es servir de guía para los demás- le sonrió- Ahora que me llamaste, ¿deseas que convoque una reunión?

\- Por favor- asintió a lo que la otra cerró sus ojos e hizo unos cuantos movimientos con sus dos manos, ni siquiera sacó su varita.

\- Está hecho- le informó segundos después- Por cierto, feliz cumpleaños- agregó mientras, uno a uno, los demás comenzaron a aparecer en sus respectivos lugares.

Finalmente, todos llegaron al lugar sin molestarte en portar sus capas o sus máscaras, a excepción de la autoproclamada líder quien se adelantó un paso hacia el frente con su máscara perfectamente acomodada.

\- ¿Qué sucede? ¿Quién convocó esta reunión?- inquirió.

\- Yo lo hice- la castaña levantó su voz sin temor.

\- Hermione- la reconoció instándola a hablar al mismo tiempo.

\- Por la mañana recibí una nota bastante inquietante- declaró agrandando el pergamino para que todos pudieran verlo y levitándolo al centro del círculo- Y sólo conozco a una persona con estas iniciales que pudo haber hecho algo así…

\- Antonin Dolohov- dedujo Draco rápidamente mientras examinaba la misiva con atención- Uno de los mortífagos que el Ministerio no ha podido encontrar- agregó para beneficio de los otros.

\- Exacto- asintió la castaña tratando de no revelar lo mucho que odiaba a ese hombre, no era propio de ella guardar tanto rencor hacia una persona, pero ese monstruo se lo merecía…

\- ¿Y qué pretendes que hagamos al respecto?- la retó Destino mirándola a través de su máscara dorada.

Hermione supo que sólo había una opción, esta era una prueba que había decidido superar y al diablo las consecuencias.

\- Quiero que me ayuden a asegurar su silencio- soltó mientras Draco enarcaba una de sus cejas con sorpresa- Quiero que cumplas tu parte del trato y me garantices que Dolohov no podrá volver a amenazar a mi familia- agregó con resolución.

Los labios de Destino se curvaron en una complacida sonrisa.

\- Quizás sea el momento de hacer un balance- la secundó una seria mujer de la runa 'El Equilibrio'.

\- Además, sería una excelente oportunidad para iniciar con el siguiente paso, dispersaremos la atención de los aurores con esto- apoyó otro joven hombre de aspecto enfermizo con la luna de 'La Astucia' bajo sus pies.

Hermione los escuchó hablar pero no trató de argumentar algo, solamente se mantuvo inexpresiva ante la especulativa mirada de Destino.

\- Sabemos bien que no es prudente entregarlo al Ministerio de Magia con vida, tanto por lo que pueda sospechar como por su nivel de peligrosidad- le dijo 'La Templanza' mirando a la castaña fijamente- ¿Estás de acuerdo Hermione?- inquirió.

\- Si lo encuentran por mí, yo misma me encargaré de asegurar que deje de ser una amenaza para cualquiera- respondió con una dureza tal que Draco desconoció.

\- Entonces está hecho- le dijo Destino en un tono complacido- Nuestro Guerrero Tristán Morholt, te acompañará en la misión y hoy mismo terminaremos con el inconveniente. No tendrás que preocuparte más por él- declaró desapareciendo sin agregar algo más.

La castaña miró al hombre con la runa de 'El Guerrero' topándose con una mirada repleta de calidez, era un individuo de aproximadamente un metro noventa de estatura, anchos hombros, prominente barba rubia y rostro cuadrado. El susodicho le dedicó una sonrisa para luego acercarse unos pasos hacia ella.

\- Tristán Morholt- se presentó ofreciéndole la mano, en su palma tenía la runa que lo identificaba como parte de los Pilares.

\- Hermione Potter- respondió de igual manera y estrechando la mano ofrecida.

\- Un placer- le sonrió nuevamente, luego la soltó para mirar a otro de sus compañeros- Nicholas, ayúdanos a saber dónde debemos ir- pidió mirando a un jovencito de apenas 20 años quien les sonrió ampliamente.

\- Enseguida- asintió tomando el pergamino y realizando extraños movimiento con sus manos.

\- Él es Nicholas Cohen, nuestro Buscador- explicó Tristán a favor de la castaña- No tardará mucho en darnos la ubicación de tu mortífago- agregó.

\- No es mi mortífago- alegó ella por instinto.

\- Pronto lo será- le respondió el otro sin perder su sonrisa.

\- ¡Lo tengo!- saltó Nicholas emocionado a lo que Tristán se le acercó para tomarlo de la mano por donde transmitiría su descubrimiento.

\- ¿Qué se supone que haces Granger?- el susurro del rubio logró sobresaltar a la castaña quien compuso su gesto para voltear a verlo.

Draco se notaba más pálido de lo normal y en sus ojos grises había un matiz de incertidumbre.

\- Empiezo a cobrar mi parte del trato- replicó dándole la espalda para tomar la mano que le ofrecía el musculoso hombre de gesto engañosamente amigable.

Draco la observó desaparecer con aprensión, no sabía qué era lo que estaba sucediendo ni qué era lo que Granger planeaba, pero no le gustaba.

No le gustaba nada.

…

Harry trató de terminar con sus pendientes del día lo más rápido que pudo, aunque evidentemente el papeleo no acabaría nunca…la cuestión era que no quería permanecer más tiempo en el Ministerio pues tenía bastantes visitas quienes pasaban a desearle lo mejor para su esposa.

Volteó a ver la hora para luego encaminarse hacia las chimeneas del Atrio donde finalmente partiría a su casa para cambiarse, los demás seguramente ya estarían en el restaurante.

\- ¡Harry! No vas a creer lo que escuché- un hombre de rostro conocido se interpuso en su camino.

\- Ahora no Seamus, mañana hablaremos- negó el pelinegro con gesto fatigado.

\- Esto es importante- insistió el irlandés.

\- ¿Tan importante que no puede esperar a mañana?- cuestionó el otro con gravedad.

Seamus observó a su antiguo compañero detenidamente, luego asintió con un suspiro.

\- Mañana entonces- aceptó.

Con eso, Harry siguió su camino llegando a su casa donde cambió su túnica reglamentaria por un traje a la moda muggle, la magia era definitivamente una gran ayuda haciendo en 5 minutos en lo que normalmente tardaría 15. Solamente esperaba que los Weasley hubieran llevado algo no tan excéntrico al restaurante.

Luego salió de la casa para aparecerse en el punto más cercano al lugar, desde donde tuvo que caminar algunos metros para entrar al lobby.

\- Buenas tardes, vengo por la reservación a nombre de Harry Potter- saludó educadamente.

\- Claro, bienvenido señor Potter- le dijo el maître reconociendo al hombre que efectivamente hacía hecho la reservación- Sus invitados lo esperan- agregó.

\- Confío en que se tomaron las medidas que especifiqué para esta velada- el otro lo siguió a través de las mesas.

\- Al pie de la letra señor, nadie los molestará, están en la zona más privada del restaurante- asintió llegando hasta una de las mesas más largas donde ya había personas acomodadas a su alrededor.

\- Gracias- el ojiverde asintió acercándose a la mesa señalada- Perdonen la tardanza- se disculpó en voz alta.

\- ¡Ya era hora! La festejada no nos ha dejado ordenar el plato fuerte hasta no verte- se quejó Ron como niño pequeño a lo que Luna lo besó en la mejilla con cariño.

\- No seas tan dramático Ronald- Hermione rodó sus ojos levantándose de su silla para saludar a su esposo quien no pudo más que admirar a la mujer. Se le veía guapísima con su vestido verde botella de atrevido escote, portando el collar que le había regalado precisamente por la mañana y con la justa cantidad de maquillaje para acentuar sus rasgos…aunque había algo inquietante en su mirada…

\- Deslumbrante como siempre- le sonrió dejando de lado sus preocupaciones, quizás era verdad que se estaba volviendo tan paranoico como Moody.

\- Tú tampoco te ves nada mal- le dijo ella besándolo tiernamente, su esposo se veía sencillamente irresistible en su traje gris Oxford y corbata de un profundo azul marino, sabía que muchas hechiceras lo consideraban uno de los magos más atractivos del país, pero era afortunadamente suyo.

\- ¡Ey! Su mejor amigo tiene hambre, ¿podrían dejar su coqueteo para después de comer?- canturreó el pelirrojo llamando nuevamente su atención.

Harry observó con alivio que los Weasley llevaban trajes de colores neutrales y las corbatas alrededor de sus cuellos como debía de ser, sospechó que Audrey tuvo mucho qué ver con ese arreglo y se lo agradeció con una mirada. Los señores Granger también lo saludaron, ambos vestidos impecablemente y con colores combinados tal cual acostumbraban.

\- ¿Y cuándo no estás hambriento?- lo molestó George lanzándole un palito de pan al rostro.

\- Yo puedo responder a esa pregunta- dijo Luna con inocencia mientras Ron se comía el palito de pan y asentía.

\- Realmente no queremos saberlo- espetó Ginny sentada junto a Neville mientras Harry también se acomodaba a un lado de su esposa- Mejor brindemos en honor de la festejada, porque cumpla muchos años más- propuso levantando su copa.

\- Por Hermione, que sus sueños se hagan realidad- secundó Harry con una gran sonrisa.

\- ¡Por Hermione!- brindaron los demás a lo que la aludida enrojeció ligeramente y les agradeció con una sonrisa, se sentía dichosa al tener tantas personas que la querían.

Todos los presentes ordenaron sus platillos y, en minutos, tuvieron su comida frente a ellos. Los únicos tres niños presentes cuchicheaban entre sí mientras los adultos reían de las anécdotas o chistes que contaban, mismas a las que Teddy ponía especial atención por si sus padres eran mencionados.

La tarde dio paso a la noche entre pláticas y risas, tal como se prometió la familia no fue interrumpida por nadie y sus dos meseros eran lo suficientemente discretos como para evitar preguntarles si eran famosos o políticos de algún tipo.

Solamente hubo un instante en el cual su burbuja se rompió.

\- ¡Jefe!- una voz interrumpió la amena plática de manera abrupta- ¡Jefe!- la mujer llegó prácticamente corriendo hasta su mesa seguida por dos meseros quienes portaban una expresión entre confundida y apenada.

\- Señorita, no puede…

\- ¿Orla? ¿Qué pasa? ¿Qué haces aquí?- la reconoció Harry extrañado al verla en ese lugar.

La auror llevaba un desentonado conjunto muggle consistente en unos pantalones rotos y una chamarra de piel que la hacían parecer parte de una pandilla.

\- Tienes que venir a ver algo de inmediato, es urgente- dijo ella con insistencia mientras los demás comensales comenzaran a ponerse nerviosos.

Harry la miró con seriedad distinguiendo claramente que se trataba de una emergencia, además no quería armar una escena en público y arriesgarse a causar pánico general.

\- Te sigo- asintió poniéndose de pie y besando a su esposa en la mejilla quien le dirigió una mirada preocupada- No tardo- le dijo mientras la auror comenzaba a caminar hacia la salida del lugar a paso veloz.

\- Tenemos que ir directamente al Ministerio- le dijo la mujer entrando en un callejón seguida del hombre quien no lo pensó dos veces, con lo que ambos llegaron al lugar en cuestión de segundos.

\- ¿Qué es tan importante, Orla?- preguntó el ojiverde preocupado por lo que la mujer pudiera revelarle, no quería malas noticias después de todo.

La auror no detuvo su marcha dirigiéndose hacia la Oficina de Aurores.

\- Hace unos minutos llegó un paquete dirigido al Ministro de Magia, lo hicimos pasar por los filtros estándar…lo inspeccionamos en busca de maldiciones, el protocolo habitual...y no encontramos nada malo, sin embargo lo abrimos para asegurarnos que no fuera nada peligroso- inició.

\- ¿Me llamaste para ver la correspondencia de Kingsley?- inquirió con ligera incredulidad.

\- No Jefe, en verdad es algo importante pero tienes que verlo personalmente- respondió la otra.

El aludido tensó su mandíbula tratando de imaginar qué era lo que había en ese paquete que había requerido su presencia.

Cuando llegaron a la oficina, pudo notar que había bastante ajetreo entre los presentes pues su equipo de aurores corría de un lado a otro tratando de encontrar algo; además, el Ministro estaba presente hablando con otro grupo de magos de capas grisáceas, mismas que los identificaban como inefables.

La escena no presagiaba ser agradable.

En cuanto avanzó, los demás notaron su presencia y Kingsley lo miró con gravedad.

\- Harry, siento haber interrumpido tu cena pero…- lo saludó el hombre señalando el interior de una caja en forma de cofre, no tenía tapa.

Harry se acercó con cautela para examinar el contenido, no sabía qué era lo que tenía a todos tan tensos…en cuanto vio lo que había dentro, sintió un escalofrío.

Era el cadáver de una persona, aunque no de cualquiera sino del temido mortífago Antonin Dolohov.

\- ¿Cómo?- fue lo único que pudo decir.

Ese mago en particular había sido sumamente astuto para ocultarse, debió haber sabido que así sería desde que lo conoció en su 5to año en Hogwarts, cuando hirió a Hermione en el Departamento de Misterios. Durante la Segunda Guerra de Sangre había sido uno de los comandantes más importantes y temidos, su complexión de oso lo hacía letal pues combinaba su fuerza bruta con una magia cruda aunque compleja, por eso precisamente había logrado escapar de la purga. De hecho, el Ministerio había asignado un grupo de aurores dedicados exclusivamente a su captura, sin embargo los había burlado por años… ¿cómo era posible que ahora apareciera ahí muerto? ¿Quién había podido finalmente encontrarlo? ¿Quién había podido derrotarlo y asesinarlo?

\- Llegó por paquetería pasando por todas nuestras medidas de seguridad, nadie sabía de qué se trataba hasta que lo abrieron- le dijo Kingsley a su lado, el hombre tenía el ceño fruncido y, lejos de estar alegre por ver neutralizado a ese mortífago, temía al misterio de su asesinato.

\- ¿Consiguieron rastrear al remitente?- Harry miró a Orla quien negó con su cabeza- ¿Ya examinaron el cuerpo?

\- De manera general solamente- intervino otro hombre de túnica color verde lima, claramente era un sanador- Hay señales de duelo y de tortura, pero eso no fue lo que lo mató- confesó.

\- Entonces ¿cómo fue que murió?- cuestionó el ojiverde observando el maltrecho cadáver.

Un pesado silencio invadió la sala y el sanador miró al Ministro como pidiendo permiso para responder, Harry también lo miró y esta vez se dirigió a él.

\- ¿Qué lo mató?- repitió en un tono más demandante, no aceptaría que le ocultaran cosas.

Kingsley suspiró tomando una decisión, conocía a ese joven hombre desde hacía varios años y se había ganado su plena confianza, además era el héroe del mundo mágico y el Jefe de Aurores, por lo tanto tenía derecho a saberlo.

\- Destrozaron su cerebro- declaró con dureza.

Hubo un breve silencio.

\- ¿Qué?- preguntó Harry sin poder comprender esa explicación.

\- Destrozaron su cerebro- repitió el sanador extrañamente fascinado- Solamente un poderoso Legilimático pudo ser capaz de esto…es como si lo hubieran cortado en tantas partes que le fue imposible defenderse y, evidentemente sin ese órgano, todas sus demás funciones fisiológicas simplemente se detuvieron provocándole la muerte- explicó.

\- No conocemos ningún hechizo que provoque esto o algún mago lo suficientemente poderoso para conjurarlo, lo cual es realmente preocupante- intervino nuevamente el Ministro.

\- ¿Qué tipo de magia usaron para torturarlo? ¿Tenemos algún rastro o firma mágica?- observó Harry mirando a Orla quien seguía igual de consternada.

\- No lo sabemos, no logramos reconocer la magia empleada- respondió la aludida.

-¿Magia que no podemos detectar?- murmuró el pelinegro mirando el cadáver del mortífago con intriga, no se explicaba su muerte ni quién lo había matado, lo cual era altamente peligroso desde su punto de vista, no le agradaba la idea de un vengador entre los civiles…

\- Encontramos esto en uno de sus bolsillos y, además de su varita, era lo único que llevaba con él- le dijo el sanador ofreciéndole una especie de moneda del tamaño de un galeón.

Harry la tomó para examinarla detenidamente, era una moneda de plata por su peso y color, en una de sus caras tenía una sola runa y en la otra había un símbolo desconocido, era un árbol seco y de ramas retorcidas….no le sonaba de ningún lado, aunque tampoco era un experto, quizás era antiguo dinero celta o vikingo, tal vez Dolohov había huido a ese país y los aurores daneses habían sido quienes lo capturaron…algo bastante improbable pues habrían violado innumerables protocolos internacionales, no, dudaba que alguien del Ministerio lo hubiera atrapado.

\- ¿Alguien sabe de dónde es?- preguntó finalmente.

\- No con certeza- negó el Ministro con aire taciturno- La que tienes es una réplica, muéstrasela a Hermione, quizás ella sepa algo más- pidió sin que sonara a pregunta sino a orden, eso no le agradó al otro.

\- Es su cumpleaños…- debatió sin querer preocupar a su esposa en ese día en particular, suficiente habían pasado ambos como para arruinarle esa fecha.

\- Es urgente, sabes que no te lo pediría de otra forma- Kingsley suspiró mirando al joven hombre con preocupación- No tenemos idea de qué o quién pudo haber matado a Dolohov, no sabemos si es una amenaza para nosotros o no; además, tu familia debe enterarse de esto antes que la Prensa lo publique mañana, es lo justo- agregó el hombre que antes formó parte activa de la Orden del Fénix.

Atrás habían quedado sus conspiraciones contra un corrupto Ministerio y los planes para derrotar a Lord Voldemort, ahora ellos eran parte del nuevo Ministerio y trataban de impedir otro conflicto.

Por eso, Harry guardó la moneda y asintió.

\- Llevaré el cuerpo a San Mungo para una autopsia…- inició el sanador.

\- Eso no será necesario, nosotros tenemos instalaciones adecuadas para examinarlo- intervino un inefable de rostro adusto.

\- Adelante- asintió Kingsley con seriedad- Puedes irte Harry, mañana organizarás tus ideas y trazaremos una nueva línea de investigación- agregó mirando al otro con cansancio.

El ojiverde no quiso debatir y dio media vuelta, por un lado realmente quería regresar al lado de su familia, pero por el otro quería comenzar a investigar ese suceso tan rápido como fuera posible…además no era su sueño arruinar el festejo de su esposa al ser portador de malas noticias.

Suspiró metiéndose en la cabina telefónica que lo regresaría a las calles londinenses.

Cuando regresó a la mesa donde su familia comía, todos callaron al ver su rostro sombrío pues bien sabían que algo grave había pasado.

\- ¿Qué sucede?- increpó Andrómeda Tonks sintiendo que se le formaba un nudo en el estómago, había dejado de comer en el momento mismo en el que Harry se fue pues presentía algo malo.

El hombre se apresuró a conjurar todos los hechizos de privacidad que conocía y luego se desplomó en su silla tomando un poco de su vino antes de hablar.

Miró a los menores entretenidos entre sí y ajenos a la tensión de la mesa, entonces Fleur conjuró un hechizo para que no los escucharan y eso lo tranquilizó.

\- Un mortífago fue asesinado- confesó.

Los demás variaron sus gestos pero no se exaltaron.

\- Eso es bueno ¿no?- preguntó Ron sin ver dónde estaba el problema, un mortífago menos del cuál preocuparse era algo positivo en su mente.

El ojiverde frunció el ceño y le dirigió una rápida mirada a Hermione para luego fijar sus ojos en los de su ahijado.

\- El mortífago era Antonin Dolohov- informó.

Ante esa declaración, el joven Lupin rompió su copa de vino con la fuerza de su mano derecha, Andrómeda ahogó una exclamación y Hermione se mantuvo impasible, los otros se desconcertaron pero en menor medida. Después de todo, Dolohov había sido quien mató a Remus Lupin durante la Batalla Final.

\- ¿Cómo lo asesinaron?- inquirió Arthur mientras los padres de Hermione miraban a su hija con preocupación, normalmente nunca habían estado involucrados cuando daban esa clase de noticias.

\- No están seguros, el cadáver llegó a la oficina por mensajería…

\- ¿Qué?- eso le sonó extraño a Percy Weasley quien creía que el Ministerio era un lugar seguro, especialmente desde que cambiaron al personal y adicionaron medidas de seguridad.

\- Pasó por todos los bloqueos de seguridad- le dijo Harry- Un sanador lo examinó y dice que su muerte no fue convencional…

\- Define convencional- intervino Ginny con algo de brusquedad.

Harry se quedó callado.

\- No lo saben ¿verdad?- preguntó George de la nada- No saben cómo murió- declaró.

\- Lo saben pero no tengo autorización para revelar ese dato en particular- confesó el Jefe de Aurores dirigiéndole otra mirada a su esposa, a ella seguramente le notificarían después.

\- ¿Crees que esto se relaciona con el 'sismo'?- inquirió Fleur con astucia pues su mente trabajaba uniendo cabos de manera automática.

\- No hay nada que los relacione entre sí de momento- negó Harry- Sin embargo, encontraron algo en el cadáver- de su túnica sacó una moneda mostrándola a todos los presentes.

Hermione reconoció la moneda al instante pero trató de no mostrarse alterada, recordaban haberle dicho a Tristán que no dejara nada comprometedor, pero parecía que el hombre sólo obedecía a Destino…

\- Parece una moneda celta o vikinga, aunque el signo de la otra cara me resulta desconocido- comentó Audrey con calma, después de todo ella era una mujer muy culta en el mundo muggle.

\- Eso es porque es una runa antigua- le dijo Percy sin despegar sus ojos de la peculiar moneda- Es la runa de Daegaz, significa 'ocaso'- añadió recordando fácilmente sus lecciones del colegio.

\- Y el símbolo de la otra cara es nada menos que el Yggdrasil- agregó Luna con fascinación.

\- ¿Yggdrasil?- inquirió Molly sin creerle demasiado a su nuera, mucho menos cuando sacaba extraños términos como ese.

\- El Yggdrasil es un enorme árbol mitológico que conecta los mundos en la cosmología nórdica- intervino Jean Granger, ávida lectora de ese tipo de literatura, a lo que Luna le sonrió apreciativamente.

Todos se miraron entre sí con diferentes gestos de incredulidad hasta que detuvieron sus miradas en Hermione en busca de su opinión, la castaña controló sus nervios y habló.

\- Es cierto, ese símbolo efectivamente representa al Yggdrasil junto con la runa de Daegaz que puede significar día u ocaso según se emplee- corroboró en tono académico.

\- ¿Y qué significa el que aparezca ahora? ¿Cuál es el mensaje?- preguntó Harry meditando sobre la nueva información, quizás sí se tratara de un vengador anónimo con un rara fascinación con la mitología nórdica.

\- Puede no significar nada, esta moneda pudo haber sido dejada por algún fanático del mito- sugirió su esposa en un intento de restarle importancia.

\- No hay fanáticos con este tipo de dedicación Hermione, solamente alguien que sepa de runas antiguas puede llegar a este conocimiento, y debe ser alguien muy osado como para usar este símbolo- negó Luna un poco más seria- Papá dice que algo grande se acerca y que debemos tener cuidado- susurró con suspenso.

\- Bueno eso es algo exagerado- bufó Percy cruzándose de brazos.

\- ¡Granger!- una voz interrumpió su conversación de manera abrupta a lo que tres personas voltearon a verlo- Te he estado buscando- agregó un hombre rubio de elegante traje negro.

Draco Malfoy se acercó a la mesa mirando despectivamente a un mesero que pretendía detenerlo, el mesero en cuestión no soportó la mirada y se quedó paralizado.

\- ¡Largo de aquí Malfoy!- Ron se levantó de su silla sin humor para soportar al rubio.

\- Tranquilo Weasley, vengo en son de paz- sonrió con descaro mientras Harry se tensaba.

\- ¿Qué es lo que quieres? ¿Qué haces es un restaurante muggle? ¿Cómo nos encontraste?- le espetó el ojiverde lleno de sospechas.

\- Contigo no quiero nada Potter- respondió- Busco a Granger porque dejamos inconcluso un tema referente a unos trámites legales; su asistente fue muy amable en proporcionarme su ubicación- declaró mirando significativamente a la aludida.

\- ¿Cómo te atreves a buscarla para tus estupideces? Estamos en una reunión privada cretino- espetó Ron cada vez más furioso con el descaro del otro, quién se creía como para tratar a los demás como a sus sirvientes.

La castaña mantuvo su gesto impasible pero supo que si Malfoy la había rastreado hasta ese lugar, lo que le dijera debía ser urgente.

\- Está bien Ron, el asunto es importante y le dije a Cath que le diera mi ubicación si se la preguntaba- intervino Hermione levantándose de su silla ante la sorpresa de los demás.

\- ¿Hermione?- su esposo la miró con incredulidad.

\- Sólo será un momento- le dijo regalándole una breve sonrisa, luego miró al rubio con dureza- Vamos- agregó caminando delante de él.

\- Pero…

\- No tardo Ron- lo calló su amiga alejándose de la mesa a lo que el rubio la siguió rumbo al lobby donde no había nadie de momento.

Una vez ahí, Draco conjuró un fuerte hechizo de privacidad y miró a la otra.

\- Lo hiciste- declaró sin más, no tenía un tono acusatorio pero sí incierto.

\- ¿Dudabas de mí?- inquirió inmutablemente.

\- ¿Estás loca? Asesinaste a una persona, no importa que fuera un bastardo desgraciado- le reclamó el otro- ¿No se supone que tenías dudas sobre este grupo? ¿Qué pasó con toda tu rectitud y tus sospechas sobre Destino?- añadió elevando su voz gradualmente.

La mujer le dedicó una fría mirada.

\- Haré lo necesario para asegurar el bienestar de mi familia- le respondió- Tú mismo me dijiste esa frase, además deberías de saber que cuando me comprometo a una causa, no desisto- aclaró con firmeza.

Esas palabras evocaron el recuerdo de la tortura de Granger en la mente de Draco, cuando su tía Bellatrix la interrogó casi al borde de la locura, pero la castaña no había cedido…sí, era una hechicera implacable pero ¿de qué lado estaba?

\- Estás traicionando a los tuyos, Potter perseguirá al culpable hasta encontrarlo y cuando descubra que eres tú…- espetó retomando su tono despectivo.

\- ¿Desde cuándo te importa mi relación con Harry?- increpó la otra.

\- Tu esposo me puso una sombra, porque cree que estoy involucrado en el tema del 'sismo' y asumo que también lo relacionará con este incidente- explicó- No me importa lo que hagas ni tu relación con Potter, solamente no me expongas en el proceso o habrá consecuencias- exigió.

\- Te lo repito Malfoy, si caemos, caeremos juntos. Así que no me amenaces- afirmó dando media vuelta para terminar con esa conversación.

La castaña regresó a su mesa donde Harry la recibió envolviéndola en sus brazos.

\- ¿Todo bien?- le preguntó a lo que ella asintió- Lamento que tu cumpleaños terminara de esta manera- le susurró con verdadera tristeza.

\- ¿Quién dice que ya terminó?- le sonrió ella dándole un beso en los labios a lo que el otro sonrió.

\- Ha sido un largo día, nosotros nos vamos a casa- anunció el ojiverde sin soltar a su esposa.

La familia asintió, también ellos tenían mucho en qué pensar, especialmente Teddy quien estaba decidido a averiguar más sobre el asesinato de Dolohov.

Los Potter regresaron a su hogar tratando de olvidar sus preocupaciones por un momento, ambos necesitaban ese respiro.

\- Tengo que acostar a Lily- declaró Hermione separándose de un nuevo beso, la pequeña se veía adormilada.

\- Todavía es temprano- protestó el hombre sin soltar a su esposa.

\- Le prometí que le leería un cuento- declaró mientras el otro soltaba un gruñido- Pero tú podrías aprovechar ese tiempo para prepararme algo lindo cuando regrese a tu lado- sugirió divertida.

\- Entonces apresúrate- asintió el otro robándole un beso más.

La mujer sonrió escapando del agarre para levitar a su hija hasta su habitación en donde la arropó en su cama.

\- ¡Mi cuento!- le recordó la menor al instante.

\- Lo sé, lo sé- sonrió- ¿Qué cuento quieres escuchar?- preguntó.

\- ¡La Fábula de los Tres Hermanos!- dijo la pequeña sin dudarlo ni un instante.

\- De acuerdo- asintió la mujer.

Hermione sabía muy bien que esa era la historia favorita de su hija, además a ella misma le traía muchos recuerdos de su inexistente séptimo año, cuando la guerra estaba en su apogeo y encontró la felicidad pese a todo.

\- Había una vez tres hermanos que viajaban a la hora del crepúsculo por una solitaria y sinuosa carretera- inició conociendo el cuento de memoria.

La mujer no se interrumpió y se permitió sonreír al saber que su familia estaba a salvo, que no pasarían por lo que ella pasó.

Se consoló de esa forma ante la muerte de Dolohov, al menos ese hombre ya no podría hacerle daño a nadie más, no volvería a lastimarla o a dejar a otro niño sin padre…se muerte había sido necesaria, en pos del bien mayor…

O ese quiso creer.

* * *

...

 **A/N: Un capítulo más y las cosas no hacen más que complicarse para todos.**

 **Como siempre, agradezco sus comentarios.**

 _Guest:_ _ **Hola, gracias por tu comentario; ¿a qué terminología te refieres? ¿Los versos del inicio o algo en la sinopsis? Las parejas están definidas en mi mente, así que no quiero causar confusión, es un Harry y Hermione pero las cosas se pondrán interesantes en el camino. Hasta pronto!**_

 _LuiNott:_ _ **Gracias, como lo mencioné, ya veremos qué pasa en el desarrollo de esta historia. Saludos!**_

 **Hasta la próxima!**


	4. Centinodia

**Disclaimer:** La idea original de Harry Potter, así como sus personajes son propiedad de J.K. Rowling.

* * *

 **EL OCASO DE LOS DIOSES**

 **...**

Summary: No fue sino hasta ese momento que comprendieron lo que estaba pasando; precisamente cuando el mundo se desmoronaba frente a unos ojos que ya no podían ver. – Hermione...- susurró una voz rota. – Nada es para siempre- dijo ella como si le hablara a un extraño y eso rompió su corazón un poco más. ¿Cómo llegaron a ese punto? AU EWE

* * *

 **[Capítulo 4: Centinodia]**

 **...**

" _Hasta que los hijos de Bur (los Dioses) levantaron las tierras,  
crearon la Tierra del Medio (el mundo físico), un lugar incomparable.  
Desde el Sur brilló el sol sobre un mundo de rocas.  
La hierba empezó a crecer y los campos reverdecieron._ _"_

 _\- El mito de la creación en el Völuspá (Las profecías de la Sybila)_

* * *

...

… _ **Flashback…**_

\- Me traicionaste- la voz se escuchó fuerte y clara en medio de la sala de Grimmauld Place.

Ginevra Weasley llevaba puesto su uniforme de las Holly Harpies y su rostro estaba rojo por una ira que solamente había manifestado en la Batalla de Hogwarts.

\- Ginny…

\- No te atrevas a decir mi nombre Hermione- escupió la otra.

Hermione se levantó del sillón dejando su libro de lado, ese día había tenido que quedarse en casa a estudiar para un importante examen de Leyes Mágicas; Harry había salido con Teddy y Andrómeda por lo que el lugar estaba vacío.

\- Por favor Ginny, no es lo que parece- trató de decir levantando sus manos en señal de paz.

\- ¡Cállate!- bramó la pelirroja sacando su varita para apuntar a la que fuera una de sus mejores amigas.

\- Baja tu varita por favor, hablemos como personas civilizadas- pidió la castaña sintiendo cómo su pulso se aceleraba, su cuerpo estaba inyectándose de adrenalina para reaccionar ante el peligro inminente.

\- No tenemos nada de qué hablar- negó la otra sin bajar su arma- Siempre supe que amabas a Harry pero jamás creí que me lo arrebatarías luego de todo lo que pasamos…¡me juraste que lo amabas como a un hermano!- vociferó dejando que un par de lágrimas se escaparan de sus ojos.

Hermione entristeció su semblante, le dolía ver a su amiga sufriendo de tal manera pero lo único que podía consolarla, era lo único que no estaba dispuesta a dar.

El amor de Harry.

Era cierto, alguna vez Ginny le preguntó si lo que sentía por Harry era algo más que amistad y ella le respondió que sí, que lo veía como al hermano que nunca tuvo…poco después, la pelirroja comenzó a salir con él y entonces supo que esa pregunta había sido con la intención de asegurarse de no tenerla como competencia…y en esa época no lo era, ella había dicho la verdad…sin embargo, las cosas cambiaron.

Ella cambió.

Sus sentimientos cambiaron.

Y el amor que antes creyó de hermanos, se volvió uno de amantes.

\- No te mentí- declaró en un susurro.

\- ¡¿Entonces qué hiciste?! ¡¿Te hiciste la mártir y dejaste que Harry tratara de amarme para olvidarte?!- le reclamó con furia.

\- ¡No!- explotó la otra- Yo no lo amaba de esa manera…nunca planeé amarlo de esa manera…- confesó luchando por contener su propio llanto- Ninguno de los dos quiso enamorarse del otro- agregó recordando el devastador momento en el que supieron la verdad.

La pelirroja no tuvo compasión ante el sufrimiento de la otra, no lo merecía.

\- Maldigo la hora en la que te consideré una amiga- dijo la más joven lanzando un hechizo hacia la castaña quien le ordenó a su cuerpo que no se moviera, que soportara lo que viniera, que lo merecía por ser tan egoísta…

Y su mundo explotó en dolor.

… _ **Fin del Flashback…**_

Faltaba poco menos de una hora para la media noche pero Hermione despertó de la pesadilla, a un lado su esposo dormía plácidamente y sintió unos terribles deseos de levantarse.

Lo hizo sigilosamente tomando su varita del estante para aplicarse un hechizo de pasos ligeros y cambiando su atuendo por uno más apropiado para salir (su camisón difícilmente la protegería del frío nocturno). Verificando una vez más que Harry durmiera profundamente, salió de su habitación para llegar a su estudio de donde desapareció rápidamente.

Se materializó en el llamado Santuario mirando a su alrededor con el ceño fruncido, todavía no comprendía por qué había ido precisamente a ese lugar pero había sido casi como un llamado.

\- Te estaba esperando Hermione- la saludó la mujer de los ojos perpetuamente cerrados- Te noto inquieta- agregó como si nada.

\- Tuve una pesadilla- confesó soltando un suspiro cansado, luego se desplomó en una de las sillas de piedra colocadas en el lugar en forma de círculo, una por cada runa grabada en el piso.

\- ¿Quieres hablar de ello?- le preguntó la otra con una extraña amabilidad.

\- Sin ofender, pero no la conozco y esto es personal- soltó sin deseos de ser cordial.

La otra esbozó una sonrisa acercándose a la primera hasta quedar frente a ella.

\- Mi nombre es Cassiopea Stretton, mi runa es la Nitidez- se presentó abriendo sus ojos para mostrar dos pupilas completamente cubiertas por un manto blanquecino, la bruja era ciega- Así es, soy invidente- sonrió adivinando los pensamientos de la otra.

\- No lo hubiera adivinado- comentó la castaña con sarcasmo, parecía irónico que fuera la que representara la claridad cuando estaba ciega.

\- Aunque no te vea, puedo percibir tu escepticismo- comentó con buen humor- Debes saber que no necesito de mis ojos para ver la realidad del mundo y los corazones de las personas- declaró sentándose a un lado de la castaña- ¿Puedo?- pidió mientras levantaba sus manos como queriendo colocarlas en las sienes de la otra.

Hermione la miró con el ceño fruncido, no confiaba en las intenciones de esa mujer por mucho que le sonriera.

\- No creo que…

\- Solamente aliviaré tu jaqueca, prometo que no quiero hacerte daño alguno- explicó entendiendo las dudas de su interlocutora.

La castaña sintió que efectivamente su cabeza estaba en camino de tener una fuerte jaqueca, normalmente no padecía de ese tipo de molestia pero desde su cumpleaños parecía algo recurrente.

\- De acuerdo- accedió girando su cabeza para que la mayor colocara sus manos sobre la misma.

Casi al instante, sintió como si una manta de paño fresco envolviera su cabeza relajándola de inmediato, todo indicio de dolor se esfumo en la nada.

\- Respira- le indicó Cassiopea en tono experto.

\- ¿Qué me está pasando?- preguntó mucho más relajada pero decididamente intranquila.

\- Estás pasando por un proceso de adaptación- le dijo la mujer- Tu mente sufrió una poderosa descarga de magia que, a su vez, utilizaste demasiado pronto- elaboró.

\- Agradecería si fueras un poco más explícita- solicitó cansada de los rodeos.

Cassiopea soltó una pequeña risita al tiempo que retiraba sus manos de la cabeza de la otra quien sintió alivio cuando el dolor no regresó.

\- Sabía que este sería el síntoma más molesto de todos- confesó- Digamos que nuestra pertenencia a los Pilares implica que recibimos un poco de magia antigua ligada directamente a nuestra runa- con eso, levantó su pierna izquierda descubriendo su tobillo para mostrarle la marca de su runa- Habrás notado que todos tenemos la marca de distintos lugares…

\- Creí que era fortuito- intervino la castaña comenzando a creer que no lo era.

\- Nada que nos involucre es fortuito- negó- La marca aparece donde exista el eco más intenso de dolor, por ejemplo, mi único hijo se aferró a mi tobillo izquierdo antes de morir en una explosión- soltó sin demostrar la completa devastación que alguna vez sintió por ese hecho.

La confesión, le recordó a Hermione que eran personas, todos los Pilares eran personas que alguna vez tuvieron o tenían a alguien que los amara y a quien amar.

\- Lo lamento- dijo.

\- No lo hagas, eso fue lo que me hizo ser quien soy ahora- habló con entereza- Mi don es ayudar a los demás a pensar con claridad, pero tuve que sacrificar mi visión para obtenerlo- agregó.

\- ¿Cuál se supone que es mi don?- cuestionó adivinando hacia dónde iba esa conversación.

\- Dime, ¿cómo lograste derrotar a tu mortífago?- preguntó de vuelta.

Hermione apretó sus labios en una mueca de incomodidad.

\- Prefiero no hablar de eso…

\- Tienes que hacerlo porque ese es tu don- insistió.

\- Entonces no es un don, ¡es una maldición!- vociferó saliendo de su estado de relajación con brusquedad.

\- Dime qué paso- pidió una vez más la mujer de ojos cerrados.

Hermione inspiró profundamente recordando la escena que inició con sus pesadillas.

… _ **Flashback…**_

El alto hombre rubio los apareció en una inhóspita cueva donde la luz del sol no entraba y únicamente dos antorchas hacían visible su interior.

\- ¿Qué demonios…?- la rasposa voz de un hombre los hizo ponerse alerta.

\- Ah, usted debe ser el mortífago que buscamos- dijo Tristán como si nada.

Frente a ellos, estaba Antonin Dolohov erguido cuan alto era y con una túnica desgastada sobre su cuerpo, su semblante transmitía sorpresa que inmediatamente se transformó en ira cuando identificó a la única mujer presente.

\- ¡Sangre sucia!- bramó enarbolando su varita para atacar.

\- Tranquilo mortífago, no venimos a que opusieras resistencia- dijo el rubio levantando su mano derecha a lo que Dolohov sintió como si alguien tomara control de su cuerpo y no consiguió moverse.

\- ¡¿Qué es esto?!- gritó frustrado al no lograr recuperar su movilidad, estaba indefenso.

\- Hermione, ¿podemos terminar con este asunto?- preguntó el rubio sin perder su sonrisa.

La mujer cerró sus ojos e inspiró profundamente, ese mortífago había causado mucho dolor y había matado a Remus, había atentado contra la vida de sus amigos y sabía que no se detendría mientras siguiera con vida.

\- ¿Qué es lo que sabes de mí?- preguntó.

Entonces Dolohov la miró con desprecio.

\- Sé que tú los mataste, o terminaste con lo que quedó de ellos- escupió- Eres una asesina, igual que yo- agregó esbozando una desquiciada sonrisa.

\- ¡No soy igual que tú!- replicó la mujer.

\- ¿De quiénes habla?- inquirió Tristán con curiosidad pero no acusatoriamente.

\- ¿No se lo has dicho? ¿Tu amigo no sabe quién eres realmente?- la retó Dolohov, el mortífago sabía que podría torturarla psicológicamente si así lo deseaba.

\- No hay nada qué decir, y tú no podrás volver a decir nada dentro de poco- espetó con amargura.

Eso provocó una cruel risotada por parte del mortífago.

\- ¿Me matarás?- preguntó con burla- Dudo que puedas hacerlo nuevamente, no después de lo que pasó en Angola- insinuó con perversidad- Y tu debilidad te costará cara, le diré a todos tu secreto y haré que te desprecien, luego mataré a todos aquellos a los que amas, especialmente al hijo del licántropo…acabaré con el último Lupin con mis propias manos- declaró con autosuficiencia.

La sangre de Hermione hirvió en sus venas, no podía permitir que ese hombre amenazara todo lo que había creado en los últimos años, a sus amigos, a su familia, a Teddy…

\- Aún no sabes de lo que soy capaz- declaró mirándolo con fuego en sus ojos mientras levantaba sus manos desnudas y expulsaba su magia.

… _ **Fin del Flashback…**_

\- Lo asesiné lentamente- terminó de contar con una mirada contrita.

Cassiopea nunca varió su gesto de amabilidad durante toda la historia, no parecía afectada por el recuento de semejante acto y eso fue algo que Hermione apreció pues así se sentía un poco menos como un monstruo y ligeramente más humana.

\- Lo importante es cómo lo hiciste- le dijo la mayor- ¿Recuerdas qué hiciste exactamente?

La castaña volvió a fruncir el ceño, claro que lo recordaba.

\- Mi magia explotó y algo en mi cerebro pareció cobrar vida- declaró- Era como si tuviera todo el poder del universo y lo usé para entrar al cerebro de Dolohov para destrozarlo por dentro- soltó con un mal sabor de boca.

\- ¿Sentiste algo?

\- Asco- habló con certeza- Asco por ser esa persona, por convertirme en ese monstruo…

\- Es tu don

\- ¿En verdad?- la castaña miró a la invidente con miedo- ¿Ese es mi don? ¿El poder asesinar a quien sea destrozando su cerebro? ¿Cuál es la utilidad?- cuestionó.

\- Puedes llegar a asesinar con el poder suficiente, pero la finalidad no es esa- explicó tratando de consolarla- La utilidad es leer la mente de quien sea, tu don te permite entrar a la mente de cualquiera sin que barrera alguna te lo impida- añadió.

Una Legilimática absoluta.

\- Asumo que Destino sabrá ver su utilidad- concluyó decidiendo no entrar en más detalles.

\- Supongo que sí, por desgracia la consecuencia es tu permanente dolor de cabeza- asintió Cassiopea levantándose de su asiento- Es momento de llamar a los otros- con eso, Evangeline apareció de la nada.

\- ¿Listas?- preguntó alegremente, sólo la anciana asintió pues la más joven seguía pensando en todo lo que le acaba de descubrir.

Al Santuario arribaron otras 12 personas más y únicamente una de ellas iba enmascarada como siempre.

\- Hermione, asumo que ya estás enterada de cómo funciona tu don- comentó Destino claramente complacida.

\- Y yo asumo que ya tienes planes para utilizarlo- respondió la aludida sin poder evitar agregar un matiz de insolencia.

Destino le sonrió con sus labios pintados de rojo.

\- Tú también deberías visualizar la utilidad de tu don, gracias a él finalmente podremos tener certeza absoluta en cualquier juicio y sobre cualquier persona- aclaró especulativamente.

Control total.

Eso quería tener Destino, y para eso utilizaría a Hermione.

\- Necesita práctica y constantes sesiones de curación pero estará bien- informó Cassiopea con su perene sonrisa.

\- ¿Qué tan intensa es tu dolor de cabeza?- la cuestionó otro hombre.

\- Lo puedo controlar con pociones- le respondió ella sabiendo que sería complicado pero lo prefería a darle más armas a Destino para manipularla.

\- A decir verdad, no creo que sea suficiente- negó Cassiopea con sinceridad.

\- Entonces lo mejor será que no te despegues de su lado, Charles; ella te necesita más que nosotros- el joven parado sobre la runa de la Templanza asintió mirando a Hermione minuciosamente.

\- Charles Peasegood- se presentó.

\- No necesito la ayuda de nadie, puedo controlar mi migraña por mi cuenta- replicó la aludida ligeramente ofendida por lo dicho.

\- Me necesitarás si planeas convivir con alguien, tu migraña no hará más que empeorar y Cassiopea no puede estar siempre a tu lado- habló Peasegood con frialdad, parecía indiferente.

Hermione frunció el ceño percatándose de que, en efecto, su dolor de cabeza estaba regresando poco a poco, y no presagiaba ser nada agradable; la curación previa no tenía un efecto prolongado y eso era preocupante.

¿Cómo podría pensar con ese constante dolor?

\- ¿Disminuirá con el tiempo?- inquirió.

\- Aprenderás a vivir con él- le dijo Charles tomándola del hombro y fue como si un manto de frescura la envolviera, su creciente dolor fue relegada al fondo de su mente- ¿Mejor?- le preguntó el hombre.

Ella lo miró agradecida por mucho que no acabara de simpatizar con el joven hombre de gesto arrogante.

\- Descansa, pronto retomaremos la búsqueda y necesitaremos de tu don- le dijo Destino desapareciendo del lugar sin más.

Los demás la imitaron progresivamente hasta que solamente quedaron tres personas, dos se las cuales intercambiaron una significativa mirada.

\- ¿Sigues comprometida a la causa?- le preguntó el rubio sin señales de burla, se veía molesto.

\- Si este es el precio que debo pagar, que así sea- le respondió ella sin reflejar sus dudas- No tengo otra alternativa más que seguir adelante y claramente tú tampoco- agregó sin importarle que Charles los escuchara.

\- Las cosas no son tan sencillas y lo sabes mejor que muchos, Granger- musitó el otro mirando a Charles con recelo- Cuando empiece la Purga, sabremos si tu convicción es tan fuerte como dices- añadió.

\- ¿Purga?- inquirió Hermione sin estar segura a qué se refería con esa palabra, en su mente una purga era sinónimo de exterminio.

\- Draco- el tono de advertencia en la voz del otro hombre fue suficiente para alarmar a la mujer.

\- ¿Qué? ¿Acaso no tiene permitido saber qué es lo que sigue?- lo retó el rubio sin importarle el decoro, no iba a ser reprendido por un mocoso.

Charles no se inmutó pero abrió su boca para hablar.

\- Todo lo que hacemos y todo lo que planeamos hacer, es para que el mundo sepa quiénes somos y en qué nos convertiremos; para que sepan que los Pilares de la magia finalmente estabilizarán el mundo- señaló- Sabes bien que necesitamos orden para poder vivir en paz- agregó.

\- ¿Qué pasa con el Ministerio de Magia? Ellos no lo verán de la misma forma y buscarán criminales no salvadores- adujo la castaña.

\- El Ministerio de Magia jamás nos encontrará a tiempo- respondió Charles- Además, en poco tiempo crearemos una distracción para que nos dejen en paz- agregó.

\- ¿Qué clase de distracción?- intervino Malfoy haciéndole notar a la mujer que tampoco él estaba enterado de todo.

\- Hogwarts- respondió el más joven.

Hermione y Draco palidecieron.

… _ **-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…**_

\- Potter- una conocida voz lo llamó.

\- Malfoy- el niño se frenó para encarar al joven rubio.

\- ¿Podemos hablar?- solicitó con educación.

Albus se extrañó ante semejante petición pero, ya sea por genuina curiosidad o por amabilidad, accedió.

\- Vamos a la biblioteca, es improbable que mis primos estén ahí- propuso.

Scorpius asintió y ambos caminaron hacia el lugar, una vez ahí, el ojiverde lo condujo a una de las mesas de estudio más apartadas donde sabía que su madre había pasado innumerables ratos libres durante su juventud.

Se sentaron uno frente al otro.

\- Potter- inició el rubio- No me interesa continuar con el legado de antipatía entre nuestros padres- confesó.

\- No parecía ser así en clase de Vuelo- replicó el otro recordando ese primer intercambio de palabras.

El rubio le dedicó una sonrisa ladeada.

\- Tenía que analizarlos un poco antes de mostrar la proverbial bandera blanca- confesó.

\- Creo que el Sombrero hizo bien en colocarte en Slytherin- asintió el pelinegro comprendido la estrategia de su compañero.

\- Y yo creo que se equivocó al colocarte en Gryffindor- rio.

\- Te equivocas- negó el menor- A mí tampoco me interesa alimentar la rivalidad de nuestros apellidos- acordó el otro alegre ante la madurez del rubio- Aunque sospecho que no buscar esta alianza simplemente por amistad- agregó.

Scorpius sonrió nuevamente al percatarse de que el pequeño gryffindor no era un cabeza hueca como muchos de su Casa.

\- Cierto, creo que una alianza entre nosotros dos podría resultar beneficiosa- aclaró.

\- ¿Beneficiosa para quién?

\- Parece cierto lo que rumoran, en realidad heredaste la inteligencia de tu madre- rio el joven Malfoy- Será beneficiosa para ambos ¿de acuerdo?- dijo extendiendo su mano.

Así, la escena donde un Malfoy le extendía la mano a un Potter se repitió, aunque esta vez eran dos personas distintas que tomarían sus propias decisiones.

\- De acuerdo- Albus estrechó la mano ofrecida formando la primera alianza entre sus apellidos- ¿De qué se trata?- inquirió.

\- Sospecho que mi padre trama algo y, sinceramente, no quiero que nuestra familia se meta en más problemas- confesó el ojigris con sinceridad.

Albus lo miró bajo una nueva luz, el niño no era lo que inicialmente pensó.

\- ¿Cómo podría yo ayudarte con eso?

\- Tu padre tiene a un auror siguiendo a mi padre, pero jamás obtendrá información de esa forma- dijo con seriedad- Mi padre sólo se va por negocios y regresa a la mansión, pero donde pasa mucho tiempo encerrado es en su despacho…

\- Claro, y en su propia casa no pueden vigilarlo sin una orden oficial- concluyó el otro- Puedo comentarle esto a mi padre pero dudo que sea suficiente.

\- Lo sé, por eso necesito investigar por mi cuenta lo que mi padre hace en ese despacho- negó bajando aún más su voz- Y hay un rumor sobre que tu padre posee una Capa de Invisibilidad- agregó de manera demasiado casual.

Albus frunció el ceño, el otro niño lo había manipulado para llegar a ese punto.

\- No sé de qué hablas- mintió sin querer entrar en su juego.

\- En verdad necesito de tu ayuda, sé que no confías en mí pero haré el juramento que me pidas si me prestas esa Capa- argumentó el rubio casi con desesperación.

El otro lo miró fijamente debatiendo consigo mismo qué era lo que debía hacer, no quería traicionar uno de los secretos de su familia, sin embargo tampoco quería negarle ayuda a quien se la estaba pidiendo de esa manera tan sincera.

\- Mi padre siempre la carga consigo, sería imposible tomarla sin que lo note- confesó resignado- Una poción podría surtir un efecto similar…

\- Somos de primer año, difícilmente podremos hacer una poción que funcione y comprarla no es opción- suspiró el otro- Quizás el profesor Slughorn tenga alguna y puedas pedírsela o algo así ya que está enamorado de tus genes- bufó.

\- No creo que el profesor tenga una poción así en su estantería, más bien estoy pensando en el laboratorio de mamá- sonrió el otro formando un plan en su cabeza- Podría conseguir un poco de esa poción para diciembre- propuso.

\- Servirá si me la envías antes de que terminen las vacaciones, así podré utilizarla de inmediato- asintió el rubio aliviado al saber que el otro lo ayudaría.

\- De acuerdo- dijo el pelinegro, luego se tornó serio nuevamente- Malfoy, si esto es una trampa para que me expulsen o para meter a mi familia en problemas…- inició sin poder evitarlo, su tío Ron hablaba demasiadas pestes de esa familia como para que lo pasara por alto.

\- No lo es- lo interrumpió el rubio- Si nos descubren asumiré toda la responsabilidad; estoy desesperado y haré lo necesario para proteger a mi familia, aunque eso implique traicionar a mi padre- agregó queriendo dejar claro ese punto.

El otro niño pareció conforme.

\- ¿Estás seguro de esto?- preguntó el ojiverde- Si tu padre oculta algo peligroso, podría ir a Azkabán- elaboró queriendo asegurarse que el rubio supiera las consecuencias de lo que quería hacer.

Scorpius miró al hijo del Salvador del mundo mágico, su expresión parecía ser seria aunque tenía un sincero matiz de preocupación.

Eso lo hizo confiar.

\- Si fuera tu padre, ¿qué harías tú?- preguntó de vuelta.

Albus no respondió inmediatamente pero se tomó la pregunta en serio, no podía imaginar a su padre en esa situación ni a él mismo en ese dilema…no obstante, sólo había una respuesta correcta.

\- Te ayudaré- asintió finalmente.

El rubio asintió internamente agradecido por el voto de confianza.

\- ¿Has notado que los profesores han estado inusualmente tensos?- inquirió el joven slytherin- El profesor Longbottom no deja de murmurar en los pasillos como un demente- declaró relajando su postura al instante.

\- Es cierto, la tía Ginny pasa mucho más tiempo de lo usual en el aire, y sólo hace eso cuando está preocupada- agregó el otro también relajando sus hombros.

\- Si queremos averiguar qué pasa, podríamos preguntarle a las pinturas o a los fantasmas, no hay nada más que les guste que ser informativos- sugirió Scorpius.

\- O a Hagrid, el tío Ron dice que no es bueno para guardar secretos- sonrió Potter.

\- Si tú lo dices…

\- ¡Albus!- la voz hizo saltar a ambos chicos del susto- ¿Qué rayos haces aquí con Malfoy?- reclamó la niña moderando su tono al escuchar un 'shhh' proveniente de la bibliotecaria.

El pelinegro miró alarmado a su prima.

\- Platicar- respondió con sinceridad.

\- ¿Platicar?- susurró ella peligrosamente- ¿Estás demente? Es un Malfoy, no se platica con un Malfoy porque hay que cuidarse de su lengua afilada- dijo mirando al rubio con sospecha.

\- ¿Entonces tu falta de modales se debe a que eres una Weasley?- replicó el aludido.

\- Eres un…

\- Basta Rose- la interrumpió su primo- Malfoy y yo hemos hecho una tregua- soltó decidido a decir la verdad, no planeaba ocultar ese hecho pese a que eso hubiera sido lo más sencillo.

\- ¿Qué? ¿Una tregua?- su rostro parecía ser uno de incredulidad- Supongo que fue su idea- acusó mirando al rubio con hostilidad.

\- Fue un acuerdo Rose- replicó su primo.

\- ¿No lo ves? Está intentando manipularte Albus, es uno más de sus trucos para obtener información de nuestras familias- detalló mirando ahora a su primo- Si le ofreces tu amistad, te traicionará- agregó con fatalidad.

Esa declaración tocó un nervio en lo profundo del corazón de Scorpius.

Así se sentía el rechazo.

\- Tomaré el riesgo- soltó Albus sorprendiendo a los otros dos, especialmente a Rose quien no pudo evitar sentirse traicionada.

\- Esto lo sabrán tus padres- amenazó como último recurso.

\- Dile a quien quieras, estoy seguro de que mis padres lo entenderán- la retó el aludido sabedor de que su padre podría decirle algo pero nada grave.

Rose enrojeció debido a la indignación y le envió otra despectiva mirada al rubio.

\- Como quieras- espetó dando media vuelta para salir del lugar a pasos agigantados.

\- Tu prima es molesta- concluyó Malfoy habiendo terminado de asimilar lo recién sucedido.

\- Mi padres dicen que tiene el carácter del tío Ron- asintió Potter en otro suspiro- Y podemos olvidarnos de ser discretos- agregó.

\- Si a ti no te importa, a mí tampoco- dijo encogiéndose de hombros- Mi madre lo comprenderá aunque mi padre proteste.

\- Entonces así será, Scorpius- le sonrió Albus sabiendo que podrían convertirse en amigos.

\- Así será, Albus- respondió el rubio devolviéndole la sonrisa- Ah, y procuraré no traicionarte- añadió casi en un susurro.

Los niños de primer año avanzaron lado a lado, un gryffindor y un slytherin, libres de prejuicios caminando hacia una nueva era.

…

Por otro lado, tres jóvenes caminaban por los pasillos del colegio con gesto despreocupado, uno poseía una negra y revoltosa cabellera, otro era de lacio cabello anaranjado y el último tenía un sedoso cabello pelirrojo.

\- Entonces, ¿qué haremos como broma de inicio de curso?- inquirió Fred II.

\- Lo que habíamos planeado era perfecto- bufó Louis.

\- Lo era pero tu madre nos descubrió- dijo James II- Aunque podríamos alterar el techo del Gran Comedor- propuso acomodando su manos tras su cabeza.

\- Muy complicado, McGonagall nos atraparía en el acto- negó Louis pensativo.

\- No si tía Ginny nos ayuda a distraerla, ella es relajada- dijo Fred entusiasmado por la idea.

\- O podríamos utilizar El Mapa del Merodeador- sonrió James con picardía a lo que sus primos lo imitaron.

\- ¡James!- gritó una conocida voz.

Una pequeña pelirroja llegó corriendo hasta sus tres primos.

\- ¿Qué pasa Rose?- le preguntó el aludido con tranquilidad y una sonrisa burlona al verla tan agitada.

\- Albus hizo una especie de alianza con Malfoy- soltó con indignación.

Los chicos se miraron entre sí sin saber muy bien lo que su prima esperaba de ellos.

\- Bueno, siempre supe que mi hermanito era un rebelde en el fondo- rio James con diversión en sus ojos color marrón.

\- ¿Quién lo diría? Una amistad entre un Potter y un Malfoy- secundó Fred también divertido.

\- El tío Ron desheredará a Albus, lo bueno es que no es su ahijado ¿no James?- se burló Louis al saber que James sí era ahijado de su tío Ron y de su tía Luna.

La niña enrojeció nuevamente al ver a sus primos bromear sobre algo que ella consideraba serio.

\- ¡¿No harán nada?! ¡Es un Malfoy! ¡Una serpiente!- bramó- ¡Trío de irresponsables!- agregó alejándose de ellos con renovada furia.

\- Algún día su cara se le quedará roja si sigue así- comentó Fred viéndola marchar.

\- Eso sería divertido- dijo Louis- Pero bueno, ¿cómo alteraremos entonces el techo?- preguntó retomando su conversación anterior como si nada.

…

Rose caminó tan rápido como pudo hacia la Lechucería, si sus bobos primos no la ayudaban, le diría a su papá lo que había pasado y él seguramente sí haría algo al respecto.

Cuando llegó a la Torre no la encontró desierta como creyó.

\- Victorie- saludó mirando cómo su prima terminaba de colocar una carta en la pata de su lechuza plateada.

\- Hola Rose- le sonrió la hermosa rubia- ¿Enviarás una carta a casa?- preguntó amablemente.

\- Sí, tengo que decirle a papá que Albus formó una especie de alianza con Malfoy y a nadie parece importarle- espetó fruncieron su infantil ceño.

Victorie la miró desconcertada para luego sonreírle dulcemente.

\- ¿Sabías que Teddy y Scorpius Malfoy son primos segundos?- le preguntó mirándola con suavidad.

\- ¿Malfoy primo de Teddy?- la mayor asintió- No puede ser, Teddy no se parece en nada a un Malfoy, no pueden estar relacionados- objetó algo confundida.

\- Lo están, la tía Andy es hermana de la abuela de Scorpius- aclaró.

\- Eso no cambia nada- la menor se cruzó de brazos con terquedad- Malfoy es Malfoy- declaró a lo que la rubia suspiró para sus adentros.

\- Algún día entenderás mejor las cosas, prima- le dijo- Pero no trates de enemistarlos, sería interesante ver qué pasa con esos dos como aliados- agregó pues para ella el que ese par se hiciera amigos era algo positivo.

\- Pero…

De la lejanía, les llegó el sonido de una especie de cántico, un murmullo en medio de la tarde que ya les sabía a noche.

Ambas chicas miraron en dirección al Bosque Prohibido con intriga, entre los altos árboles que inundaban el lugar, pudieron distinguir una especie de luces aproximándose al castillo.

\- Rose, regresa a tu Sala Común- le dijo la mayor con preocupación.

\- ¿Qué es eso?- preguntó la niña señalando las luces.

\- No lo sé- la rubia miró a su prima y supo que no podía dejarla ir sola- Será mejor que ambas regresemos al castillo- declaró tomando a la niña de la mano para dirigirse al Gran Comedor donde seguramente localizaría a algún profesor.

Cuando ingresaron al lugar se encontraron en medio de un caos pues 'alguien' había alterado el famoso techo encantado haciéndolo parecer un cielo lleno de fuegos artificiales, por eso mismo la directora trataba de restaurarlo en medio de múltiples risas y revuelo general.

\- Dominique- la recién llegada llamó a su hermana acercándose a su mesa- Cuida de Rose por favor- pidió dejando a la niña sin más explicaciones mientras la ravenclaw asentía algo consternada, su normalmente sonriente hermana se veía preocupada.

Victorie caminó directamente hacia donde estaba su tía Ginny quien reía discretamente de la broma, era evidente que había sido orquestada por cierto Potter y ciertos Weasley's.

\- Tía…

\- Juro que no sé quién lo hizo- saltó la pelirroja como por reflejo al ver a la Premio Anual, la rubia enarcó una ceja- Mmm, lo siento ¿qué pasa Victorie?- inquirió recobrando su compostura.

\- Pasa algo raro en el Bosque Prohibido- soltó en un susurro preocupado.

El rostro de Ginny se tornó serio al instante y buscó la mirada de su esposo, Neville detectó su preocupación y se le acercó.

\- Neville y yo investigaremos qué pasa, no te preocupes- dijo justo cuando una especie de alarma resonó por todo el lugar, los presentes callaron desconcertados.

La directora se quedó inmóvil durante unos segundos y dejó de lado el techo encantado.

\- Prefectos, conduzcan a los alumnos a sus Salas Comunes ahora mismo- ordenó con voz potente y sin esperar oposición- Profesores, síganme- agregó caminando rápidamente a la salida.

Ginny intercambió otra mirada con Neville y ambos se apresuraron a seguir a la directora; Victorie los vio partir más preocupada que antes, algo malo estaba pasando.

\- ¿Algo de ayuda, Victorie?- le preguntó el otro Premio Anual agrupando a algunos alumnos de diversas Casas que estaban rezagados.

\- Lo siento Albert, tengo que irme- le dijo la joven ravenclaw corriendo en pos de los adultos sin intención alguna de resguardarse en el castillo.

La joven rubia llegó a los terrenos del colegio que colindaban con el Bosque Prohibido, ahí los profesores habían formado una línea defensiva frente a unas misteriosas figaras encapuchadas que llevaban una especie de antorcha de fuego fatuo en una de sus manos.

La escena le provocó un escalofrío.

Lo único que separaba a ambos grupos era la invisible barrera protectora de Hogwarts una que no había sido derribada desde la Segunda Guerra de Sangre; sin embargo, la rubia sintió temor y aferró su varita preparada para lo que se avecinara.

\- No deberías estar aquí- siseó una voz a su lado.

\- Profesora Parkinson- la reconoció al instante, la ceñuda mujer no la veía a ella sino a la escena frente a ambas; su corto cabello se removía con el viento.

\- Recuerda que eres una ravenclaw y no una gryffindor, así que no hagas nada estúpido- soltó caminando junto a los demás profesores mientras al rubia se quedaba atrás.

Guardó silencio dispuesta a ver lo que pasaría a continuación.

\- ¡Retírense de aquí ahora mismo! ¡Están invadiendo los terrenos de Hogwarts y no dudaremos en defenderlos!- gritó la severa voz de Minerva McGonagall mirando a los encapuchados con su varita en alto.

Los aludidos no respondieron.

\- ¿Llamamos a los aurores?- preguntó Neville tenso pues las capas y las máscaras no le inspiraban nada de confianza.

\- No podrán pasar por la barrera del castillo- negó Slughorn limpiándose un poco de sudor de su frente.

Justo entonces, uno de los enmascarados emitió una risa profunda y escalofriante pero definitivamente femenina.

\- Hemos venido en paz, únicamente queremos hablar con la directora de este Colegio- dijo la mujer con falsa amabilidad.

Minerva McGonagall iba a dar un paso al frente cuando una figura se le adelantó.

\- Quien quiera hablar con la directora, tendrá que pasar sobre mí- resonó la fuerte voz de Rubeus Hagrid.

\- No venimos a luchar ni a pasar sobre nadie

\- Entonces saquen una cita y vengan como magos decentes- increpó Séptima Vector dispuesta a defender el colegio las veces que fuera necesario.

Ginny miró de reojo a la profesora, su ahora colega, y rodó sus ojos; era evidente que los encapuchado nos eran magos decentes.

\- Temo decir que tampoco venimos en calidad de iguales- volvió a decir la misteriosa mujer.

\- Retírense de este lugar, no lo repetiré nuevamente- les respondió la directora con el ceño fruncido.

La otra mujer soltó un suspiro.

\- ¿En verdad creen que su patética barrera nos detendrá?- preguntó la mujer con superioridad- ¡Nosotros somos los Pilares de la Magia!- declaró con tal seguridad que los profesores temieron lo que vendría.

\- Está demente señora- espetó Ginny sin poder contenerse, todo lo que decían a ella le sonaba a ridiculeces.

\- ¿Eso crees Ginevra Longbottom?- le preguntó la portavoz del grupo reconociendo a la pelirroja en el acto, el grupo de diez personas no se inmutó- No deberías asumir cosas de las cuales no tienes ni idea, y por eso serán testigos de nuestro poder- exclamó.

Un súbito temblor sorprendió a los profesores y a la única alumna presente, mientras uno de los enmascarados levantó sus manos rozando la barrera del colegio como si la fuese a empujar, una de sus manos brilló en la forma de una runa antigua y expulsó una magia tan poderosa que hizo añicos la barrera mágica como si nada.

La directora dio un paso hacia atrás de forma instintiva pues ese despliegue de poder mágico había sido simplemente impresionante, esos magos eran definitivamente poderosos e identificó con sorpresa que sus capas tenían runas grabadas en ellas.

Neville no lo pensó dos veces y envió su patronus para pedir refuerzos, aunque el temblor terminó tan repentinamente como había iniciado.

\- ¿Detecto temor en tu mirada, Neville Longbottom?- inquirió nuevamente la única mujer que había hablado del grupo invasor- Hace unos segundos tu esposa me dijo demente y ahora pides ayuda ¿para qué? ¿Creen que tienen alguna oportunidad?- increpó con autosuficiencia.

\- Enfrenté al mismo Voldemort, así que tú no me asustas- respondió el hombre sacando a relucir el valor que tanto tiempo le costó demostrar en el pasado.

\- Ah, pero Voldemort no es nadie comparado con nosotros- rio sinceramente divertida- ¡Su poder palidecerá comparado con el nuestro!- agregó.

\- ¡Ni un paso más!- les ordenó McGonagall poniéndose en guardia, lista para un duelo.

\- ¿En serio?- con eso, la misteriosa mujer dio un deliberado paso al frente a lo que todos los profesores lanzaron un hechizo ofensivo en respuesta.

Otro de los encapuchados se limitó a levantar una de manos formando una especie de escudo que absorbió cada uno de los ataques como si no fueran poderosos rayos mágicos.

\- Lo diré una vez más: no hemos venido a pelear, solamente queríamos tener una plática para conocernos mejor- concedió la mujer que lideraba al grupo- Nuestro deseo es implementar un nuevo orden en la sociedad mágica y qué mejor que empezar por promoverlo en Hogwarts donde el futuro de la comunidad es resguardado- declaró refiriéndose a los estudiantes.

\- Tonterías- murmuró Victorie, sin embargo la enmascarada pareció escucharla pues giró su rostro como si pudiera verla oculta entre las sombres.

Aunque el intercambio no duró mucho pues otra figura se colocó en medio de ambas.

\- Tonterías- repitió Parkinson con un gesto de desprecio en sus finas facciones.

\- Pansy Parkinson- fue reconocida casi con burla- Sabemos todos de ti, desde tu alianza con Voldemort hasta tu trágica separación de los Zabini- dijo con indiferencia.

La mujer no reaccionó en lo absoluto.

Antes de que alguien más dijera algo, otra figura llegó al lugar.

\- Desconocidos, les sugiero que se entreguen a la autoridad pacíficamente, irrumpir en los terrenos de Hogwarts es un delito mayor- declaró la inconfundible voz de Harry Potter quien llegó acompañado por un grupo de treinta aurores dispuestos a defender el colegio.

\- Harry Potter, el héroe del mundo mágico- lo reconoció la mujer- Dime ¿te agradó nuestro obsequio de presentación?- inquirió con curiosidad.

\- El asesinato también es un grave crimen y, si estás confesando uno, con mayor razón tendré que arrestarlos- respondió el ojiverde con firmeza, su varita estaba lista para atacar.

La mujer rio nuevamente con su potente voz de soprano.

\- Cuando tomemos posesión del gobierno del mundo mágico, tú serás el criminal si osas revelarte contra nosotros- declaró de lo más relajada- De momento, guarda tu varita porque no tenemos intención de pelear con ustedes; además, parece que es hora de retirarnos- dicho esto, las diez figuras se esfumaron en el aire sin dejar rastro o agregar alguna otra cosa.

Harry frunció el ceño al instante.

\- Inspeccionen toda el área en busca de su rastro mágico, quiero que recorran cada centímetro que tocaron y ayuden a los profesores a restaurar la barrera del Colegio- ordenó en su rol de Jefe de Aurores.

\- ¡Victorie Weasley!- la voz de Ginny sonó fuerte y clara al reconocer a su sobrina oculta entre las sombras- ¡¿Qué se supone que haces aquí?! ¡50 puntos serán restados de Ravenclaw por tu completa falta de sensatez, además estarás dos semanas en detención limpiando escobas!- declaró con una severa mirada muy parecida a las de Molly Weasley.

La aludida bajó su cabeza avergonzada por haber sido descubierta y no objetó las palabras de su tía.

\- ¿En qué estabas pensando? Pudiste haber salido herida…- le dijo Neville acercándose para comprobar que estuviera bien.

\- No exageres Longbottom, ella está bien- intervino Pansy muy quitada de la pena.

La mirada que le dirigió Ginny valió más que cien palabras, ambas hechiceras eran todo menos amigas.

\- No te metas en esto Parkinson, son asuntos familiares- le dijo la pelirroja.

\- Si le quitas puntos a su Casa, me parece que son asuntos del Colegio- replicó con insolencia.

\- Basta- dijo Neville con el ceño fruncido- Victorie, regresa a tu torre ahora mismo, tus padres se enterarán de esto tarde o temprano y entonces estarás en verdaderos problemas- añadió a lo que la rubia dio vuelta para irse.

Pansy miró la retirada de la chica y soltó un bufido de fastidio.

\- Vamos Parkinson, debemos enterarnos de lo que hablen- la instó el profesor de Herbología.

\- Dejaré a diez aurores a cargo de la seguridad del castillo mientras averiguamos qué fue eso- era lo que Harry le decía a Minerva cuando los Longbottom y Parkinson se acercaron a ellos- Si pudieron romper la barrera del Colegio, en realidad son magos poderosos…

\- Entonces ¿ellos provocaron el sismo de la vez pasada?- preguntó Neville sacando sus propias conclusiones.

\- No podemos asegurarlo, su origen es confuso y no tuvimos mucho tiempo para rastrearlo- se lamentó el ojiverde con verdadera frustración.

\- Las capas de los individuos estaban cubiertas de runas: el Destino, el Defensor, la Sabiduría, el Guerrero, la Templanza, el Caos, la Astucia, el Espíritu, la Grandeza y el Equilibrio- informó McGonagall de manera pensativa.

\- ¿Qué significa eso?- inquirió Ginny con preocupación.

\- Nada bueno, nada bueno- dijo Pansy con un gesto pensativo.

¿En qué se había metido?

… _ **-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…**_

\- Teddy, realmente no puedes pasar ahora- dijo una joven pelinegra en tono de disculpa.

\- Es urgente Cath, debo hablar ahora mismo con mi tía Hermione- replicó el joven de cabellera azulada tocando con fuerza la puerta de la oficina a donde quería entrar.

\- La señora Potter pidió no ser molestada, puso hechizos de privacidad y no puede escucharnos- explicó la chica- Al menos permíteme enviarle un memo- declaró mientras hechizaba un trozo de papel que atravesó la puerta sin problemas.

Teddy soltó un bufido sin tener otra opción más que esperar a que su tía respondiera, no era extraño que la mujer estuviera ocupada pero siempre había tenido tiempo para él sin importar lo demás.

Finalmente, la puerta se abrió y el chico entró con la acostumbrada naturalidad.

\- ¡Tía! Perdona la interrupción pero…- calló al ver que la castaña no estaba sola.

Sentado, al otro lado del escritorio, había un joven hombre que debía tener su misma edad. Su rostro de suaves rasgos estaba calmado, tenía una cabellera color arena y sus ojos eran de un gris azulado; con todo, el desconocido le pareció extrañamente sospechoso.

\- Teddy, permíteme presentarte a mi nuevo interno, Charles Peasegood. Charles, este es mi sobrino y auror Edward Remus Lupin- presentó la mujer con la mayor naturalidad posible.

El metamorfomago mago no pudo evitar notar la palidez de su tía junto con sus nuevas ojeras, se le veía agotada; además, no había escuchado que su Departamento aceptara internos directamente a su cargo.

\- Mucho gusto señor Lupin- lo saludó el otro hombre sin demasiado interés.

\- Peasegood no me suena, ¿estudiaste en Hogwarts?- preguntó el peliazul con sospecha.

\- No, soy orgulloso egresado de Beauxbatons- declaró.

\- No tienes acento francés…

\- Teddy- el tono de su tía era de advertencia.

\- Soy inglés de nacimiento, mi familia sencillamente prefirió alejarse de la guerra y mudarse a Francia- confesó el otro sin inmutarse.

\- Es suficiente con el interrogatorio Teddy, te aseguro que le hice todas las preguntas necesarias a Charles- le dijo Hermione.

\- Bien, necesito decirte algo importante- le dijo el joven retomando el tema por el cual había ido a verla.

\- Yo tengo que ir por unos documentos, con su permiso señora Potter- dijo Charles dejándolos solos al comprender que no era requerido.

Cuando el hombre se marchó, la mujer se tensó inevitablemente pero miró a su sobrino controlando su expresión pues su cabeza comenzó a molestarle un poco.

\- ¿Qué pasa Teddy?- preguntó.

\- Algo pasó en Hogwarts, Harry se llevó a un grupo de aurores cuando llegó el patronus de Neville solicitando refuerzos- confesó sin darle más vueltas al asunto.

\- ¿Los niños?

\- Hace unos minutos llegó otro patronus a la oficina diciendo que no hubo percances así que todos están bien- la tranquilizó- Aunque también se reportó la barrera mágica del Colegio fue destruida- agregó preocupado.

\- Eso es imposible- la castaña trató de aparentar sincera sorpresa y no le costó demasiado con su aspecto cansado de los últimos días- ¿Quién pudo haber hecho tal cosa? ¿Quién tuvo semejante poder?

\- No lo sé, pero eso es lo que más me preocupa- suspiró denotando su propio cansancio.

Hermione miró el semblante de su sobrino, realmente ni ella ni Harry podían tener sobrinos de sangre puesto que eran hijos únicos, sin embargo consideraban a los Weasley y a Teddy como a su familia; por eso, les preocupaba inmensamente su bienestar.

Al verlo ahí parado frente a ella, con esa incertidumbre tan clara en sus ojos, deseó poder decirle algo más, pero él tampoco comprendería lo que estaba pasando y al final no valdría la pena.

\- Escucha Teddy- se acercó al chico para tomarlo gentilmente de los hombros- Lo que sea que se avecine, lo encararemos juntos, como la familia que somos- declaró.

El peliazul abrazó a la mujer con fuerza, nunca había vivido una guerra, al menos no una que recordara, pero en la última había quedado huérfano…no quería arriesgarse a perder a nadie más en una nueva, mucho menos a su tía a quien tanto quería.

Miró un libro lleno de runas sobre el escritorio de la mujer y frunció el ceño.

...

* * *

 **A/N: Un nuevo capítulo que nos acerca cada vez más a una confrontación.**

 _Altais Malfoy Black:_ _ **En este capítulo hubo una pista más sobre el secreto que Antonin sabía, aunque no sabemos todavía qué pasó en Angola. El tono que está tomando Hermione es más gris que nada, pero conforme avance la historia tendremos más flashbacks. Gracias!**_

 **Hasta la próxima.**


	5. Sangre de Salamandra

**Disclaimer:** La idea original de Harry Potter, así como sus personajes son propiedad de J.K. Rowling.

* * *

 **EL OCASO DE LOS DIOSES**

 **...**

Summary: No fue sino hasta ese momento que comprendieron lo que estaba pasando; precisamente cuando el mundo se desmoronaba frente a unos ojos que ya no podían ver. – Hermione...- susurró una voz rota. – Nada es para siempre- dijo ella como si le hablara a un extraño y eso rompió su corazón un poco más. ¿Cómo llegaron a ese punto? AU EWE

* * *

 **[Capítulo 5: Sangre de Salamandra]**

 **...**

" _Los Aesir (uno de los dos linajes de Dioses) se reunieron en Idavoll  
altos templos y altares levantaron  
establecieron forjas para hacer ricos tesoros  
inventaron tenazas y herramientas (para trabajar en las forjas)._ _"_

 _\- El mito de la creación en el Völuspá (Las profecías de la Sybila)_

* * *

…

… _ **Flashback…**_

\- ¿Dónde está?- preguntó la alterada voz de Ronald Weasley, se veía desvelado y su aliento apestaba a whisky.

Harry frunció el ceño y se levantó para encararlo.

\- Ahora no puede recibir visitas- declaró con seriedad.

El pelirrojo miró al que consideraba su mejor amigo, pero su gesto no hizo más que agriarse.

\- No te hablaba a ti Potter, tú no tienes derechos sobre Hermione- espetó.

\- Tampoco tú- soltó el pelinegro con hostilidad.

\- Tranquilos jóvenes, si discuten tendré que pedirles a ambos que se vayan- dijo la firme voz de Edward Granger, el padre de Hermione.

Pero antes de que alguno respondiera, otra persona se acercó a los Granger a tal velocidad que Jean (la madre de Hermione) no supo cuándo fue envuelta en los regordetes brazos de Molly Weasley.

\- Lo siento tanto Jean- sollozó la pelirroja- No eduqué a mi hija de esta forma, no sé qué pasó- se disculpó enterada de lo sucedido.

\- ¿Qué tiene qué ver Ginny en esto?- preguntó Ron mirando a Harry en busca de una explicación.

\- Aparentemente tu hermana atacó a Hermione- soltó el otro sin sutilezas.

Ron frunció el ceño al instante.

\- Mientes, mi hermana no haría algo así- le gruñó el ojiazul.

\- Pues lo hizo…

\- ¡Cállate!- gritó mirándolo con ira- ¡¿No fue suficiente el haberle destrozado el corazón?! ¿Ahora también quieres encarcelarla?!- reclamó sin importarle armar una escena.

\- ¡Ronald!- su madre escuchó sus gritos y soltó a Jean para mirar a su hijo con reproche.

\- No sabes lo que dices- le respondió Harry controlando su propio enojo.

\- Claro, ¿qué puede saber un mediocre mago como yo comparado con el gran Harry Potter?- espetó- ¡Lo tenías todo Harry! ¡¿También tenías que tenerla a ella?!- añadió sacando a relucir su dolor.

\- ¡Es suficiente!- intervino Edward mirándolos con reproche- Fuera de aquí- ordenó.

\- Pero señor Granger…

\- Mi hija está herida y ustedes son tan egoístas que no les importa, prefieren discutir- señaló el hombre denotando su extrema preocupación.

Harry desvió la mirada, se sentía avergonzado por la escena que habían montado pero fue Ron quien lo sorprendió.

\- Tiene razón señor Granger- asintió- Vamos Potter- instó caminando hacia una de las terrazas del hospital.

Harry frunció el ceño pero lo siguió, cuando llegaron a la terraza, el cielo estaba pintado por varias estrellas y el cuarto de luna oculto entre algunas nubes.

\- ¿Fumas?- le preguntó Ron ofreciéndole un cigarro de la cajetilla que tenía en la mano.

\- No, pero ¿desde cuándo fumas?- se extrañó su amigo.

Ron esbozó una amarga sonrisa mientras sacaba su varita para encender su cigarrillo, luego dio la primera calada y sacó el humo con lentitud, tosió en el proceso.

\- ¿Ginny realmente atacó a Hermione?- cuestionó ignorando la pregunta del otro.

Harry suspiró mirando el cielo nocturno.

\- Todo indica que sí, aunque no lo sabremos hasta que Hermione declare, Kreacher la trajo a San Mungo cuando escuchó la conmoción en la sala- explicó con cierta renuencia pero sabiendo que Ron tenía derecho a conocer los detalles.

\- Entonces no sabes si fue Ginny…

\- Ginny fue arrestada por causar revuelo en un pub cercano- completó- En su varita había señales de magia reciente, misma que coincide con el ataque a Hermione- añadió pasando del enojo a la tristeza.

Lo mismo pasó con Ron, quien derramó un par de lágrimas de sus azules ojos y se desplomó contra la pared aún con su cigarrillo en la boca.

\- ¿Qué nos pasó?- fue lo único que se preguntó.

Pero nadie le contestó.

¿Qué les pasó?

… _ **Fin del Flashback…**_

La inesperada, e indeseada, 'migraña' regresó como una bestia hambrienta en medio de la noche.

Era una constante pulsación en alguna parte de su cerebro que no podía controlar, un profundo dolor que se abría paso sin misericordia alguna.

Se removió en su cama tratando de ignorar esa inquietud, deseaba obligarse a sí misma a suprimir ese obscuro malestar que oprimía sus días y la mantenía en vela durante las noches.

Lo peor del caso, era que si conseguía dormir su subconsciente la atacaba con pesadillas y si prefería no dormir, llegaba al punto de quiebre donde comenzaba a cuestionar cada uno de sus actos…

En el pasado, sus convicciones habían sido claras e inquebrantables…nunca había tenido dudas de que lo que hacía era lo correcto: estar con Harry luchando por un mundo mejor, ser una buena madre, esforzarse por mejorar a la sociedad mágica que heredarían sus hijos, ser una buena hija, seguir la senda que marcaba su valentía y su honor…su ser se regocijaba al cumplir cada uno de esos nobles propósitos.

Sin embargo, ahora todo había cambiado.

Su alma había sido contaminada por esa nefasta ansiedad, lo que le habían dado o aquello que habían despertado en ella no era un don sino una maldición, una que la estaba consumiendo lentamente.

Justo entonces, su esposo se removió en la cama y ella fijó sus ojos en la figura del hombre…Harry.

Harry, su dulce esposo.

Harry, el padre de sus hijos.

Su amado Harry…

Según muchos, el mago más poderoso desde Albus Dumbledore.

Cuánta experiencia y destreza debía poseer, su cerebro debía ser uno de los libros más interesantes…

El dolor se intensificó y se regañó a sí misma por siquiera pensar en eso.

La mente de su esposo no era un libro para leer, sino parte de su esencia y lo que lo hacía único; además, era su rincón privado donde nadie podía molestarlo o invadirlo.

Jamás violaría esa confianza.

El sudor comenzó a perlar su frente y su respiración se agitó, el dolor estaba acrecentándose a cada segundo y desconocía el motivo.

Su cabeza iba a explotar.

\- ¿Otra pesadilla, amor?- le preguntó la somnolienta voz de Harry quien abrió sus ojos para verla con genuina preocupación- Tranquila, estoy aquí- le dijo envolviéndola en sus brazos para tratar de calmarla.

Ella no respondió pero se refugió en ese gesto como si su vida dependiera de ello, como si el amor que se tenían pudiera sosegar esa maligna migraña.

Temía tanto el estarse convirtiendo en alguien a quien no reconocía, pero todavía podía sentir amor ¿cierto? Lo sentía con cada palpitar de su pecho y con cada inhalación que le transmitía el familiar aroma de su esposo.

Pero ¿por cuánto tiempo?

 _ ***…**_

 _\- Lanzarle un Confundus a McLaggen no me parece muy ético de tu parte- dijo el joven pelinegro._

 _La aludida tuvo la decencia de sonrojarse un poco. Harry sabía que su amiga había hecho eso solamente porque quería que Ron obtuviera la posición de guardián. No le importó nada más._

…

 _\- ¡Escuchen!- dijo Harry otra vez._

 _\- No Harry, escucha tú- dijo Hermione- Vamos a ir contigo. Eso se decidió hace meses…años en realidad._

 _\- Pero…_

 _\- Cállate- le aconsejó Ron._

 _\- ¿…están seguros de haberlo pensado bien?- insistió Harry._

 _\- Veamos- dijo Hermione, lanzando con fuerza Viaje con los trolls en la pila de desechados con una mirada bastante feroz- Llevo días haciendo equipaje para que podamos marcharnos en cualquier momento, lo que para tu información ha incluido hacer magia bastante complicada, por no mencionar meter de contrabando todas las reservas de Poción Multijugos de Ojo Loco bajo la nariz de la madre de Ron._

 _\- También modifiqué los recuerdos de mis padres, de modo que están convencidos de que en realidad se llaman Wendell y Mónica Wilkins y que la ambición de su vida es mudarse a Australia, lo que ya han hecho. Así a Voldemort le será más difícil localizarlos e interrogarlos sobre mí…o ti, porque desafortunadamente, les conté bastante sobre ti._

 _\- Asumiendo que sobrevivamos a la búsqueda de los Horcruxes, los buscaré y levantaré el encantamiento. So no…bueno, creo que les lancé un hechizo lo suficientemente bueno para mantenerlos a salvo y felices. Es que Wendell y Mónica Wilkins no saben que tienen una hija- los ojos de Hermione estaban llenos de lágrimas._

 _\- Yo…Hermione, lo siento…yo no…-_

…

 _Harry miró alrededor hacia los otros dos, ahora meros contornos en la obscuridad. Vio a Hermione apuntar su varita, no hacia el exterior, sino hacia su cara. Hubo un estallido, una ráfaga de luz blanca, y Harry se retorció en agonía. Podía sentir que su cara se hinchaba con rapidez bajo sus manos._

…

… _un terrible y desgarrador grito llegó de directamente encima de ellos._

 _\- ¡HERMIONE!- bramó Ron retorciéndose contra las cuerdas._

 _\- ¡Voy a preguntártelo de nuevo! ¿De dónde sacaron la espada? ¿De dónde?_

 _\- La encontramos…la encontramos… ¡POR FAVOR!- gritó Hermione de nuevo._

 _\- ¡Estás mintiendo, asquerosa sangre sucia, y lo sé! ¡Has estado dentro de mi cámara de Gringotts! ¡Dime la verdad!_

 _Otro terrible grito._

 _\- ¡HERMIONE!_

 _\- ¿Qué más tomaste? ¿Qué más? ¡Dime la verdad o, lo juro, te atravesaré con este cuchillo!_

 _Hermione estaba gritando de nuevo. El sonido atravesó a Harry como un dolor físico._

 _\- ¿Qué más sacaron, qué más? ¡RESPÓNDEME, CRUCIO!_

 _Los gritos de Hermione resonaban entre las paredes de arriba._

… _Hermione yacía a los pies de Bellatrix. Apenas se movía._

 _\- ¡Alto o ella muere!- Jadeando, Harry observó a Bellatrix reteniendo a Hermione, que parecía inconsciente y sujetaba su cuchillo en la garganta de su amiga…vio gotas de sangre._

…

 _\- Odio esta cosa, realmente la odio. Se siente tan mal, no funciona bien para mí…es como un poco de ella._

 _\- Sin embargo, tal vez ayude a meterte en su personalidad. Piensa en todas las cosas que esa varita ha hecho…_

 _\- ¡Pues ese es mi punto!- dijo Hermione- Esta es la varita que torturó a la madre y al padre de Neville, y ¿quién sabe a cuánta gente más? ¡Esta es la varita que mató a Sirius!_

…

 _Bellatrix Lestrange caminaba a zancadas sobre el césped hacia ellos; a pesar de que Harry sabía perfectamente bien que era Hermione, no pudo evitar un temblor de repudio. Sus ojos claramente desdeñosos al posarse sobre él…_

… _ *****_

Harry despertó súbitamente, encontrándose a sí mismo abrazado al cuerpo de su esposa. En sus pesadillas, había revivido algunos de los peores momentos para Hermione durante la guerra.

Miró a la aludida quien dormía pacíficamente a su lado, y sonrió al saberse afortunado de que ella lo amara tanto como él la amaba a ella.

La besó suavemente en la frente y se separó de ella procurando no despertarla, después de todo sabía que no había tenido una buena noche debido a las pesadillas que aún la embargaban de vez en cuando.

Se puso una bata y salió del cuarto pasando por la habitación de Lily donde se asomó para ver a su pequeña hija totalmente dormida. Siguió caminando hasta la cocina donde un cálido té ya lo estaba esperando, cortesía de Kreacher por supuesto.

El periódico del día no tardó en llegar vía lechuza y frunció el ceño al leer la primera plana.

' **Los Pilares de la Magia ¿los nuevos mortífagos?'**

Su frente se arrugó al recordar cuando confrontó a esos extraños individuos y supo que debía tomar acciones rápidamente, esos magos era muy poderosos y no tenía idea de cuáles eran sus intenciones.

Todo indicaba que eran enemigos, pero ¿a qué grado? ¿Acaso podrían provocar una guerra?

\- ¡Papá!- su hija, quien aparentemente no tardó mucho en despertar, lo sacó de sus pensamientos cuando entró a la cocina dando saltos como acostumbraba- ¡Mañana es mi cumpleaños!- exclamó completamente emocionada.

Harry le sonrió con adoración, era cierto, mañana era 31 de octubre una fecha por demás triste para él pues era el día en que sus padres fueron asesinados…pero ahora tenía motivo de celebrarla pues también era el día cuando su hija más pequeña había nacido.

\- ¿Cómo olvidarlo?- rio el otro olvidándose de lo demás- ¿Ya decidiste de qué será tu fiesta?

\- Ya te lo había dicho papá- dijo ella mirándolo como con reproche.

\- ¿Ah sí?- el hombre fingió ignorancia.

\- Es de cuentos de hadas muggles- recordó la menor.

\- ¿Y quién serás tú?- preguntó levantándose para picar algo de fruta.

\- ¡Rapunzel!- gritó ella nuevamente emocionada- ¿Irás a trabajar?- agregó más seriamente al verlo preparándose para salir.

\- Sí cariño, porque mañana estaré todo el tiempo contigo- le dijo besándola en la mejilla y ofreciéndole un poco de manzana.

La niña sonrió ampliamente mirando a su padre con sus grandes ojos color avellana repletos de adoración.

\- ¿Me perdí de algo?- otra voz interrumpió la escena.

\- ¡Mamá, recuerda que mañana quiero ser Rapunzel!- le informó Lily sonriéndole también a su progenitora.

\- Claro mi vida, todo quedará perfecto- asintió la mujer acercándose a su esposo para darle un beso de buenos días.

Los tres Potter se sentaron a desayunar plácidamente, el periódico olvidado en el cesto de la basura.

\- Me voy- dijo Harry una vez arreglado con su túnica de trabajo.

\- Nos veremos en el Ministerio- se despidió su esposa con una sonrisa.

\- Adiós papá- dijo la niña al verlo partir.

Entonces Hermione soltó un suspiro, de momento había tomado una fuerte poción para paliar su migraña pero pronto necesitaría de Charles.

\- Lily, prepara tus cosas para ir con tus abuelitos Jean y Edward- le dijo limpiando el desayunador con un movimiento de su varita.

\- ¡Sí!- saltó la excitable niña.

Segundos después, las dos brujas salieron por la chimenea de la residencia Granger; la mayor utilizó un hechizo para limpiar a ambas del hollín.

\- ¡Pero si es mi nieta favorita!- exclamó Edward Granger abrazando a la pequeña quien se carcajeó divertida.

\- Soy tu única nieta abuelito- declaró ante la mirada entretenida de su madre.

\- Y tu madre es mi única hija pero eso no le impide ser mi hija favorita- razonó el hombre besando a Hermione en la mejilla- ¡Jean, llegaron nuestra niñas!- llamó.

La señora Granger entró a la sala llenando de besos a la mini castaña e ignorando por completo a la adulta, lo cual era lógico pues ambos abuelos estaban enamorados de su nieta.

\- ¿De quién es cumpleaños mañana?- canturreó la mujer de mayor edad.

\- ¡Mío!- saltó Lily.

\- ¡Exacto! ¿Ya sabes de qué te vas a disfrazar?- preguntó sabiendo de antemano el tema de la fiesta.

\- ¡De Rapunzel! Mamá prometió que haría que mi cabello tuviera un metro de largo- sonrió la menor.

Los dos muggles se miraron entre sí y sonrieron, suponían que su brillante hija podría hacer eso mediante la magia.

\- Mamá, debo ir al Ministerio pero regresaré temprano para revisar lo de la fiesta ¿podrían cuidar de Lily mientras tanto?- preguntó la hechicera con educación.

\- Claro que sí cariño, sabes que nos encanta tener a Lily con nosotros- le dijo su madre con sinceridad.

\- Gracias- sonrió para luego mirar a su padre a los ojos- Cualquier cosa, usen la chimenea- susurró.

\- ¿Pasa algo?- inquirió Edward mirando a su hija con sospecha.

\- En mi mundo, siempre pasa algo- respondió sin más, luego se fue nuevamente por la chimenea.

… _ **-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…**_

\- ¡¿Cómo que sin novedades?!- vociferó Harry sin poder evitarlo, no era normal que le gritara a su equipo pero el estrés lo estaba volviendo irascible.

\- Lo siento jefe pero no hay nada, el sismo no se ha repetido como para poder rastrearlo o descubrir un patrón; y los supuestos Pilares no dejaron rastro alguno- explicó uno de los aurores presentes.

\- No los llames así- increpó el ojiverde.

\- ¿Entonces?

\- Son criminales- bufó dejando el tema del nombre de lado- Ha pasado más de un mes y seguimos sin pistas- señaló con reproche.

\- Tranquilo Harry…

\- ¡No me tranquilices Finnigan! ¡En este mes nos han llegado otros cinco cadáveres de mortífagos prófugos y no sabemos cómo los mataron ni tenemos pruebas de que fueron ellos! ¡Ese grupo es peligroso y no podemos dejarlos libres!- explotó una vez más.

\- Si fueron ellos, y no sigo que no hayan sido ellos, son muy astutos porque nada nos conduce a identificarlos como los asesinos ni remotamente; su magia es inmarcable y sus métodos infalibles. Quizás si seguimos otro curso de acción…

\- ¿Davis, qué hay con Malfoy?- increpó el ojiverde con brusquedad.

\- Está limpio, sólo sale de su mansión por negocios o para ir a lujosos restaurantes con su familia- respondió la mujer cruzándose de brazos.

\- ¿Cómo va la inspección por todo Londres? Estoy seguro que el epicentro de estos sismos está aquí- preguntó el pelinegro mirando a otro de sus aurores.

\- Buscamos por cada rincón de la ciudad pero no logramos encontrar nada- habló Dawlish- Lo único que nos falta examinar es el Támesis- agregó con sarcasmo, realmente habían dedicado mucho tiempo a inspeccionar la ciudad.

\- Pues inspecciónenlo también, gota a gota si es necesario.

\- Quizás no estén en Londres…

\- Lo están Orla- le aseguró Harry- Puedo sentirlo y, créeme, generalmente no me equivoco en ese tipo de cosas- declaró recordando cuántas veces su instinto le había salvado la vida.

\- ¿Prosigo con mi vigilancia a Malfoy?- intervino Tracy deseosa de que le asignaran una labor más dinámica que esa forzada observación.

\- Sí, Malfoy es astuto pero tarde o temprano cometerá un error- murmuró Harry sin dejar de sospechar de su antiguo compañero- Ahora a trabajar, quiero un reporte completo de sus observaciones en dos días- concluyó.

Todos se dispersaron con distintos grados de conformidad, todos excepto Seamus quien se acercó a su jefe con gesto cauteloso.

\- Lo que te dije podría darnos alguna pista adicional- declaró el irlandés.

\- Eso no conducirá a nada- negó el otro con dureza.

\- Pero…- no pudo terminar la frase pues la pesada mirada de su amigo se lo impidió.

\- No voy a investigar a mi esposa Seamus, y es mi última palabra- dijo con firmeza al tiempo que sus ojos verdes se obscurecían.

\- Hermione es mi amiga y la aprecio mucho, pero debes admitir que es sospechoso que estuviera involucrada en asuntos del Callejón Knockturn. Especialmente que se moviera en ese círculo….- comentó el otro de manera suspicaz.

Harry no dejó de mirarlo y entrecerró sus ojos para acentuar sus siguientes palabras.

\- ¿Debo recordarte que estamos hablando de Hermione? ¿Mi esposa, la madre de mis hijos y la heroína del mundo mágico?- le preguntó bajando su voz- Sospechar de ella es como si sospechara de mí mismo.

\- No estoy insinuando nada malo, simplemente pregúntale para qué fue allá, no tiene por qué ser un secreto si no es algo malo ¿cierto?- razonó el antiguo gryffindor con mucho cuidado de no herir susceptibilidades.

El ojiverde apretó sus labios pero no respondió, dio media vuelta y salió de la sala con una actitud sombría.

… _ **-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…**_

La residencia del Valle Godric, a simple vista y para cualquier muggle que pasara cerca, se veía completamente normal, pero para los magos se había transformado en un hermoso castillo a escala en honor al cumpleaños de Lily Jean Potter.

La pequeña festejada corría de un lado a otro con un hermoso vestido lila estilo medieval que despedía brillos, además portaba con orgullo una larguísima trenza de cabello color castaño la cual flotaba dócilmente sobre cualquier obstáculo.

\- ¡¿Dónde está la festejada?!- preguntó una conocida voz.

\- ¡Madrina!- gritó la niña corriendo a abrazar a su tía predilecta.

\- ¡Oh, Rapunzel, Rapunzel, baja tu cabello!- exclamó Ginny sin demasiada coherencia literaria pero abrazando a su ahijada con cariño- ¿Dónde está tu madre? Exijo ver su disfraz ahora mismo.

\- Tranquiliza tu excitable naturaleza Ginny, aquí estoy. No sé por qué no me sorprende verte disfrazada así ¿no podías ser un poco más original?- señaló Hermione acercándose a su amiga con una sonrisa divertida.

La señora Longbottom le sonrió con reto pues llevaba una entornada falda verdosa con la textura propia de las escamas de un pez, en la parte de arriba únicamente tenía dos grandes almejas moradas que cubrían su pecho y eran sostenidas por magia, finalmente su largo cabello anaranjado caía totalmente libre por su espalda.

\- Pues no es como si tu disfraz fuera una sorpresa- replicó la pelirroja poniendo sus manos sobre sus caderas.

Hermione llevaba un elegante vestido dorado de hombros descubiertos, la falda le llegaba hasta los pies y tenía puestos unos largos guantes blancos junto con algunas joyas para adornar sus oídos y cuello.

\- Her… ¡Merlín, Ginny! ¿Acaso no tienes frío?- inquirió Ron escandalizado mientras él mismo estaba envestido en un traje de león dorado, se le veía bastante cómico.

\- No, además así es el disfraz hermanito, soy la Sirenita- le explicó la mujer mirándolo con diversión- ¿De qué zoológico se supone que saliste?

\- Soy el Rey León- declaró con orgullo irguiéndose cuan alto era.

\- No puedo creer que Luna haya accedido a esto- rio Ginny reconociendo que su cuñada merecía alguna especie de premio por haberse casado con su hermano.

\- Claro que sí, le encantó la idea- dijo Ron señalando a su esposa quien jugaba con los niños con su propio disfraz de leona.

Ginny la miró y rectificó su pensamiento anterior, esos dos eran tal para cual.

\- Bueno pero si tú eres Bella, ¿se puede saber dónde está tu Bestia?- dijo Neville vestido con un pantalón azul, altas botas negras, una camisa blanca de marinero y una cita roja a manera de cinturón.

\- Tratando de comerse a unos enanos- dijo mirando hacia donde Harry, vestido con un elegante traje principesco de largo saco azul rey con ribetes dorados, perseguía a unos niños quienes efectivamente habían acordado ir disfrazados de enanos.

\- Hija, ¿cuál se supone que es el disfraz de Molly y Arthur?- le preguntó Edward acercándose al grupo con su disfraz de pirata bastante bien logrado, hasta llevaba un garfio y un loro.

La aludida miró a los señores Weasley y sonrió ampliamente, Arthur definitivamente había sido quien escogió los disfraces en un intento de vestirse como lo harían los muggles. Él y Molly llevaban alguna especie de traje de colores dispares y sin coordinación alguna, cosa que parecía hilarante si no estabas acostumbrado a su excentricidad.

\- Tal parece que son alguna clase de ejecutivos- respondió Jean alcanzando a su marido en su propio vestido estilo pirata, ella llevaba un parche en el ojo y un pintoresco sombrero.

\- ¡Teddy!- exclamó Hermione corriendo a abrazar a su sobrino en el momento en que lo vio.

El metamorfomago había cambiado sus rasgos de tal manera que parecía un verdadero hombre lobo, claro que con pelaje azulado y bastante sonriente.

\- ¡Tía Hermione!- la saludó rodeándola con sus brazos para cargarla y girar sobre sí mismo una sola vez.- Te ves bellísima- agregó bajándola al suelo.

\- Gracias, señor Lobo Feroz- rio ella mirando luego a su acompañante- Victorie, estás hermosa- le dijo a su ahijada quien llevaba un vestido de campesina con una llamativa capa roja sobre sus hombros.

\- Gracias madrina, me dejaron escapar de Hogwarts para poder venir a la fiesta- le explicó la rubia- ¿Mis padres?

\- Aún no llegan, pero no deben tardar…

Como convocados, Bill y Fleur arribaron a la fiesta junto con Percy y Audrey.

Fleur iba vestida como una princesa con un color azul que realzaba sus ojos, su cabello dorado caía en suaves ondulaciones por su espalda y estaba adornado por una tiara. Su esposo llevaba un traje de príncipe con largas mallas blancas y, como siempre, se veían perfectamente felices.

Percy llevaba un traje de mallas verdes con un sombrero de pluma a juego y una capa corta en su espalda, junto con Audrey quien hacía de Blancanieves.

Todos se saludaron con entusiasmo al verse.

\- ¡Bienvenidos! ¡Adelante!- dijo Harry acercándose a recibirlos como buen anfitrión- Partiremos el pastel en cuanto estemos todos reunidos- agregó divertido.

Repentinamente, el cielo se llenó de luces multicolores con gran fanfarria y un enorme 'Feliz Cumpleaños' se materializó entre las nubes de humo.

\- ¡Ha llegado el animador oficial de la fiesta! ¡El hombre sin el cual jamás podría reír! ¡El único y sin igual…Auch mujer!- exclamó un hombre pelirrojo vestido como un sapo.

\- ¡Contrólate George!- le riño su esposa conteniendo su sonrisa, ella iba vestida como una princesa de estilo más moderno- ¡Lily, feliz cumpleaños!- agregó corriendo a abrazar a la entusiasmada niña.

Andrómeda llegó unos minutos después vestida como alguna clase de princesa oriental haciéndola ver completamente fuera de su personalidad, no obstante se integró a la celebración como una más de la familia.

\- ¡Queremos pastel!- pidieron los niños presentes, lo cual no incluía a muchos de los primos de Lily pues estaban en la escuela.

Harry asintió convocando un enorme pastel de tres pisos que flotó hasta colocarse frente a la festejada con diez velas encendidas que lo adornaban divinamente.

\- Pide un deseo- le dijo Hermione acercándose a la espalda de su pequeña para abrazarla, estaba feliz de poder celebrar esa fecha.

Lily cerró sus ojos y sopló tan fuerte como pudo, con lo que todas la velas se apagaron y, por los ventanales, pudieron ver que el cielo obscurecía de repente.

\- Vaya, espero que tu deseo no haya sido que lloviera- comentó Ron mirando el cielo con el ceño fruncido.

\- No tío Ron, pero no puedo decirte cuál fue mi deseo o no se cumplirá- le dijo la pequeña con ese aire de sabelotodo que había heredado inconfundiblemente de su madre.

\- Colocaré un hechizo impermeable- se ofreció Bill con ligereza mientras salía de la casa, así el jardín no se mojaría demasiado y los niños podrían jugar más tarde.

Mientras eso sucedía, Harry se acercó a su esposa con gesto relajado, confiaba plenamente en ella y no temía preguntarle absolutamente nada pues ella no le mentiría deliberadamente. Sólo esperaba que no lo tomara como algo suspicaz.

\- El dorado te sienta bien amor, ¿qué puede hacer una Bestia como yo para merecer un beso tuyo?- le susurró al oído.

Hermione sintió un placentero escalofrío recorrer su espalda y giró su cuello para ver los increíbles ojos color esmeralda de su esposo.

\- Podrías regalarme una enorme biblioteca repleta de tomos exclusivos y de primeras ediciones- respondió a manera de juego.

\- Creía que ya te había dado eso- susurró el otro robándole un beso sin preguntar.

\- Mmmm cierto- sonrió- ¿Crees que debimos pedirle a Minerva que dejara venir a los niños?- preguntó cambiando de tema al observar a su hija jugar con los otros niños.

\- No, deben aprender a vivir como todos los demás, es decir, sin demasiados privilegios- respondió el hombre extrañando a sus otros dos hijos pero firme con esa decisión.

\- Y lo dice quien le dio el Mapa del Merodeador a su hijo mayor- replicó la castaña- Sino se lo hubieras dado, podríamos estarlo usando para vigilarlos…

\- Estoy seguro que los Merodeadores no crearon el Mapa para los padres sobreprotectores- bromeó Harry a lo que ella le dirigió una severa mirada- Fred y George me lo dieron en tercer año, era justo que James también lo tuviera para entonces; además, es lo suficientemente maduro para utilizarlo- agregó en su defensa.

\- Claro, tal vez lo use para salir ilícitamente del Colegio y encontrarse con un prófugo de Azkabán- bufó ella con sarcasmo, sus hijos le preocupaban, mucho más con lo que estaba pasando.

Ante eso, Harry emitió una carcajada y recordó aquel tiempo cuando Sirius escapó de la prisión para vengar a sus padres y encontrarlo. Ese hombre había sido el mejor padrino que pudo desear, al menos durante el poco tiempo que pudo serlo.

\- Tranquila Hermione, estoy seguro que no se meterá en muchos problemas….aunque sea un Potter- sonrió a lo que la castaña emitió un suspiro recargando su espalda en el pecho del hombre- Por cierto, quiero preguntarte algo- añadió rodeando la cintura de la mujer con sus manos.

\- Pregunta

El otro se tomó un par de segundos antes de hablar.

\- Seamus ha estado investigando varias cosas debido a los recientes sucesos, entre las cuales salió un dato curioso- inició- Me dijo que te habían visto rondando por el Callejón Knockturn.

Hermione no reaccionó en lo absoluto, después de todo sabía bien que sus andares por ese lugar no serían un secreto para siempre, si Malfoy la había descubierto no era sorpresa que un investigador experto también lo hubiera hecho.

\- Veo que no puedo mantener nada en secreto con el Jefe de Aurores como esposo ¿eh?- sonrió armándose de una templanza que no sabía que poseía- Es cierto, hace algún tiempo estuve haciendo averiguaciones sobre cualquier escrito referente a los horcruxes- confesó, y era verdad, después de la guerra Harry y ella habían acordado destruir cualquier información relacionada con aquella magia obscura, evitando así que otro demente pudiera incursionar en ella.

\- ¿Encontraste algo?- preguntó el otro aceptando la explicación sin dudarlo ni un segundo.

\- Nada, o al menos eso quiero pensar- dijo omitiendo totalmente el tema que sabía era un secreto muy peligroso y con el potencial de arruinar su matrimonio.

Harry asintió recargando su cabeza en el hombro de su esposa en una actitud cotidiana, ella a su vez se recargó en la cabeza de éste sintiéndose sumamente culpable.

Sin esperarlo, una sensación conocida comenzó a recorrer su interior y frunció el ceño con molestia, la estaban convocando.

Decidió ignorar el llamado porque no pensaba irse de la fiesta de su hija por mucho que la necesitaran, no estaba a su disposición y no era su prerrogativa interrumpir su vida. Pasados algunos minutos, la sensación se intensificó hasta el punto de incomodarla, como si tuviera una persistente comezón y no pudiera aplacarla…tendría que hablar con Evangeline acerca de la sutileza de su don.

En la sala, la chimenea se encendió con un estruendo sólo para mostrar la cabeza de Charles Peasegood quien portaba una mirada ligeramente ansiosa.

\- Hermione- la llamó con naturalidad.

Ron miró al interfecto con el ceño fruncido y los demás callaron para también ver la escena con extrañeza, no era común que desconocidos tuviera acceso a la red flú de los Potter.

\- Hoy es mi día libre Charles, cualquier tema urgente puede esperar a mañana- declaró Hermione adelantándose un paso para evitar una escena.

\- Lo sé pero esto es realmente importante, no puede esperar- replicó el hombre sin notarse culpable por haber interrumpido la fiesta.

Harry lo miró como con advertencia, si su esposa no quería recibirlo esa era la última palabra.

\- Tendrá que esperar- negó la castaña deseosa por acabar la conversación, no ayudaba nada la creciente incomodidad de su interior.

\- ¿Aún si te digo que es algo de vida o muerte?- increpó el extraño con un tono profundo que hizo reverberar algo dentro en la mujer.

Esa frase desató una ola de tensión en la sala, nunca era buena idea hacer una amenaza de ese tipo en un lugar lleno de veteranos de guerra…

\- ¿Cómo te atreves? ¿Quién se supone que eres tú?- increpó Ron tan explosivo como siempre aunque Harry estaba tenso y listo para intervenir.

Hermione tomó a su amigo del brazo para tranquilizarlo, estaba furiosa pero no quería más drama así que solamente podía hacer una cosa.

\- No tardo, debe ser algo realmente urgente como para armar una escena de este tipo- declaró la mujer soltando a su amigo quien la miró extrañado- Con su permiso- agregó sin mirar a nadie en particular y entrando en la chimenea donde el rostro de Charles desapareció sin más.

\- ¿Mamá?- la voz de su hija la detuvo unos segundos.

\- Regreso en unos minutos amor- le dijo suavemente antes de desaparecer entre las llamas verdosas.

Cuando aterrizó miró a Charles sentado cómodamente en su oficina, el hombre la miraba con su misma expresión de cansada indiferencia.

\- Es el cumpleaños de mi hija- espetó ella amargamente.

\- Es un día especialmente poderoso para la magia- respondió el otro levantándose para ofrecerle su mano.- Vamos- apremió.

La mujer contuvo su enojo y tomó la mano ofrecida sintiendo la conocida succión de la aparición.

Cuando llegaron al Santuario, todos los demás ya estaban reunidos en el lugar.

\- ¿Algún problema Granger? ¿Tenías cosas más importantes qué hacer?- le dijo Malfoy en un tono entre sarcástico y molesto, parecía seguir inconforme con su actuar.

\- ¿Qué sucede?- ella lo ignoró mirando directamente a la máscara de Destino.

\- El Buscador cree saber dónde encontrar el Oro del Rin, sin embargo necesitamos corroborar cierta información- dijo la aludida convocando el cuerpo inconsciente de un hombre.

Hermione tragó saliva sin poder evitarlo, la dolorosa pulsación en su cabeza regresó y sintió deseos de invadir la mente de aquél desconocido.

\- ¿Quién es?- preguntó con duda, una cosa era hacerle eso a mortífagos y otra a personas que no sabía quiénes eran o qué hacían.

\- Lo sabrás pronto ¿no?- le sonrió Astucia deseoso de contemplar el grandioso don de su hermana y de saber la información que pudiera extraer.

La castaña miró al individuo y se odió a sí misma por desearlo tanto, por no impedir que sus manos se levantaran para tomarlo de la cabeza e invadir su mente, por no poder evitar acabar con su vida.

Se odió porque había tomado una decisión y no podía arrepentirse.

Tal como aquella vez…

… _ **Flashback…**_

\- ¿Señora Potter?- la voz le llegó como un eco lejano pero se forzó a prestarle atención al hombre frente a ella.

\- ¿Cómo puede estar tan seguro?- preguntó.

El hombre de obscuro semblante y gran estatura se compadeció de la mujer pero no pudo mentirle, estaban en medio de una guerra y no podía darse el lujo de ser delicado.

\- Hace dos días, el Auror Potter fue capturado por los rebeldes- repitió sin ápice de duda- Nuestros soldados trajeron la nota de rescate- agregó mostrándole el pedazo de papel.

Hermione tomó la nota para abrirla y leerla rápidamente, había un mechón de cabello negro que se parecía al de su esposo. Sacó su varita para comprobar su autenticidad y tuvo que sostenerse de una pared para no desplomarse en el suelo.

\- No puede ser…- murmuró luchando por tranquilizarse, no sería bueno que el general angolano la viera en medio de un ataque de pánico.

\- ¿Se irán?- preguntó el otro habiendo leído la nota, los rebeldes exigían el retiro de los aurores ingleses de inmediato, la guerra en Angola estaba en un punto crítico y la intervención de Inglaterra los asustaba.

La mujer miró al hombre sin saber qué responderle, Harry había sido capturado y si no intervenía ante el Ministro para que los aurores ingleses se retiraran, podrían matarlo…cuando recibió la noticia de la desaparición de su esposo, no esperó ni un segundo y le rogó a Kingsley que la dejara ir, su antiguo amigo accedió y la mujer tomó el primer traslador hacia Angola…no obstante, ahora no sabía qué hacer.

La situación en ese país africado era grave, los muggles estaban en medio de una guerra civil pero lo preocupante era que un grupo de magos habían decidido intervenir del lado de los rebeldes y el Gobierno Mágico Angolano tuvo que tomar cartas en el asunto pues su secreto estaba en peligro de ser expuesto; hacía unos años atrás habían firmado un Tratado con Inglaterra (incentivando el comercio de minerales preciosos) por lo que Angola solicitó la intervención del Ministerio Inglés, ante lo cual habían enviado a su mejor grupo de aurores (donde Harry estaba incluido).

Evidentemente las cosas no habían salido como estaba previsto…

\- Tengo que tomar aire- fue su respuesta dando media vuelta para salir de la oficina central ubicada en el corazón de la selva y protegida por los más poderosos hechizos de privacidad.

Hermione caminó por el perímetro sabiendo que sería una insensatez tratar de salir del lugar con toda la vigilancia que tenía, los soldados estaban alertas y con sus varitas listas para atacar o defenderse. ¿Qué debía hacer? ¿Solicitar la retirada dejando al país hundirse en la guerra o tratar de rescatar a su esposo por su cuenta?

\- ¿No pudiste haberme esperado?- le reclamó una nueva voz de la nada.

La mujer se giró tan rápido que estuvo a punto de perder el equilibrio pero unos fuertes brazos la sostuvieron y ella encaró el sonriente rostro de su mejor amigo, al que tanto daño hizo, quien tanto daño les hizo…pero quien finalmente decidió que su amistad era más importante que todo lo demás.

\- ¿Ron?- preguntó sin terminar de procesar lo que sus ojos veían.

\- El mismo- asintió el pelirrojo vestido con una túnica de duelo, su mirada estaba nublada por la preocupación pese a la sonrisa dibujada en su rostro.

\- ¿Qué haces aquí?- preguntó recuperándose de la sorpresa.

\- Lo mismo que tú, vengo a rescatar a Harry- declaró como si fuera lo más obvio.

Entonces la mujer supo la respuesta: lo rescatarían juntos.

\- No será sencillo- le dijo a lo que el pelirrojo soltó una carcajada.

\- ¿Cuándo lo ha sido tratándose de Harry?- inquirió.

… _ **Fin del Flashback…**_

Lo que había pasado después, fue algo que le hizo prometer a Ron que jamás diría y, hasta ese momento, su amigo había cumplido con su palabra.

Por eso no comprendía cómo fue que Dolohov se enteró…sin embargo, ahora no importaba porque no se arrepentía de haber hecho lo que hizo…porque recuperó a Harry y eso era lo único que le daba consuelo.

Ahora, proteger a su familia debía darle ese mismo consuelo.

Pero ¿ellos lo comprenderían?

… _ **-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…**_

Albus estaba escribiendo una carta con su mejor letra, después de todo era para su pequeña hermana.

\- ¿Casi terminas?- le preguntó un niño de cabellera rubio platinada sentando frente a él en una mesa de la biblioteca.

\- Todavía no- respondió el ojiverde- ¿Quieres que agregue tus felicitaciones?- bromeó deteniendo su escritura.

\- Si crees que eso no le arruinará el cumpleaños, adelante- sonrió el otro con desgana.

\- No lo arruinará, aunque seguramente al tío Ron le dará un infarto- rio el pequeño pelinegro.

\- Hazlo entonces- sonrió el rubio con fingida malicia.

\- Slytherin hasta las venas- le dijo Albus terminando con la carta para doblarla cuidadosamente.

\- Al menos no soy un noble Gryffindor- replicó Scorpius poniéndose de pie con calma- Aunque mi padre podría desheredarme por hablar contigo, no me arrepiento- agregó.

\- Mi padre tampoco lo aprobaría, pero mientras Rose no se lo diga al tío Ron, él no lo sabrá. Y si se llega a enterar, tampoco me arrepiento- declaró sonriendo a su nuevo amigo- Vamos a la lechucería a entregar mi carta- propuso.

Ambos caminaron hasta el lugar con diferentes estilos, mientras que Scorpius mostraba una postura perfecta, Albus parecía desgarbado a su lado. No podían ser más distintos sin embargo sus personalidades eran compatibles.

En el camino, tres figuras con insignias de león sobre sus capas, se dirigieron rápidamente hacia ellos.

\- Mala suerte niños- soltó James al ver a su hermano pero sin detenerse.

\- ¡Buena suerte para nosotros!- rio Fred a su lado pero tampoco se detuvo.

Los dos niños se miraron desconcertado cuando los mayores pasaron a su lado sin parar ni un segundo, solamente uno de ellos les dedicó una mirada compasiva.

\- Corran si valoran sus vidas- les dijo Loius antes de irse.

Cuando los perdieron de vista, una fuerte voz los hizo temer lo peor.

\- ¡Ustedes!- chilló una pelirroja corriendo hasta situarse frente a ellos, se le veía agitada- ¡El descaro de ustedes!- reformuló con su rostro rojo de ira, seguramente la niña había perseguido a sus primos durante un buen tramo por alguna extraña razón.

\- Tranquila Weasley, te va a dar un infarto- declaró Scorpius ligeramente divertido.

\- ¡Tú no me mandas Malfoy!- espetó la niña- ¡Y ni creas que ocultaré tu supuesta amistad, Albus! ¡En Navidad le diré a toda la familia cómo los estás traicionando!- gritó de manera irracional.

El ojiverde la miró asustado, no por la amenaza sino por sus gritos, le recordaba mucho a la abuela Molly cuando regañaba a sus tíos por alguna travesura, especialmente cuando le gritaba al tío George.

\- Rose, por favor, ninguno de nuestros primos cree que Scorpius es malvado o que planea matarnos a todos mientras dormimos- el rubio contuvo un bufido- No entiendo por qué lo detestas tanto si no te ha hecho nada…

\- ¿Nada? El ser un Malfoy es razón suficiente para odiarlo- respondió ella con sus azules ojos en llamas- En todo caso tu lealtad debería ser con tu familia, no con un hijo de mortífagos- declaró con un odio infantil pero que hirió de igual manera al joven rubio.

\- No te permito…- inició el chico de ojos grises.

\- Rose- su primo la miró con dureza e interrumpió al otro- Eres mi prima, pero Scorpius es mi amigo y no permitiré que hables así de él o de su familia- declaró con la resolución sin pauta que heredó de su padre.

La niña apretó sus labios mientras que el rubio miró al pelinegro con una extraña sensación de agradecimiento, se sentía bien tener amigos.

\- Tan sólo espera a que te apuñale por la espada, entonces te arrepentirás de haberlo considerado un amigo- dijo Rose indignada, luego dio media vuelta desapareciendo por donde había llegado.

Scorpius miró a Albus a los ojos y le sonrió de lado.

\- También yo te considero mi amigo- le dijo.

\- Entonces, ¿entregarías esta carta por mí?- preguntó el otro risueño.

\- Soy tu amigo, no una maldita lechuza- espetó el otro con una sonrisa- No abuses de tu suerte Albus- agregó.

\- Lo tendré en cuenta Scorpius aunque necesito que me respondas si serás mi segundo en caso de duelo.

\- Depende contra quién sea el duelo, todavía no sé si moriría por ti- bromeó.

\- Si las cosas siguen así, será contra Rose- suspiró el otro.

\- Seré tu segundo- aceptó el rubio de inmediato a lo que ambos rieron siguiendo con su camino como si nada.

… _ **-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…**_

* * *

 **A/N: Nuevas revelaciones que nos hacen armar las piezas de esta historia, todo para llegar al punto de quiebre…**

 _Yuuki Kuchiki.-_ _ **Agradezco tus comentarios y tu preferencia, la historia se está poniendo tensa y veremos más de ese pasado gris de Hermione que definitivamente afectará su relación con Harry. Saludos!**_

 _Elizabeth.-_ _ **Hola, muchas gracias por la candidez de tu comentarios, la realidad es que escribo lo que me gusta leer y la intención es precisamente compartir eso que imagino por si a alguien más le hace imaginar también; aunque como todos, sigo evolucionando en mi manera de escribir, veremos dónde acaba. Hasta la próxima.**_


	6. Asfódelo

**Disclaimer:** La idea original de Harry Potter, así como sus personajes son propiedad de J.K. Rowling.

* * *

 **EL OCASO DE LOS DIOSES**

 **...**

Summary: No fue sino hasta ese momento que comprendieron lo que estaba pasando; precisamente cuando el mundo se desmoronaba frente a unos ojos que ya no podían ver. – Hermione...- susurró una voz rota. – Nada es para siempre- dijo ella como si le hablara a un extraño y eso rompió su corazón un poco más. ¿Cómo llegaron a ese punto? AU EWE

* * *

 **[Capítulo 6: Asfódelo]**

 **...**

" _De la carne de Ymir la tierra fue creada,  
y de sus huesos las rocas,  
la bóveda del cielo fue hecha con el cráneo del gigante de hielo,  
y el mar se formó con su sangre._ _"_

 _-_ _"Vafprúonismál"_ _(los relatos de Vafthrudnir)_

* * *

…

… _ **Flashback…**_

\- Necesito ver a Malfoy- solicitó la mujer desde las llamas de la chimenea, su interlocutora la miró con extrañeza.

\- ¿A Lucius o a Draco?- preguntó con educación.

\- A tu esposo- aclaró la otra sin demasiada paciencia, estaba en un situación complicada- ¿Puedo pasar?- pidió enseguida.

Astoria asintió apartándose de la chimenea en una muda aceptación, luego movió su varita para darle acceso a la castaña quien aterrizó sobre la alfombra de una manera poco elegante.

\- ¿Pasa algo malo?- inquirió la aristocrática mujer pensando que se trataba de un asunto oficial.

\- No, lamento haberte alarmado- se disculpó al ver el rostro preocupado de la otra- En realidad, vengo a pedirle un favor…

\- ¿Un favor? ¿A mí?- una tercera voz intervino y Draco entró en la sala con su aire de arrogancia de siempre.

Hermione se tragó su orgullo y respondió.

\- Sí Malfoy, necesito de tu ayuda- confesó sintiendo que cada segundo que pasaba era crítico.

Draco no pudo ocultar su sorpresa y miró a su esposa con suavidad.

\- Astoria ¿puedes dejarnos solos?- pidió sin sonar grosero, y la mujer asintió saliendo del lugar sin más.

Entonces el rubio conjuró una serie de hechizos de privacidad y se sentó en uno de los sillones indicándole a la otra que hiciera lo mismo.

Ella se acomodó conteniendo su creciente nerviosismo, si alguien descubría que había ido a ese lugar…un lugar que por cierto no le traía buenos recuerdos.

\- Ginny está encerrada en una prisión búlgara- confesó de golpe a lo que el otro enarcó una de sus cejas.

\- ¿Weaselette?- inquirió a lo que ella asintió- Confieso que me sorprende un poco, ¿qué hacía en ese país? ¿Y por qué crees que yo podría ayudarte en algo?- preguntó.

\- Ginny firmó un contrato con la selección de Quidditch búlgara hace un par de años y se mudó a ese país- inició- Pero las cosas se salieron de control y ahora está detenida- resumió sin querer entrar en detalles- Necesito tu ayuda para sacarla de ahí y traerla a Inglaterra sin que nadie se entere…

\- Potter podría hacer una solicitud, tú misma podrías hacerla y seguramente el Ministerio iniciaría con la extradición- alegó el rubio- Después de todo, Bulgaria es un aliado y hasta tu amigo Krum podría servir de enlace.

Todo eso ya lo sabía, ambos sabían que lo sabían por eso la conversación se hizo interesante.

\- Si eso pasa, Ginny no podrá volver a jugar Quidditch y probablemente pase algún tiempo en Azkabán…no puede quedar historial de esto- adujo la castaña habiendo analizado cada uno de los posibles escenarios.

Draco comprendió lo que le estaba pidiendo, pero no iba a ayudarla a cambio de nada.

\- ¿Qué fue lo que hizo?- preguntó.

\- No te interesa…

\- Me interesa porque así podré saber qué tan custodiada está o hasta dónde cederán las autoridades búlgaras respecto a los cargos- cortó secamente.

La mujer apretó sus labios pero aceptó el razonamiento.

\- Se involucró en una pelea y conjuró magia en frente de varios muggles; hubo algunos heridos pero ningún muerto- informó lo que sabía.

\- Al parecer los viejos hábitos no se pierden- soltó el otro en un tono medio burlón.

\- ¿Qué quieres decir?

\- Bueno, Weaselette tiene antecedentes de agresividad después de todo, ya antes te atacó y te envió a San Mungo- dijo con naturalidad.

Eso dejó helada a la mujer, no se esperaba tal argumento.

\- Ella no me atacó- negó.

Draco esbozó una sonrisa ladeada.

\- Si quieres que te ayude, deja las mentiras de lado- declaró.

\- ¿Ese será el precio por tu ayuda?- quiso saber en un intento de que su deuda no fuese tan grande.

\- No- negó el otro reconociendo el truco al instante- Es sólo un capricho, pero si prefieres mantener tu versión hazlo; no entiendo por qué sigues defendido a Weaselette pese a todo lo que ha hecho pero supongo que es tu problema- continuó dejando escapar un suspiro- Voy a ayudarte a regresarla al país, pero debes mantenerla con un perfil bajo durante un tiempo, además todos necesitarán una sólida coartada- detalló comenzando a pensar en un plan, no lo veía tan complicado.

\- ¿El precio?- insistió.

El antiguo slytherin miró a la mujer a los ojos y mantuvo una grave expresión en su rostro de afiladas facciones, con los años se parecía cada vez más a su madre y menos a Lucius. No obstante, era un Malfoy y no hacía favores sin más.

\- Una deuda futura- dijo extendiendo su mano para cerrar el trato.

\- Nada que me ponga en peligro a mí o a mi familia- condicionó ella antes de aceptar las condiciones.

\- Hecho- asintió el hombre y ella estrechó su mano.

En ese momento no lo supo, pero esa deuda le saldría muy cara.

… _ **Fin del Flashback…**_

\- Adelante- dijo la clara voz de un hombre quien se encontraba sentado tras su escritorio, revisaba lo que parecía ser un gran repertorio de documentos.

La puerta se abrió dejando pasar a una aristocrática mujer de impecable apariencia.

\- Draco- saludó la rubia mujer a su único hijo que había heredado varias de sus características pero indudablemente era un Malfoy.

\- Madre- el otro la reconoció sin dejar de mirar sus papeles.

Ella caminó hasta sentarse en la silla frente al escritorio, su pose no varió en lo que parecieron ser minutos enteros cuando en realidad fueron segundos hasta que el hombre inspiró profundamente para dejar todo de lado y prestarle atención a su progenitora.

\- Exijo que me digas en qué estás involucrado- le preguntó ella mirándolo con genuina preocupación, a lo que el otro enarcó una de sus cejas.

\- En múltiples negocios madre, eso lo sabes bien- le dijo con un tono aburrido.

\- No me subestimes hijo, te conozco y sé que tu idea de esa 'secta' que me mencionaste hace tiempo, no desapareció simplemente porque tu padre no presentó el suficiente entusiasmo- declaró ella sin variar su tono de voz.

\- Permíteme recordarte madre, que soy lo suficientemente mayor como para ocuparme de mis propios asuntos, además es claro que el juicio de mi padre no siempre ha sido el más sabio- espetó el otro en clara alusión al pasado del hombre que involucraba el haber seguido a Voldemort.

Narcisa lo miró con severidad pero también con un claro rastro de dolor, era cierto que las decisiones de Lucius no siempre fueron las más sabias pero todo lo había hecho por ellos, por su familia. Había cometido errores que terminaron pagando con su prestigio y muchos galeones de su bóveda, pero seguían vivos y juntos, por esa razón no dejaría que su hijo cometiera sus mismos errores.

\- Draco, debes tener muy claro que ahora tienes una esposa y un hijo a los cuales cuidar, por lo que todas tus decisiones los afectarán de una forma o de otra- le dijo- Tu padre cometió un terrible error al unirse al Señor Tenebroso, pero lo ha pagado muy caro, tú mejor que nadie sabe que también nosotros lo pagamos caro. No quiero que tú cometas ese mismo error…- declaró con deliberada lentitud en un intento de que sus palabras penetraran en el testarudo cerebro del joven.

El aludido miró a su madre recordando aquella época en la cual temió por sus vidas, cuando no sabía si podría protegerla cuando llegara el momento, en el tiempo de Voldemort y de la Segunda Guerra de Sangre. Sabía que la mujer estaba preocupada por él, que sospechaba algo y, por un segundo, su resolución se tambaleó.

Su corazón se agitó en su pecho y quiso confesarlo todo, abrazarse a su madre y decirle que estaba involucrado en algo terrible…sin embargo, no pudo decirle la verdad, no logró que las palabras se formaran en su mente ni salieran por su boca.

\- No lo haré- fue lo único que pudo decir convencido nuevamente de que hacía lo correcto, si el miedo lo había hecho sentir impotente, el poder lo redimiría- Mi propósito es y siempre será proteger a mi familia, de una manera o de otra los Malfoy siempre debemos tener un as bajo la manga; eso es justamente lo que estoy procurando- declaró con una familiar prepotencia.

Narcisa lo miró con sus ojos grises repletos de preocupación.

\- Hijo, no estamos en Azkabán por una afortunada coincidencia- le aclaró frunciendo el ceño- Ni nos salvamos por la astucia de tu padre o la tuya, ni siquiera por mi impetuosa decisión de ocultarle la verdad al Señor Tenebroso- aclaró recordando aquel día de la Batalla Final donde ella tuvo que tomar la decisión de traicionar a Lord Voldemort por el bien de los suyos.

Esa declaración heló el gesto de Draco, no le agradaba recordar que Potter los había ayudado a librar la prisión mágica, detestaba estar en deuda con el Cara Rajada.

\- Eso fue un error de cálculo, pero mientras tengamos el suficiente oro y nuestra astucia, la familia estará bien; los Malfoy prevalecerán- replicó totalmente convencido de lo que decía.

\- Harry Potter nos salvó la vida, más te valdría tener eso muy claro antes de que cometas una tontería- insistió su madre verbalizando lo que bien sabían los dos- Jugar al enmascarado contra él, no terminará bien para ti ni para la familia- agregó mirándolo con acusación.

El rubio obscureció su mirada por instinto y sus manos se tensaron, su madre conocía su secreto.

Entonces algo en su interior se encendió.

\- No estoy jugando a nada madre, las cosas son muy distintas ahora; Voldemort era un mago demente, pero una nueva era se acerca donde la verdad y el orden prevalecerán sobre todas las cosas- dijo en un tono insistente, sus ojos chispearon y el nudo en su garganta disminuyó.

Narcisa observó los gestos de su hijo y supo que estaban en problemas, esa misma chispa la había visto en Lucius cuando le dijo que se había convertido en un mortífago…no quería ver cómo la historia se repetía ante sus ojos.

\- Por favor, piensa en Scorpius- rogó sin saber de qué otra forma hacerlo entrar en razón.

\- Eso hago- le dijo el otro- Le estoy forjando un futuro brillante…

\- Hablas como tu padre- se lamentó la mujer al saber que no podría hacer cambiar de opinión al joven hombre que tanto había heredado de Lucius.

\- Te equivocas, no soy como mi padre…soy mejor que él- declaró conteniendo su creciente enojo, no permitiría que nadie lo cuestionara.

Un Malfoy no se dejaba dominar por las emociones ni cedía ante los demás.

Un Malfoy no reía en público ni lloraba frente a nadie más que su reflejo.

Un Malfoy siempre ganaba sin importar a quién tuviera que aplastar en el proceso.

Un Malfoy nunca dudaba.

Y, sin embargo, al ver los asustados ojos de su madre, algo en su interior se removió.

¿En qué se estaba convirtiendo?

… _ **-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…**_

\- Buen día señor Potter- lo saludó una joven mujer con amabilidad.

\- Hola Cath, buen día- respondió el hombre- ¿Hermione está muy ocupada?- inquirió.

\- Solamente está leyendo algunos reportes, pase por favor- le sonrió retomando su propia revisión de documentos.

\- Gracias- le dijo el hombre entrando a la oficina de su esposa, tuvo que sonreír al verla concentrada en la lectura de lo que seguramente era proyectos de leyes o casos específicos- ¿Se puede?- preguntó.

La castaña miró al hombre saliendo del trance de su lectura.

\- Harry, claro que sí, adelante- lo saludó regalándole una sonrisa.

El ojiverde rodeó el escritorio para darle un suave beso en los labios y luego se sentó frente a ella.

\- Necesito pedirte un favor- comenzó sin rodeos y ella sonrió recordando lo franco que podía ser, lo cual era refrescante entre tanta burocracia.

\- Te escucho- le respondió prestándole toda su atención.

\- Autoriza una orden de cateo- soltó sin mucho tacto pero esperando lograr que accediera.

\- ¿Para dónde exactamente?- le preguntó ella sacando un pergamino y comenzando a escribir la directiva, su esposo no le pediría algo sin buenos fundamentos.

\- La mansión Malfoy- confesó a lo que su interlocutora paró de escribir y frunció el ceño para encararlo.

\- Eso es…

\- Sé que nada es imposible para ti amor- la cortó el otro antes de que terminara la frase.

\- Iba a decir complicado, pero me alegra que me tengas en tan alto concepto- sonrió, aunque internamente estaba algo preocupada por el repentino interés de Harry para con Malfoy- ¿Bajo qué argumentos debo basar esta orden?

\- Bajo el argumento de sospecha de conspiración- dijo el otro.

\- ¿Tienes pruebas?

\- Todavía no, pero las tendré con la ayuda de esta orden- le aseguró.

\- ¿No tienes aunque sea una ligera pista incriminatoria?- insistió ella internamente más aliviada.

\- No, es por eso que necesito de tu ayuda con esta orden- aclaró el ojiverde observando los gestos de su esposa con atención, ella suspiró.

\- Tal vez con otro individuo podría hacer esto, pero estamos hablando de Malfoy- declaró dejando su pluma de lado.

\- Precisamente por eso insisto, podemos alegar que es sospechoso debido a sus antecedentes, estoy seguro que tienes alguna idea de cómo formar un caso con eso, tú eres la que estudió Leyes después de todo- dijo el hombre sin entender por qué la castaña dudaba en ayudarlo.

Hermione nunca tuvo más claro que en aquel momento que su Harry era un combatiente, un mago muy capaz y poderoso, el líder que los Aurores necesitaban pues era un ícono de valor y de esperanza; y lo amaba por eso. Sin embargo, no tenía madera de político y, por eso mismo, no comprendía las influencias ni acuerdos internos del Ministerio de Magia, un arte tan engañoso como sutil. Por otro lado, Malfoy era un experto en política, había sido educado su vida entera para ello y era infortunadamente bueno; ella misma sabía lo básico del sistema pero jamás se compararía con la maestría del rubio quien prácticamente tenía un océano de conexiones a su disposición.

Eso era lo que Harry no comprendía.

\- Lo que me pides es complicado Harry, pero hagamos esto, habla con Kingsley y si él te da el visto bueno, yo misma firmaré la orden de cateo- le propuso sin ánimos de explicarle las cosas, además Kingsley lo haría mejor y ofrecería un punto de vista imparcial.

\- Pero precisamente por eso vine contigo amor, para pedirte este favor y no pasar por Kingsley- debatió el hombre poniendo su mejor cara de súplica; no obstante, la mujer no suavizó su expresión y miró a su marido con algo de dureza.

\- Por respeto al Ministro, y como su amigo, debes ir a consultarlo primero con él. Te lo repito, si él lo aprueba con gusto te daré la orden- le aseguró sosteniendo la verde mirada del auror para dejarle claro que ese era el protocolo y no lo rompería por más que le rogara.

Harry entrecerró sus ojos pero aceptó lo dicho, era un adulto después de todo y comprendía que su esposa era alguien que no cedía ante caprichos con facilidad.

Así que salió de la oficina sin despedirse y caminó directamente hacia donde el Ministro se encontraba, cuando se anunció no se molestó en esperar y entró al despacho.

\- Harry, buen día ¿alguna novedad con el caso de los Pilares?- lo saludó el moreno con amabilidad, su escritorio estaba repleto de papeles, cartas y libros de todo tipo, sin duda era un hombre ocupado.

\- Ninguna- negó ligeramente molesto por el nombre pero tomándose la libertad de sentarse frente al otro- Por eso vengo a verte Kingsley, no tenemos nada qué rastrear y creo que si seguimos otra línea de investigación podríamos obtener algo- explicó detenidamente.

\- ¿Qué necesitas? Si lo tengo, sabes que es tuyo- asintió el otro genuinamente interesado en apoyar a su joven amigo y Jefe de Aurores.

\- Una orden de cateo- declaró Harry queriendo hacer la petición tan sutilmente como fuera posible.

\- Ah bueno, Hermione puede otorgarte ese permiso ¿a quién quieres investigar?- preguntó mirándolo con curiosidad.

\- A Draco Malfoy, estoy seguro que trama algo y su mansión es el único lugar donde podríamos encontrar una pista- confesó con seriedad mientras el rostro de Shaklebolt se tornaba inexpresivo, era su rostro político.

\- Supongo que ya hablaste de esto con Hermione…- el otro asintió- ¿Qué fue lo que te dijo?- quiso saber pues desconocía qué tanto era con lo que Hermione podía navegar por esas aguas tan profundas y peligrosas.

\- Me dijo que sin pruebas sería complicado, que debía hablarlo contigo antes de hacer algo más- contestó con un suspiro cansado, solamente quería una orden de cateo, no era la gran cosa.

\- Hizo bien- asintió el otro complacido con el comportamiento de la otra, su decisión de hacerla Jefe de Departamento había sido bien fundamentada- Escucha Harry, la familia Malfoy es aún muy influyente en nuestra sociedad y, por lo tanto, no podemos abusar de las Leyes o hacer que las mismas se manipulen para nuestro beneficio- explicó con extrema amabilidad, sabía bien que Harry era algo explosivo y no quería causar una escena.

\- Debes estar bromeando, los Malfoy fueron acusados de mortífagos durante la última guerra, esa no es la mejor reputación y sobre esa base puedes autorizar la orden- afirmó el otro.

\- Eso es claro, no obstante fueron absueltos luego de los juicios correspondientes y Draco Malfoy ha luchado por recuperar el prestigio de su familia, hizo muchas donaciones después de la guerra…

\- ¿Me estás diciendo que no podemos tocar a los Malfoy porque dieron mucho dinero al Ministerio?- insinuó el auror comprendiendo hacia donde se dirigía esa conversación, y no le gustó.

Kingsley lo miró con algo de dureza pero no perdió su gesto cordial.

\- Los Malfoy aportaron muchos galeones al Ministerio, a San Mungo y a Gringotts para reparar los daños de la guerra- aclaró haciendo énfasis en la mención del banco, institución que fue casi destruida justamente por Harry, su actual esposa y su mejor amigo.

Harry, como buen héroe de guerra, había asumido erróneamente que los impuestos y las donaciones en general habían sido los impulsores del restablecimiento de esos edificios. No el dinero de Malfoy.

\- No puedo creer lo que dices, ¿cómo pudiste aceptar su dinero en primer lugar?- reclamó el ojiverde poniéndose de pie para pasar una de sus manos por su cabellera, no podía creerlo.

El moreno lo miró y suspiró profundamente, la conversación sería poco placentera para el auror pero no iba a mentirle.

\- El mundo mágico estaba en un caos total tanto civil como burocrático y económico; la euforia de la victoria no era suficiente como para restaurar el orden, tú sabes mejor que muchas personas sobre esa parte. Gringotts sufrió daños considerables y los goblins se negaron a prestarnos más oro, además estuvimos al borde de una guerra con su nación; algunas familias con recursos juntaron su capital para apoyar al gobierno pero no era suficiente…la inyección del oro Malfoy fue lo que nos salvó de la banca rota, lo que impulsó nuevamente a la economía y lo que finalmente rehabilitó a la sociedad- confesó recordando cuán difícil fue la decisión de aceptar ese dinero, pero no se arrepentía de ello. Algunas veces debía tomar decisiones difíciles por el bien mayor.

Harry lo miró frunciendo el ceño y con sus ojos verdes llenos de indignación.

\- Mis padres me dejaron una generosa herencia- alegó con evidente molestia, no sabía de dónde habían provenido los recursos que ayudaron a reconstruir su mundo y no le gustaba saberlo.

Kingsley miró al joven héroe del mundo mágico y le dedicó una triste sonrisa.

\- No podíamos pedirle dinero al Hombre-Que-Venció…además, la cantidad que donó Malfoy fue, por decirlo de alguna manera, millonaria- explicó sin querer dar una cifra exacta pero recordando que había sido mucho oro.

\- De acuerdo, comprendo que los Malfoy son asquerosamente ricos y donaron mucho oro al Ministerio- resumió con un suspiro, no tenía caso pelear por lo pasado- Aun así, no creo que esa sea una razón suficiente como para ignorar sus crímenes- espetó retomando el tema inicial.

\- Claro que no lo es, por eso es que Lucius Malfoy pasó diez años en Azkabán y su esposa estuvo bajo arresto domiciliario por cinco años- concordó tratando de razonar con el otro- No obstante, precisamente porque pagaron sus deudas con la sociedad y la ayudaron a recuperarse, no podemos abusar de nuestra autoridad allanando su mansión sin las pruebas necesarias…sería un insulto directo a su honor- concluyó.

\- ¿Cuál honor?- preguntó el otro- Los Malfoy no tienen honor, sé que ocultan algo, lo siento en mi interior- exclamó- Tú sabes cómo es eso, es un sexto sentido…lo recordarás de tu época como auror- pidió mirándolo con insistencia.

\- Lo siento Harry pero no puedo concederte esto, mis manos están atadas- sentenció inflexivamente- Dame pruebas y entonces te daré la autorización.

El pelinegro se puso de pie al instante, se sentía traicionado por semejante respuesta; no podía creer que su amigo y mentor le estuviera dando la espalda. Poco le importaba la política, esto era más importante, debían descubrir la verdad de los dichosos Pilares para evitar otra guerra…pero parecía que Kingsley no lo veía del mismo modo.

Recordó cuando habían luchado lado a lado, cuando la Orden del Fénix desafió al mismo Ministerio porque lo descubrió corrupto, cuando nada más que la justicia importaba…sin embargo esa época había terminado, y el hombre frente a él había cambiado.

\- Pensé que eras el Ministro de Magia- pronunció con dureza.

\- Lo soy- respondió el otro con firmeza, no se doblegaría ni siquiera ante Harry Potter.

El auror asintió, dio media vuelta y salió de la oficina.

… _ **-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…**_

\- ¡Mira papá! ¡Un gnomo me mordió el dedo! ¡El abuelo Lovegood dice que es medicinal!- chilló un niño pelirrojo de enormes ojos azules que eran idénticos a los de su madre.

Ron miró a su hijo quien llevaba en alto su dedo índice, mismo que tenía un rastro de sangre en él.

\- Hugo, te he dicho que no todo lo que dice el abuelo Lovegood es cierto- le recordó sacando su varita para detener la pequeña hemorragia, además se prometió hablar con Luna sobre estos temas.

\- Pero mamá también lo cree- insistió el menor mirando su dedo con tristeza.

Tenía que ser…Luna poniéndose del lado de su padre y sus poco probadas teorías.

\- Tu mamá cree en muchas cosas, pero tú debes aprender a tener tus propias creencias- explicó el adulto con la madurez que solamente un padre podía lograr, y eso era decir mucho pues se trataba de Ronald Weasley, el chicho menos maduro del grupo.

\- ¡Ronald! ¡Creo que tenemos un gnomo de la suerte en el jardín!- dijo una rubia mujer vestida como jardinero y con una expresión sinceramente emocionada.

\- ¿De verdad? ¿Es el mismo que me mordió?- saltó Hugo a lo que su padre rodó sus ojos con una sonrisa.

\- Creo que sí, tendremos suerte todo el año con él en nuestro jardín- señaló Luna cual niña pequeña.

\- Me voy a la tienda, regresaré por la tarde- se despidió el hombre decidiendo dejar a ese par con sus juegos.

\- Cuídate- su esposa se acercó para besarlo a manera de despedida.

\- Lo haré, y por favor Luna, no quiero encontrarme con dos seres repletos de mordidas de gnomo cuando regrese- bromeó creyéndolos capaces de terminar precisamente así.

\- Lo intentaremos- le sonrió la mujer mirando a su hijo con ojos cómplices.

El pelirrojo mayor sonrió por lo bajo pensando en lo afortunado que era al tener a su familia, luego se fue por la chimenea rumbo a Sortilegios Weasley en el Callejón Diagon.

Al llegar, distinguió a Lee atendiendo a los clientes en el mostrador.

\- ¡Hola Lee!- saludó el recién llegado.

\- ¿Qué pasa Ron?- le respondió el joven moreno.

\- ¿Dónde está George?- pregunto sin lograr ver a su hermano por el lugar.

\- En el sótano experimentando con un producto nuevo- dijo el otro como si nada pero Ron se tensó por instinto.

\- Voy a verlo- declaró prácticamente corriendo al sótano, o mejor dicho al bunker que habían construido por todos los hechizos protectores que tenía para evitar accidentes.

En medio del lugar, encontró a su hermano inclinado sobre un enorme caldero que expedía un sospechoso humo de tonos violáceos.

Por instinto, se aplicó un hechizo burbuja para evitar aspirar el humo y se acercó al otro con cautela.

\- ¿George?

\- ¡No funciona!- gritó el gemelo con frustración, su rostro estaba contraído en una mueca de preocupación, luego agregó otra substancia a la mezcla y una pequeña explosión dio como resultado que esta vez expidiera un humo amarillento- ¡Maldición!- exclamó sin conseguir el resultado deseado.

Ron lo tomó del brazo en un intento de llamar su atención, pero George lo miró a través de sus lentes protectores como si no lo viera. Sus ojos azules estaban llenos de lágrimas.

\- Tranquilo hermano, lo solucionaremos- le sonrió el otro.

El mayor ignoró el comentario y fijó nuevamente su mirada en el caldero, la poción estaba arruinada y no había nada que pudiera hacer para salvarla…seguramente _él_ hubiera tenido una idea.

 _Él_ sabría qué hacer.

 _Él_ le daría un golpe en el brazo diciéndole que podían intentarlo otra vez o las veces que fueran.

 _Él_ se carcajearía a su lado sobre lo ridículo que estaba siendo.

Fred…

Al pensar en él, un profundo dolor invadió su pecho, era como si realmente alguien estuviera estrujando su corazón con dolo.

Fred

Miró nuevamente al pelirrojo que estaba a su lado y supo que ese no era el tono de anaranjado que buscaba, ni el número de pecas que contaba en su propio rostro.

No era Fred.

\- ¿Qué haces aquí, Ron?- lo reconoció súbitamente- ¡Estoy en medio de un importante experimento!- espetó tratando de regresar su atención al caldero.

\- Lo sé, lo sé y vine a ayudarte- asintió su hermano conociendo de sobra esos momentos en los que George tenía una de sus crisis.

\- ¡No necesito de tu ayuda!- negó con furia.

Él no era Fred.

No necesitaba a nadie que no fuera Fred.

Ron resintió esas palabras con una pulsación de dolor en su pecho, pero sabía que su hermano no lo decía con la intención de herirlo sino porque él mismo sufría.

También extrañaba a Fred.

\- De todas formas vengo a ayudarte George, no estás solo- insistió acercándose para abrazarlo con fuerza.

George se resistió al inicio pero luego perdió toda su furia transformándola en tristeza y de sus ojos salieron las lágrimas que luchaba por contener.

\- Lo extraño tanto- susurró finalmente refiriéndose al nombre que no se habían atrevido a decir en voz alta- A veces, en la mañanas me miro al espejo tratando de imaginar que es él… ¡pero este oído falso arruina la ilusión y me doy cuenta que no es él! ¡Nunca es él y nunca volverá a serlo!- exclamó separándose de Ron para tocar su oreja metálica con desprecio.

\- Eso te ayuda a no perderte a ti mismo George- le dijo Ron con increíble amabilidad- También yo lo extraño pero tú no eres Fred, y estoy seguro que él no querría verte así de triste- le animó palmeándole la espalda mientras pronunciaba el nombre de su fallecido hermano- Así que dime qué tratas de hacer con esta poción y te ayudaré, no seré tu gemelo pero sigo siendo tu hermano- declaró con un renovado entusiasmo, sus propios ojos azules parecían húmedos.

George miró al menor de sus hermanos y le dedicó una sonrisa rota.

Cierto, no era Fred pero era Ron y, afortunadamente, era más de lo que imaginó.

\- Sí, eres mi hermano- le dijo mostrándole sus notas.

Así, la mañana fue consumida entre sus experimentos.

Más tarde, Ron atendió a los clientes del negocio quienes siempre se alegran al verlo, entre otras cosas, debido a su peculiar sentido del humor; si bien no se reían de sus bromas como tal, les divertía que él mismo se comportara tan cómicamente.

La vida de Ron no era perfecta, sin embargo era muy feliz con sus pequeñas bendiciones: una familia que lo adoraba y unos valiosos amigos que darían la vida por él.

Todo estaba bien…

…hasta que, de pronto, no lo estuvo.

Inesperadamente, el mejor de todos sus amigos, entró a la tienda con un semblante realmente molesto; al parecer había tenido una mala mañana en el Ministerio, precisamente por ello recordó que una de sus mejores decisiones había sido justamente no trabajar para el gobierno, así evitaba tener días malos como el del recién llegado.

\- Lee, me voy temprano; cuida que George se vaya a casa temprano por favor- informó sin esperar otra cosa, el aludido asintió.

Entonces Ron alcanzó a su mejor amigo en medio camino hacia el mostrador, portando una sus despreocupadas sonrisas.

\- Hola Ron- lo saludó el otro nada más al verlo.

\- Vamos por una cerveza de mantequilla Harry, o mejor por un whisky de fuego, yo invito- propuso pasando su brazo por los hombros del pelinegro sin siquiera esperar a que dijese algo.

El otro no se resistió agradeciendo que el otro lo conociera tan bien que no necesitara palabras.

Ambos llegaron al Caldero Chorreante donde Tom les sirvió dos vasos de whisky de fuego por cortesía de la casa, después de todo no era raro que la gente reconociera a dos de los héroes del mundo mágico y se ofrecieran a invitarles una copa.

\- ¿Qué te pasa?- preguntó el pelirrojo luego de haberse tomando su bebida de un trago.

El ojiverde suspiró sin tomar su propia bebida, parecía no tener ánimos de nada.

\- Ron, ¿el dinero es realmente importante?- preguntó de manera inesperada.

El aludido no supo qué responder, para él definitivamente lo había sido durante mucho tiempo. Durante su infancia y juventud, su familia había tenido lo suficiente como para vivir cómodamente aunque con modestia, pero él siempre resintió su ropa de segunda mano y la varita heredada de sus hermanos, constantemente vivió con el anhelo de tener tanto dinero como para gastarlo en lo que quisiera sin pensar en que dejaría a sus hermanos sin comer por sus caprichos.

Pero esa había sido otra vida, una en la cual pasó de ser un niño para convertirse en un hombre, uno que comprendió que había cosas mucho más importantes.

\- No- contestó con seguridad, el otro lo miró con un sonrisita culpable.

\- Me refiero a su importancia en cuestiones políticas- aclaró sabiendo muy bien lo que ese tema representaba para su amigo y arrepintiéndose por haber sido tan vago en su pregunta.

Ron soltó un bufido disolviendo toda su seriedad.

\- En ese contexto claro que sí tiene mucha importancia- dijo el otro comprendiendo mejor el dilema- Por eso las familias con más galeones son siempre las más influyentes- agregó.

\- Como los Malfoy…

\- Sí, como ellos- concordó frunciendo el ceño ante la mención de ese apellido- ¿Ahora qué hizo el hurón?- preguntó imaginando que el rubio nunca era motivo de buenas noticias.

\- Todavía no lo sé, pero tengo un presentimiento y quiero averiguarlo…el asunto es que no me lo permiten- suspiró- Sin pruebas, Kingsley se niega a darme una orden de cateo para la mansión Malfoy- explicó.

\- Bueno, siempre podemos escabullirnos ilícitamente en su tonta mansión, le administramos un poco de veritaserum o sencillamente lo amenazamos en convertirlo otra vez en un hurón albino- sugirió Weasley haciendo reír al otro ante la idea.

\- Así ambos compartiremos una celda en Azkabán ¿no?

\- Claro que no, nadie nos podrá incriminar y si lo hacen sacas tu carta del Hombre-Que-Venció y listo- recalcó fingiendo seriedad.

\- Es tentador, pero prefiero hacer esto de manera legal- negó sonriente.

\- Te lo pierdes, eso de casarte con Hermione realmente te afectó- bromeó pidiendo otro trago a Tom.

\- Al menos yo no tengo de residentes a gnomos o ciruelas dirigibles por todo mi jardín- rio Harry recalcando las excentricidades de Luna.

\- Ni me lo recuerdes, creo que Hugo terminará en Ravenclaw por como se parece a Luna- confesó entre frustrado y orgulloso.

\- Pues eso sí sería irónico, apuesto a que Hermione le da un infarto si un hijo tuyo queda en Ravenclaw- bromeó Harry- Consuélate al saber que al menos tienes a Rose quien es tan igual a ti que temo por mi pobre e inocente Albus- añadió recordando el carácter tan explosivo de su sobrina.

\- Hn, ya verás que serán mejores amigos como nosotros, serán el dúo Potter, Granger y Weasley- se carcajeó ante la perspectiva.

\- Mientras no tengan que luchar contra un troll para hacerse verdaderos amigos, estaré tranquilo- declaró el pelinegro en remembranza de su propia aventura.

\- Y que no traten de robar una piedra filosofal- añadió Ron también con su mente sumida en los recuerdos.

Ambos suspiraron.

\- Ha pasado tantos años ya de eso y aún me parece que fue ayer cuando Hagrid me dijo que era un mago- recordó el ojiverde con nostalgia.

\- También parece que fue ayer cuando traté de cambiar a amarillo el color del pelaje de Scabbers- sonrió el otro con esa escena clara en su mente, sus hermanos lo habían engañado como era usual.

\- Scabbers que resultó ser Pettigrew- añadió el ojiverde ya sin ese tono amargo de antes.

Ron hizo una mueca de asco.

\- Ni me lo recuerdes Harry.

\- ¿Por qué? ¿Acaso no te gusta recordar que dormiste con un hombre mayor por tres años?- lo molestó.

El otro se puso tan rojo como un tomate al saber que no podía negar ese argumento, pero la verdad no era tan vil como se escuchaba.

\- Cállate y tómate tu whisky de fuego antes de que yo lo haga por ti- replicó Ron sin querer entrar en detalles con ese tema.

Harry soltó una carcajada y tomó su trago para beber el contenido de un jalón.

La garganta le escoció.

… _ **-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…**_

 _Mi querida Victorie,_

 _¿Cómo va todo en Hogwarts? Espero que nada inusual haya sucedido ni que decidieras volver a ponerte en peligro como ya lo hiciste, sabes que yo antes que nadie aplaudo tu valor al romper las reglas pero nunca en una situación que te ponga en peligro._

 _Sé que te lo he repetido muchas veces, pero en verdad quiero que lo tengas muy en claro: te amo Victorie y, si algo llegara a pasarte, terminaría en Azkabán tratando de vengarte o en un manicomio si llegara a perderte._

 _Tampoco digo que quiero tenerte encerrada en una torre (sí quisiera pero te conozco y sé que primero me encerrarías a mí), pero las cosas en nuestro mundo están cada vez más peligrosas y necesitas tener mucho cuidado…Harry se nota bastante preocupado y todos los aurores están bajo un constante estrés._

 _Nadie sabe exactamente a qué nos enfrentamos, por lo que desconocemos cómo protegernos…no sé cómo protegerte…temo por tu seguridad y la de nuestra familia, parece ser que el peligro nunca ha podido mantenerse lejos de nosotros durante mucho tiempo._

 _Te pido tengas mucho cuidado y seas la hechicera prudente que siempre has sido._

 _Te extraño y no puedo esperar a Navidad para poderte tener de nuevo entre mis brazos._

 _Un frustrado, Teddy Lupin._

La rubia dobló la carta habiéndola leído por décima vez, adoraba a su peculiar novio como jamás pensó amar a alguien. Su madre le había dicho que era normal tener esas emociones tan intensas por la edad que tenían, sobre todo porque poseía sangre de veela que acentuaba esa parte de su ser.

\- ¿Victorie?- una conocida voz la llamó tocando la puerta de su cuarto, solamente pocas personas sabían cómo entrar a la Torre de Premios Anuales así que supuso quien era.

\- Pasa- concedió.

Una joven de piel de alabastro, rasgos delicados y cabellera dorada, entró en la habitación con paso firme.

\- ¿Qué está sucediendo?- inquirió cruzándose de brazos y poniendo un gesto hostil que desentonada radicalmente con su angelical figura.

\- ¿A qué te refieres Dominique?- le preguntó la otra mirando a su hermana menor con aparente inocencia.

\- No insultes mi inteligencia hermana, también soy una ravenclaw y una Weasley- bufó la otra sin humor- Quiero saber exactamente qué pasó para que nos hicieras perder tantos puntos y que nuestros padres se pusieran tan furiosos contigo, ellos y prácticamente todos nuestro tíos- exigió.

Ambas rubias se miraron fijamente como en un duelo de voluntades, físicamente las dos eran muy parecidas pero internamente era polos opuestos. Mientras una era dulce pero tenaz, la otra era agresiva pero inocente.

Finalmente, una de las dos emitió un sonoro suspiro.

\- Escucha…

\- ¿Estás embarazada?- la interrumpió la menor sin perder su semblante serio.

Victorie parpadeó un par de veces y luego su rostro se tornó rojo cual carmín.

\- ¡No!- exclamó vehementemente- ¿Cómo puedes pensar eso?

\- Teddy y tú son adultos, así que es una posibilidad- Dominique se encogió de hombros visiblemente más relajada al haber descartado esa opción.

\- No lo es, así que borra esa idea de tu cabeza y ni se te ocurra mencionarla ante nuestro padre- enfatizó imaginando que si su padre llegaba a escuchar dicha teoría, se armaría un desastre.

\- Como sea, entonces ¿qué hiciste?

La mayor nuevamente suspiró.

\- Estuve presente cuando los enmascarados vinieron a Hogwarts…- confesó rápidamente sabiendo inútil tratar de ocultarle los detalles a la otra.

Dominique arrugó su nariz en un gesto que la hacía parecerse enormemente a Fleur Weasley neé Delacour.

\- Una acción más propia de Louis que de ti- comentó con un tono que peculiarmente se parecía a la admiración- Aunque todo esto me parece muy sospechoso…

\- Lo es, en la fiesta de Lily todos los adultos se notaban preocupados, estoy segura que saben más de lo que nos revelan- observó- Como sabes, estos enmascarados se hacen llamar los Pilares pero creo que son mucho más que una simple secta de fanáticos- concluyó para sí misma, la carta de Teddy la había dejado intranquila.

\- Detesto que los adultos nos traten como niños y nos oculten cosas- se quejó la otro tirándose en la cama de su hermana como si nada.

\- Para ellos, aún somos niños…

\- Ellos pelearon en una guerra a tu edad, esa no es una excusa válida

\- Pelearon porque no tuvieron opción y, personalmente, no quiero participar en ninguna guerra- declaró la mayor con sinceridad.

En ese momento, una lechuza tocó en la ventada de la torre, Victorie se levantó para abrirle y recibir la carta que llevaba para ella.

\- Gracias- susurró al ave mientras le ofrecía un bocado de alimento para lechuzas y un saquito, luego el ave se retiró sin más.

La chica leyó la misiva y su gesto se alteró.

\- ¿Qué pasa?- inquirió su hermana sentándose para verla mejor.

\- Los profesores siguen reforzando el escudo exterior- informó- Definitivamente están preocupados por algo…

\- ¿Se puede saber cómo te enteraste de eso? ¿Quién te envió esa carta?- le cuestionó la menor.

\- Tengo mis fuentes…

\- ¿Qué fuentes?

\- Personas que me informan sobre detalles importantes o cualquier cosa fuera de lo común, tú mejor que nadie sabes el valor del conocimiento- sonrió la mayor con autosuficiencia mientras destruía la misiva, no podía evitar sentirse orgullosa de su inteligencia.

\- ¿Y qué es lo que haces para que te mantengan informada? ¿Los amenazas con quitarles puntos?- aventuró sin imaginar que su perfecta hermana estuviera abusando de su posición.

\- Claro que no, ¿cómo puedes creer eso de mí?- fingió indignación- Simplemente les pago a cambio de sus servicios- declaró como si fuera lo más natural del mundo.

\- ¿Les pagas?- eso extrañó enormemente a la otra- ¿Con qué oro? Todo el dinero que te mandan nuestros padres lo gastas en dulces, ropa y maquillaje, ¡te he visto!- acusó, además no era como si les enviaran una fortuna.

\- Tu error hermanita, es creer que sólo cuento con el dinero que me mandan nuestros padres- dijo tocando la punta de la nariz de la otra con diversión.

\- No trabajas, no vendes tareas ni das tutoría. ¿Acaso Teddy te da dinero?- indagó analíticamente, ahora tenía curiosidad por conocer esa parte oculta de la vida de su hermana mayor.

\- Jamás le pediría dinero a Teddy- negó con renovada seriedad- Pero resulta que tengo una madrina que siempre se asegura de que cuente con algunos galeones extraoficiales- soltó con picardía, desde que ingresó a Hogwarts su madrina le enviaba una cantidad de oro mensual que había ido incrementando con el paso de los años, nadie más que ellas dos sabían del asunto, bueno y ahora también lo sabía Dominique.

\- ¿Por qué haría algo así la tía Hermione?- se preguntó la otra más para sí que para su hermana.

\- Porque soy una ahijada modelo, tengo excelentes calificaciones, fui prefecta y actualmente soy Premio Anual- enlistó sus cualidades con orgullo- Además, mi madrina siempre ha dicho que el saber es poder, pero que éste no se consigue únicamente en los libros- agregó.

\- Entonces decidiste formar tu propia red de espionaje- concluyó la menor.

\- Si así quieres llamarla…

\- Hermana, creo que comienzo a respetarte- bromeó Dominique.

Victorie tan solo se encogió de hombros.

… _ **-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…**_

Una figura encapuchada caminaba lentamente a través del bosque, se deslizaba como una sombra en medio de la neblina que cubría un piso de hojas secas y moho.

El ambiente no era precisamente propicio para el canto de las aves o en general para cualquier animal no letal, por eso es que el sonido de un seco gruñido no sorprendió a la figura.

Hubo otro gruñido, esta vez más cerca.

\- Deja de compórtate como un animal salvaje y muéstrate ante mí- exigió la figura deteniéndose con una calma envidiable.

Esta vez el gruñido vino acompañado de la silueta de un enorme hombre quien avanzaba ligeramente encorvado. Conforme se fue acercando al encapuchado, sus rasgos se fueron definiendo y no podían clasificarse más que como ferales.

\- ¿Qué buscas aquí, hechicera?- preguntó el hombre con brusquedad mostrando unos afilados dientes amarillos, su aliento apestaba como si algún animal hubiera muerto en su boca.

\- Quiero el apoyo de tu manada para hacer un trabajo- dijo la misteriosa figura.

\- Nosotros no hacemos tratos con los de tu clase, mucho menos aceptamos trabajos- gruñó el 'hombre' de ojos ambarinos.

La mujer le lanzó un saquito que, con reflejos de animal, el otro atrapó en el aire. Se lo acercó a la nariz para olfatearlo con sospecha y luego lo abrió, de él sacó un puñado de monedas doradas.

\- ¿Es ese el suficiente incentivo?- dijo ella todavía impasible.

\- ¡A nosotros no nos sirve tu sucio oro! ¡Y no pienses ni por un segundo que somos una bola de perros entrenados que os magos pueden usar a su antojo!- espetó lanzándole el saquito de regreso, éste no llegó a impactar a la otra pues se quedó flotando en el aire.

La encapuchada levantó una de sus manos y la criatura que se asemejaba a un hombre sintió una terrible fuerza oprimiéndole el pecho, era como si estuvieran estrujando su corazón.

\- Escucha lobo- pronunció con lentitud- Todos tienen un precio y me dirás cuál es el tuyo o te mataré a ti y luego acabaré con toda tu patética manada uno por uno- amenazó fríamente.

El hombre se arrodilló en el suelo incapaz de mantenerse de pie debido al dolor, sentía que se acercaba el fin de su vida cuando la opresión lo liberó sin más, permitiéndole respirar con desesperación.

\- ¿Qué…eres?- inquirió realmente asustado, su instinto le decía que esa mujer podía matarlo tan fácilmente como si aplastara a una hormiga. Ni su fuerza sobre humana o sus uñas afiladas podrían defenderlo contra ese poder que amenazaba con destruirlo si osaba desafiarlo.

\- No necesitas saberlo, ¿cooperarás o no?- inquirió con poca paciencia.

El aludido la miró incorporándose con lentitud, un escalofrío recorrió su espalda y supo que no tenía otra opción más que someterse ante aquella poderosa hechicera o morir desafiándola.

Pero él era un cobarde.

\- Te llevaré con nuestro Alfa, con él podrás discutir el precio de nuestra cooperación- asintió recuperando parte de su previa hostilidad- Si eres tan poderosa, ¿qué necesitas de nosotros?- agregó sin poder evitarlo.

Ella lo miró desde la obscuridad de su capucha.

\- Eso es una sorpresa, tú sólo ocúpate de llevarme con tu Alfa- sonrió la otra.

Ambos se adentraron en las profundidades del bosque milenario sin preocupación alguna, pues ellos eran en ese momento las criaturas más letales que lo cruzaban.

… _ **-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…**_

Percy estaba cobrando algunos libros a una señora muggle de edad avanzada, su porte de intelectual inspiraba confianza en la gente mayor y él era feliz peinándose con su raya de lado dejando su cabello rojizo brillante por el gel empleado en el proceso.

Vivir en el mundo muggle no era tan extraño como creyó cuando era pequeño, había muchas invenciones que fácilmente podían sustituir a la falta de magia, y le fascinaba aprender a usarlas. Dejar el Ministerio y poder conocer a Audrey había sido una de las mejores decisiones de su vida.

\- Excelente elección señora- le dijo a la canosa mujer regalándole una sonrisa.

\- Gracias Percival, eres un encanto- ella le pellizcó uno de sus cachetes con diversión- Escogiste bien Audrey querida, tu esposo es raro pero adorable- añadió mirando a la otra mujer que acomodaba unos libros en las estanterías.

\- Lo sé señora, supongo que tuve suerte de que él me encontrara- sonrió Audrey con su gesto angelical, era fácil amar a esa mujer que tanta bondad poseía.

El pelirrojo la miró embobado durante unos segundos, la campanilla de la puerta sonó indicando la salida de su cliente más reciente.

\- ¿Qué te parece si hoy cerramos temprano y te llevo a cenar a un lugar bonito?- propuso el hombre haciendo brotar su lado más romántico que solamente su esposa conocía.

\- Me encantaría, Lucy puede quedarse un poco más de tiempo con Molly- asintió girando para acomodar otro libro.

La campanilla de la entrada volvió a sonar y un hombre de mirada turbia se acercó al mostrador medio tambaleándose en el camino.

\- Buenas tardes señor, ¿qué título buscaba?- le preguntó el pelirrojo con amabilidad aunque un tanto distraído.

El recién llegado sacó una pistola de su chamarra con la cual apuntó al otro.

\- Dame todo el dinero de la caja- exigió con hostilidad y con un dedo en el gatillo.

El mago miró hacia la pistola con curiosidad, nunca había visto uno de esos aparatos muggles en vivo, no se veía peligrosa en lo absoluto, pero el hombre sí se notaba alterado. Por reflejo, convocó su varita moviendo su mano derecha sin prever las consecuencias.

\- ¡Percy, no! ¡Es un arma!- le gritó su esposa saliendo de entre los estantes con un gesto aterrorizado.

Un disparo se escuchó por toda la tienda, el ladrón se dio a la fuga sin el dinero y Percy sostuvo entre sus brazos el sangrante cuerpo de su esposa.

¿Qué había sucedido?

¿Por qué había sucedido?

… _ **-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…**_

* * *

 **A/N: Poco a poco, todo comienza a cobrar sentido y las cosas se complican más y más.**

 _esdm.-_ _ **Hola, es un gusto leerte y saberte interesado en la historia; el capítulo 1 efectivamente trató de hacer creer que estaba continuando con el Epílogo de Rowling sin embargo no fue así y en los flashblack trato de reflejar qué fue lo que sucedió. Espero leerte pronto.**_

 _Yuuki Kuchiki.-_ _ **Hola, gracias por tus comentarios. Teddy tendrá un papel importante y claro que sospecha que algo anda mal aunque no se ha acercado a la verdad. Los Pilares se mueven rápido pues ya estaba en su etapa final de la búsqueda, lo que quieres es el Oro del Rin que es forma parte de la obra El Cantar de los Nibelungos. Nos leemos pronto.**_

 _Viridianasag.-_ _ **Hola, lo sé, esos flashbacks son breves pero pronto se armarán como piezas de un rompecabezas y todo tendrá más sentido. Hasta entonces.**_

 _Scathach.-_ _ **Eso suena drástico pero me alegra, de alguna manera, haber contribuido a que no dejaras de leer estas historias; sé que consumen tiempo pero algunas valen la pena. Es un gusto saber que mi otra historia te agradó tanto y, aunque sé que el final es abierto, aprecio tu percepción; mis mejores deseos para ti también y espero saber más de ti.**_

 _LuiNott.-_ _ **Todo peligra, cierto pero ahí está lo interesante ¿no lo crees? Aquí otro capítulo y en espera de tus comentarios.**_


	7. Corazón de Cocodrilo

**Disclaimer:** La idea original de Harry Potter, así como sus personajes son propiedad de J.K. Rowling.

* * *

 **EL OCASO DE LOS DIOSES**

 **...**

Summary: No fue sino hasta ese momento que comprendieron lo que estaba pasando; precisamente cuando el mundo se desmoronaba frente a unos ojos que ya no podían ver. – Hermione...- susurró una voz rota. – Nada es para siempre- dijo ella como si le hablara a un extraño y eso rompió su corazón un poco más. ¿Cómo llegaron a ese punto? AU EWE

* * *

 **[Capítulo 7: Corazón de Cocodrilo]**

 **...**

" _Sé que estuve colgado de aquel árbol que el viento azota,  
balanceándome durante nueve largas noches,  
herido por el filo de mi propia espada,  
derramando mi sangre por __**Odín**_ _,  
yo mismo una ofrenda a mí mismo:  
atado al árbol  
cuyas raíces ningún hombre sabe  
adónde se dirigen._ _"_

 _-_ _(Las palabras del Altísimo: Hávamál)_

* * *

…

… _ **Flashback…**_

\- ¡Déjame salir de aquí!- bramó una voz llena de miedo e ira, llevaba una bata de dormir y su cabello parecía haber sido cortado con un pedazo de vidrio.

\- Guarda silencio niña, nadie te escucha- espetó la profunda voz de Severus Snape quien miraba a la pelirroja desde su cuadro, todavía no sabía cómo había aceptado que pusieran su pintura en esa habitación.

\- ¡Exijo que me dejen salir! ¡No soy su prisionera!- bramó golpeando la puerta de la habitación con todas sus fuerzas.

\- Y deberías ser un poco agradecida por no estar pudriéndote en una prisión búlgara- recalcó el recuerdo de un hombre poco amable pero valiente hasta el final.

La mujer miró la pintura como si se tratara de su peor enemigo, sus ojos castaños brillaban entre lágrimas contenidas.

\- ¡¿Agradecida?!- repitió con sarcasmo- ¡Soy una prisionera!- gritó.

\- Estás enferma y sólo serás retenida aquí hasta que te recuperes- aclaró el otro cada vez con menos paciencia.

\- ¡No estoy enferma!- negó- ¡Quiero hablar con McGonagall! ¡Llámala!-exigió sin importarle cómo le estuviese hablando a su antiguo profesor de pociones.

Severus arrugó su nariz pero desapareció del cuadro sin agregar otra palabra, por lo que la pelirroja supuso que llamaría a la directora así que se sentó en uno de los sillones del lugar.

Tenía que convencer a la mujer de dejarla ir o, por lo menos, de regresarle su varita y quizás así pudiera escapar de algún modo.

La puerta de la habitación se abrió pero no fue la anciana mujer quien la encaró, sino un joven hombre a quien conocía demasiado bien pero no se alegó de verlo.

\- Hola Ginny- la saludó Neville Longbottom vestido con una túnica profesional y portando un aire de confianza que no tenía en su juventud.

\- Pedí ver a McGonagall- fue el parco saludo de ella.

\- La directora está ocupada y me ofrecí para ver qué necesitas- explicó sin perder la calma mientras cerraba la puerta y se sentaba frente a su antigua compañera.

La observó atentamente, notando con tristeza que la valiente mujer que había luchado a su lado en la Batalla de Hogwarts no era más que una sombra de la hechicera que algún día fue; su rostro estaba demacrado y su cuerpo demasiado delgado para ser sano, su cabello estaba cortado irregularmente y en sus ojos no había más que desesperación.

Esa no era la Ginny Weasley que llegó a admirar.

\- Necesito que me liberen- espetó la desconocida.

\- No eres una prisionera…

\- ¡Entonces déjame salir! ¡No puedo estar aquí ni un segundo más!- elevó su voz mirando al joven con reclamo.

Neville contuvo un suspiro, al principio no creyó que las cosas estuvieran tan mal pero ahora sabía la verdad y no flaquearía ante la adversidad.

\- Lo siento pero eso no será posible hasta que te recuperes- dijo- Cuando seas tú misma nuevamente, prometo que nadie te retendrá en contra de tu voluntad- agregó en un intento de suavizar las cosas.

Cuando Minerva le dijo que llevarían a Ginny a Hogwarts supuso que sería para un descanso, nunca imaginó que era para su recuperación y que sería en contra de su voluntad…no obstante, era mejor eso que verla encerrada en alguna prisión extranjera o, peor, en Azkabán.

\- ¡Bastardo!- gritó la mujer al tiempo que se lanzaba para atacar al hombre pero éste la detuvo de las muñecas sorprendido ante la poca fuerza de la otra.

\- ¿Qué pasó contigo Ginny?- le preguntó con dolor, no podía soportar el verla en esa condición, no a ella…

Pero la pelirroja no les respondió sino que derramó las lágrimas que luchaba por contener, y su cuerpo perdió toda su fuerza.

Estaba enferma pero no le importaba.

Quería dormir para nunca más despertar.

Quería dormir para no sentir más…porque su corazón aún latía.

Latía por un hombre que ya no la amaba.

… _ **Fin del Flashback…**_

\- Vamos Molly, solamente será una vez- le rogó una joven de tez apiñonada a su prima quien tenía un corto cabello pelirrojo y un sinfín de pecas adornado su rostro.

\- No puedo Roxanne, sabes que nos meteríamos en muchos problemas- respondió la aludida en un tono demasiado maduro como para estar en segundo año.

\- Al tío Neville seguro no le molestará…por favor- insistió la otra casi colgándose del brazo de la pelirroja mientras se dirigían al Gran Comedor para cenar.- Sólo será una vez, y ahora sería excelente porque casi no habrá nadie en la Sala Común de Hufflepuff- exclamó con ojos suplicantes.

Molly emitió un profundo suspiro, era la única Hufflepuff de la familia pero eso no le molestaba en lo absoluto, le encantaba la camaradería de sus compañeros y el sentido que compartían sobre el valor del trabajo duro; además, su tío Neville era su Jefe de Casa, lo cual era genial…sin embargo, su prima Roxanne algunas veces la fastidiaba demasiado.

\- También a mí me gustaría conocer tu Sala Común pero…

\- ¡Pues vamos! ¡La conoces y luego me llevas a la tuya!- sonrió la otra.

\- ¡Molly!- una tercera figura las interrumpió justo cuando llegaban a la puerta del Gran Comedor.

Las niñas vieron a su tío Neville y se alarmaron al instante, se le notaba alterado.

\- Hola tío- saludó una de las dos con cautela.

\- Molly, por favor acompáñame no tenemos tiempo para explicaciones. Roxanne avisa a tus primos que Molly está conmigo- dijo el hombre tomando a la primera de la mano.

\- ¿Qué sucede?- increpó Roxanne totalmente confundida.

\- Te lo explicaré luego- se disculpó el hombre caminando rápidamente hacia la oficina de la directora.

Molly no dijo una sola palabra en el camino pues tenía un mal presentimiento de todo esto, cuando llegaron a la chimenea por la cual se transportarían, su tío lanzó polvos flú al fuego pronunciando claramente el nombre de San Mungo…esa no era una buena señal.

\- ¿Tío?- preguntó sin poder articular otra cosa, el adulto la miró de reojo pero no soltó su mano.

\- Molly, tienes que ser fuerte- le murmuró mirando al frente.

Esas palabras solamente lograron asustar a la menor quien miró también al frente encontrándose con una aglomeración de gente, al parecer toda su familia estaba presente y con gestos que iban desde la tristeza hasta la furia.

Sabiendo que algo malo había pasado, buscó a sus padres por instinto y, cuando localizó a su padre, su corazón dio un doloroso latido…

\- ¿Papá?- lo llamó soltándose de su tío para correr hacia su progenitor quien levantó sus azules ojos para mirar a su hija mayor, en ellos había un profundo dolor.

Eso congeló a la aludida en su lugar.

\- Oh Molly- sollozó el hombre sin poder seguir mirándola al tiempo que Lucy se lanzó hacia su hermana para abrazarse a ella y soltándose a llorar en el proceso.

\- ¿Qué pasa? ¿Por qué estamos aquí? ¿Dónde está mamá?- preguntó al ver a todos tan alterados, especialmente a su padre y hermana.

\- ¿Por qué la sacaste del Colegio?- intervino la Molly adulta mirando a su yerno con reproche, sus ojos castaños estaban llenos de lágrimas y su expresión era una de claro pesar.

\- Porque yo se lo pedí, ella tiene tanto derecho a estar aquí como Percy o Lucy- se adelantó Ginny con voz firme mientras tomaba la mano de su esposo.

\- ¡Es muy pequeña para pasar por esto!- le espetó la matriarca Weasley convirtiendo su frustración en furia como Ron había aprendido a hacer.

\- Lo es, pero no vamos a ocultarle las cosas, tiene que comprender lo que pasó- respondió la otra con idéntica intensidad pero sin levantar la voz.

\- ¡No debería! ¡Esto no debería haber pasado!- replicó nuevamente la mayor dejando que las lágrimas salieran de sus ojos libremente.

Ginny suavizó su expresión al ver el gesto de su madre y se adelantó para abrazarla con fuerza.

\- Pero pasó mamá, sabes que lo mejor siempre es la honestidad, no subestimes a tu nieta- le dijo mientras su padre se acercaba también a consolar a su esposa.

Fleur decidió que era momento de dejarse tanto drama y explicarle las cosas a la pequeña quien se veía cada vez más asustada.

\- Molly- inició la rubia mirando a la pequeña hufflepuff- Tu mamá está herida porque un hombre intentó robar su librería y la lastimó- le explicó con el mayor tacto posible pero sin tratarla como a un bebé.

\- ¿Un ladrón?- preguntó la menor comenzando a comprender lo que estaba pasando.

\- Sí, el hombre le disparó con una pistola- le dijo su tío Harry haciendo notar su presencia y sabiendo que la niña comprendería la gravedad de la situación.

Molly inspiró profundamente mientras la lágrimas escurrían también por sus mejillas sin que se hubiera dado cuenta cuándo empezaron, miró a su padre y a su hermana quien seguía aferrada a su cintura; en ese momento supo que ella podía imitar el comportamiento de su madre mientras ésta se recuperaba, ella sería uno de los soportes de su familia.

Lo haría porque podía hacerlo.

En ese momento, mostró a todos los presentes que un hufflepuff era más que un dedicado trabajador, y recordaron a Cedric Diggory quien había luchado por sus creencias hasta el final, porque un hufflepuff no era solamente leal sino que era fuerte.

\- ¿Cómo está?- preguntó mostrando esa misma fortaleza cuando miró directamente a su tío Harry, de todos los presentes él le diría la verdad.

\- Todavía no nos dicen nada- confesó con sinceridad, luego miró de reojo a su esposa quien caminaba en pequeños círculos un poco más alejada de la familia, estaba claramente nerviosa.

Bill se acercó a Fleur para tomarla de mano con cariño, Ron estaba sentado a un lado de Percy y del otro lado estaba George, los tres consolándose mutuamente; Angelina estaba recargada contra una pared con gesto intranquilo mientras Luna miraba hacia el techo sumida en su eterna pasividad.

Molly despegó los brazos de su hermana de su cintura para tomarla de la mano y colocarse frente a su padre, luego colocó su mano libre sobre las manos de éste, y le habló con firmeza.

\- Mamá estará bien- declaró tan segura como que el sol saldría mañana.

Todos observaron la escena y supieron, con un amargo orgullo, que la niña había crecido en esos minutos frente a sus ojos y que ya no sería la misma nunca más.

\- El esposo de Audrey Weasley- llamó un sanador de túnica color verde lima.

Percy saltó de su lugar ante el llamado y todos se acercaron para escuchar las noticias.

\- ¿Cómo está mi esposa?- increpó el pelirrojo de lentes a lo que el sanador lo miró con seriedad.

\- La bala perforó parte de su estómago y dañó su hígado, sin embargo la trajeron a tiempo y se recuperará con un poco de reposo- informó para gran alivio general- Mañana mismo podremos darla de alta si todo avanza bien y, con las pociones adecuadas, estará como nueva en un par de semanas- agregó satisfecho con su trabajo.

\- ¡Gracias a Merlín!- exclamó la Molly adulta.

\- ¿Podemos verla?- quiso saber Percy aliviado pero deseoso de comprobar con sus propios ojos que su esposa estaba bien.

\- De momento no es posible, la señora Weasley debe descansar- dijo el sanador- Les avisaré cuándo podrá recibir visitas- añadió retirándose cuando lo llamaron con urgencia por otro asunto.

Percy emitió un sonoro suspiró y miró a su hija mayor, en ella vio el reflejo de su propio alivio y la abrazó abarcando a Lucy en el gesto, los tres lloraron al saber que no perderían a la mujer más importante de sus vidas.

Harry, por su lado, también sintió un inmenso alivio, sin embargo un profundo enojo comenzó a embargarlo… ¿cómo era posible que un ladrón muggle dañara a alguien de su familia? Habían sobrevivido a cosas peores y ahora esto…

En ese momento, Teddy llegó agitado colocándose al lado de su padrino y envestido en el uniforme de auror en entrenamiento.

\- Harry- lo llamó casi en un susurro- Fui a revisar la librería pero no hay rastros del ladrón, dado que es un muggle no podemos rastrear su aura mágica y nuestros métodos usuales no parecen servir de mucho- explicó.

El ojiverde frunció el ceño, asintió y se acercó a Percy sin importarle interrumpir su emotiva escena.

\- Percy, necesito tu memoria del incidente- solicitó decidido a localizar al ladrón tan pronto como fuera posible.

El aludido miró al auror con una expresión confundida, no parecía haber entendido la petición del otro.

\- Quizás este no es el mejor momento Harry…- intervino Molly adulta con precaución.

\- Este es el mejor momento, necesitamos atraparlo lo antes posible- espetó el ojiverde con dureza a lo que la mujer retrocedió un paso, conocía bien a Harry y sabía que estaba furioso.

\- Harry- una mano se posó gentilmente sobre su brazo derecho- Aún no sabemos cómo vamos a manejar este caso, la implicación del Ministerio de Magia debe ser discreta de momento…- inició Hermione un poco más tranquila luego de la noticia sobre la recuperación de la mujer, apreciaba mucho a Audrey y se había preocupado por ella.

El hombre de gafas circulares miró a su esposa con exasperación, si bien ya no era el adolescente de antes con bruscos cambios de humor y ciega valentía, sí era un hombre testarudo cuando se trataba de su familia y las emociones solían dominarlo en esos casos.

\- No me importa el protocolo Hermione, esto es algo personal; no podemos esperar al absurdo papeleo- aclaró hostilmente separándose del agarre.

\- Si lo estás tomando de esa manera tan personal, no puedes usar tu condición de Jefe de Aurores para resolverlo y, como civil, estarías rompiendo una de las leyes más importantes de nuestra sociedad- replicó tratando de hacerlo entrar en razón, ella también estaba furiosa y quería encontrar al dichoso ladrón, pero no permitiría que arrestaran a Harry por cometer una locura como dar cacería a un muggle.

\- ¡No me importa!- gritó el hombre con evidente furia, su magia hizo vibrar un poco el lugar.

Los demás se quedaron mudos al contemplar la discusión de la pareja, no era usual que pelearan de esa forma; además, cada uno de ellos tenía razón en sus respectivos argumentos, aunque la mayoría debía admitir que favorecía más la postura de Harry, querían venganza…

\- Hermione- una nueva voz la llamó rompiendo con el tenso silencio- Tengo algo que informarte- añadió acercándose a la aludida con gesto serio.

\- Adelante Hermione, ve a atender asuntos más importantes que la familia- espetó Harry al reconocer al dichoso interno de su esposa.

Hermione le dirigió una dura mirada a su esposo y apretó sus labios para no responderle con agresividad, en cambio solamente se limitó a dar media vuelta para caminar a un lugar apartado y hablar con el recién llegado que tan oportuno era.

\- ¿Qué pasa Charles?- inquirió con rastros de molestia.

Peasegood conjuró varios hechizos de privacidad antes de hablar, no deseaba correr ningún riesgo.

\- Sabemos quién es el culpable de herir a tu cuasi cuñada Audrey Weasley- declaró en un tono neutro- Sabes que solamente necesitas decirlo…

Hermione se tensó ante la insinuación.

\- No recuerdo haber concordado con el tema de ser el juez y verdugo- acusó ella con renovada amargura, otra migraña crecía en su interior.

\- Si queremos orden, eso es lo que debemos hacer; además en este caso no hay otra solución- explicó tranquilamente- Tú lo sabes mejor que nadie, nosotros somos la única respuesta posible a este dilema- elaboró sabiendo que sus palabras eran perfectamente ciertas.

La mujer tensó su postura, no quería ceder ante semejante tentación.

\- Encontraré otra forma, no todo puede resolverse de esa manera, no todo tiene que acabar en violencia- negó ella frunciendo el ceño, sentía la influencia de ese hombre y se resistía a caer en sus juegos.

\- Pero ya sabes en qué va a acabar: Potter hará justicia por su cuenta- asumió con un ligero matiz de burla- Lo cual podría mandarlo a prisión, en cambio nosotros podemos encargarnos de este asunto sin mayores consecuencias, considéralo como un favor que hacemos tanto a la comunidad mágica al eliminar un muggle peligroso- propuso con una sonrisa ladeada.

\- No permitiré que me sigas manipulando- gruñó ella alterándose ante semejante insistencia, detestaba que siquiera estuvieran hablando sobre matar a más personas.

\- ¿Preferirías que no te molestara?- inquirió alejándose un paso y llevándose consigo ese halo de tranquilidad con el cual constantemente la envolvía.

Entonces Hermione sintió que el monstruo en su interior se agitaba, el dolor en su cabeza creció de una manera explosiva y tuvo que concentrarse para poder mantenerse de pie…era demasiado, quería detener su agonía, quería escapar de ese purgatorio...

\- Charles- susurró casi como un ruego.

El joven hombre mantuvo su sonrisa y tomó a la castaña de la mano provocando que una poderosa ola de tranquilidad la invadiera, sus sentidos se tranquilizaron y pudo respirar con mayor tranquilidad; el hombre actuaba como un sedante y supo que no tenía otra opción.

Recordó que no había vuelta atrás.

\- Destino se ofreció a encargase del muggle ella misma en cuando el Buscador lo localice- le informó el hombre como si la aceptación fuera un hecho.

\- Chantajear a un oficial del Ministerio, es un delito grave- susurró la mujer.

\- También lo es conspirar a espaldas de dicho Ministerio ¿no?- replicó totalmente relajado- Todos estamos involucrados en esto Hermione, solamente deja que nos ocupemos de las cosas- agregó.

\- ¿Cómo?- inquirió finalmente dando a entender que aceptaba la oferta.

\- Será rápido, no debes preocuparte por eso hermana, haremos esto por ti y por la justicia- declaró a lo que la otra se limitó a asentir- Ahora voy a soltarte y quizás sientas algo de dolor pero te di suficiente energía como para que no aumente en unas horas, sabes que este es el único camino- le advirtió.

Hermione se preparó para lo que viniera y, cuando el contacto terminó, sus ojos se cristalizaron y una solitaria lágrima escurrió por su mejilla. No era enojo lo que sentía sino una profunda tristeza al saberse parte de un asesinato, al saberse diferente de la persona que era, que debía ser…

¿En qué se estaba convirtiendo?

\- Vete Charles, no puedo verte en este momento- lo despidió dando media vuelta para regresar con su familia.

Su rostro de gentiles facciones se notaba sombrío y su andar no tenía el aplomo acostumbrado, Harry la miró con preocupación pues todo enojo que pudiera sentir con ella, era sobrepasado por todo el amor que le tenía.

\- ¿Qué pasa? ¿Malas noticias? ¿Qué te dijo ese tipo?- Ron se le adelantó a su amigo a preguntar lo que todos pensaban.

\- Sí, malas noticias- asintió ella.

\- ¿Más?- Angelina no pudo evitar soltar ese comentario.

\- Temo que sí…- asintió la castaña- Charles corroboró mis sospechas, el Ministerio no puede involucrarse en este caso de ningún modo legal por diversas circunstancias- explicó la elaborada mentira aunque era una triste realidad- El ladrón es un muggle, el incidente ocurrió en un zona muggle con un arma muggle, y Audrey en sí es una muggle…

\- Pero está casada dentro de una familia mágica, debe poderse hacer algo- replicó Arthur de inmediato, conocía de sobra las leyes de su mundo.

\- Su conexión con los Weasley podría haber bastado, pero Percy no trabaja en el mundo mágico desde hace años por lo que está clasificado como mágicamente inactivo y las niñas aún no son mayores de edad- señaló la mujer con un tono de derrota.

\- ¿Dejarán entonces que la policía muggle se encargue? Sus métodos son anticuados y poco fiables- inquirió Harry visiblemente inconforme.

\- Desafortunadamente eso tampoco será posible- negó ella- En el momento en el que Audrey ingresó a San Mungo, toda prueba del ataque es inservible para las autoridades muggles debido a la intervención de la magia…

\- ¡Hubiera muerto de no traerla aquí!- exclamó Percy mirando a Hermione con rabia.

\- Lo sé y no sugerí que no la trajeras aquí, solamente les expongo los hechos- defendió la mujer sabiendo que esa parte sería difícil.

\- ¿Lo hechos Hermione?- espetó Ginny con un tono agresivo que no había usado en mucho tiempo- Estamos hablando de la familia y ¿dices que esto quedará impune? ¿Qué nadie puede hacer nada? ¿Qué el ladrón seguirá libre para lastimar a otros?- le preguntó la mujer comenzando a ponerse roja de la furia.

La castaña se mantuvo callada.

\- Sí, eso es exactamente lo que dice- respondió Harry mirando a su esposa con dureza, como acusándola del crimen y eso dolió.

\- Harry- la mujer lo miró con súplica- Sabes que haría todo lo necesario para atrapar a ese hombre, Audrey es parte de mi familia y la quiero con locura- le dijo con sincera convicción.

\- Pues demuéstralo Hermione, eres la Jefa del Departamento de Entrada en Vigor de la Ley Mágica, busca una solución o déjame hacer lo que tenga que hacer para encontrarla- le exigió agitando sus manos para enfatizar sus palabras, él estaba dispuesto a infringir cualquier norma con tal de atrapar a ese hombre.

\- No puedo abusar de mi posición Harry, la Leyes existen por una razón y esa es impedir el caos- replicó de vuelta, no le había gustado el comentario anterior- Y no puedes ir cazar a ese muggle como si nada, el gobierno muggle declararía una guerra en nuestra contra si se siente amenazado- añadió viendo el panorama general.

El otro le dirigió una mirada que jamás le había dedicado, era como si no la conociera.

\- No puedo creer que no quieras hacer nada, que te quedes de brazos cruzados ante esto- la acusó con cierta decepción, ella simplemente esbozó una amarga sonrisa, si tan sólo supiera lo que había hecho, a lo que había accedido…algo tan atroz que la encerrarían en Azkabán sin dudarlo.

Ambos Potter se miraron fijamente durante unos segundos hasta que un grito los interrumpió.

\- ¡Harry!- un conocido auror irlandés llegó corriendo a su encuentro.

\- ¿Qué pasa Seamus?- inquirió el pelinegro duramente.

\- Llegó otro paquete, esta vez es un muggle- declaró a lo que todos lo escucharon y Hermione sintió cómo un escalofrío recorría su espalda.

\- ¿Un muggle? ¿Pudieron identificarlo?- preguntó el jefe algo confundido.

\- No, pero tomamos una fotografía para poder publicarla y averiguar su identidad- le informó el otro mostrándole la imagen inmóvil del cadáver.

\- ¡Es él!- exclamó Percy llamando la atención de todos- ¡Es él quien le disparó a Audrey!- aclaró acercándose a los aurores para ver la fotografía más de cerca.

Todos contuvieron el aliento y los dos aurores presentes intercambiaron una mirada.

\- Creo que ya nadie tendrá que buscarlo- declaró George sombríamente.

\- Seré un desalmado, pero me alegro- dijo Bill sin poder contenerse.

\- ¿Estás complemente seguro de que es él, Percy?- inquirió Harry a lo que el otro asintió- ¿Cómo murió?- esta vez miró a su compañero.

\- El sanador de la morgue concluyó que murió por una especie de compresión en el corazón- informó.

\- ¿Compresión?- se extrañó Neville, no había escuchado de una muerte así antes.

\- Dice que es casi como si una mano invisible le hubiera oprimido el corazón hasta hacerlo estallar- explicó Seamus consciente de que estaba revelando demasiada información a civiles, pero no le importó, tenían derecho a saberlo.

Hermione escuchó esa declaración atentamente, al fin conocía el devastador poder de Destino, pero ¿acaso ese sería su mayor potencial?

\- ¿El remitente es el mismo?- preguntó Harry nuevamente, no podía alegrarse por la muerte de alguien aunque claramente lo mereciera.

\- Sí, son los Pilares- asintió Finnigan mostrándole la ahora conocida moneda.

'No hay marcha atrás' repitió Hermione una vez más y con la vista fija en la moneda, ella había sido parte de eso, ella era parte de _Ellos_.

Miró a Lucy quien la miró de vuelta con sus antes inocentes ojos llenos de dudas, mezclados entre un tinte de furia y uno de alivio.

Su dulce sobrina había pasado por tantas cosas en meros minutos, y sabía que era culpa de la maldad de ese mundo, la maldad que le había arrebatado su pureza infantil.

Si los Pilares podían asegurar un mundo donde los niños jamás tuvieran que madurar antes de su edad, sería parte de eso.

Sería parte de cualquier otra atrocidad con tal de conseguir la felicidad de sus seres queridos.

Se convertiría en un monstruo por ellos.

No existía otro camino.

… _ **-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…**_

\- ¿Qué se supone que debemos hacer?- gruñó una ronca voz repleta de hostilidad.

\- Lo que yo les diga que hagan- respondió otro personaje de intimidantes ojos ambarinos.

\- ¿Y qué es eso exactamente?- espetó de vuelta aún inconforme con la respuesta del otro.

El segundo le soltó un fuerte golpe en el rostro que lo derribó, ante eso todos los demás detuvieron su marcha para mirar la escena.

\- Jamás vuelvas a cuestionarme o te desgarraré la garganta- lo amenazó en medio de un gruñido, luego miró a los demás- Iremos a divertirnos con algunos magos demasiado arrogantes como para prestarnos atención- agregó esbozando con una siniestra sonrisa.

\- ¿Tenemos permiso de comernos a algunos?- inquirió otro hombre de rasgos lobeznos y expresión ansiosa, no parecía preocupado por saber a dónde iban.

\- Claro, será como un festín- rio su Alfa con placer.

\- Nuestro último festín- declaró otra voz con algo de recelo mientras ayudaba a su compañero caído a levantarse.

\- Hagamos que cuente, hagamos que esos magos jamás puedan olvidarnos- dijo su Alfa muy seguro de sí mismo.

El grupo llegó a los límites del Bosque Prohibido entrando a una pradera completamente seca.

\- Aquellos que puedan aparecerse ayuden al resto- ordenó el Alfa olfateando el ambiente- ¡Vamos al Callejón Diagon!- ordenó girando en su sitio para desvanecerse con un sonoro 'pop'.

Todos los demás lo siguieron.

… _ **-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…**_

El Callejón Diagon estaba lleno de vida y color como era costumbre después de terminada la Segunda Guerra de Sangre, la gente iba de un lado a otro viendo los diferentes productos ofrecidos en las tiendas. El día era soleado para ser principios de diciembre, sin embargo esa luz no duraría mucho tiempo por esa misma razón.

Uno de los locales más coloridos del lugar, Sortilegios Weasley, era también uno de los más populares precisamente por su increíble variedad de artículos de broma; además claro por ser un sitio frecuentado por varios héroes de guerra.

\- Después de cerrar tenemos que ir a ver a Audrey, Angelina dice que ya está casi como nueva- sonrió George despachando a un niño de 10 años.

\- Lo que no entiendo es cómo es que se las está arreglando Percy para cuidarla, atender la librería y pasar tiempo con Lucy. Yo me vuelvo loco cuando Luna se va a una de sus excursiones y su padre decide ir de visita- bromeó Ron acomodando mágicamente unos sombreros que cambiaban el color de tu cabello a verde intenso.

\- Sabes que Pers es demasiado intenso como para quejarse, seguramente está tomando alguna poción vigorizante o está en drogas muggles- bromeó el otro de lo más natural.

\- ¡George! ¡Necesito más poción de fantasía líquida!- gritó Lee rodeado de varias jóvenes brujas de expresión soñadora.

\- ¡Va para allá!- se adelantó el menor de los hermanos de buena gana- Yo me encargo- añadió en dirección a George quien asintió tácitamente.

Ron bajó hasta la bodega del local donde mantenían sus reservas de productos de línea, afortunadamente el negocio era un éxito y nunca les faltaban clientes. Detectó las cajas de la poción que buscaba pensando en si debía regalarle una a su esposa…aunque lo mejor sería no hacerlo pues era suficientemente soñadora como para necesitar más incentivos.

Un grito en la parte de arriba lo alertó de inmediato, sacó su varita y subió las escaleras a toda prisa; ahí, los clientes comenzaron a correr hacia las salidas de emergencia.

\- ¡Ron! ¡Hay licántropos en el Callejón!- le dijo George con su varita en alto y dispuesto a defenderse.

\- ¡Debemos aparecernos, es muy peligroso quedarse aquí!- espetó Lee Jordan también con su varita en alto y una expresión asustada.

\- ¡No! ¡Hay gente indefensa allá afuera! ¡Hay niños!- negó Ron corriendo hacia la salida sin esperar a nadie más, no dejaría que lastimaran a inocentes mientras él huía como cobarde.

Cuando salió a la calle, para su gran horror, vio una manada de licántropos a medio transformar atacando a la multitud como si se trata de un deporte.

¿De dónde demonios habían salido?

Esos seres eran del tipo salvaje que despreciaban a los magos y asumían su condición de licántropos con orgullo; precisamente por eso no frecuentaban las ciudades o pueblos, preferían habitar en los bosques…verlos ahí era especialmente preocupante pues esa noche sería luna llena y ya comenzaban a manifestar algunas de sus facultades más letales.

\- ¡Expecto Patronum!- exclamó Ron convocando a su clásico fox terrier- ¡Harry, hay hombres lobo en el Callejón Diagon!- dijo a lo que el animal salió despedido a entregar el mensaje.

\- ¿Dónde están los guardabosques cuando se les necesita?- inquirió George colocándose junto a su hermano mientras sonreía divertido por su propia broma.

\- Parece que hoy nos tocará cuidar a los perros hermano- bromeó el otro pelirrojo a la vez que varios hechizos ya volaban por el aire.

\- ¡Pues adelante!- gritó George corriendo rumbo a la acción.

Ron lo siguió de cerca vigilando su espalda, en cuanto tuvo al primer licántropo al alcance le disparó un hechizo aturdidor haciéndolo caer al suelo de inmediato. Al darse cuenta, otro lobo le gruñó lanzándose al ataque pero el ojiazul lo esquivó disparando otro rayo que derribó al primero.

Repentinamente, un rayo azulado rozó su mejilla cortando su piel con profundidad a lo que el hombre se giró en busca de su agresor topándose con la ambarina mirada de un licántropo poseedor de una varita. Ron hizo una mueca y comenzó a atacarle, los licántropos que coincidentemente poseían magia eran especialmente peligrosos siendo Remus Lupin una muestra clara de ello.

Aunque, a diferencia de Remus, este licántropo no se veía ni remotamente amigable.

Por su lado, George utilizaba diversos conjuros para incapacitar a los licántropos mientras trataba de ayudar a los magos presentes. Contempló varios duelos mágicos entre ambos bandos, incluyendo el de su propio hermano, y suspiró con molestia; ese día había comenzado maravillosamente bien y ahora esa jauría de perros rebeldes se lo estaba arruinando.

El sonido de varias apariciones que abrieron paso a un grupo de magos de características túnicas azules, hizo que los dos Weasley aliviaran un poco su tensión.

Habían llegado los aurores.

Harry Potter hizo acto de presencia con la guardia en alto, luego derribó a dos licántropos de un solo golpe abriéndose paso hasta donde estaba su mejor amigo.

\- ¿Todo en orden Ron?- lo saludó noqueando a su oponente sin miramientos.

\- Espléndido Harry- sonrió el aludido sin dejar de respirar agitadamente.

El grito de un niño los alarmó y contemplaron cómo uno de los atacantes le arrancaba la mano de un mordisco, Harry sintió que la sangre le hervía y se lanzó al ataque sin esperar un segundo más.

El sitio era un desastre con los licántropos corriendo por todos lados, varios magos habían sido heridos y algunos hasta asesinados; después de todo, pocos eran capaces de enfrentarse a esas criaturas y salir ilesos.

El Hombre-Que-Venció maldijo por lo bajo cuando se dio cuenta de que los lobos caídos eran reanimados por sus compañeros sin esperar ni un segundo, por eso sus números no parecían disminuir.

\- ¡Noquéenlos para que no despierten en una semana!- ordenó mediante un sonorus y todos asintieron habiendo detectado también el problema de su táctica inicial.

A partir de ese momento, la defensa fue más efectiva sin embargo el ojiverde debía terminar con ese conflicto lo más rápido posible para evitar más víctimas pues evacuar a los civiles estaba resultando ser bastante complicado. Si conseguía ubicar al Alfa de esa manada, podría dispersarlos.

En su entrenamiento como auror había estudiado todo un año sobre criaturas mágicas, él se había enfocado en los licántropos pues el haber conocido a uno y considerarlo familia lo había incitado a querer saber más del tema. En esos estudios, estaba documentado que dentro de una manada, siempre existía un Alfa quien fungía como líder puesto que era el más fuerte y astuto de todos, una vez ocupada esa posición, los demás dependían de sus órdenes.

Por eso, comenzó a buscar al lobo que cumpliera con esas características y, con sorpresa, lo identificó luchando contra dos de sus aurores; era un hombre fornido con una inmensa cicatriz que deformaba su rostro desde su ceja derecha hasta su quijada pasando por un ojo completamente blanco. Utilizaba su varita con maestría y no parecía estar dominado por sus crecientes instintos, aunque era claramente sanguinario.

Harry se abrió paso hasta ese ser dispuesto a derrotarlo, le lanzó un rayo bastante poderoso que casi logró impactarlo de lleno en el pecho, pero el otro rodó sobre su espalda en el último segundo guiado por su agudo instinto animal. Luego fijó su único ojo ambarino en su atacante y emitió un fuerte gruñido.

Ese ojo le recordó a la mirada de Remus, pero en lugar de amabilidad encontró rencor.

\- ¡Incarcerus!- vociferó el ojiverde tratando de detener al lobo, pero las cuerdas mágicas no resistieron ni un segundo ante la fuerza sobre humana del otro.

\- ¡Avada Kedavra!- gritó el Alfa mientras el conocido rayo verdoso atravesó el aire en pos de Harry quien conjuró un enorme trozo de escombro para bloquearlo.

Los dos intercambiaron algunos rayos más hasta que el licántropo estuvo lo suficientemente cerca como para lanzar su propio cuerpo contra el auror derribándolo al suelo con fuerza. Harry trató de quitárselo de encima expulsando su magia para así apartar a su atacante lo suficiente como para incorporarse.

\- ¡Voy a destrozarte!- soltó el otro mirando al auror con verdadera saña.

\- ¡¿Qué rayos hacen aquí?! ¡No se les persiguió luego de la guerra! ¡¿Por qué regresaron?!- espetó el aludido mientras se limpiaba la sangre que escurría de su ceja, si la dejaba correr seguro tendría problemas para ver con ese ojo.

\- ¡No tuvimos elección mago!- le respondió el otro con inmenso odio.

\- ¡¿A qué e refieres?!- quiso saber intrigado por semejante declaración.

La bestia solamente soltó una carcajada y volvió a la carga, gracias a los reflejos de buscador del ojiverde, ninguna de sus garras malditas laceró su piel, pero el potente hechizo aturdidor que le siguió, lo mandó a volar contra una pared.

Harry trató de levantarse pero una poderosa mano rodeó su cuello estrellándolo nuevamente contra la pared, el otro sintió cómo su garganta se cerraba y tomó el brazo agresor con sus propias manos en un intento de liberarse.

\- No tienes ni idea de lo que pasa a tu alrededor, mago despreciable- declaró la criatura con sincero odio.

De la nada, una fuerza invisible golpeó al Alfa rompiéndole el cuello con la caída…murió de manera instantánea.

El Jefe de Aurores cayó nuevamente al suelo tomando grandes bocanadas de aire.

Todo el Callejón se llenó de exclamaciones de sorpresa, mientras uno a uno todos los licántropos eran exterminados; ya fuera por golpes que destrozaban sus pechos, por rayos absorbiendo sus vidas o caídas que rompían sus cuellos. Fue una masacre sin que se derramara una sola gota de sangre, pero masacre a final de cuentas, pues no quedó ni un solo licántropo con vida para arrestar.

Los aurores se miraron confundidos y los civiles aliviados; Ron tenía un feo corte en su brazo izquierdo y George había perdido su oído de plata, pero ninguno había sido mordido.

En medio de todo, diez figuras encapuchadas hicieron acto de presencia, sus túnicas portaban runas únicas pero todos tenían la misma máscara dorada.

\- ¡Ciudadanos!- habló una mujer, la misma que siempre hablaba- ¡Hemos exterminado a la amenaza inhumana de una vez por todas! ¡No volverán a dañarlos!- anunció con orgullo.

Los espectadores se mantuvieron callados mientras contemplaban a los recién llegados, algo en su porte transmitía seguridad, una engañosa sensación de confianza.

\- Los…mataron- declaró un auror tomando el pulso de uno de los licántropos caídos.

\- Desde luego, así nunca volverán a hacerles daño o a amenazarlos- asintió la mujer con obviedad.- Eliminados una plaga que infestaba nuestro mundo- añadió.

\- ¡No tienen derecho!- exclamó Harry una vez recuperado el aliento, en su cuello se empezaba a formar una gran irritación y sus ojos se mostraban irritados por la presión.

\- Salvamos tu vida Harry Potter, ¿o acaso no lo notaste?- evidenció la aparente portavoz.

\- ¡Asesinaron a personas!- repicó el otro con furia- ¡No tenían ningún derecho a intervenir!

La enmascarada con voz de mujer se limitó a reír, su risa era fresca como si se tratara de alguien joven.

\- Lo dice el hombre que desafió al Ministerio de Magia para asesinar a Voldemort- declaró divertida por su propia declaración.

El hombre de gafas circulares obscureció su mirada.

\- En ese momento no hubo otra alternativa…

\- Nosotros tampoco tuvimos opción, estas no eran personas sino criaturas salvajes que estaban a punto de matarlos a ustedes- explicó.

\- Eran personas, y seguramente tuvieron familias…- susurró mirando el rostro sin vida del Alfa que efectivamente pudo haberlo asesinado.

Remus no era como ellos, pero había sido un licántropo.

Y todo licántropo era una persona, buena o mala pero una persona.

\- ¿Acaso te recordaron a Remus Lupin?- increpó la desconocida mujer adivinando los pensamientos del pelinegro.

\- ¡No te atrevas a mencionar su nombre!- estalló el hombre con renovada furia.

\- No lo digo para desestimarlo Potter, sin duda Remus Lupin fue un héroe pero también fue una excepción- siguió ella- ¿Acaso has conocido a otro licántropo como él?- inquirió.

\- Si son tan poderosos como dicen serlo, pudieron evitar asesinarlos- señaló negándose a contestar a esa pregunta que atentaba con destruir la igualdad por la que su esposa tanto tiempo había luchado- Pudieron noquearlos o contenerlos de algún modo. ¡No quieran parecer salvadores cuando sólo son asesinos!- acusó.

\- Si nos hubiéramos enfocado en noquearlos como dices, les hubiéramos dado la oportunidad de volver a dañar a alguien más. La única solución era poner fin al problema de una manera definitiva- explicó como si le diera clases a un niño- Aunque asumo por tu gesto que sigues siendo incapaz de comprenderlo, quizás lo hagas en un futuro cercano y entonces nos des la razón. Nosotros sólo queremos orden y paz- declaró.

\- ¡¿Acaso tus seguidores no tienen voz?! ¡¿Tú hablas por todos ellos?!- gritó la indignada voz de Ron.

Otro de los encapuchados se adelantó un paso.

\- En lo absoluto Ronald Weasley, tenemos una voz- declaró con una voz profunda y masculina- Simplemente dejamos que el Destino hable en nuestro nombre, además no somos sus seguidores sino sus hermanos- aclaró con un tono repleto de poder a lo que la mujer retrocedió para darle el foro.

\- Deben entender, que lo único que queremos es proteger al inocente y preservar la paz que tanto sufrimiento les costó alcanzar- intervino otra voz masculina mucho más delgada pero tan llena de poder como la otra.

\- La única amenaza que veo en este momento, son ustedes- espetó George en apoyo a su hermano, tampoco le parecían las acciones de ese misterioso grupo de magos.

Los labios llenos de la llamada Destino se curvaron de una manera casi perversa.

\- Con el tiempo, verán la verdad- dijo otra voz masculina pero de matices arrastrados.

\- Hasta nuestro próximo encuentro- se despidió otra figura de voz suave y femenina.

Los enmascarados desaparecieron aprovechando el impacto que habían tenido sus revelaciones, dejando caos y destrucción alrededor además de una velada advertencia: regresarían.

\- ¿Jefe?- un auror miró al pelinegro en busca de guía, nunca antes habían presenciado algo similar y no sabían qué hacer, un sincero temor invadió su ser.

\- Llamen a los sanadores para atender a los heridos, ellos son la prioridad. Levanten los cuerpos, vean si puede identificar a alguno de ellos, después los enterraremos como se debe y envíen al equipo de limpieza para comenzar con las reparaciones- ordenó en base al procedimiento pero con gesto ausente.

Ron miró a su mejor amigo y tragó saliva, algo grande estaba por impactarlos.

¿Estarían ante las puertas de otra gran guerra?

… _ **-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…**_

\- ¡Mamá!- chillo una niña de voz aguda.

La adulta corrió a toda velocidad siguiendo el sonido del grito de su hija, entró al sótano de su casa encontrándose con una escena conocida.

Lily lloraba con fuerza ante una amenazante figura con siniestra capucha negra y largos dedos esqueléticos, quien no podía ser otra cosa que un dementor…

El temor estrujó su pecho hasta que la razón dio paso al reconocimiento.

\- ¡Riddikulus!- exclamó la mujer rápidamente transformando al dementor en un vieja sábana- Cariño tranquila, es solamente un boggart, no podrá hacerte daño- le dijo abrazando a la pequeña para escudarla de la temible criatura.

\- ¡Pero es muy feo y me da frío!- protestó la menor aferrándose a su madre con todas sus fuerzas- ¡Quítalo mami!- pidió en medio del llanto.

Hermione se incorporó colocando a su hija tras ella y levantó su varita dispuesta a encerrar al boggart en algún cofre para enviarlo al Departamento de Regulación de Criaturas Mágicas del Ministerio…sin embargo, el instinto de la criatura fue más veloz que su magia.

La vieja sábana comenzó a tomar forma y volumen transformándose poco a poco en la figura de una persona cubierta por una capa color escarlata, su rostro estaba oculto por una máscara dorada. La figura se quedó completamente inmóvil y, cuando Hermione se movió para deshacerse de ella, ésta se movió como su reflejo.

\- ¡Diffindo!- el hechizo cercenó limpiamente la cabeza de la figura con increíble rapidez.

El boggart se convirtió en una masa amorfa de color verde mientras una especie de baba se esparcía a su alrededor…la criatura estaba muerta.

Lily se le quedó mirando con mórbida fascinación, jamás había visto morir a alguien o a algo.

\- Hija, ve a tu cuarto- le dijo su madre con la respiración agitada.

Su voz sonó diferente a la usualmente cariñosa que utilizaba con sus hijos, por eso la niña obedeció sin reparos y salió corriendo del sótano.

Hermione contempló lo que había hecho y se forzó a no sentir nada más que satisfacción, no podía permitir que ese boggart jugara con su mente o que revelara su secreto.

Tenía que protegerse hasta el último momento porque sabía que habría uno, el instante cuando Destino decidiera que no podían seguirse ocultando tras las máscaras, cuando decidiera revelar su identidad al mundo mágico.

Cuando encontraran el Oro del Rin y Destino lo usara como corona para gobernar a todos.

… _ **-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…**_

Harry salió a las calles londinenses dispuesto a investigar un extraño rastro de magia que había detectado casi como una coincidencia, iba saliendo del Ministerio habiendo decidido tomar la ruta muggle cuando percibió algo raro.

Suponía que podía estar dirigiéndose a una trampa pero no le importó, estaba demasiado furioso por el ataque de ese día como para preocuparse por su seguridad.

Llegó a un callejón sin salida donde la luz de una farola iluminó la sombra de una persona.

Parecía estarlo esperando.

\- Sabía que vendrías Potter- dijo la voz entre las sombras.

El ojiverde enarboló su varita pero no atacó.

\- ¿Qué es lo que pretendes Parkinson?- fue la única pregunta que salió de su boca.

Ante eso, la mujer se le acercó un paso y le dedicó una sonrisa altanera.

\- Tengo información que te interesará escuchar.

… _ **-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…**_

* * *

 **A/N: Luego de una pausa, nuevo capítulo.**

 _Scathach.-_ _ **Hola, los nombres de los capítulos realmente no tienen mucho qué ver pero son ingredientes de pociones y me pareció curioso ponerlos de títulos (aunque habrá algunos casos donde puedan relacionarse de alguna manera). Ron no me parece una mala persona, solamente algo flemático pero, como dices, ha madurado mucho; Hermione ciertamente se metió en algo peligroso y cada vez se da más cuenta de ello, al igual que Draco. En fin, agradezco tus comentarios y nos leemos pronto.**_

 _Lui Nott.-_ _ **Muy cierto, el fin no justifica nada pero la venganza es un veneno perverso que no se detiene ante nada y veremos qué tan profundo corre. Me alegra que te gustara, espero tus comentarios.**_

 _Aid4.-_ _ **Hola, me alegra que le dieras una oportunidad. Creo que precisamente porque Hermione tuvo demasiado de Voldemort es que tiene miedo, y el miedo (por desgracia) nos orilla a hacer cosas irracionales, es claro que habrá un punto cuando todo se descubra (aún falta para eso) y será interesante tanto para Hermione como para Draco. Espero leerte pronto, saludos.**_

 **Au revoir!**


	8. Eléboro

**Disclaimer:** La idea original de Harry Potter, así como sus personajes son propiedad de J.K. Rowling.

* * *

 **EL OCASO DE LOS DIOSES**

 **...**

Summary: No fue sino hasta ese momento que comprendieron lo que estaba pasando; precisamente cuando el mundo se desmoronaba frente a unos ojos que ya no podían ver. – Hermione...- susurró una voz rota. – Nada es para siempre- dijo ella como si le hablara a un extraño y eso rompió su corazón un poco más. ¿Cómo llegaron a ese punto? AU EWE

* * *

 **[Capítulo 8: Eléboro]**

 **...**

" _Nadie me dio de comer,  
nadie me dio de beber.  
Contemplé el más hondo de los abismos  
hasta que vi las runas.  
Con un grito de rabia las agarré,  
y después caí desvanecido._ _"_

 _-_ _(Las palabras del Altísimo: Hávamál)_

* * *

…

… _ **Flashback…**_

La mujer contuvo su respiración esperando no ser encontrada.

Los pasos de sus atacantes resonaron sobre su cabeza y pudo escuchar la respiración de cada uno de ellos, la estaban buscando y destrozarían el lugar si era necesario.

Estaba perdida…

 _\- Dov'è la strega?_ \- preguntó una voz masculina llena de desprecio.

\- _Hanno detto che era qui_ \- le respondió otro en el mismo idioma, era italiano.

\- _Non possiamo lasciare che la fuga!_ \- bramó un tercero.

La mujer entendía perfectamente lo que decían y supo que no tenía opción, debía salir de su escondite y tratar de enfrentarlos.

\- _Signori, penso che dovrò arrestarli per il trasferimento_ \- dijo una nueva voz con sorprendente calma.

\- _Non sarebbe dovuto venire, Auror_ \- fue la única respuesta antes de que una ráfaga de hechizos fuera intercambiada por todos los presentes.

Luego sólo hubo silencio y la mujer no supo qué había pasado, ¿debía salir a averiguarlo?

Pero no tuvo que tomar la decisión pues la puerta falsa de su escondite fue removida y tuvo que levantar el cuchillo que llevaba en sus manos para defenderse de lo que viniera.

\- Tranquila señora Zabini, vengo a ayudarla- le dijo un hombre de acento italiano pero amable gesto.

Pansy lo miró con sus ojos repletos de incertidumbre, a esas alturas ya no sabía en quién confiar y sin su varita, se sentía totalmente indefensa.

\- ¡Aléjate!- fue lo único que pudo decir dejando que su instinto la dominara.

El presunto auror, soltó un sonoro suspiro.

\- _Solo che questa mancava_ \- murmuró antes de mirarla nuevamente- Señora Zabini, sé que está asustada pero realmente vengo a sacarla del país- explicó- Como acto de buena fe, le traje esto- dijo sacando una varita de su túnica.

La mujer miró la varita y dejó el cuchillo para tomarla con desesperación, de inmediato sintió una cálida sensación de aceptación pese a que esa no fuera su varita.

\- ¿Quién es usted?- cuestionó sin perder su pose defensiva.

\- Un amigo- respondió el hombre levantando sus manos en señal de paz.

\- Yo no tengo amigos- replicó recordando cuántos puentes había quemado al decidir irse a Italia con Blaise. ¡Qué tonta había sido!

El hombre le dedicó una coqueta sonrisa como sólo los italianos sabían hacer.

\- Se sorprendería entonces- declaró- No tenemos mucho tiempo antes de que otros _assassini_ vengan, así que necesito que confíe en mí- pidió mirando a la mujer a los ojos.

\- No- negó con desconfianza- Me dirás quién eres y quién te envía, de otro modo no iré contigo a ningún lado- soltó negándose a dejarse engañar, ya una vez había pasado y no permitiría una segunda.

\- Mi nombre es André Colucci, soy un auror del Ministerio Italiano- se presentó rápidamente.

\- El Ministerio Italiano se somete a la voluntad de los Zabini y sus aliados, jamás intervendrían- reclamó conociendo de sobra la política del país.

El otro simplemente soltó una risita, parecía divertido con el interrogatorio de la mujer.

\- Digamos que pertenezco a una rama especial- explicó sin darle más detalles.

\- ¿Una que no responde ni siquiera al Ministro de Magia?- inquirió la otra aún suspicaz.

\- Eso es algo que no necesitas saber- escucharon el ruido de unos pasos subiendo las escaleras del vestíbulo- Tenemos que irnos, Milán no es seguro- urgió ofreciéndole la mano.

Ella frunció el ceño pero decidió que no tenía nada que perder, todo lo importante ya se lo habían arrebatado así que tomó la mano y sintió cómo desaparecían en el acto.

\- _Addio amore_ \- musitó para sus adentros, no se lo decía a Blaise sino a la mejor parte de ella que dejó sepultada en ese país.

… _ **Fin del Flashback…**_

\- Asegúrate de conseguir la poción- dijo un niño de cabellera rubio platinada.

\- Como digas Hyperion- respondió el niño pelinegro con una pose marcial pero en clara burla.

\- Muy gracioso Severus- contraatacó el otro arrugando su nariz ante la mención de su segundo nombre.

\- Conseguiré lo necesario, no te preocupes. Pero hasta entonces procura pasarla bien con tus padres- sonrió el joven león con la inocencia propia de su edad.

\- Te desearía lo mismo, pero si tu prima la banshee le dice a todos sobre nuestra amistad…- dejó que la implicación flotara en el aire.

Albus suspiró entre divertido y resignado, la verdad no creía que su amistad con Scorpius fuese a causar un desastre familiar, especialmente con sus padres; tal vez su tío Ron tuviera un ataque pero seguro se le pasaría en unos días, pero nada más. La cosa era que el rubio no lo veía de esa manera y se ponía nervioso sin razón aparente, eso le causaba gracia pero a la vez comprendía que su apellido le había traído varias repercusiones desde que entraron al colegio.

\- Pase lo que pase, nada cambiará- le dijo ofreciéndole su mano.

\- Hasta el año entrante- respondió el otro tomando la mano ofrecida para estrecharla con agradecimiento.

Ambos menores se sonrieron y tomaron caminos opuestos pues, mientras Scorpius tomaría el tren, Albus se iría por la red flú a petición expresa de su padre así como todos sus primos.

Cuando el niño llegó a la estatua de la gárgola y pronunció la contraseña para subir al despacho de la directora, el resto de sus primos ya iban desapareciendo uno a uno por la chimenea.

\- Ya era hora hermanito, tú sigues- le sonrió James con despreocupación, su carácter siempre contrastaba con el de su padre y el de él mismo pero eso le gustaba pues era quien lo defendía y alentaba cada vez que lo necesitaba. El carácter de James era más parecido al de su madre cuando no estaba estresada, por más que la adulta siempre procurara negarlo se le notaba orgullosa de ello.

\- ¡Residencia Potter, Valle Godric!- pronunció el aludido lanzando los polvos mágicos como quien lo ha hecho muchas veces.

En un par de minutos aterrizó en una familiar chimenea.

\- ¡Albus!- chilló una niña corriendo para abrazar a su hermano.

\- Hola Lily- la saludó el otro terminando de salir de la chimenea para que su hermano pudiera aterrizar.

\- ¡James!- saltó la pequeña soltando al pelinegro para abrazar a su otro hermano quien apareció segundos después, se veía inmensamente feliz de verlos.

\- Pequeña torbellino, ¿cómo te has portado en nuestra ausencia?- rio el pelinegro de ojos marrones.

\- ¡Muy bien! Los extrañé mucho- respondió la otra con su enorme sonrisa.

\- Lily, amor, deja que tus hermanos terminen de llegar- indicó una nueva voz.

\- ¡Hola mamá!- la saludaron sus hijos alegres de verla aunque algo en los ojos marrones de la mujer los extrañó.

\- Dejen sus baúles y pónganse cómodos, la comida estará lista en una hora- les dijo besando la frente de ambos con cariño.

Albus frunció su ceño, algo en su madre definitivamente se sentía diferente pero no lograba identificar el qué.

En ese momento, la chimenea volvió a encenderse en llamas mostrando una conocida cara.

\- Hermione, qué bueno que te encuentro- saludó la inconfundible voz de su joven asistente.

\- Cath, espero que tu llamada sea solamente para saludar a mis hijos…- le advirtió la castaña con gesto severo.

\- En realidad…

\- No- negó la mujer interrumpiendo a la otra- Tomé mi periodo vacacional con el claro mensaje de no ser molestada- declaró sorprendiendo a sus dos hijos mayores, su madre únicamente tomaba libres los días festivos y su cumpleaños pues le encantaba su trabajo.

\- Lo sé pero esto es importante, el caso Crowley ha tomado un giro inesperado…- siguió la otra.

\- Dáselo a alguien más, no pienso involucrarme en más casos hasta el año entrante- respondió.

\- Muy bien, nos vemos entonces- con eso la chimenea se apagó.

Albus miró a su madre sintiéndose mal al pensar que con ella en casa sería más complicado entrar a su laboratorio y tomar la poción que necesitaba.

Hermione inspiró profundamente y miró a sus hijos.

\- Su padre llegará a casa más tarde, ha estado algo ocupado- les informó con cierto pesar.

\- ¿Eso significa que puedo salir a volar un rato?- preguntó James con naturalidad.

\- Lleva a tus hermanos, Albus querrá practicar para sus clases y seguramente a Lily le encantará que la lleves a volar un poco en tu escoba- accedió para sorpresa de todos, a su madre jamás le había agradado la idea de que volaran por diversión.

Los menores se dirigieron a su patio trasero donde tenían el espacio suficiente y las protecciones adecuadas como para volar libremente.

Pronto comenzaría a nevar.

… _ **-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…**_

Harry caminó rumbo a la oficina de su esposa, necesitaba hablarle de un asunto legal que comenzaba a provocarle un serio dolor de cabeza. A medio camino, recordó que la mujer había tomado su periodo vacacional por el regreso de sus hijos a casa, aun así siguió adelante.

\- Señor Potter, buenas noches su esposa…

\- Lo sé, pero necesito realizar un trámite importante. ¿Dónde puedo encontrar a Charles Peasegood?- preguntó amablemente a Catherine.

\- Él no está aquí, solamente viene en el horario de la señora Potter- respondió la otra- Pero lo puedo redirigir con la señora Baris o quizás yo pueda ayudarlo- ofreció.

\- Necesito reprogramar varios juicios, últimamente no he tenido tiempo de revisar algunas declaraciones y no quiero que pasen al estrado sin la documentación avalada por los aurores, mucho menos si el Ministerio pierde el caso- explicó cansinamente.

\- Yo me encargo señor Potter, los reprogramaré para enero con las derogaciones correspondientes- asintió la mujer.

\- Muchas gracias Cath, me has salvado- se despidió el hombre regresando a su oficina con un peso menos- Teddy- dijo al ver a su ahijado acomodado en la silla de visitantes.

\- Quiero ayudar con el caso de los Pilares- inició con seriedad.

\- Lo sé, pero todavía no estás listo para involucrarte en esto- le respondió imaginando que su ahijado estaba comenzando a desesperarse ante la falta de resultados en torno a ese peligroso grupo.

\- Todos repiten lo mismo, pero estoy listo. ¿Cuándo me dejarás participar en un caso de verdad?- le reclamó el joven perdiendo su usual buen humor.

Ese reclamo logró alterar a Harry quien estaba realmente estresado precisamente por el caso.

\- Diría que cuando te conviertas en auror por derecho propio, pero por tu actitud te diré que cuando madures- le respondió el adulto con dureza, el joven debía aprender que no todo en la vida era fácil.

Esa respuesta no les gustó nada al adolescente.

\- Soy lo suficientemente maduro para ser un auror y te pido formalmente que me involucres…

\- No- lo cortó el otro.

\- No puedes negarme esto, me afecta tanto como a cualquiera. Sabes que soy un excelente interno y merezco que lo reconozcas…

\- El que seas excelente no quiere decir que puedes saltarte parte del proceso…

\- ¿Qué parte del proceso me he saltado? Me gradué de Hogwarts y estoy en la etapa final del entrenamiento para aurores- declaró.

\- Exacto, sigues en entrenamiento por lo cual no puedes involucrarte tanto como un auror lo haría…

\- ¡Tengo la capacidad de hacerlo y lo sabes! ¡Deja de sobreprotegerme!- gritó alterándose al tiempo que su cabello se erizaba.

\- Mientras yo sea tu superior, me obedecerás- dijo Harry mirando al chico fijamente, también estaba comenzando a enojarse- Y tengo todo el derecho de preocuparme por ti porque soy tu…

\- ¡No eres mi padre y nunca lo serás! ¡Mi padre es Remus John Lupin!- soltó el otro sin pensar en sus palabras.

La Oficina de Aurores se quedó en silencio al escuchar ese último grito que resonó por todo el lugar.

Harry miró a su ahijado con el dolor impreso en sus ojos claros, nunca había sido su intención tomar el lugar de Remus pero siempre vio a Teddy como a un hijo…y le dolió escuchar que el joven tenía muy claro que no lo era.

\- Harry…- el joven se percató de su error demasiado tarde, el daño estaba hecho.

\- Seamus- llamó el ojiverde sabiendo que el aludido lo escucharía pues todo estaba en silencio, sin decepcionarlo el irlandés se asomó por la puerta entreabierta de su oficina.

\- ¿Jefe?- preguntó sin atreverse a mirar al joven peliazul.

\- En tu amplia experiencia como auror, ¿qué opinas del desempeño del interno Lupin?- preguntó con formalidad.

Seamus entró a la oficina irguiéndose cuan alto era, siguió mirando únicamente a su amigo y antiguo compañero de Casa, podía ser despistado para pociones pero a esas alturas era un auror veterano.

\- El interno Lupin ha demostrado ser capaz de asumir mayores responsabilidades, sus calificaciones son excelentes y su destreza como duelista muestra alto potencial- informó con seriedad.

\- Todo teórico y potencial ¿eh?- meditó para sí mismo- ¿Le confiarías tu vida?- preguntó mirando a su amigo sin titubeos, esa pregunta era crucial entre los aurores pues en el curso de su trabajo ponían sus vidas en peligro.

El metamorfomago miró a los dos aurores sorprendido por la pregunta de su padrino, qué era lo que pretendía con esa pregunta.

\- Sí- respondió Seamus finalmente y ese fue el catalizador para lo que Harry diría a continuación.

\- De acuerdo, lleva al interno Lupin como tu compañero en la siguiente ronda al Callejón Knockturn, ve que aprenda del mejor- ordenó.

\- Como digas jefe- sonrió el otro mucho más relajado.

\- ¿Harry?- el joven peliazul lo llamó pero el aludido no le hizo caso y salió de la oficina un poco antes de la hora usual.

Harry llegó a su casa con un aire cansado y melancólico, pero sonrió al encontrar a su esposa sentada en un sillón mirando atentamente la escena que pasaba al otro lado del ventanal, a su lado estaba una taza de té medio vacía.

\- Llegas temprano- le dijo ella sin voltear a verlo.

\- Tuve una pequeña discusión con Teddy- confesó desplomándose en otro sillón.

Entonces Hermione lo miró con sus ojos marrones llenos de preocupación.

\- ¿Todo bien? ¿Qué sucedió?

\- Estaba estresado, nos encontramos y me exigió que lo involucrara más en las misiones del Departamento- comenzó a relatar- Pero tú sabes que no puedo hacer eso porque aún es un interno y así se lo dije…mencionó el caso de los Pilares y me negué a que participara; entonces discutimos y me gritó que no tenía el derecho de sobreprotegerlo porque no soy su padre…- relató con semblante cada vez más triste.

\- Oh Harry…

\- Tiene razón Hermione, no soy su padre- la interrumpió pasando sus manos por su obscura cabellera- No soy Remus y nunca lo seré, pero tú sabes mejor que nadie cuánto lo quiero y sus palabras fueron como un golpe en la cara…- agregó mirando al piso.

La mujer se levantó del sillón para sentarse junto a su esposo y abrazarlo.

\- Lo sé amor, no lo podrías querer más si fuera nuestro- lo consoló sabiendo que esa pelea era inevitable- A veces, cuando nos enfadamos, somos capaces de decir atrocidades, especialmente a aquellos que más nos quieren pero luego nos arrepentimos y es cuando se vuelve tan importante saber pedir perdón- explicó con sabiduría, con el tiempo su templanza había aumentado.

Harry miró a su esposa a los ojos y derramó una solitaria lágrima.

\- Fui un tonto cuando éramos jóvenes, ¿cuántas veces te lastimé sin pensarlo?- le preguntó usando su mano para acariciar la mejilla de la mujer.

Ella le sonrió con dulzura.

\- No más de las veces que yo lo hice- confesó sintiendo cómo sus ojos también se humedecían- Pero sabes que Teddy te adora y estoy segura que no fue su intención lastimarte- agregó regresando al tema central.

Harry soltó un suspiro y miró a sus tres hijos por la ventana.

\- Algunas veces no puedo evitar preguntarme si Remus tomó la decisión correcta- susurró- Si hizo bien en nombrarme padrino de su hijo. ¿Qué hubiera pasado si no hubiera muerto? ¿Si él y Tonks hubieran podido criar a Teddy? ¿Cómo hubieran sido las cosas? ¿Teddy sería más feliz?

\- Remus y Tonks tomaron la decisión correcta, eres un excelente padrino y un padre maravilloso; no te atormentes pensando en los hubiera porque el pasado no puede cambiarse- le dijo ella mirándolo a los ojos para enfatizar su sinceridad.

\- Dime que todo va a estar bien- le pidió el hombre notándose agotado tanto emocional como físicamente.

La castaña se quedó callada durante unos segundos, hasta que finalmente encontró su voz en las profundidades de su alma.

\- Todo estará bien amor- le dijo ella con toda la sinceridad de la que fue capaz.

Harry la abrazó con fuerza sintiendo que, si ella lo decía, todo estaría realmente bien.

\- Te amo- declaró.

… _ **-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…**_

Albus caminó con el mayor sigilo posible hacia la planta baja de su casa, en ese punto podía decir que iba a la cocina por un vaso de agua si llegaba a ser descubierto.

Se dirigió a la puerta del sótano, misma que estaba estrictamente prohibida para ellos y que generalmente estaba cerrada pero que su hermano James había descubierto cómo desbloquear hace un par de años.

Entró al laboratorio de sus padres sin problemas, orgulloso de haber burlado la seguridad de los adultos con la ayuda de su hermano.

Adentro había calderos, frascos llenos de ingredientes para pociones, viales multicolores y libros variados; en los estantes había algunos nombres grabados y bendijo la organización de su madre pues le sería fácil encontrar lo que buscaba.

'Poción reabastecedora de sangre'

'Poción revitalizante'

'Poción instantánea de energía'

'Poción de invisibilidad'

Leyó dando finalmente con la que quería, así que estiró su mano para tomar el vial indicado cuando escuchó el ruido de la puerta al abrirse.

\- ¿Albus?- la voz somnolienta de su padre lo hizo voltear a verlo, había sido descubierto- ¿Qué haces aquí?- preguntó el mayor levantando su varita para iluminar el lugar.

\- ¿Soy sonámbulo?- el gesto de su padre le indicó al otro que esa mentira era débil.

Harry se acercó a su hijo tomando el vial en cuestión para examinarlo.

\- Poción de invisibilidad- leyó- ¿Qué pretendías hacer con esto?- lo cuestionó con seriedad.

\- Visitar Hogsmeade con los demás chicos- mintió usando la primera excusa que llegó a su mente.

El auror soltó un suspiro estirando su mano para tomar una poción para dormir, luego miró a su hijo nuevamente. Le daba gracias a Merlín porque Albus no tuviera la misma habilidad que James para mentir, eso lo había heredado también de él al igual que el resto de su físico al parecer.

\- Escucha Albus, quiero que seas sincero conmigo, estos no son tiempos para mentir si involucras pociones de este tipo- le pidió.

El menor suspiró con resignación tal como hacía Hermione cuando no podía salirse con la suya.

\- Antes que nada debes prometerme que no te importan los prejuicios de la familia…

\- ¿Cuáles prejuicios? Nosotros no tenemos prejuicios- negó al instante.

\- Entonces no te importará saber que mi mejor amigo es Scorpius Malfoy- declaró como si nada.

Harry elevó sus cejas con sorpresa, asimiló la información y luego soltó una carcajada.

\- ¿Quién lo diría?- dijo tratando de contener su risa- El hijo del hurón y el mío convirtiéndose en mejores amigos, bueno, si lo consideras un amigo entonces el niño tendrá algunas cualidades- sonrió- Aunque si me dices que planeabas robarles a tus propios padres por consejo suyo, no estoy seguro de qué tan buena influencia sea el pequeño Malfoy- comentó con más seriedad.

\- Él no me pidió que robada nada, yo me ofrecí- defendió- Scorpius sospecha que su padre trae algo entre manos, pero no puede averiguarlo sin ayuda- explicó rogando porque su padre no fuera a divulgar esa información.

\- ¿Quiere espiar a su padre?- preguntó el otro con cierta incredulidad, no creía que el niño fuera capaz de urdir cosas a espaldas de su padre. Al parecer el hijo de Malfoy era muy diferente a su padre cuando niño quien idolatraba a Lucius y nunca hubiera sido capaz de una cosa semejante.

Si el niño realmente estaba dispuesto a eso, podría ser beneficioso para su investigación…

\- Quiere proteger a su familia- corrigió el otro- No le gustaría que su apellido volviera a caer en la desgracia porque dice que su abuela no lo soportaría- agregó empáticamente, en la escuela muchos otros niños lo molestaban acusando a su padre de mortífago.

El adulto consideró entonces el ayudarlo, si el pequeño Malfoy tenía esa mentalidad entonces al menos su padre lo estaba educando mejor de lo que a él mismo lo educaron.

\- ¿En verdad quieres ayudarlo?- preguntó mirando a su hijo con seriedad.

\- Sí- respondió el otro.

\- Entonces tengo algo mucho mejor que una poción de invisibilidad- sonrió- Mi Capa- declaró con orgullo.

\- ¿Me dejarás prestarle tu Capa a Scorpius?- preguntó el otro sorprendido.

\- Siempre y cuando la devuelva- condicionó con una sonrisa, después de todo esa capa era una de sus más preciadas posesiones y no porque fuera una Reliquia sino porque le había pertenecido a su padre.

\- ¡Gracias papá!- exclamó el otro abrazando a su padre.

\- Shh, baja la voz o tu madre se despertará- rio el otro.

Ambos Potter rieron divertidos pues nada era mejor que un buen complot para unir a la familia.

… _ **-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…**_

 _Scorpius,_

 _Mi padre me sorprendió tratando de robar la poción de su laboratorio…pero no te preocupes, le expliqué la situación (tuve que hacerlo, disculpa) y se mostró bastante comprensivo._

 _¡Te presta su Capa! La condición claro es que la devuelvas lo más rápido posible porque la utiliza para su trabajo._

 _Si descubres algo sobre tu papá, no lo envíes por carta porque sería arriesgado; además, no estoy seguro si quieras que mi papá se entere, es un auror después de todo; ya me contarás todo en Hogwarts._

 _Suerte,_

 _Albus P._

El rubio terminó de leer la misiva y la lanzó al fuego de su chimenea, luego desenvolvió el paquete que venía con ella admirando la larga capa de extraños diseños. Se la puso para hacer una prueba descubriendo que era sorprendente pues la mitad de su cuerpo desapareció bajo su resguardo.

\- Scorpius- la voz de su madre lo alarmó, por lo que se apresuró a esconder la capa justo cuando la mujer entraba a su cuarto.

\- Buen día mamá- la saludó inocentemente.

\- Buen día cariño, ¿qué haces en cama todavía? Es hora del desayuno- le sonrió ella besando la frente de su único hijo con ternura.

\- Bajo enseguida- dijo el rubio.

Astoria asintió con suavidad para luego salir de la habitación con su andar elegante de siempre, para Scorpius su madre era una princesa de cuento pues la creía la mujer más guapa del mundo, la más refinada y la más elegante; por eso la adoraba y haría lo que fuera para protegerla.

Minutos después, el niño se encontró sentando en la mesa junto a su familia, su padre acomodado en una de las cabeceras con su madre a la izquierda y él mismo a la derecha; en la otra cabecera estaba su abuelo con su abuela a la izquierda pero un lugar vacío a su derecha.

Estaban un tanto separados pero no lo suficiente como para no poder conversar, la cuestión era que su abuelo no terminaba de aceptar que su hijo fuera la cabeza de la familia Malfoy y no él.

\- ¿Vas a intentar entrar al equipo de Quidditch, Scorpius?- le preguntó Lucius con su fría actitud de siempre.

El infante lo miró con algo de aprensión, no era especialmente bueno para volar y no creía que ese deporte le llamara mucho la atención.

\- Scorpius aún va en primer año así que no puede hacer las pruebas, además solamente lo hará si así lo quiere- intervino Draco tomando un poco de su té como si nada.

El mayor miró a su hijo con una mueca.

\- Deberías inculcarle más ambición a tu hijo, no querrás que termine siendo un mago mediocre ¿o sí?- replicó el otro hombre de cabellera rubia platinada peinada en una coleta estilo medieval.

Draco se tensó, esa era claramente una indirecta para él mismo.

\- De hecho, me gustaría entrar al Club de Duelo- comentó el niño en un intento de desviar la atención y evitar una discusión.

\- Eso me parece espléndido- le sonrió su abuela también queriendo evitar una confrontación entre su esposo y su hijo- Personalmente yo pertenecí al Club de Encantamientos y tu madre…

\- Talvez debiste tomar ese consejo tú mismo o haber engendrado a un heredero mucho más digno de tu estirpe ¿no padre?- espetó Draco pasando por alto las palabras de su hijo y de su madre.

\- Nunca pensé que el heredero que ya tenía fuera a resultar como tú- escupió el otro con frialdad en sus ojos claros- Por eso, no deberías cometer los mismos errores que yo, no debes ser tan suave con tu propio heredero- dijo mirando a su nieto de reojo.

\- ¿Suave? ¿Piensas que tú fuiste suave conmigo?

\- Claramente no te inculqué el suficiente respeto por tu padre- replicó.

\- El respeto es algo que se gana, no algo que debas forzar en los demás- declaró- No te atrevas a meterte en cómo educo a mi hijo, yo estaré orgulloso de él haga lo que haga- agregó Draco a lo que Scorpius sintió una oleada de respeto hacia su propio padre.

\- ¿De verdad? ¿Aun cuando es amigo de uno de los hijos de Potter? El hombre que provocó nuestra ruina, mi encarcelamiento y el dolor de tu madre- inquirió Lucius con malicia a lo que su nieto palideció al instante, entonces su abuelo tenía informantes en el colegio.

Draco miró a su hijo en busca de una confirmación, cuando vio su semblante asustado supo que era verdad y suspiró.

\- Nadie más que nosotros mismos provocamos la ruina del apellido Malfoy- dijo el otro con arrepentimiento- Astoria y yo hemos educado a nuestro hijo para que sepa escoger bien a sus amistades y no lo juzgaremos ahora- ante eso, su esposa lo tomó de la mano por encima de la mesa en clara señal de apoyo.

Si su hijo era amigo de un Potter, que así fuera; quizás eso sería bueno para la familia.

Lucius hizo un gesto de indignación ante el comportamiento de su único heredero, de su único hijo y del que fuera su orgullo.

\- ¡Yo no te eduqué para que arrastraras nuestro nombre por los suelos!- exclamó.

\- Cierto, eso lo hiciste tú solo padre- le dijo el otro- Si hubieras sido diferente quizás mi infancia no sería una serie de malos recuerdos- agregó levantándose de la mesa sin terminar su desayuno.

Narcisa lo miró irse con culpa en su corazón y le dirigió una severa mirada a su esposo.

\- Después de todo lo que vivimos, esperaba que hubieras aprendido algo Lucius- lo reprendió con dureza.

El rubio no respondió y siguió con su desayuno como si nada.

\- Hijo, acompáñame al jardín- propuso Astoria tratando de no involucrar a su pequeño en esas discusiones, los problemas de los Malfoy siempre habían estado presentes pero amaba a Draco y aceptaba a su familia tal cual era, por eso se casó con él y accedió a vivir en esa casa.

Cuando sus padres se enteraron de su compromiso, casi la desheredaron aludiendo que esa familia no era confiable, que eran parias de la sociedad y que nada bueno le traería el joven Malfoy. Sin embargo, le dio un hijo al que adoraba con todo su ser y no se arrepentía de haberse convertido en una de ellos.

\- Prefiero ir a mi cuarto, con permiso- negó el menor saliendo del comedor sin más.

Scorpius sabía que su padre iría a encerrarse en su estudio así que debía darse prisa. Tomó la capa de invisibilidad para desvanecerse y caminar hacia el estudio en cuestión pero lo encontró completamente cerrado.

Bufó molesto pero decidido a esperar su oportunidad, su madre no lo buscaría hasta en una hora como mínimo así que podía quedarse ahí un poco más.

No contó los minutos que estuvo esperando pero finalmente la puerta se abrió para dejar salir a su padre y él aprovechó para escurrirse rápidamente en el lugar antes de que se cerrara de nuevo.

El chico esperó unos segundos más por si su padre decidía regresar pero no pasó nada y se quitó la capa.

\- Al fin- murmuró triunfante.

El despacho de su progenitor era sobrio pero elegante, repleto de estanterías con libros de toda clase aunque de consulta rápida pues la biblioteca de su mansión era mucho más basta. Había un enorme escritorio repleto de cajones, encima había muchos papeles de apariencia importante y dos cuadros con fotografías mágicas.

Una foto mostraba a sus abuelos con su padre cuando éste era un niño, se les veía demasiado serios y formales pero impecables en su pose; la otra foto era de sus padres y él mismo tomada días antes de entrar a Hogwarts, los tres se veían sonrientes. Por un instante, imaginó cómo debió ser la infancia de su padre y sintió pena por él, no debió haber sido fácil.

Revisó los papeles del escritorio encontrando cuentas, títulos de propiedades, movimientos bancarios, notificaciones del Ministerio, entre otras cosas poco útiles para su investigación.

Comenzó a abrir los cajones uno por uno, había desde plumas hasta algunas monedas, una carta de aceptación a Hogwarts que debía ser la que recibió su padre, algunos sellos para lacrado y un pañuelo con las iniciales A.G. bordadas en una esquina.

El niño empezó a creer que no encontraría nada que corroborara sus sospechas, tal vez se había equivocado y su padre realmente no tramaba nada, simplemente era un hombre que había tenido una mala infancia y una errada juventud.

Arregló el escritorio y examinó algunos tomos del librero, ninguno era de magia negra o al menos ninguno que estuviera a la vista, todos era sobre temas aburridos y algunos eran novelas clásicas.

Solamente uno de esos tomos le pareció peculiar, como si estuviera fuera de lugar. Se estiró para sacar el pesado libro de Runas Antiguas, una materia que llevaban en el Colegio los alumnos más grandes, le extrañaba encontrar ahí un libro de ese estilo así que lo abrió con mucho cuidado y su ritmo cardiaco se aceleró ante lo que encontró.

El libro tenía un espacio encantado donde estaba guardada una capa color rojo escarlata llena de runas junto con una máscara dorada. Ese era un atuendo que reconoció a la perfección, había salido mucho en los periódicos durante ese año, pero… ¿qué significaba el que su padre lo tuviera?

La perilla de la puerta se giró y el niño se apresuró a cerrar el libro y a regresarlo a su lugar mientras se volvía a poner la capa de invisibilidad al tiempo que su padre abría la puerta. No lo pensó mucho y salió del despacho lo más pronto que pudo, había descubierto más de lo esperado y ahora no sabía qué hacer o qué pensar, si su padre era uno de ellos…no…no podía ser cierto.

No quería que fuera cierto.

Cuando Draco regresó a su despacho lo notó raro, como si algo estuviera fuera de lugar. Examinó el lugar con cuidado pero no detectó nada extraño, todo estaba tal como lo dejó.

Miró hacia su estantería observando que un libro estaba ligeramente salido, como mal acomodado.

Se acercó para empujarlo un poco haciéndolo embonar a la perfección, reconocía ese libro y sabía que él jamás lo dejarían mal acomodado…suspiró y temió lo peor.

Tal vez era momento de tomar medidas.

Debía prevenirse para lo que viniera.

… _ **-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…**_

Esa noche sería Nochebuena y al día siguiente Navidad, por eso todo debía estar listo y ser casi perfecto para disfrutarlo con su familia y amigos.

Siempre celebraban esa fiesta en particular en casa de los Potter pues también era su aniversario por muy cursi que hubiera sido casarse en esa fecha, ese año cumplirían 16 años de feliz matrimonio.

Por eso, Hermione estaba entretenida con los preparativos mientras que Harry había salido a comprar todo lo necesario para la fiesta acompañado por sus tres hijos quienes decidieron que lo más sabio era dejar que su madre organizara la casa sin ellos.

\- Ama, ¿dónde debe colocar los muérdagos Kreacher?- preguntó el elfo con un montón de adornos en sus manos.

\- Colócalos por todos lados, será divertido ver qué sucederá- sonrió la mujer comprobando los hechizos calefactores de la sala.

\- ¿El menú será el mismo del año pasado?- preguntó otro elfo apareciendo a su lado.

\- Hagan de todo no solamente lo del menú, dejaremos que los invitados pidan lo que les apetezca- decidió nuevamente sin querer limitar las opciones.

La mujer había decidido tomar su periodo vacacional para estar con su familia, para disfrutar de lo perfecta que era su vida y olvidarse de todos sus problemas aunque fuera por unos días. Su tiempo estaba agotándose y la cuenta regresiva no la perdonaría ni un segundo así que debía aprovecharlo todo.

Presentía que pronto encontrarían el Oro del Rin y, cuando eso sucediera, la verdad saldría a la luz y que Merlín se apiadara de su alma porque seguramente nadie más lo haría…

La chimenea se encendió de improviso y un conocido rostro la miró desde las llamas.

\- Granger, necesitamos hablar- pidió el hombre con urgencia.

\- Malfoy, como siempre es un gusto verte- bufó con sarcasmo- Por desgracia hoy no puedo complacer tus caprichos, estoy ocupada con mi familia- replicó en voz baja.

\- También yo tengo una familia de la cual ocuparme, pero esto es importante- objetó con molestia.

Hermione miró su gesto no tan definido por las llamas pero detectó que estaba realmente preocupado.

\- Eso espero…pasa- concedió con reticencia pero moviendo su varita para permitirle el acceso.

El rostro de Draco desapareció para luego emerger físicamente entre una llamarada verdosa, su túnica de gala estaba impecable y su gesto era tan altanero como siempre.

\- Veo que al menos tienes la decencia de mantener limpia tu chimenea- declaró fingiendo sorpresa por ese hecho, normalmente las familias mágicas cuidaban que su chimenea estuviera limpia para no ensuciarse con hollín aunque los Weasley eran una notoria excepción a esa norma básica.

\- No tengo tiempo para tus juegos, ¿de qué quieres hablar?- increpó la mujer sin caer en su provocación.

\- Será mejor ir a un lugar más privado- asintió tornándose serio.

\- Sígueme- le dijo ella caminando hacia las escaleras donde subieron al primer piso y entraron hasta a un despacho que seguramente le pertenecía a la mujer a juzgar por el orden del lugar - ¿Y bien?- preguntó recargándose en su escritorio pero sin sentarse, no pretendía tardar mucho.

El rubio tuvo la precaución de conjurar un muffiliato antes de comenzar a hablar, luego pasó una de sus manos a través de su sedosa cabellera.

\- Seré sincero: estoy preocupado- confesó- Las cosas se están saliendo de control y creo que tú también lo has notado- le dijo mirándola con fijeza, tampoco él tomó asiento.

Hermione emitió un suave suspiro y cerró sus ojos por unos segundos para luego mirar al hombre frente a ella.

\- No sé de qué hablas- respondió decidiendo que Malfoy cedería ante la presión pero ella no.

\- ¿Qué quieres decir?- reclamó sin esperar esa respuesta- Sabes lo que están haciendo, lo que _estamos_ haciendo- insistió.

\- Claro que lo sé, y acepté formar parte de _Ellos_ con todo lo que eso implica- dijo manteniendo la calma.

El rubio miró a la mujer como si no la conociera.

\- ¿Entonces aceptas ser una asesina?

Hermione lo miró a los ojos sin perder su resolución, sabía que el hombre nunca había tenido el valor para matar a alguien más por muy duro que pareciera. El mejor ejemplo había sido el fiasco de sexto año cuando Snape mató a Dumbledore.

\- Si con eso logramos mantener la paz…

\- ¡¿Cuál paz?!- explotó el otro perdiendo el control- Destino tomará el poder para sí misma y todos nos convertiremos en sus esclavos- vocalizó.

\- Siento que tu resolución está flaqueando y no entiendo el motivo- declaró con seriedad- ¿Por qué dudas? Tu padre debe de estar feliz con tu decisión ¿no? Otra causa noble a la que apoyar- espetó la otra sin poder evitarlo, le seguía guardando algo de rencor al mayor de los Malfoy, después de todo los trató de una manera cruel.

Draco la miró y frunció el ceño.

\- Te equivocas Granger, mi padre nunca está feliz con mis decisiones y esta no es la excepción, su sentido de preservación le impide ver más allá de su orgullo…para él siempre seré una desgracia y si el Señor Tenebroso hubiera ganado, seguramente me hubiera matado con sus propias manos por traidor…

\- No lo haría, es tu padre…

\- Un padre que permitió que marcaran a su único hijo cual ganado- debatió con amargura- Pero eso ya no importa, lo que me hace dudar de todo esto es que no quiero repetir sus errores, no quiero que mi hijo sufra a causa de mis decisiones- aclaró con pesar.

La mujer comprendió un poco más de dónde venía esa súbita indecisión.

\- ¿Hay algo más que te inquiete?- preguntó.

Draco desvió su mirada y soltó un nuevo suspiro.

\- ¿Recuerdas el ataque de licántropos en el Callejón Diagon?- ella asintió- Sospecho que no fue algo que se les ocurrió a los lobos por cuenta propia, no tendría sentido salir de su escondite solamente para atacar a los magos; prácticamente era un suicidio y si lo lobos saben de algo es sobre auto preservación- declaró.

\- ¿Qué insinúas? ¿Qué alguien los orilló a atacar?- inquirió ella sin saber bien a dónde quería llegar el otro- Quizás algún antiguo mortífago…

\- No Granger, los mortífagos son ahora el menor de nuestros problemas- negó el hombre- Tuvo que haber sido uno de los nuestros…

Esa declaración sorprendió a la castaña quien no esperaba semejante acusación, no tenía sentido.

\- No, ellos no nos ocultarían algo así y no pondrían a los civiles en peligro; nuestro propósito es proteger no destruir- objetó negándose a creer algo tan inverosímil.

\- Nuestros 'hermanos' nos ocultan muchas cosas Granger, incluyendo la identidad de Destino- adujó el otro con frustración- Sospecho que fueron ellos quienes propiciaron el ataque porque es justo lo que quieren, pretenden distraer a todos los demás de la Búsqueda; además, ¿no te parece curioso que los Pilares llegaran tan 'oportunamente' a salvar el día? Y se aseguraron de no dejar a ningún lobo con vida para evitar que los delataran, muertos no podrían declararse inocentes- enumeró cuidadosamente.

La expresión de la castaña se tornó intranquila.

\- ¿Qué significa esto? No lo entiendo, si la Legión los envió ¿por qué ocultárnoslo? ¿Por qué juegan con algo tan peligroso? Hubo heridos y muertos, George, Ron y Harry estuvieron ahí…algo terrible pudo haberles pasado- dijo comenzando a dimensionar la gravedad de lo que sucedía.

\- El propósito de los Pilares es mucho más que el de proteger, ellos desean dominarnos a todos; ya te lo dije, Destino quiere el Oro para sí misma- concluyó el hombre sombríamente, él tampoco había evaluado claramente en lo que se metía.

Hermione lo miró durante unos segundos, la persona que estaba frente a ella era un ser peculiar, un slytherin de pies a cabeza que cuidaba de los suyos sin importarle lo demás, no era alguien de fiar pero poseía algo que lo hacía tan humano como cualquiera: podía amar.

\- No sé por qué me dices todo esto- le dijo la mujer recobrando su anterior calma.

\- Porque sé que te importa, no sé a qué estás jugando pero debes ver que los Pilares no son lo que parecen- elaboró.

\- No estoy jugando Malfoy, te repito que tomé una decisión y mi convicción es inamovible- soltó.

\- ¿Pese a todo lo que te dije? ¿Sigues pensando que son unos milagrosos salvadores?- inquirió comenzando a frustrarse ante la falta de apoyo de la mujer, creyó que siendo una antigua gryffindor se inclinaría por el camino de la verdad y de la justicia.

\- Sé que no lo son, no soy ingenua- dijo- Son unos demonios disfrazados de ángeles, pero su poder en innegable y sólo alguien con verdadero poder logrará ponerle orden al mundo; si Destino toma ese poder, estaré a su lado para asegurarme que sea por el Bien Mayor- confesó.

Draco la miró con atención, la mujer tenía una chispa de maldad sin lugar a dudas y se preguntó una vez más porqué de todas las Casas tuvo que parar en la de los leones. Pero la respuesta lo abofeteó ante su descarada obviedad: era culpa de Potter.

\- ¿Qué pasará con Potter?- preguntó sin poder evitarlo, creyó que Granger sería una aliada pero ahora temía que lo delatara.

\- Eso no te importa, mis asuntos no te conciernen- espetó más agresivamente de lo que pretendía.

\- ¿Acaso no lo has notado? Nadie más de los Pilares ha mencionado a su familia, y eso es porque no la tienen- confesó en un tono de suspenso tal que la otra se tensó- Ellos no tienen a nadie, los he estado investigando y todos, sin excepción, abandonaron a sus respectivas familias y amigos; de una manera o de otra, lo dejaron todo- insistió.

La mujer ocultó su pánico, no conocía ese dato pero no podía flaquear, no ahora.

\- Eso puede deberse a varias razones- trató de justificarlos sin querer aceptar otra opción.

\- Tristán Morholt dejó a su esposa embarazada, ella murió al dar a luz y el bebé fue a parar a un orfanato cuando él lo desconoció; Vivian Montgomery abortó a su bebé abandonando también a su esposo sin pensarlo dos veces- informó con reproche.

La castaña comenzó a sentir cómo su molesto dolor de cabeza regresaba poco a poco, así que prefirió sentarse en la superficie de su escritorio, el otro la miró con aprensión.

\- ¿Cuál es tu efecto secundario?- preguntó de la nada.

\- ¿Perdón?

\- De tu don, ¿cuál es tu efecto secundario?- aclaró conjurando un vial repleto de la poción que estaba preparando para paliar la migraña sin la ayuda de Charles.

\- Cuando conjuro el Escudo, quedo totalmente expuesto- confesó sin considerarlo un secreto pues Destino lo sabía.

\- ¿Eso es todo?

\- Es suficiente- cortó- Toda mi magia se enfoca en el Escudo, lo cual implica que soy vulnerable prácticamente a lo que sea y cualquier ataque podría ser fatal- explicó.

\- Al menos es algo con lo que puedes vivir- adujo- El mío es una migraña tal que se me dificulta dormir por las noches y hacer mi vida durante el día- explicó de vuelta al tiempo que tomaba la poción sintiendo un ligero alivio pero no el que esperaba.

\- ¿Eso qué tiene que ver con esto?

\- Todo- declaró comenzando a masajear sus sienes- Será mejor que no repitas tus opiniones con los demás, ellos no comprenderán que eres un cobarde- aconsejó en el más tranquilo de sus tonos.

Esa palabra fue como una bofetada para el otro, claramente había perdido el tiempo al ir ahí.

\- No sabes de lo que son capaces, nadie sabe de qué es capaz la magia que utilizan…

\- …que utilizamos Malfoy, recuerda que somos parte de ellos- espetó sin tener las fuerzas para incorporarse- Vete de aquí antes de que decida hechizarte- indicó.

Draco soltó una risa burlona, no había humor en el gesto.

\- Jamás creí que llegaría el día en el que Hermione Granger se uniera al lado obscuro- declaró con veneno.

\- No hay lado obscuro, solamente una gran área gris- le respondió sin sentirse insultada.

\- El mismo Voldemort no pudo haberlo dicho mejor- espetó el hombre.

\- Piensa lo que quieres, solamente recuerda que si caemos, caeremos juntos- le dijo sin pensar que el rubio fuera a delatarse a sí mismo.

Esa era una amenaza y los ojos grises del hombre se opacaron por un instante antes de volver a hablar.

\- ¿Sabías que nuestros hijos son amigos?- preguntó como si aquello fuera relevante- En otra vida, pudimos ser nosotros- añadió como si pudiera imaginar esa universo paralelo en donde sus decisiones hubieran sido mejores.

\- Esa no es esa vida Malfoy- le respondió con dureza- No somos amigos pero estamos juntos en esto- fue todo lo que añadió antes que el hombre diera media vuelta para salir de la habitación.

Cuando aterrizó en la sala de su mansión, no la encontró vacía.

\- Hola Draco- lo saludó una voz conocida.

\- Pansy- reconoció a la mujer sentada en uno de los sillones de su sala con una copa de vino en su mano izquierda.

\- Cariño, Pansy vino a pasar Navidad con nosotros- le informó Astoria sentada frente a la pelinegra, se le veía tranquila.

\- No creí que fueras capaz de poner un pie fuera de Hogwarts- soltó con rencor, después de todo él trató de buscarla muchas veces pero ella se negó a verlo.

\- Draco- lo reprendió su esposo ante la falta de educación hacia la otra.

\- Déjalo Astoria, él y yo tenemos una plática pendiente- la calmó la pelinegra.

\- Entonces les pido que la tengan antes de la cena, no quiero discusiones en la mesa- indicó la aristocrática mujer saliendo de la sala como si nada.

Pansy la miró marcharse y enarcó una ceja.

\- Daphne nunca fue tan autoritaria, no sabía que te gustaban dominantes- se burló agriamente.

\- ¿A qué has venido?- increpó sin tregua, no tenía paciencia luego de su plática con Granger.

\- Tengo información que te interesará escuchar- fue todo lo que dijo antes de terminar con su vino.

Draco apretó sus puños pero cedió ante su curiosidad.

Además, estaba desesperado.

… _ **-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…**_

* * *

 **A/N: Un capítulo más para añadir partes del pasado y lo que pasa en el presente.**

Traducciones del italiano al español:

 _ **Dov'è la strega?**_ **-** ¿Dónde está ella?

 _ **Hanno detto che era qui**_ **-** Nos dijeron que estaba aquí.

 _ **Non possiamo lasciare che la fuga!**_ **-** ¡No podemos dejar que escape!

 _ **Signori, penso che dovrò arrestarli per il trasferimento**_ _-_ Señores, creo que los tendré que arrestar por allanamiento.

 _ **Non sarebbe dovuto venire, Auror -**_ No debiste haber venido, Auror.

 _ **Solo che questa mancava**_ **-** Sólo esto me faltaba.

 _ **Addio amore**_ \- Adiós amor.

 _Scathach.-_ _ **Hola, estuve de viaje por un tiempo pero he regresado con toda la intención de continuar con la historia. Espero este capítulo te haya gustado y sí, Hermione se está convirtiendo en alguien que no creyó ser cuando era joven; me encanta esa frase 'lo correcto y lo que está bien' porque tiene la esencia de esta trama pero ya veremos qué sucede. Nos leemos pronto!**_


	9. Bilis de Armadillo

**Disclaimer:** La idea original de Harry Potter, así como sus personajes son propiedad de J.K. Rowling.

* * *

 **EL OCASO DE LOS DIOSES**

 **...**

Summary: No fue sino hasta ese momento que comprendieron lo que estaba pasando; precisamente cuando el mundo se desmoronaba frente a unos ojos que ya no podían ver. – Hermione...- susurró una voz rota. – Nada es para siempre- dijo ella como si le hablara a un extraño y eso rompió su corazón un poco más. ¿Cómo llegaron a ese punto? AU EWE

* * *

 **[Capítulo 9: Bilis de Armadillo]**

 **...**

" _Nueve terribles canciones  
del glorioso hijo de Bolthor aprendí  
y un trago tomé del glorioso vino (*)  
servido por Odrerir._ _"_

 _-_ _(Las palabras del Altísimo: Hávamál)_

* * *

…

… _ **Flashback…**_

Nunca lo planeó pero tampoco pudo haber sido de otra forma, mucho menos cuando la vio tan entretenida contándole una historia al pequeño Teddy.

\- ¿Te quieres casar conmigo?- le preguntó de la nada.

Hermione se giró para ver al hombre con la confusión impresa en sus facciones.

\- ¿Qué?- preguntó interrumpiendo su relato, el pequeño metamorfomago cerró sus ojos sin notar el alboroto.

\- Cásate conmigo Hermione Granger- le pidió con mayor resolución acercándose a la sorprendida mujer.

\- ¿Estás loco?- fue su respuesta instintiva.

\- Muchos piensan que sí, especialmente en nuestro 5to año cuando el Fudge se encargó de que así fuera- asintió con su peculiar sentido del humor.

\- Harry, es un mal momento- aclaró ella tratando de hablar en un susurro para no despertar a Teddy- Estás en medio de tu entrenamiento para auror, yo estoy quemándome las pestañas con tantos exámenes de Leyes Mágicas, Ron apenas nos habla y Ginny sigue recuperándose en Hogwarts, además Teddy necesita toda la atención que puedas darle- enumeró cada vez más frustrada.

El hombre simplemente le sonrió, era una de esas sonrisas que le decían cuánto la quería, una que no muchos habían visto y que sin duda había heredado de su padre.

\- ¿Qué te parece en Navidad? Podría ser algo polémico pero siento que es nuestra fecha especial- siguió como ignorando los comentarios de su novia.

Hermione suspiró y se levantó de la cama de su sobrino, se aseguró de arroparlo antes de salir de su cuarto y caminar hacia la cocina con Harry atrás de ella.

\- No recuerdo haberte dicho que sí- soltó sacando la tetera para calentar algo de agua.

\- ¿Entonces me dirás que no?- preguntó el otro mirándola desde el marco de la puerta, se veía demasiado relajado como para ser verdad.

Demonios, toda esa conversación parecía ser un sueño.

\- No- negó al tiempo que sacaba un sobre de su té preferido.

\- ¿No no o sólo no?

\- ¡Harry!- exclamó sin querer iniciar un juego de palabras- ¿De dónde vino esta idea? Somos muy jóvenes para casarnos y…

\- ¿Me amas?- la interrumpió el ojiverde sin perder tiempo.

Hermione detuvo su parloteo y dejó el té de lado, miró a su novio y no hubo titubeos en su respuesta.

\- Sí, te amo- declaró sencillamente.

\- También te amo, así que nada más importa- dijo como si fuera una verdad absoluta- Todo lo demás caerá en su lugar con el tiempo, pero no quiero esperar más para iniciar una vida a tu lado; te amo y quiero ser egoísta para llamarte esposa- declaró.

Ella le sonrió con dulzura.

\- Navidad será definitivamente una fecha polémica- declaró finalmente.

\- ¿Quieres decir que…?

\- Sí, me casaré contigo Harry Potter- afirmó segura de lo que decía- No sé qué nos depare el futuro pero quiero estar a tu lado para descubrirlo- agregó.

Harry se acercó para aferrarla entre sus brazos y darle un beso en la boca con una pasión abrasadora.

Nada más importaba y juntos forjarían su futuro.

… _ **Fin del Flashback…**_

James estaba preocupado.

Había ido a buscar a su madre en cuanto regresaron y la había encontrado en su despacho con una expresión extraña.

\- ¿Encontraste a tu mamá?- le preguntó su padre mirándolo con intriga.

\- No, no la encontré- mintió pues la realidad era que había intentado hablarle pero algo en su aura se lo impidió y salió del despacho sin que ella lo notara.

\- Bueno debe estar por ahí, acomoda los regalos alrededor del árbol mientras tanto yo terminaré de decorar- le sonrió el hombre entusiasmado ante esa festividad.

James asintió de manera automática, ¿qué se suponía que debía hacer?

\- Talvez deberías encoger los regalos papá, son muchos y siguen llegando- comentó Albus señalando la fila de lechuzas que llegaban con diversos paquetes.

\- ¡Son muchos!- sonrió Lily también emocionada por la fecha.

\- Tienes razón Albus, ¿quieres intentar el hechizo James?- le propuso a su hijo mayor quien lo miró confundido.

\- Eso va contra las reglas de Hogwarts- intervino la voz de Hermione quien iba entrando en la sala como si nada.

\- Oh, vamos Hermione, nunca sabrán quién lo hizo y si hay problemas nosotros nos encargaremos- le dijo Harry mirándola con sus ojos de cachorro.

La mujer fue desarmada con ese ataque y cedió.

\- Está bien, pero que sea rápido- aceptó a lo que su esposo la rodeó con sus brazos por la cintura para darle un sonoro beso en los labios.

\- Ya la escuchaste James, date prisa- instó el hombre.

El pelinegro de ojos marrones miró atentamente a su madre, parecía tan tranquila, tan normal…

\- Preferiría no arriesgarme- negó totalmente contrario a lo que realmente quería.

Sus padres lo miraron con extrañeza y sus hermanos con confusión, James Potter no dudaría en romper las reglas, mucho menos con la garantía de salir impune.

\- De acuerdo- Harry encogió los regalos de un solo movimiento- Hermione, ¿nos haces el honor?- le dijo a su esposa ofreciéndola la brillante estrella que cada año iba en la punta del árbol.

\- Creo que es el turno de Lily, ¿quieres amor?- preguntó mirando a la niña a quien se le iluminaron los ojos ante el ofrecimiento.

\- ¡Sí!- exclamó tomando la estrella como si fuera un objeto precioso, y es que esa estrella se las había regalado Andrómeda Tonks a los recién casados Potter. Les dijo que su luz jamás se apagaría mientras ellos la alimentaran con su amor, por eso cada año Hermione se encargaba de colocarla en la punta de su árbol recordando que, pese a todo, seguían unidos.

Ese sería el primer año en que la colocaría Lily y, para la pequeña, era un sueño.

\- Voy a levitarte cariño, ¿estás lista?- la menor asintió y su padre la hizo volar ante la emoción de la pequeña, la sonrisa de Albus y la distante mirada de James.

Hermione observó a su hijo mayor con preocupación, el chico sintió esa mirada y también miró a su madre, marrón contra marrón, ninguno parpadeó tratando de descifrar al otro.

Nada los delató.

…

\- ¿Llegamos temprano?- inquirió la estruendosa voz de un hombre que salía de la chimenea seguido de su esposa y sus dos hijos.

\- Llegas tarde Ron- lo saludó Harry recibiéndolos con gusto- Adelante- añadió al instante.

\- Trajimos algunas guirnaldas con nabos para proteger las casa de los winsponts- declaró Luna vestida completamente de blanco lo cual la hacía resaltar más de lo común.

\- Eh, gracias- dijo el ojiverde recibiendo las guirnaldas con una incierta sonrisa- Los demás ya están en el comedor y los niños en alguna parte de la casa- ante eso Hugo salió corriendo para buscar a sus primos, Rose se quedó en su lugar y se cruzó de brazos.

\- Tío Harry, durante la cena quiero decirte algo- declaró entrando al comedor sin más.

Los tres adultos la miraron desconcertados.

\- Juro que es mi hija- declaró Ron- Ha estado así desde que regresó- suspiró.

\- Solamente la picó un winspont, es por eso que son tan peligrosos- lo calmó Luna como si nada.

\- ¿Debería estar preocupado?- increpó Harry mirando a su mejor amigo quien se encogió de hombros sin saber cómo responder a eso.

…

\- ¿Qué pasa tía Hermione?- preguntó un joven habiendo sido conducido a una habitación solitaria por la mayor.

\- ¿Cómo has estado?- lo cuestionó de vuelta.

El joven se extrañó ante la pregunta.

\- Mmmm, bien supongo- confesó sin saber las verdaderas intenciones de su tía.

\- Sé que quieres pasar todo el tiempo posible con Victorie, pero es importante que hablemos Teddy- le dijo ella con seriedad.

El chico la miró con un aire de culpa.

\- Es por lo que le dije a Harry ¿verdad?- ella asintió sin querer darle más vueltas al asunto- No fue mi intensión, simplemente estaba muy molesto…

\- Lo entiendo Teddy, te conozco lo suficiente como para creer otra cosa- le sonrió- Sin embargo, lo lastimaste mucho; sabes que Harry y yo te queremos como si fueras nuestro propio hijo…

\- Lo sé…

\- Pero no somos tus padres- lo interrumpió ella a lo que el chico sintió un conocido dolor en su pecho- Sé que jamás podremos reemplazar a Nymphadora ni a Remus, además tu abuela te adora- señaló empáticamente- Pero necesito que sepas que te amamos y Harry es especialmente sensible en los temas de la familia, él tuvo una infancia muy cruel y una adolescencia trágica; comprende por favor que te protege porque te quiere demasiado, él desea ser para ti lo que él mismo nunca tuvo: una figura paterna- recitó con sinceridad tomando al joven de las manos.

El chico Lupin la miró con sus ojos llorosos repletos de arrepentimiento, Harry era como un padre para él, de hecho, si trataba de visualizar a una figura paterna, el ojiverde era el único que aparecía en su mente.

\- Soy un tonto- murmuró.

\- No lo eres, Harry tampoco es un santo- le dijo ella con una sonrisa- Algunas veces merece que lo confronten, pero hay otras formas menos drásticas de hacerlo- añadió.

Teddy rio ante eso, sin duda su tía era especial.

\- ¿Cómo puedo arreglarlo?- preguntó.

La mujer le acarició tiernamente la mejilla, aquel bebé que sostuvo en brazos fue la esperanza que iluminó su camino luego de la guerra y el verlo convertido en un hombre la llenaba de orgullo.

Debía dejarlo crecer.

\- Abrázalo muy fuerte, no tienes que arreglar lo que nunca se rompió- le aconsejó- Recuerda que lo más importante es la familia, hasta en el más negro de los momentos- añadió.

\- Lo haré, gracias por siempre estar para hacerme ver mis tonterías- dijo mirándola con cariño- Tú eres como una madre para mí, y te quiero mucho- confesó con el más sincero de sus tonos.

Hermione sintió que sus propios ojos se llenaban de lágrimas, amaba a ese joven con todo su ser.

\- Andrómeda se pondrá celosa si se entera de esto- bromeó tratando de relajar la situación.

\- Mi abuela lo sabe- fue la seria respuesta de Teddy, misma que sorprendió a la mujer- Regresemos al comedor, seguramente querrán empezar a comer sin nosotros- propuso el peliazul con renovado entusiasmo.

Ella asintió y ambos regresaron con la familia, Victorie abrazó a Teddy y Hermione se refugió en los cálidos brazos de su esposo.

\- Familia- el hombre Potter tomó la palabra- A cenar- dijo a lo que todos comenzaron a sentarse.

\- Sólo pidan lo que deseen y aparecerá frente a ustedes- indicó la mujer Potter con una enorme sonrisa.

Audrey, quien afortunadamente se encontraba totalmente recuperada, pidió salmón y observó maravillada cómo el platillo se materializaba frente a ella; Percy la besó divertido ante su asombro mientras que la joven Molly no dejaba de observar a su madre pendiente de su recuperación, y Lucy simplemente reía de lo lindo.

Fleur pidió un platillo de su natal Francia sintiéndose gratamente sorprendida cuando lo vio aparecer, su hija Dominique rodó los ojos ante su entusiasmo mientras Louis reía divertido de algo. Bill pidió un poco de carne cruda por un antojo que le surgía de vez en cuando y Victorie simplemente pidió una sopa pues estaba entretenida platicando con su novio.

Andrómeda miraba a la joven pareja mientras un entusiasmado Arthur le explicaba varias cosas de origen muggle a lo que Edward Granger lo corregía en sus aseveraciones; Molly acosaba a Ginny sobre los planes que tenía para tener un bebé de una vez por todas, en ese punto Jean Granger se sumó a la charla ofreciendo consejos sobre varios tratamientos muggle de fertilidad.

Neville estaba sumido en una conversación con Charlie acerca de unas plantas que éste último le había traído desde Rumania; los nativos les atribuían propiedades mágicas pero sólo era una leyenda que el cuidador de dragones gustaba de relatar con entusiasmo.

Angelina trataba de contener su risa porque Fred no dejaba de examinar la nueva oreja de su padre que era la réplica exacta de una de goblin; Roxanne no comprendía por qué su papá había escogido una cosa así, pero se unió a las risas cuando la movió un poco para demostrarles su total funcionalidad.

Luna jugaba con su comida cosa que Hugo no tardó en imitar para la gran frustración de su padre, adoraba a su esposa pero algunas veces no terminaba de comprender el por qué. El hombre Weasley optó por devorar su cena para poder pedir otra ronda mientras su hija Rose apenas tocaba su pasta.

Harry molestaba un poco a su hijo James quien trataba de ignorarlo mientras conversaba con Fred, y Albus le enviaba mirada tensas a Rose, a lo que Lily murmuraba algo con Lucy.

Pronto, todas las conversaciones se mezclaron y las personas también, se conocían de tanto tiempo que no les era desconcertante pasar de una plática a otra, o que alguien robara algún bocado de su platillo para probarlo siempre que avisara.

De pronto, se escuchó que el reloj mágico anunciaba la media noche y todos callaron para escuchar el sonido que marcaba el inicio de la Navidad.

\- ¡Feliz Navidad y Feliz Aniversario!- exclamaron los presentes para beneficio del matrimonio Potter.

\- Feliz aniversario amor- le dijo Harry a su esposa besándola en la boca ante el aplauso colectivo.

\- Feliz aniversario- le respondió ella sin dejar de abrazarlo, lo amaba tanto que dolía.

\- ¡Bésala!- gritó George de la nada mientras un sonrojado Teddy sostenía entre brazos a una sonriente Victorie, ambos bajo el hechizo de un muérdago.

El joven metamorfomago tragó saliva al ver la seria mirada de su tío Bill, pero Victorie no esperó más y le plantó un gran beso en los labios.

\- Ya veo quien llevará los pantalones en esa relación- le murmuró George a Ron a lo que Angelina le dio un golpe en el brazo- Basta de violencia, mujer- se quejó.

\- Compórtate- le reprendió ella a lo que Ron soltó una carcajada.

Entre gritos y aplausos, Hermione sintió que otra oleada de melancolía la inundaba pues sus pequeños ya habían crecido, su mirada chocó con la de Fleur quien lloraba de dicha al ver a su hija tan feliz.

Ambas se sonrieron con entendimiento.

Todo era dicha hasta que alguien se aclaró la garganta tratando de llamar la atención.

\- Tío Harry, tengo que decirte algo importante- inició la niña con un gesto tan serio que los demás callaron.

\- Espero que no diga que está enamorada de él…- murmuró George en medio del silencio.

\- Cállate- esta vez Ron lo golpeó en el brazo a lo que Rose se puso roja cual tomate pero no respondió a ese comentario.

\- Rose, es Navidad…- inició Albus sabiendo exactamente qué era lo que su prima le diría a su padre.

\- No me interesa, dije que se lo diría a todos en las fiestas- espetó con amargura.

\- Dime Rose- asintió Harry manteniendo su gesto amable.

\- Albus es amigo de Scorpius Malfoy- soltó con un dramatismo innecesario.

Nadie dijo nada durante unos segundos.

\- ¿Eso es todo?- increpó George sin poder mantenerse callado.

\- ¡Es un Malfoy!- enfatizó la menor frustrada ante la falta de reacción, solamente Ron parecía aliviado pues por un segundo creyó que su hija les diría que se iba a casar o algo así.

\- Nosotros ya lo sabíamos papá, pero no lo consideramos importante- James defendió a su hermano siendo secundado por dos de sus primos.

\- A decir verdad, también yo lo sabía- declaró Harry con ligereza- No creo que eso sea algo malo, Albus puede escoger a sus amistades libremente- añadió mirando a su hijo con cariño.

Entonces la atención se centró en Hermione quien, divertida, decidió hacer algo de drama.

\- ¿Ahora me miran a mí?- increpó- Primero era todo Harry ¿no?- añadió cruzándose de brazos y Albus temió lo peor por un segundo.

\- Porque el tío Harry es más temperamental tía, pero veo que no le importa- espetó Rose sin preocuparse por el respeto a sus mayores y eso; quizás su tía fuera la más sensata de todos e hiciera entrar a su primo en razón.

\- Albus, te hemos educado para que formes tu propio criterio- inició mirando a su hijo- Confío en que eres sensato y no te dejas llevar por prejuicios- aprobó finalmente.

El pequeño ojiverde sonrió aliviado, sus padres eran los mejores padres del mundo.

Rose, al ver la poca reacción que su comentario provocó, se puso aún más colorada de lo que ya estaba pues no podía creer la ceguera de su propia familia. ¿Acaso no veían que un Malfoy sólo significaba problemas?

\- ¡Papá!- bramó la menor.

Ron saltó en su silla al escuchar semejante grito y no supo si debía consolarla o reprenderla por su falta de respeto, claro que detestaba al hurón pero su hijo no parecía ser un mal chico…la azul mirada de su hija lo estremeció.

\- Eh, err, Albus, mmm, no más dulces gratis para ti- declaró con algo de duda.

Rose se enojó más si eso era posible, parecía que explotaría en cualquier momento; y ese fue el momento en el cual Luna decidió intervenir, se acercó a su hija y la rodeó con sus brazos, le susurró algunas palabras en su oído y la niña pareció entrar en un trance, su cuerpo se relajó y sus ojos se cerraron.

\- Iré a acostar a Rose, no nos esperen- anunció la rubia en completa calma.

Todos los niños observaron cómo su excéntrica tía (en el caso de Hugo su madre) se llevaba a una inconsciente Rose, y tuvieron algo de miedo.

Los demás, acostumbrados a ese tipo de cosas, decidieron recobrar la calidez del ambiente y seguir con las pláticas triviales.

En medio de la alegría, y luego de la breve tensión provocada por su sobrina, Harry se escabulló entre la multitud que lo rodeaba, sabía que notarían su partida pero no le importaba.

Molly observó como el joven hombre al que consideraba como otro más de sus hijos, se escapaba sutilmente de su propia casa, tras él una conocida sombra lo siguió diligentemente; sabía a donde se dirigían, todos los años en esa misma fecha hacían lo mismo, era uno de sus rituales más privados. Si hubo un tiempo en el que dudó que ese par era el uno para el otro, ese evento la convencía de que lo eran.

Harry se puso su capa de invierno y salió a la calle mirando al cielo para contemplar la nieve que ya cubría todo de blanco. Avanzó por las tranquilas calles del Valle Godric saludando a una o dos personas que estaban afuera; pero no se detuvo hasta llegar al cementerio del pueblo.

La puerta de la entrada no tenía candado, así que la abrió sin problemas, de la nada, una mano enguantada se aferró a la suya y miró a su esposa colocarse a su lado, iba vestida con su propia túnica de invierno y con una bufanda a juego.

Ella le sonrió.

En ese momento, dejaron de ser los Potter y regresaron a ser sólo Harry y Hermione, dos jóvenes que abandonaron su pasado, sacrificaron su presente y luchaban por su futuro.

Ambos entraron al cementerio recorriendo un conocido camino con deliberada lentitud, sus pies se hundían en la nieve dejando huellas a su paso; no se molestaron en mirar las otras lápidas pues solamente una tenía un gran significado para ellos.

La gran lápida se erguía orgullosa en medio de muchas otras, pero ésta tenía unas palabras que la hacían única entre las demás:

' _James y Lily Potter'_

' _El último enemigo que debe ser vencido es la Muerte'_

\- Hola mamá, hola papá- saludó Harry con la más triste de sus voces mientras el vaho salía de su boca- He venido a visitarlos como cada año desde que supe dónde encontrarlos- declaró- Y no pasa ni un solo instante en el cual no le agradezca a Merlín el haberme dado unos padres tan valientes como ustedes, porque es gracias a ustedes que yo vivo. Que pude vivir para conocer la felicidad junto a la mujer que amo- en ese punto apretó la mano de su esposa- Ahora que tengo hijos, comprendo cuánto debieron de amarme y lo mucho que les dolió el tener que dejarme solo…los entiendo y los perdono, los admiro y los amo con todo mi ser- las lágrimas escurrieron libres de sus verdes ojos- Denle mis saludos a Sirius, a Remus, a Tonks, a Fred y a todos los que están con ustedes…Feliz Navidad- agregó en un susurro.

Entonces Hermione se arrodilló frente a la tumba para conjurar una hermosa guirnalda de rosas blancas, tal como lo hizo la primera vez que fueron a ese lugar y como llevaba haciendo desde hace 19 años. Harry le dedicó una mirada de profundo agradecimiento, no necesitaban de palabras en ese momento.

Se quedaron ahí, tomados de la mano en medio del cementerio mientras la nieve los cubría poco a poco de blanco. Cualquier cosa que se dijeran era intrascendental pues ese momento lo significaba todo: su amistad, su amor, su familia, su mundo…eran sólo Harry y Hermione, dos personas que se amaban tanto y que habían sobrevivido a todo para estar juntos en ese instante.

Eran dos que parecían uno.

A la mañana siguiente, los Potter se levantaron poniéndose los tradicionales suéteres Weasley con la inicial de su primer nombre al frente.

\- ¿Qué les parece si jugamos a una batalla de nieve?- le propuso Harry a su familia con entusiasmo.

\- ¿Niñas contra niños?- preguntó Lily de manera casual.

\- ¡Claro!- asintió su padre a lo que Albus soltó una exclamación inconforme.

\- ¿Qué has hecho papá? ¿No recuerdas que mamá siempre gana?- se quejó el pequeño ojiverde a lo que Lily sonreía con anticipación y su madre con suficiencia.

\- Eso está por verse- retó el mayor.

\- Eso me suena reto señor Potter- intervino Hermione con cierta malicia.

\- Porque lo es señora Potter- respondió su esposo en el mismo tono.

\- Esto es la guerra- declaró ella corriendo hacia el patio.

James miró a su madre con seriedad, debía hablar con ella.

…

Hermione apareció en el Santuario con una mirada de resolución, era indispensable que hablara con Cassiopea pues tenía serias dudas en su proceder.

\- Hermione, qué gusto verte aquí- la voz de Destino casi la sorprendió pero logró contenerse- ¿Buscas a alguien en particular?- le preguntó caminando hacia ella para saludarla.

Su máscara, como siempre, ocultaba su identidad.

\- A Cassiopea- confesó sabiendo inútil ocultar la verdad.

\- ¿Tu dolor de cabeza ha persistido?- inquirió como si en realidad le preocupara.

\- En parte- asintió.

\- Hay algo que te inquieta- le dijo percibiendo ese halo en la castaña.

La aludida puso su mirada en los ojos de Destino y decidió que de nada le servía acentuar su nitidez en ese momento, sabía lo que tenía que hacer….

…por el Bien Mayor.

\- Se trata de Draco Malfoy- soltó.

Destino entonces se mostró más interesada.

… _ **-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…**_

Draco no pudo contener una sonrisa al ver a la mujer que dormía apaciblemente a lado, haber tenido la suerte de que ella lo amara era sin duda lo mejor que le había pasado.

\- ¿Me estás observando?- la delicada voz femenina fue apenas un murmullo.

\- Sí- contestó el hombre sin dejar de mirarla, la mujer abrió sus azules ojos para mirarlo de vuelta.

\- ¿Y te vas a quedar solamente observándome?- preguntó nuevamente.

\- Feliz Navidad Astoria- le dijo el rubio depositando un beso en la mejilla de la mujer quien ronroneó en su pecho.

\- ¿Es lo mejor que puedes hacer?- lo retó ella terminando de despertar para recorrer el pectoral de su esposo con una de sus manos.

\- Tú sabes que no- sonrió el hombre con la lujuria emanando de sus ojos color mercurio.

Ella le sonrió de vuelta.

\- Será mejor que lo reserves para después- negó- Scorpius te tiene un regalo y se decepcionará si no bajas enseguida- le explicó no sin cierta decepción.

\- Podría decirle que nos quedamos dormidos- propuso el otro robándole un beso.

\- Vendrá a buscarnos…- replicó ella tratando de resistir la tentación.

\- Sellaremos el cuarto- esta vez comenzó a besarle el cuello y tocar su abdomen.

\- Draco…- susurró sin poder seguirse resistiendo a sus caricias.

\- Será mejor que me recompenses por esto- suspiró el ojigris separándose de la mujer en un intento de controlar su pasión, se colocó su bata de seda y se dirigió al baño- Aunque pensándolo bien, el baño matutino es un ritual que no podemos ignorar- agregó mirándola de reojo.

Astoria le digirió una provocativa mirada y se levantó con él para entrar a la regadera juntos.

Minutos después, el rubio salió de su alcoba matrimonial con una gran sonrisa que se esfumó al cruzarse con su padre en las escaleras principales; Lucius llevaba una bata muy similar a la suya pero en color negro, tenía una taza de té en una mano y el periódico del día en la otra.

\- Draco- lo saludó con frialdad.

\- Padre- le respondió en idéntico tono.

Intercambiaron una mirada y siguieron su camino, no había Feliz Navidad para ellos.

\- ¡Papá!- el pequeño Malfoy corrió a abrazar a su padre mientras desenvolvía sus regalos- ¡Feliz Navidad!- exclamó con sincera alegría.

\- Feliz Navidad hijo- le respondió el hombre con una sonrisa- Espero que te hayan gustado tus regalos.

\- Mucho, gracias papá- asintió- También tengo algo para ti, mandé a hacerlo pensando en que te gustaría- le informó extendiéndole una pequeña caja cuadrada.

Draco la tomó sabiendo que esa joyería tenía el sello de su madre, pero la abrió admirando un elegante broche plateado en forma de dragón, su único ojo estaba formado por una pequeña esmeralda.

\- Es muy bonito Scorpius, gracias- declaró con sinceridad, la única vez que él le había regalado algo a su padre, Lucius lo destrozó frente a sus ojos.

\- Tiene forma de dragón porque eso significa tu nombre- añadió el menor.

\- En ese caso será mi nuevo broche favorito- sonrió con agradecimiento, si su hijo ya sospechaba lo que era, sería inútil disimular.

Observó a Scorpius atentamente, lo veía tan parecido a él mismo pero con los elegantes rasgos de Astoria, los pómulos altos de su propia madre y la nariz bien cincelada de los Black. Él era lo único bueno que había ayudado a crear en su vida y estaba aterrado de perderlo, pues lo amaba más que a la vida misma.

Arrugó ligeramente su nariz, definitivamente necesitaba poner en marcha su plan de contingencia.

A la media noche se apareció en las orillas de Callejón Knockturn colocándose la capucha para ocultar su identidad, caminó hacia Borgin&Burkes donde el señor Burkes lo recibió como si lo esperara.

\- Tienen una hora- fue lo único que dijo antes de conducirlo a un despacho ubicado en la trastienda.

Draco asintió entrando al lugar con recelo, no sabía exactamente a quién encontraría pero esperaba que ese alguien pudiera ayudarlo así que bajó su capucha.

En la única mesa del lugar un hombre lo miró sin disimular su sorpresa.

\- ¿Malfoy?- preguntó éste siendo demasiado ingenuo como para ocultar su propia identidad.

\- Potter- escupió el rubio maldiciendo a Pansy para sus adentros.

\- ¿Tú eres el informante?- preguntó nuevamente sin poder creer lo que veía, Parkinson le había jugado una mala broma.

\- Tampoco a mí me emociona saber que tú eres mi nexo del otro lado- bufó el otro sentándose en una silla- ¿Cómo te convenció?- quiso saber refiriéndose a Pansy.

\- Me dijo que tú me dirías lo que necesito saber- respondió el ojiverde también tomando asiento- Sabía que estabas involucrado en toda esta basura, lo que me sorprende es que quieras confesarlo- añadió con más dureza.

Draco esbozó una cínica sonrisa.

\- Quiero algo a cambio…

\- Eso es evidente- bufó el auror- ¿Qué te hace pensar que puedes obtenerlo? Ahora que sé que estás involucrado con los Pilares, podría arrestarte- amenazó sin querer hacer un trato con el hurón.

\- No parece que eso te haya resultado hasta ahora, Potter- dijo el otro confiado- Sé que no avisaste a nadie que vendrías aquí y no sabías a quién encontrarías, por lo que no tendrás pruebas de nuestro encuentro ni causa probable para mi arresto- elaboró conocedor de la Ley.

Harry frunció el ceño.

\- ¿Qué quieres?- cedió dispuesto a negociar algo que los favoreciera a ambos.

\- Inmunidad para mí y protección para mi familia- soltó.

\- Protección para tu familia siempre que no estén involucrados y una sentencia reducida para ti- ofreció el otro.

\- Protección incondicional a mi familia y la garantía de que no iré a Azkabán ni recibiré el Beso…

\- ¿Demasiado duro para tu frágil mente?- retó con una especie de burla.

\- No sobreviviré a los dementores, por desgracia mi conciencia es demasiado testaruda- rio el rubio, en verdad temía perder la cordura ante la influencia de esos obscuros seres.

\- Tienes un trato, si la información que me ofreces es de utilidad- aceptó su antiguo rival.

\- ¿Me das tu palabra de mago?

\- Te doy mi palabra de mago- asintió ofreciéndole su mano para cerrar el trato.

Malfoy la estrechó liberando un suspiro de alivio, al menos se había asegurado de proteger a su familia en caso de cualquier tragedia.

\- ¿Qué quieres saber?

\- Todo lo que sepas de los Pilares- le dijo Potter ansioso de obtener esa información.

\- Soy parte de ellos como ya suponías- inició- Cuando me convocaron no sabía su verdadero propósito, tuve que pasar por un rito de iniciación poco placentero…

\- ¿Fue como cuando te pusieron la Marca?- preguntó Potter con sarcasmo.

\- Si quieres que siga hablando, guarda silencio y escucha- contestó el rubio a lo que el pelinegro calló- El rito me otorgó una marca única, la runa del Defensor- confesó mostrándole la runa en cuestión al levantar su manga derecha- La marca implica una conexión irrompible con los demás, en total somos 15 Pilares: el Destino, el Defensor, la Sabiduría, el Equilibrio, la Nitidez, la Búsqueda, la Astucia, el Caos, el Guerrero, la Templanza, el Espíritu, la Dirección, la Gracia, la Perseverancia y el Poder- enumeró cuidadosamente.

\- ¿Qué significan esas runas?- preguntó tornándose serio.

\- Implican un don, único para cada uno y en sintonía con nuestra runa personal- aclaró- Seguramente ya habrás visto alguno de estos dones en acción, por ejemplo el Guerrero puede romper cualquier escudo y superar la fuerza de quien sea- explicó de primera mano.

\- ¿Cuál es tu don?

\- Puedo erigir un escudo impenetrable- le dijo sin rodeos.

\- ¿Cómo murieron los mortífagos que han estado enviando al Ministerio?- inquirió sin querer esperar más para resolver ese misterio.

Draco se quedó callado durante unos interminables segundos.

\- Esa fue obra de Sabiduría- soltó- Ella puede entrar en la mente de cualquier persona y extraer su saber, pero la persona en sí no puede sobrevivir la extracción…

\- ¿Quiénes son? ¿Quiénes son los demás?

\- No puedo decirlo…

\- Hicimos un trato- le recordó el pelinegro elevando su tono.

\- Lo sé, pero literalmente no puedo decírtelo- se defendió el rubio- Cuando nos inician, la magia nos liga a obedecer ciertas cláusulas de confidencialidad…una de ellas es la identidad de los demás- se explicó.

\- ¿Una de ellas? ¿Qué otra cosa no puedes decirme?

\- No puedo decirte qué buscamos, pero sí puedo decirte que es peligroso- dijo con aprensión- Destino está cerca de encontrarlo y, si lo obtiene, nada de lo que hagamos podrá detenerla; ella quiere el dominio absoluto del mundo mágico y eliminará a todo aquel que se le oponga- declaró con un ligero toque de miedo.

Harry lo miró con gravedad.

\- ¿Dónde se ocultan?

\- En un lugar al que le llamamos Santuario, está debajo del Támesis pero tiene tantos hechizos de protección que es imposible que alguien más aparte de nosotros pueda entrar- dijo sin sentir que la magia le impidiera revelar ese dato.

\- ¿Ustedes enviaron a los licántropos?- siguió con el interrogatorio.

\- No lo sé…

\- ¿A qué te refieres? ¿Es otra de las cosas que no puedes decir?

\- No, es sólo que no lo sé- aclaró- Destino no confía totalmente en mí, hay cosas que no me dice aunque sospecho que sí, ella envió a los licántropos para poder eliminarlos con alguna absurda justificación- el rubio miró al otro con sincera preocupación- Escúchame Potter, ella es sumamente peligrosa y debe ser detenida; aún no estoy seguro de cuál es su don pero debe ser devastador y todos los demás la seguirán hasta el final…

\- ¿Por qué tú no? ¿Por qué la traicionas?- se extrañó su interlocutor.

\- Porque me importa más mi familia y presiento que Destino no tendrá misericordia con nadie- soltó- Y, por más que te deteste, sé que eres un hombre justo que no dejará que alguien como ella se convierta en un tirano…viví bajo el yugo de uno y no quiero eso para mi hijo- agregó con una apabullante sinceridad.

En ese momento, Harry reconoció al padre que Malfoy llevaba dentro y se sintió identificado.

\- ¿Estás dispuesto a hacer una confesión bajo los efectos del Veritaserum?- le preguntó.

\- Haré lo que sea necesario, pero debes prometerme que cumplirás tu parte del trato y que no me expondrás tan fácilmente- pidió.

\- Tienes mi palabra- asintió el otro.

En ese momento, sin saberlo del todo, Draco dio un paso hacia la luz.

… _ **-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…**_

Victorie leyó una vez más el nuevo informe sobre lo que sucedía en Hogwarts, no había absolutamente nada nuevo y eso era lo más preocupante. Como Premio Anual, debía ayudar a mantener seguro el colegio pero si ni siquiera sabía a lo que se enfrentaba, esa labor se tornaba sumamente complicada.

El sonido de unos golpecitos en su puerta la regresó a la realidad.

\- Adelante- concedió.

La alta figura de su padre entró a su cuarto tomando asiento en la silla frente a ella

\- Victorie…

\- Sé lo que vas a decirme papá, que sigo castigada por ser tan imprudente y poner mi vida en deliberado peligro- lo interrumpió conociendo al hombre.

Bill le sonrió a su hija mayor con ese gesto que lo hacía ver años más joven de lo que era, y que hacían a cualquiera olvidar las cicatrices de su rostro.

\- También eso, pero en realidad vengo a hacerte una propuesta- aclaró mirando los ojos claros de la rubia.

\- Te escucho- esa parte la interesó y decidió prestar toda su atención al pelirrojo.

\- Sabes muy bien que tanto tu madre como yo mismo, luchamos en la guerra pasada y conocemos perfectamente el riesgo que eso implica. En una guerra perdimos a mi hermano Fred, tu madre perdió su ingenuidad para siempre y yo quedé marcado de por vida- enfatizó las cicatrices de su rostro que, con el tiempo, no habían disminuido en lo absoluto- Sin embargo, no me arrepiento de nada porque mi deseo más grande se cumplió, pude tener una familia y ofrecerles un mundo mejor del que yo viví…aunque por desgracia no exento de nuevas amenazas- suspiró.

\- Papá- la chica notó el dolor en el gesto de su progenitor.

\- Reconozco que heredaste lo mejor de tu madre y de mí- esta vez la miró con renovado orgullo- Sé que eres una adulta y que resientes el que te ocultemos información, así que esta es mi propuesta: te diré todo lo que sepa sobre la nueva amenaza que enfrentamos…- inició haciendo que los ojos de su hija brillaran con anticipación- …si me prometes que nunca te arrepentirás de tus acciones, que asimilarás las consecuencias que éstas traigan y que corregirás lo necesario si está en tu poder- enumeró cuidadosamente.

El mayor de los hermanos Weasley miró a su hija por primera vez como una igual, ya no como su pequeña a la que debía proteger sino como una hechicera capaz de protegerse a sí misma.

\- Te lo prometo- le respondió con resolución pues comprendía que su padre le ofrecía la oportunidad de crecer, de dejar atrás la piel de niña para convertirse en mujer.

Ya no había marcha atrás, pero sí mucho camino por recorrer.

… _ **-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…**_

El 30 de diciembre llegó tan rápido que nadie se dio cuenta, cada uno demasiado sumido en sus propios pensamientos, en sus sueños y en sus preocupaciones. Pronto, terminaría el año y daría comienzo uno nuevo.

Hermione se encontraba en la sala de su casa tomando un poco de té para relajarse, sus tres hijos estaba en el jardín jugando nuevamente con la nieve pues parecía que no se cansaban de ella.

\- Granger- la cabeza de un conocido hombre apareció en su chimenea logrando sobresaltarla y haciendo que derramara su té en la alfombra.

\- Malfoy, ¿qué se te ofrece?- inquirió dejando su taza de lado y mirándolo con duda.

\- Tenemos que vernos- instó el otro.

\- Estoy con mis hijos- refutó sin querer desaprovechar ese tipo de instantes.

\- Es importante Granger, nos vemos en 15 minutos- terminó desapareciendo sin añadir una palabra más.

\- ¿Mamá?- la voz de James la tomó por sorpresa y su corazón se aceleró nuevamente, definitivamente ese no era su mejor día.

\- ¿Qué pasa James?- le preguntó con una sonrisa.

\- Necesitamos hablar- declaró con seriedad, a lo que la adulta detectó que algo no andaba bien.

No obstante, debía acudir a una cita y posponer esa plática.

\- De acuerdo hijo, pero ahora necesito salir a conseguir un poco de bilis de armadillo- dijo de la nada, a lo que le menor enarcó una de sus cejas con extrañeza.

\- ¿Ahora?- preguntó.

\- Sí, ahora- asintió ella levantándose de su lugar para conjurar su capa de viaje- No tardaré, te aseguro que después hablaremos de lo que necesites, ¿puedes cuidar de tus hermanos mientras tanto?- le preguntó a su vez.

El otro asintió.

La mujer se adentró en la chimenea de la sala pronunciando su destino en voz baja y aterrizó en la mansión Malfoy donde el hombre en cuestión ya la esperaba con una copa de vino en su mano.

\- ¿Qué es tan urgente Malfoy?- le preguntó sin molestarse en tomar asiento.

El rubio miró a su antigua compañera con extrema seriedad, lo que estaba a punto de hacer podía costarle la vida pero sabía que era parte de su deber.

\- Le confesé todo a Potter- soltó.

El silencio invadió la sala y la castaña apretó su boca en un gesto de displicencia.

\- No debiste hacer eso- susurró con un matiz peligroso.

Un escalofrío recorrió la espalda del rubio pero mantuvo su compostura.

\- Lo hice y no me arrepiento- habló con una seguridad que no tenía- Aunque no puedo revelarle varias cosas, entre ellas las identidades de los demás, tú puedes hablar con él y decirle lo que sabes…

\- No- negó al instante.

\- Granger- el otro apremió su tono- Esto es peligroso, Destino es peligrosa y no sabemos qué pueda pasar con nuestras familias…sé que me entiendes, eres la única además de mí que todavía tiene familia y sé que deseas protegerla a toda costa- instó- Esta es forma, confesar la verdad y rogar porque los incompetentes aurores puedan detener esta locura…

\- ¿Sabes qué implicaciones tiene nuestra runa?- lo interrumpió ignorando sus nerviosos comentarios.

El hombre calló para mirar la runa inscrita en el antebrazo de la mujer, luego miró la suya sin molestarse en levantar su manga.

\- Que estamos conectados- dijo.

\- Exacto, y que no podemos ocultarnos en ningún lado- completó sombríamente- No estoy de acuerdo con tu decisión, pero eres suficientemente maduro como para saber que todo tiene consecuencias- insinuó.

Eso aceleró el pulso del otro.

\- ¿Me delatarás?- quiso saber sin esperar que la antigua gryffindor fuera capaz de una cosa así, de hecho esperaba hacerla entrar en razón y que lo apoyara.

\- Destino lo sabe- fue todo lo que dijo y Draco palideció.

\- No hagas esto Granger- le pidió casi en súplica- Piensa en lo que pasará con nosotros, si los demás abandonaron a sus familias, nosotros podríamos ser obligados a lo mismo…piensa en tus hijos…

\- Has elegido tu camino Malfoy- fue su única respuesta antes de dar media vuelta para regresar a la chimenea- En un mundo mejor, hubiéramos sido amigos- agregó antes de desaparecer entre llamas verdosas.

En ese momento, Draco Malfoy miró a Hermione Potter née Granger bajo una nueva luz: en esos escasos minutos, la chica dorada había cambiado su piel de león por las escamas de una serpiente…y eso era aterrador pues ahora sabía que ella sería un basilisco…

Hermione hizo una parada en el Caldero Chorreante para conseguir la bilis de armadillo y regresó a la chimenea para volver a su casa.

Cuando puso sus dos pies sobre la alfombra de su sala, alguien la estaba esperando.

\- ¿Encontraste lo que buscabas?- la voz de su hijo mayor sonaba escéptica y sus ojos marrones estaban llenos de acusación.

\- Sí, gracias por tu preocupación- asintió mientras se quitaba su capa de viaje para dejarla en el perchero.

\- ¿Podemos hablar ahora?- su hijo la detuvo antes de que pudiera salir del lugar y ella lo miró recordando que efectivamente tenían una plática pendiente.

\- Vamos a mi despacho- invitó presintiendo que su migraña iba a atacarla en cualquier momento y prefería beber una copa de vino antes de su poción.

James la siguió con el ceño fruncido, su madre se veía agotada como si su reciente salida le hubiera robado años de vida; lo que más le extrañó fue verla servirse una copa de vino y comenzar a beberla frente a él.

Sus padres raramente tomaban alcohol frente a sus hijos.

\- ¿Me dirás a dónde fuiste realmente, madre?- inquirió el menor sin sentarse ni despegar la vista de la mujer

Ella terminó de beber su copa de vino y esbozó una leve sonrisa, su hijo no era ningún tonto.

\- ¿De eso quieres hablar?- preguntó de vuelta.

\- ¿Qué está pasando?- soltó el joven sin querer entrar en un juego de palabras que sabía perdería.

Hermione lo miró dejando su copa para sentarse en la silla tras el escritorio, no había pergaminos a la vista sino únicamente un par de fotografías de su familia además de algún libro que dejó olvidado.

\- Tendrás que ser más específico James- dijo incapaz de confesarle la verdad a su querido hijo.

\- Te ves cansada todo el tiempo, sé que estás teniendo pesadillas y que vas a reuniones secretas- confesó decidido a ser directo, se acercó al escritorio de su madre para encararla- Hoy no saliste únicamente por bilis de armadillo- agregó en tono acusatorio.

\- ¿Piensas estudiar para ser auror?- lo cuestionó fuera de tono.

\- Madre- instó el otro sin querer perder el enfoque de la conversación.

\- James- ella pronunció su nombre con la misma seriedad- Hay cosas que no entenderías…

\- Pruébame- retó con resolución y haciendo salir el carácter testarudo que había heredado de sus dos padres.

\- No lo soportarías hijo, es mejor que olvides tus infundadas sospechas- le aconsejó con tranquilidad.

La magia impregnó el lugar y James retrocedió un paso.

Nunca antes había tenido miedo de su madre, siempre la vio como una hechicera más, una muy ocupada pero sin nada por lo cual alguien pudiese temerle…sin embargo, en ese momento sintió su magia invadir el ambiente como en una advertencia…un escalofrío recorrió su espalda y supo que estaba indefenso pues no podía hacer magia fuera del Colegio.

Por primera vez, le tuvo miedo a la heroína de guerra que había ayudado a derrotar a Voldemort pero esa mujer no guardaba semejanza con su madre.

No agregó nada más, dio media vuelta y salió del despacho para ir a su cuarto de donde no salió hasta que su padre regresó del trabajo.

Algo malo estaba pasando.

…

Draco comenzó a sudar frío luego de terminada su conversación con Granger, si Destino sabía de su traición era cuestión de tiempo para que fuera por él, tenía que hacer algo…

Caminó hacia la biblioteca encontrando a su hijo en uno de los sillones, estaba absorto leyendo un libro y eso, inevitablemente, lo hizo sonreír. Había momentos en los que su hijo le recordaba a sí mismo, y otros en los que le hacía ver lo que pudo ser de haber tenido la oportunidad.

¿Habría sido un Ravenclaw si su padre no le hubiera exigido ser un Slytherin?

¿Habría tenido más amigos sino se hubiera vuelto un mortífago?

¿Habría tomado las decisiones que tomó?

¿Habría sido más feliz?

\- Scorpius- lo llamó decidiendo que si algo le pasaba, quería estar con su hijo el mayor tiempo posible.

El infante miró a su padre quien llevaba una elegante túnica verde botella con su capa negra sostenida por el broche que él le había obsequiado en Navidad.

\- Llevas el dragón- declaró.

\- Te dije que no me lo quitaría- asintió el mayor sentándose frente al niño- ¿Qué estás leyendo?

\- Un libro de pociones, tendremos que hacer varias mezclas cuando regresemos a Hogwarts y no quiero equivocarme- explicó con sinceridad.

\- Algunas veces está bien equivocarse hijo, espero que no hagas esto más que por ti mismo- debatió el mayor con cariño.

El rubio menor le sonrió a su padre.

\- Claro que lo hago por mí mismo, no dejaré que Albus me derrote en esa clase- declaró con una amistosa rivalidad- Suficiente tengo con que Slughorn bese el suelo donde camina- añadió con sorna.

Draco sonrió de vuelta, parecía que los Potter eran todos iguales en ese aspecto.

\- Hijo, quiero que sepas que te amo más que a mi vida- confesó de la nada.

Scorpius dejó el libro de lado y miró a su padre con extrañeza, no era usual que dijera ese tipo de cosas sin un motivo. ¿Estaría eso relacionado con lo que descubrió en su despacho?

\- ¿A qué viene eso?- preguntó.

\- Hay muchas cosas de mí que todavía no entiendes y es normal porque soy una persona complicada- inició tornándose serio- Mi juventud no fue agradable y de mi infancia el único recuerdo alegre que tengo es la sonrisa de mi madre…pero debes tener muy claro que todo lo que hago es porque quiero lo mejor para tu mamá y para ti, jamás haría algo que los lastimara- agregó.

\- Lo sé papá, también yo te quiero y creo que definitivamente eres mucho mejor padre de lo que el abuelo Lucius pudo ser contigo- reconoció conmovido por la declaración, su padre no era inexpresivo pero jamás había sido tan emotivo.

El adulto se levantó para abrazar a su único hijo, estaba feliz de que Scorpius lo considerara un buen padre pues ese fue su único propósito desde que lo sostuvo por primera vez entre sus brazos, cuando su manita se aferró a uno de sus dedos con fuerza.

\- Paso lo que pase, sé fuerte- le susurró al oído.

El niño abrazó a su padre con fuerza temiendo que algo terrible fuera a suceder y el hombre se esfumara de repente, deseó congelar el tiempo en ese instante porque su corazón presentía la calamidad.

No pudo tener mayor razón.

En la víspera de Año Nuevo, cuando los fuegos artificiales invadían el cielo de Londres y todas las personas se abrazaban con dicha…Draco Malfoy desapareció.

… _ **-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…**_

* * *

 **A/N: Un nuevo capítulo con más historias entrelazadas y con el tema de la familia en alto pues, por si no se notó, todo se trató de esos lazos de afecto que comparten nuestros personajes y cómo pueden romperse o solidificarse.**

 **Espero les haya gusta y quedo pendiente de sus comentarios**

 _Yuls.-_ _ **Hola, espero que estos dos últimos capítulos te sigan sorprendiendo. Gracias por tu comentario.**_

 _nox.-_ _ **Creo que este capítulo pudo ser una tortura para ti ¿cierto?**_

 _Yuuki Kuchiki.-_ _ **Hola, trataré de recalcar más las cosas y no dar demasiados giros; si percibes ese agujero trataré de llenarlo en los siguientes capítulos pero si lo ves expandirse, no dudes en decírmelo. Saludos!**_

 _Scathach.-_ _ **Hola nuevamente, me alegra leerte. Ciertamente Hermione está cambiando y James ya se dio cuenta, el pequeño Malfoy sabe lo de su padre y ahora Harry también pero ¿qué pueden hacer? Hermione ha entrado a un camino que no puede dejar, sobre todo porque ahora Malfoy desapareció pero ¿tuvo ella algo qué ver? Ninguna molestia, entre más largo mejor. Gracias.**_

 _Aid4.-_ _ **Agradezco tu entusiasmo, los Pilares son peligrosos como bien lo dijo Draco pero a Hermione parece no importarle mientras puedo proteger a su familia, los Potter no están en su mejor momento pero ambos se aman (como vimos en este capítulo) ¿será suficiente su amor para enfrentar la nueva amenaza? Respecto a lo de Pansy, ya vimos para qué se reunió con ambos magos y Draco se lo confesó todo a Harry (por amor a su familia)…las cosas parecer complicada como bien lo mencionas, pero todo tiene un motivo…Saludos!**_

 _Drys-1.-_ _ **Hola, ya vimos qué tramaba Pansy (y ese flashback tendrá su motivo de existir); respecto a los papeles invertidos de Draco y Hermione, es así como vemos a evolución de los personajes y el cambio que les trajo la guerra. Respecto a Astoria, tomaré tu comentario para el capítulo siguiente, no es tonta pero es una dama sangre pura (antiguas costumbres). Saludos y gracias!**_


	10. Luparia

**Disclaimer:** La idea original de Harry Potter, así como sus personajes son propiedad de J.K. Rowling.

* * *

 **EL OCASO DE LOS DIOSES**

 **...**

Summary: No fue sino hasta ese momento que comprendieron lo que estaba pasando; precisamente cuando el mundo se desmoronaba frente a unos ojos que ya no podían ver. – Hermione...- susurró una voz rota. – Nada es para siempre- dijo ella como si le hablara a un extraño y eso rompió su corazón un poco más. ¿Cómo llegaron a ese punto? AU EWE

* * *

 **[Capítulo 10: Luparia]**

 **...**

" _Obtuve bienestar  
y también sabiduría.  
Salté de una palabra a otra palabra  
y de un acto a otro acto..._ _"_

 _-_ _(Las palabras del Altísimo: Hávamál)_

* * *

…

… _ **Flashback…**_

La sanadora salió de la habitación con una cansada sonrisa.

\- ¿Cómo está mi esposa?- fue lo primero que le preguntó el rubio hombre de aristocrático semblante.

\- Ella y su hijo está en perfectas condiciones señor Malfoy- respondió satisfecha con su trabajo.

\- ¿Mi…hijo?- el hombre pareció temeroso al decir esas dos palabras.

\- Ve a verlos Draco, no esperes más- le instó su madre con una radiante sonrisa.

El aludido asintió entrando en la habitación donde su joven esposa arrullaba a un pequeño bulto entre sus brazos, al verlo ella le sonrió.

\- Draco, ven a conocer a tu hijo- su voz sonaba fatigada pero prendada del bebé.

El hombre seguía en un trance, no podía creer lo que estaba pasando pero se acercó a Astoria hasta poder ver con claridad al nuevo integrante de su familia.

El bebé tenía los ojos cerrados y una pelusa de cabello casi blanco sobre su cabeza, sus mejillas estaban sonrosadas e hizo un pequeño mohín con su boca.

\- Scorpius- susurró el rubio sabiendo que desde ese momento, su vida le pertenecía al pequeño, a su hijo…por mucho tiempo creyó que jamás podría redimir sus pecados, que su mera existencia contaminaba al mundo, que no merecía lo que la vida le daba…sin embargo, al ver el inocente rostro de su hijo, supo que todo había valido la pena y que sería una mejor persona por él.

\- Sostenlo Draco, permite que te conozca- le dijo su esposa ofreciéndole al bebé con suavidad.

El otro lo tomó con la mayor delicadeza posible y amoldó sus brazos a su pequeño cuerpo sintiendo la calidez que emanaba y percibiendo su tierno aroma de recién nacido.

\- Bienvenido al mundo hijo- le dijo como si el bebé pudiera entenderlo y la criatura respondió al sonido de su voz abriendo los ojos.

Esos ojos aún lechosos tenían un tinte grisáceo heredado de los Black, y Draco se prometió a sí mismo que daría su vida porque su hijo jamás perdiera la inocencia de su mirada ni conociera el miedo.

Promesas que, en ese momento, no supo que serían imposibles de mantener.

… _ **Fin del Flashback…**_

Scorpius estaba preocupado.

Su madre y su abuela tenían los ojos repletos de miedo, hasta su estoico abuelo se veía nervioso; una procesión de aurores iba y venía del despacho de su padre para revisarlo minuciosamente, pero a su familia no le decían nada, solamente los interrogaban.

\- Hijo, ¿por qué no vas a descansar un poco?- le propuso su madre.

Era mediodía del primero de enero del nuevo año, habían pasado varias horas desde que su padre fuera secuestrado y el mundo que conocía comenzara a derrumbarse.

\- Quiero saber si los aurores encuentran algo- negó el niño con terquedad.

\- Nosotros te avisaremos si tienen noticias, necesitas dormir- le dijo su abuela Narcisa con ese gesto severo que no admitía réplicas.

El pequeño suspiró.

\- Voy a dar un paseo- declaró dirigiéndose a otra sección de la mansión.

Caminó, sin pensarlo, rumbo a una habitación donde reposaba el árbol genealógico de su familia. Contempló los innumerables nombres de sus ancestros inscritos en el tapiz, ordenados por generaciones y afiliaciones, algunos nombres habían sido quemados por razones desconocidas aunque predecibles: preservar la pureza de su sangre.

El concepto le parecía ridículo, y se alegraba que su padre no creyera en esas cosas aunque estuviese convencido de la superioridad de los Malfoy en la escalera social y política.

Si bien su padre no era un fanático de la sangre tenía un secreto, el secreto que involucraba a los Pilares y que quizás fuera la causa de su abducción… ¿Debía decirle a su madre? ¿O solamente provocaría que el Ministerio lo arrestara? El conocimiento era una cosa muy peligrosa y no sabía qué hacer con él.

\- Niño- una voz grave lo llamó con autoridad.

El menor se detuvo frente al cuadro de su bisabuelo Abraxas Malfoy, un hombre de rasgos duros y un cabello rubio platinado que les había heredado a todos sus descendientes, además poseía un gran bigote que se unía a sus patillas. Sus ojos claros lo miraban con intensidad.

\- Bisabuelo Malfoy- saludó con respeto.

\- ¿Qué está pasando en la mansión?- le preguntó con seriedad.

\- Mi padre ha desparecido- confesó con una pesadumbre impropia de su edad.

Abraxas tensó su expresión a la vez que emitía un cansado suspiro.

\- Draco me pidió que te dijera algo cuando algo como esto pasara- eso captó la atención del otro- 'Para caminar sobre los pasos de un recuerdo, encuentra las raíces del árbol más antiguo'- recitó el hombre con cuidado.

Scorpius escuchó el críptico mensaje repitiéndolo en su mente para aprenderlo de memoria, eso podría significar que su padre sabía que esto le pasaría y quizás le había dejado alguna pista sobre cómo ayudarlo.

El niño entró a la biblioteca familiar con la intención de averiguar el significado del mensaje, supuso que las raíces del árbol se referían a los orígenes de su familia, la cuestión apremiante era que no tenía mucho tiempo pues en una semana regresaría a Hogwarts.

\- ¿No deberías estar descansando?- siseó la familiar voz de su abuelo quien se encontraba sentado cerca de la chimenea.

\- No estoy cansado- respondió sin creer prudente confesarle la verdad.

Lucius le dedicó una dura mirada, sus ojos de un azul tan claro que parecían dos bloques de hielo, tan diferentes a los de su padre. Después de todo, los ojos grises eran rasgos heredados de la familia Black.

\- Tu madre te enviará con su hermana sino te comportas- espetó el adulto sin tenerle demasiado aprecio a su familia política.

\- Tía Daphne no me separaría de mi madre- objetó el menor seguro de ese argumento.

\- Eres un niño, pueden enviarte a donde mejor convenga y tu opinión no importará- explicó el otro- Tus padres te han consentido demasiado y lo único que consiguieron con eso fue hacerte tan débil como tu padre- agregó con desprecio.

Scorpius sintió que la ira lo invadía al saber lo poco que su abuelo quería a su propia familia.

\- Mi padre no es débil- murmuró apretando sus manos en puños.

\- Lo es, si hubiera tenido lo necesario para ser el heredero Malfoy, estaríamos en la cima de la sociedad mágica y no seríamos casi unos parias- declaró- Sin agregar que pasé años encarcelado en la inmundicia de Azkabán por su culpa- agregó amargamente.

\- ¿Cómo puedes decir eso abuelo?- inquirió mirándolo con reto- Mi padre siempre ha querido complacerte, aún ahora y a pesar de todo…

\- Jugar a los enmascarados difícilmente lo redimirá- soltó el mayor con su usual desdén.

El niño luchó para dominar su expresión pero internamente estaba sorprendido, al parecer su abuelo conocía el secreto de su padre, sin embargo no había hecho nada para detenerlo o para ayudarlo.

\- Cuando comprendas cuánto te quiere mi padre, talvez sea demasiado tarde- susurró saliendo del lugar sabiendo que su abuelo lo había decepcionado más allá de lo posible.

Si nadie lo hacía, él ayudaría a su padre a salir de lo que fuera que se hubiese metido.

… _ **-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…**_

' **Tragedia en Wiltshire: Draco Malfoy desaparecido**

 **La cabeza de la familia Malfoy, Lord Draco Lucius Malfoy, despareció en la víspera de Año Nuevo pero ni los mejores investigadores de Reino Unido han podido encontrar pistas de su paradero o determinar cuál fue la causa de su presunto secuestro.**

 **La familia Malfoy no se ha mostrado en público; su esposa Astoria Malfoy née Greengrass declaró mediante una carta que ella manejaría los asuntos de su marido mientras éste se encuentre ausente. Esta decisión se deriva a que Lucius Malfoy legalmente no puede ocupar su antiguo lugar como cabeza familiar debido a sus antecedentes, y el actual heredero, Scorpius Hyperion Malfoy todavía es menor de edad como para ocupar el lugar de su padre.**

 **La fortuna de la familia Malfoy sigue siendo incalculable y los negocios que tienen se extienden por varios continentes, si bien Lady Malfoy es una dama educada para asumir esta clase de reto, si algo le pasa a Lord Malfoy, el pequeño heredero deberá asumir la responsabilidad que le corresponde.**

 **Lady Daphne Nott, esposa de Lord Theodore Nott y hermana de Lady Malfoy, declaró públicamente que su familia apoyará a los Malfoy en todo momento.**

 **\- Sigue en la página 5-8'**

Harry perdió el control de su magia provocando que el periódico que leía se prendiera en llamas.

Malfoy había sido definitivamente secuestrado y eso no le olía nada bien, era curioso que despareciera a escasos días de haber confesado su envolvimiento con los Pilares.

¿Lo habrían descubierto o acaso todo había sido un truco de su parte?

\- ¿Papá?- su pequeño Albus lo miraba con esos impactantes ojos color esmeralda que heredó de Harry.

\- Visitar a los Malfoy en estos momentos, solamente causaría más problemas- le dijo sabiendo que estaba preocupado por su amigo

\- De cualquier modo verás a Scorpius en dos días- agregó su madre para tratar de calmarlo.

En ese momento, James entró al comedor dirigiéndole una mirada suspicaz a su madre, una que le dedicaba desde su última conversación.

\- ¿Has sabido algo de ese caso?- preguntó.

\- No sabemos mucho y, si supiéramos algo, no podría decírtelo hijo- aclaró su padre con un gesto cansado.

\- Esta investigación se ha convertido en una prioridad junto al caso de los Pilares, el Ministro quiere a todos enfocados en el tema- le dijo Hermione a su esposo.

\- Lo sé- asintió éste- Esta tarde programé una cita con Kingsley para hablar del tema y necesitamos que estés presente- pidió sin demasiado entusiasmo.

\- Ahí estaré, de hecho solicitó ver a todos los Jefes de Departamento una hora antes- confesó habiendo recibido la convocatoria la noche anterior.

Harry la miró a los ojos.

\- No me gusta el rumbo que están tomando las cosas- soltó con preocupación.

\- Todo tomará su cauce, no te preocupes- respondió ella- Por cierto, ¿dónde está Teddy? Victorie me escribió para decirme que lo habías enviado a una misión- cambió de tema preocupada por su sobrino.

\- Es cierto, Seamus descubrió una pista en el Callejón Knockturn y lo llevó con él- asintió el ojiverde, sabía que su esposa adoraba a su ahijado tanto o más que él así que se preocupaba por lo que le pasara.

La castaña asintió, esperaba que todo saliera bien.

… _ **-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…**_

\- Creo que este trabajo está hecho a tu medida Teddy- comentó un hombre encapuchado de marcado acento irlandés.

\- Eso espero- respondió un fornido hombre de notorias cicatrices faciales.

\- Harry quiere que investiguemos sobre el ataque de los licántropos, sospecha que alguien más les ordenó ir al Callejón Diagon pero necesita pruebas- informó- Ayer recibí un mensaje de mi contacto, me dijo que alguien importante estaría hoy en el Callejón Knockturn- agregó en voz baja.

Teddy observó a su alrededor, no era usual que acudiera a ese turbio lugar, además era su primera misión de verdad y estaba emocionado.

\- ¿Qué debemos hacer?- preguntó ansioso.

\- Esperar- le dijo Seamus caminando hacia una pared para recargar su espalda casualmente, luego sacó un cigarrillo y comenzó a fumarlo.

El joven lo miró enarcando una ceja, no se esperaba aquello.

\- ¿De verdad?- preguntó en voz alta, pero no obtuvo respuesta así que suspiró y se colocó a un lado de su mentor.

Pasaron un par de horas sin novedades, las personas que pasaban por ahí a penas les dirigían una mirada suspicaz pero ninguno se veía especialmente peligroso.

Justo entonces un mago de apariencia enfermiza y larga túnica obscura apareció, un instinto en el interior de Teddy le dijo que es era a quien esperaban.

\- Es él- susurró avanzando hacia su objetivo.

\- Espera- el irlandés se incorporó dejando de lado su quinto cigarro, aunque fue tarde para detener al chico.

\- Oye, ¿se puede saber qué haces por aquí?- le preguntó Teddy haciendo su voz más grave para parecer más intimidante.

\- No te interesa- respondió el aludido con clara hostilidad.

\- Muy cierto señor, nos vamos- intervino Seamus presintiendo que lo mejor sería retirarse, el tipo le parecía sospechoso pero no había sido la mejor forma de abordarlo.

\- Sólo buscamos algo de información- insistió el joven sin comprender el mensaje de su compañero.

\- ¿Información?- inquirió el mago con una chispa de interés- ¿De qué clase?- preguntó.

\- Sobre los Pilares- declaró de lo más relajado, supuso que si decía algo de verdad quizás podría conseguir lo que buscaba.

El mago se tensó al instante y sacó su varita antes de que alguien pudiera detectar sus movimientos; el irlandés conjuró un escudo que logró repeler el rayo violáceo que les fue lanzado.

Su atacante lanzó una serie de maldiciones mientras Teddy reaccionaba sacando también su varita para defenderse, al parecer su mentira había provocado la ira del desconocido quien era más hábil de lo que habían previsto.

Seamus detectó el peligro y jaló a su compañero para correr a protegerse mientras los demás magos del lugar comenzaban a evacuar la zona.

\- Teddy, cambia tu apariencia y vete ahora mismo- le ordenó el otro con gesto preocupado.

\- No voy a dejarte Seamus, podemos vencerlo- negó el otro sin cambiar su apariencia.

\- Solamente me estorbarás cuando tenga que protegerle, lo mejor que puedes hacer es ir por ayuda. Es una orden- añadió al verlo dudar.

El metamorfomago frunció el ceño pero, cuando una ventana estalló sobre sus cabezas, cambió de apariencia y corrió para alejarse del lugar lo más rápido que pudo.

Seamus lo observó hasta perderlo de vista y sus músculos se tensaron listos para combatir, salió al descubierto lanzándole un hechizo al mago enemigo, pero éste fue bloqueado y una ola de energía lo lanzó contra un muro.

Sintió que algo se rompía en su espalda y luego no pudo moverse más.

El desconocido se le acercó lentamente, sin embargo el irlandés solamente pudo verlo esperando lo inevitable ya que su cuerpo se negaba a responderle.

\- Trabajar en contra de los Pilares es algo muy serio, auror- espetó su atacante moviendo su varita para hacerlo levitar y así encararlo- Dejaste que tu compañero escapara, por lo que ahora sufrirás su destino- rio.

Seamus se concentró en una aparición de emergencia pero su magia no era suficiente, sabía que estaba en graves problemas y rogó porque Teddy regresara con refuerzos.

\- ¿Trabajas para ellos?- preguntó en un intento de ganar más tiempo y algo de información.

\- Soy parte de ellos, auror- entonces su semblante se tornó frío cual granito y la sangre del otro se congeló en sus venas.

\- ¿Ustedes enviaron a los licántropos al Callejón Diagon?- increpó sabiendo que era su última oportunidad de cumplir con su misión.

\- Investigar algo que no podrás informarle a nadie, es inútil- se burló el otro.

Entonces, el mundo se volvió negro para Seamus Finnigan y su último pensamiento fue para su esposa Padma y los tres pequeños que ya no verían a su padre.

\- ¡Harry!- la voz de Teddy resonó por toda la Oficina de Aurores, había aterrizado en su punto de aparición de emergencia.

\- ¿Qué pasa? ¿Dónde está Seamus?- el jefe se le acercó preocupado, su ahijado se veía histérico.

\- Un mago nos atacó en el Callejón Knockturn pero Seamus me ordenó que viniera por ayuda, él se quedó a detenerlo- confesó con desespero.

\- ¡Orla! ¡Dawlish! ¡Síganme!- ordenó caminando con rapidez al punto de aparición.

Cuando los tres aurores llegaron al Callejón, el sitio estaba desierto; el ojiverde sacó su varita para buscar el rastro de su amigo hasta llegar a una zona destrozada por hechizos, eran rastros de un duelo.

\- ¡Por aquí!- exclamó Orla inclinada sobre una conocida figura.

Harry se detuvo, no quería seguir avanzando pues temió lo peor.

\- ¿Está…?- trató de preguntar al ver el cuerpo abatido del irlandés.

\- No- negó la mujer tomando el pulso de su compañero- Pero debemos llevarlo a San Mungo.

\- Vamos entonces, Dawlish reúne a otros dos aurores e inspeccionen este lugar, encuentren al responsable- ordenó el jefe con furia- Orla- enfatizó levitando cuidadosamente el cuerpo de su amigo.

Aparecieron en San Mungo donde un equipo de sanadores se les acercó para llevarse a Seamus.

\- Avisa a su familia- pidió Harry a la auror presente quien apretó los labios pero asintió, estaba preocupada por su compañero.

\- ¿Harry?- la voz de su ahijado llamó su atención.

Teddy los estaba esperando en el hospital sabiendo que esa sería su siguiente parada, acababa de ver cómo se llevaban a su mentor y no se le notaba nada bien.

\- ¿Qué fue lo que pasó?- la pregunta fue clara, el ojiverde sabía de la prudencia de su amigo y de su habilidad para huir de situaciones complicadas, era difícil imaginar que lo hubieran tomado por sorpresa.

El joven miró a su padrino con culpa, después de todo él había provocado esa situación.

\- Traté de obtener información de un mago que me pareció sospechoso, creí que estaba protegido por mi falsa apariencia- inició con sincero nerviosismo- Me preguntó qué clase de información buscaba…

\- ¿Qué fue lo que le dijiste?- instó Harry mirándolo fijamente.

\- No lo pensé, en verdad fue una tontería…

\- ¿Qué le dijiste?

\- Mencioné que quería saber sobre los Pilares- confesó apenado- Seamus trató de detenerme pero no lo escuché…es mi culpa, lo siento tanto- se lamentó al borde de las lágrimas.

El adulto lo miró son parpadear, asimilando sus palabras detenidamente.

\- No, la culpa fue mía- negó con seriedad- No estabas preparado para esta misión y debí saberlo en lugar de confiar en las palabras de Seamus, no debí dejar que te confiara su vida…- declaró con pesar- Ve a casa Teddy, tómate una semana- ordenó.

\- Pero quiero ayudar a atrapar al responsable, lo vi y puedo reconocerlo…

\- Entonces deja tu memoria de lo sucedido con Dawlish, conoces el procedimiento- le respondió Harry sin variar su expresión.

\- Pero Seamus…

\- Reza por un milagro y márchate- terminó dando media vuelta.

La decepción en los ojos de su padrino fue como un golpe físico para el peliazul quien también dio media vuelta y se apareció en su casa.

\- Teddy, llegas temprano ¿cómo te fue?- lo saludó su abuela dejando su taza de té para levantarse a saludarlo.

\- Abuela- el joven parecía ausente y la mujer lo notó de inmediato.

\- ¿Qué sucedió?- le preguntó preocupada, su nieto no era una persona fácil de conmocionar.

El joven miró a la mujer que lo había criado y sintió que también la había decepcionado, pero necesitaba decirle a alguien lo que había pasado.

\- Seamus y yo tuvimos una misión, y él salió herido por mi culpa…- confesó avergonzado.

Andrómeda miró al chico y supo lo mal que debía sentirse, su propia hija había llegado hecha un desastre luego de su primera misión donde uno de sus compañeros había salido gravemente herido.

\- Eso pasa en las misiones, no fue tu culpa- dijo en un intento de consolarlo mientras acariciaba su mejilla con cariño.

Teddy agradeció el contacto, esa era la mano que lo arropó en las noches frías.

\- Esta vez sí fue mi culpa abuela…Harry me miró con una decepción tal que no pude aguantar…Seamus puede morir debido a mi imprudencia, ¡yo le exigí una misión de verdad y lo arruiné todo!- soltó con una culpa devastadora y derramando una traicioneras lágrimas.

\- Tranquilo, estas cosas pasan y nadie puede ser omnipotente como para predecirlo- le dijo la mujer.

Teddy sollozó abrazándose a la madre de su madre, pensando que quizás su propia madre se consoló en los brazos de esa estoica mujer y se sintió agradecido.

Estaba agradecido por lo que tenía y se culpaba por haber sido tan inmaduro.

¿Acaso ese sería el final de su carrera como auror?

Y, aún más importante, ¿Seamus se recuperaría?

… _ **-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…**_

La sala de juntas del Ministro de Magia era reducida, una mesa con 8 lugares (3 a cada lado y uno en cada cabecera) ocupaba el espacio central. La ventaja era que contaba con poderosos hechizos de privacidad y protección en caso de cualquier eventualidad.

\- Buen día, agradezco a todos que estén aquí con tan poco tiempo de anticipación- inició el Ministro en tono formal.

Hermione, sentada a su derecha reconoció a los demás Jefes de Departamento: Agnes Cooper de Juegos y Deportes Mágicos, Huges Bennes de Transportes Mágicos, Robert Wieland de Regulación y Control de Criaturas Mágicas, Susan Bones de Accidentes Mágicos y Catástrofes, Gerard Fritz del Departamento de Misterios y Marcus Flint de Cooperación Mágica Internacional acomodado al otro extremo de la mesa.

\- No podemos permitir que estos llamados Pilares sigan poniendo al Ministerio en ridículo- declaró Flint tomando la palabra sin reparos.

Kingsley frunció el ceño.

\- ¿Y qué sugieres Flint? ¿Los arrestamos?- intervino Agnes con ese descaro propio de su personalidad, la hechicera había sido jugadora de Quidditch profesional y había poca gente a la que realmente respetara; claramente Flint no era uno de ellos.

\- Eso es precisamente lo que debería estar haciendo el Departamento de Entrada en Vigor de la Ley Mágica- soltó el hombre dirigiéndole una dura mirada a Hermione.

\- La Oficina de Aurores, en conjunto con los inefables- en ese punto miró a Fritz quien asintió- Están investigando todas las pistas que existen del tema; espero que no estés sugiriendo que nos mantenemos de brazos cruzados ante esta situación- explicó.

\- ¿Y por qué no ha habido avances? Según se rumora, no tenemos ni idea de quiénes son estos magos o qué es lo que pretenden- dijo Susan tomando una actitud imparcial al respecto, la joven bruja había cambiado mucho desde el colegio y su carácter se parecía cada vez más al de su fallecida tía Amelia Bones que fuera predecesora de Hermione en el cargo.

\- Los Pilares utilizan magia que nos es desconocida- intervino Fritz con un gesto críptico- Estamos tratando de analizarla para lograr obtener su rastro, cuando lo tengamos quizás podamos ubicar a los magos que la emplean- agregó.

\- ¿Quizás?- reclamó Flint- No tenemos tiempo para teorías, necesitamos que los aurores hagan su trabajo y arresten a estos criminales antes que sea demasiado tarde…si ya secuestraron a Lord Malfoy, no imagino qué otra cosa pueden hacer- espetó.

\- No sabemos si la desaparición de Draco Malfoy está relacionada con el caso- aclaró Kingsley poniendo orden- Los convoqué no para discutir un plan de acción sino para que obedezcan uno, estamos entrando en una contingencia y no podemos darnos el lujo de pelear entre nosotros- dijo con firmeza a lo que todos callaron- Agnes, necesito que suspendas todos los partidos nacionales de Quidditch y programes uno grande entre Inglaterra y Francia- inició.

\- ¿Señor?- a la mujer le extrañó esa petición.

\- Huges, encárgate de monitorear todos los movimientos inusuales en la red flú y restringe los puntos de aparición en lugares públicos, además quedan suspendidos otros medios de transporte mágico- agregó mirando al maduro hombre quien asintió sin protestar- Robert, necesito que revises si existen más comunidades de licántropos en Inglaterra y las mantengas monitoreadas; además, revisa que los vampiros y las banshees no nos causen problemas- ordenó.

\- ¿Qué hay de los gigantes?- preguntó el hombre.

\- Te enviaré a alguien que podrá encargarse del tema- asintió el Ministro- Susan, necesito que vigiles atentamente cualquier incidente inusual en el mundo muggle y que refuerces todos nuestros hechizos de anonimato, si algo pasa es importante contar con las previsiones necesarias.

\- Así se hará Ministro- asintió la joven mujer con resolución.

\- Marcus, arregla con Francia que preparen a sus mejores aurores encubiertos para posar como un equipo de Quidditch y solicita refuerzos a Alemania por si necesitamos más apoyo; además quiero que comiences a deportar a todos los diplomáticos que estén en el país- ordenó sin esperar a que el hombre respondiera- Gerard, enfoca tus esfuerzos en analizar los símbolos de la moneda de los Pilares y averiguar cómo se relaciona con nuestro mundo y con su objetivo- siguió- Y Hermione, prepara a tus mejores aurores para suplantar a la selección nacional de Quidditch, necesitamos la mayor seguridad para este partido, asegúrate de establecer puntos de evacuación para los civiles y refugios en caso de ser necesario- terminó tomando aire luego de todo lo dicho.

Los demás se miraron entre sí, ligeramente sorprendidos por la determinación de su Jefe.

\- ¿Está planeando una emboscada, señor?- inquirió Huges con duda.

\- Si no podemos encontrarlos, entonces los haremos salir de su escondite- asintió el hombre- Está de más decir que esto es estrictamente confidencial, ahora regresen a sus actividades- les dijo en clara señal de despedida.

Todos se retiraron excepto Hermione quien miró a su antiguo amigo con suavidad, se le veía estresado y todavía no empezaba la verdadera acción.

\- Lo del partido es una buena idea- comentó la mujer en tono casual a lo que el otro dibujó una tenue sonrisa en su obscuro rostro.

\- En realidad, fue idea de Harry- confesó y, como convocado hubo un golpeteo en la puerta- Adelante- concedió el Ministro a lo que el ojiverde entró en la sala.

\- Ministro, Hermione- saludó con seriedad, ese era el hombre que comandaba a la Oficina de Aurores.

\- Siéntate Harry y deja las formalidades de lado- le dijo el hombre cansado del protocolo- ¿De qué nos querías hablar?- preguntó.

Harry tomó aire y sacó un pergamino lacrado con el sello de los inefables, eso indicaba que el documento en cuestión había sido certificado por ellos.

\- Esta es la declaración jurada de Draco Malfoy- soltó- En ella, se declara parte de los Pilares y revela todo lo que puede decir de ellos- agregó.

Kingsley abrió sus ojos con sorpresa y Hermione sintió el primer atisbo de incertidumbre.

… _ **-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…**_

Teddy estaba sentado en una de las bancas ubicadas en el pequeño jardín de su abuela, su té helado había sido olvidado y miraba las nubes de forma contemplativa.

\- Harry me dijo lo que pasó- la voz le llegó junto al viento y se giró para encarar a la cansada figura de su tía.

\- Ya veo- respondió sabiendo que sería reprendido.

\- ¿Estás bien?- la pregunta estaba tan llena de preocupación que su corazón se estrujó.

Hermione se sentó a su lado para mirarlo atentamente, el joven tenía una mirada tan parecida a la de Harry cuando era joven que deseó poder cambiar el pasado.

\- Seamus cubrió mi retirada, soy un cobarde- soltó con amargura.

\- Eres joven e impulsivo pero nunca un cobarde- aclaró ella- Además Seamus es un mago fuerte, saldrá de esto como siempre hace- consoló sin saber realmente si eso pasaría.

Teddy la miró con agradecimiento.

\- Eso espero- murmuró.

\- Iré a San Mungo para ver cómo está ¿me acompañas?- propuso.

\- No sé si…

\- Un auror siempre está para sus compañeros- lo interrumpió recordando que eso era algo que Harry siempre repetía.

Ambos aparecieron en la recepción de San Mungo y fue Hermione quien se adelantó a hablar con la recepcionista.

\- ¿Cuál es la habitación de Seamus Finnigan?- preguntó con seriedad.

\- ¿Hermione?- otra voz la llamó a lo que la mujer se giró topándose con la devastada mirada de su antigua compañera.

\- Padma- la saludó con pesar- Teddy, ella es Padma Finnigan- presentó a su sobrino quien no pudo sostenerle la mirada a la esposa de su compañero.

\- Teddy Lupin, hacía mucho que no te veía- lo saludó la mujer regalándole una sonrisa.

\- Yo…

\- ¿Por qué no vas a la habitación de Seamus? Está en la 224, iré en unos minutos- propuso la mujer a lo que el joven miró a su tía en busca de su aprobación, la castaña asintió y el chico se marchó.

\- ¿Cómo está Seamus?- inquirió Hermione una vez que su sobrino hubo desaparecido de su vista.

\- Los sanadores dicen que grave, su columna vertebral se facturó y un hechizo le impide sanar como debería...está en coma- explicó con una profunda tristeza.

\- ¿Saben quién lo atacó?- preguntó sabiendo que la antigua ravenclaw estaba enterada del caso con el mayor detalle posible.

\- Un mago de nombre Edric Vosper

La otra mujer reconoció el nombre, él era uno de _Ellos_ , era quien poseía la runa de Astucia y con el que ocasionalmente había intercambiado palabras.

\- ¿Edric Vosper?- inquirió queriendo corroborar que había escuchado bien.

\- Así es, dicen que era un mago que poseía un próspero negocio como comerciante de ingredientes exóticos; hace algunos años, desapareció dejando a su familia con deudas millonarias- explicó con rencor.

\- Harry lo atrapará, sólo es cuestión de tiempo- declaró- Ahora tengo que regresar a la oficina, ¿puedo dejar a Teddy contigo?

\- Déjalo aquí, le hará bien- asintió la mujer.

\- Gracias

Hermione salió del hospital para desparecer en un parque cercano, cuando aterrizó en el Santuario encontró a Evangeline meditando en su silla.

\- Hermione, bienvenida ¿necesitas algo?- comentó la mujer sonriéndole como si nada.

\- Llama a Astucia por favor- pidió en el más controlado de sus tonos.

La anciana se desconcertó ante la petición sin embargo no dudó en obedecer; en segundos, el hombre en cuestión se materializó sobre su runa.

\- Hermanas, ¿necesitan algo?- preguntó el recién llegado con un gesto despreocupado.

\- Déjanos solos Evangeline- habló la castaña con extrema seriedad.

La Dirección la miró fijamente pero no protestó y desapareció sin otro comentario.

\- ¿Qué sucede, Hermana?- volvió a preguntar el hombre de apariencia enfermiza.

Ella lo miró con furia, sus ojos marrones parecían dos brazas ardientes y su magia vibró por todo el lugar.

\- ¿Cómo te atreviste a atacar a dos aurores, Edric?- lo confrontó- Ellos son los encargados de proteger a los civiles, no son los enemigos. ¡¿Cómo te atreviste a llevar a uno de ellos al borde de la muerte?!- explotó acercándosele peligrosamente- ¡Él es uno de mis amigos y estaba con mi sobrino! ¡Mi sobrino! ¡A quien quiero como a un hijo!- finalizó sacando su varita dispuesta a maldecir al otro.

Edric levantó sus manos en señal de paz.

\- Husmeaban en donde no debían Hermione, uno de ellos intentaba averiguar sobre nosotros- le explicó- Además no sabía que era tu sobrino- agregó sin temerle a la varita que lo apuntaba, él jamás lastimaría a uno de sus hermanos y no les temía.

\- No estoy interesada en tus excusas Edric- declaró en una fría voz lanzándole un feroz ataque que ocasionó que el mago saliera volando.

En ese momento, aparecieron dos figuras más.

\- ¡Hermione! ¡Edric!- llamó Destino observando la escena, el hombre trató de incorporarse luego del ataque pero la castaña lo detuvo con una mirada.

\- Voy a matarte- gruñó dispuesta a lanzarle una maldición.

\- Tranquila hermana- la mano de Charles se cerró alrededor de la muñeca de la mujer mandándole una oleada de paz que menguó su creciente furia- Estás demasiado alterada para pensar con claridad- agregó.

Hermione luchó por quitarse esa sensación de calma, luchó por recuperar su enojo y su furia, sin embargo su cuerpo la traicionó y todos sus músculos se relajaron.

\- ¿Qué sucede Edric?- inquirió Destino, era obvio que la Dirección le había avisado de la reunión.

\- Ataqué a dos aurores que husmeaban sobre nosotros en el Callejón Knockturn; al parecer uno de ellos es amigo de Hermione y el otro es su sobrino- explicó tomándose uno de su costados con una mueca de dolor.

\- Pudo haberlos matado, Seamus quizás no sobreviva- habló ella.

\- Los que hiciste estuvo muy mal Edric, dañaste indirectamente a nuestra hermana- lo amonestó Destino como quien hace con un niño.

\- Lo sé y me disculpo, nunca fue mi intención lastimarla- declaró sinceramente apenado.

\- ¿Lo ves Hermione? Todo esto fue un malentendido y Edric lo lamenta, ¿podrás perdonarlo?- la castaña quiso gritarle que no, que lo mataría por lo que había hecho pero no pudo hacerlo y la parte más racional de su ser la dominó.

\- Trataré- asintió finalmente.

Los cuatro se tranquilizaron relajando aún más el ambiente del lugar.

\- Ahora, el Buscador logró encontrar la ubicación del Oro del Rin así que nos iremos en una semana; hagan los preparativos necesarios- informó desapasionadamente.

\- ¿Malfoy irá con nosotros?- intervino la castaña sacando a relucir un detalle que la mantenía intranquila.

\- Desde luego, él es uno de nosotros pese a todo- asintió Destino desapareciendo sin agregar otra cosa.

…

Hermione entró a Gringotts con un aire demasiado formal pues, en el instante que puso un pie dentro del imponente edificio que era considerado territorio goblin, todas las criaturas detuvieron sus labores y la miraron fijamente, examinando cada paso que daba como era su costumbre para con ella.

Hermione contuvo un suspiro, no pudo evitar recordar su ilícita entrada a ese lugar precursora de su aparatoso escape sobre el dragón guardián de las bóvedas más importantes…quizás los goblins temían que lo volviese a intentar.

Caminó hasta el escritorio más alto donde un ceñudo goblin la miró con poca cordialidad.

\- Buen día, necesito ver a Ragnuk- saludó con educación.

\- ¿Tiene una cita?- increpó la criatura sin demasiada amabilidad.

\- Sí- asintió mostrándole un pequeño pergamino que el goblin leyó e hizo desaparecer.

\- Sígame señora Potter- le pidió en un tono mucho más cordial aunque para nada amigable.

Ambos caminaron a través de los intrincados pasillos del lugar, ahora parecía imposible creer que unos adolescentes reamente pudieron burlar la seguridad de esa institución…finalmente, llegaron hasta una oficina de enormes puertas metálicas sobre las cuales el goblin pasó sus uñas para abrirlas.

Tras un enorme escritorio, un goblin de larga barba levantó su mirada hacia ellos.

\- Ragnuk-vron, la señora Potter viene a su cita- informó el primer goblin con una breve reverencia.

\- Retírate- lo despachó como si nada, el otro obedeció cerrando la puerta tras de sí- Tome asiento señora Potter- dijo dirigiéndose a ella, su aspecto era imponente y la mujer nunca se había acostumbrado a esa apariencia.

\- Necesito hacer importantes movimientos bancarios y asegurarme que sean hechos bajo la más estricta confidencialidad- inició mirando a Ragnuk con seguridad.

La criatura, por primera vez desde que se vieron, esbozó una sonrisa de dientes puntiagudos.

\- Es necesario tener una bóveda con una suma considerable de oro para procesar ese tipo de solicitudes- declaró entrelazando sus largos dedos de uñas afiladas.

La hechicera conocía que la perdición de cualquier goblin era la ambición, así que debía tomar las medidas necesarias para tentarlo.

\- Precisamente por eso vengo, quiero abrir una cuenta ahora mismo, transferiré todos los fondos de mi cuenta en Handelsbanken- recitó con seguridad, después de todo había tenido un acceso reciente a una importante suma de galeones.

\- ¿Qué cantidad de oro transferirá?- inquirió el otro con suspicacia, el nombre de ese banco rival lo ponía entre nervioso y emocionado.

La mujer sencillamente sacó una tarjeta de su túnica escribiendo una cantidad en ella, luego la colocó sobre el escritorio del otro; el goblin observó el número y su sonrisa se amplió.

\- Será interesante trabajar con usted señora Potter- declaró Ragnuk.

… _ **-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…**_

El expreso de Hogwarts inició su regreso rumbo al Colegio de Magia y Hechicería, la nieve adornaba el paisaje haciéndolo parecer un cuento de hadas invernal.

Albus caminaba con premura en busca de su amigo porque no lo había encontrado ni en la plataforma ni en ninguno de los compartimientos en los que había entrado; así que abrió la última puerta con la esperanza de verlo ahí.

\- ¿Scorpius?- lo llamó con duda.

El aludido despegó su mirada de la ventana para mirar al recién llegado, se le notaba demacrado y evidentemente triste.

\- Hola Albus- respondió sin ganas de sonreír.

El pelinegro entró al compartimiento cerrando la puerta tras de sí, luego se sentó frente al otro niño.

\- Supe lo de tu padre…

\- Al igual que toda la comunidad mágica- espetó con amargura.

\- Quiero que sepas que estoy aquí para apoyarte- dijo sabiendo que el enojo del rubio era comprensible.

\- Lo sé- suspiró- Es sólo que han pasado muchas cosas y no sé qué pensar

\- Todo saldrá bien, encontrarán a tu papá y esto será un mal recuerdo- le animó el otro- ¿Sabes que Rose le dijo a mi familia sobre nuestra amistad?- cambió de tema.

El rubio no pudo contener una mueca burlona.

\- ¿Se atrevió?- Albus asintió- ¿Y qué dijeron?

\- La verdad a nadie le importó demasiado, por lo que Rose estuvo a punto de explotar- bromeó.

\- Mi abuelo Lucius trató de hacer lo mismo, pero tampoco surtió efecto- confesó recordando la escena.

\- Entonces nuestra amistad ya es oficial ¿no?- rio el otro con alivio.

\- Lo es- afirmó y volvió a ponerse serio- Antes de que mi padre desapareciera, encontré algo en su despacho- soltó- Tiene una capa roja y una máscara dorada- agregó desviando la mirada para evitar derramar más lágrimas.

\- Muchos magos pueden tener ese tipo de cosas…

\- La capa llevaba una runa inscrita repetidas veces- lo cortó con renovada dureza- Es parte de los Pilares…y mi abuelo lo sabía, pero no hizo nada- confesó apretando sus puños con frustración- No quiero que mi padre vaya a Azkabán- agregó mirando a su amigo con súplica.

Albus estaba sorprendido por el descubrimiento, aunque no podía negar que todo encajaba con los recientes hechos y que las sospechas de su propio padre estaban bien fundamentadas.

\- ¿Crees que tenga algo que ver con su desaparición?- aventuró.

\- Es muy probable…se comportó algo extraño días antes y estoy seguro que sabía que descubrí su secreto- dijo pegando su frente contra la ventana para luego encarar a su amigo nuevamente- Prométeme que no se lo dirás a nadie, mucho menos a tu padre- suplicó recordando que estaba hablando con el hijo de Harry Potter.

El ojiverde frunció el ceño, no quería traicionar a su amigo pero tampoco ocultarle información a su padre…¿qué debía hacer?

\- Scorpius…

\- Por favor Albus- insistió tomándolo del brazo con fuerza, se notaba realmente desesperado y en sus ojos color mercurio había una chispa de miedo.

Entonces el joven Potter tomó una decisión.

\- Lo prometo, averiguaremos qué pasa y lo arreglaremos- asintió, porque Scorpius era su amigo y no lo traicionaría.

Esa declaración calmo al rubio haciéndolo soltar su agarre y recargar su espalda contra su asiento, al menos se lo había dicho a alguien, sólo esperaba que su confianza no fuera traicionada.

\- Todo es un desastre- soltó.

\- Dices que había una runa en la capa, ¿sabes cuál era?- inquirió decidido a averiguar lo necesario para llegar a la verdad.

\- Sí, es esta- el rubio dibujó la runa en la ventana empañada- No sé qué significa, no pude encontrar un libro de runas donde apareciera, además estaba ocupado con otra pista…

\- ¿Pista? ¿De qué hablas?

\- Mi padre me dejó un mensaje con el cuadro de mi bisabuelo: 'Para caminar sobre los pasos de un recuerdo, encuentra las raíces del árbol más antiguo'- recitó de memoria.

Albus repitió la frase en su mente para tratar de darle sentido, quizás al no ser un Malfoy podía tener otra perspectiva sobre el asunto.

\- ¿Cuál es el árbol más antiguo?- se preguntó en voz alta.

\- Busqué en todos los libros de genealogía Malfoy, pero no encontré nada útil- respondió el rubio con frustración.

\- ¿Malfoy? No creo que ese sea el árbol más antiguo…sin ofender- dijo con franqueza.

Scorpius miró a su amigo enarcando una ceja, no era que fuera una purista pero le enorgullecía la historia de su apellido ¿cuál sino sería el árbol más antiguo?

\- De los Sagrados Veintiocho, cinco son los apellidos más antiguos: Black, Gaunt, Malfoy, Nott y Prewett- enumeró conociendo esa historia a la perfección.

\- Pero sólo uno de esos apellidos tiene otro más antiguo en su linaje- observó el pelinegro recordando la historia que algún día le contó su padre- Los Gaunt fueron descendientes de Salazar Slytherin- aclaró.

\- ¿Podría ser tan fácil?- el rostro se iluminó ante la revelación.

\- El recuerdo debe ser Slytherin y sus pasos no pueden estar en otro sitio que en tu Sala Común- asintió.

\- Papá sabía que pronto regresaría a Hogwarts- conjeturó el rubio- En cuanto lleguemos revisaré cada rincón de mi Sala- concluyó decidido.

De pronto, la puerta de su compartimiento se abrió de golpe.

\- Así que aquí estaban escondidos- la chillante voz de una niña pelirroja los tomó por sorpresa.

\- Rose…

\- No porque toda la familia esté ciega, dejaré pasar tu insensatez por alto primo- espetó mirándolo con dureza- Malfoy solamente traerá problemas- agregó mirando al rubio con rencor.

\- Déjalo en paz Rose, no es el momento- le dijo el ojiverde a la defensiva.

\- Cuando le des la espalda te traicionará, esa es su naturaleza- siguió la niña- Lo de su padre seguramente es un truco para hacerlo parecer una víctima pero no me sorprendería que los Malfoy trabajaran para los Pilares- soltó con una crueldad infantil que hería como una daga.

Ante eso, Scorpius la miró con un odio abrazador y Rose se estremeció sin poder evitarlo.

\- No tienes idea de lo que dices Weasley, mejor cierra la boca- siseó peligrosamente.

Albus se tensó ante ese tono, su prima sacó su varita pero antes de poder levantarla una cuarta persona entró al compartimiento.

\- ¿Todo en orden?- era Dominique haciendo sus rondas de prefecta.

\- Perfecto- mintió rápidamente Albus.

La rubia examinó a los tres estudiantes de primer año y frunció el ceño sin terminar de creer esa respuesta.

\- Rose ven conmigo, Roxanne te está buscando- indicó a lo que la pelirroja soltó un bufido pero salió del compartimiento- La runa del Defensor ¿quién la dibujó?- preguntó la ravenclaw al notar el signo en la ventana.

\- Lo vimos en un libro- volvió a decir Albus sin querer implicar a Scorpius.

\- No se metan en problemas- asintió la rubia despidiéndose sin más.

El rubio miró nuevamente la runa: el Defensor. ¿Acaso eso era su padre? ¿Qué significaba?

\- ¿Quieres algo del carrito?- Albus suspiró cambiando de tema, toda esa nueva información lo estaba estresando.

\- Todo menos una rana de chocolate- bufó el rubio tratando de relajarse un poco.

\- ¿Por qué? Son las mejores…

\- Porque no quiero que me salga el cromo de tu padre nuevamente- confesó con una risita amigable.

\- Buen punto- lo secundó el pelinegro animado al escuchar la risa del otro.

El tren siguió su camino mientras afuera se fraguaba una tormenta.

… _ **-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…**_

Astoria despertó alarmada en medio de la noche ante el sonido de alguien tocando su puerta.

Supuso que era Narcisa pues no había nadie más en la mansión que quisiera entrar a su habitación, mucho menos a esas horas. Se levantó y abrió la puerta encarando a la persona del otro lado.

\- ¡Daphne!- exclamó sorprendida al ver a su hermana.

\- Empaca lo indispensable Tori, tenemos que irnos- le dijo la otra con gesto nervioso.

\- ¿Qué dices? ¿Qué haces aquí?- cuestionó sin terminar de comprender lo que sucedía.

Su hermana mayor iba vestida con una túnica de invierno y una capa obscura, además tenía su varita firmemente aferrada en su mano derecha.

\- No puedes quedarte en este lugar, no es seguro- le explicó- Theo está encargándose de tus suegros, los tres irán a nuestra mansión hasta que todo acabe- agregó.

\- Pero Draco…

\- Tu esposo los puso en peligro nuevamente, así que no me menciones su nombre- espetó la mujer mirando a su hermana con severidad- Scorpius estará seguro en Hogwarts, y cuando termine el año vendrá con nosotros- añadió pensando en su sobrino.

Astoria frunció el ceño pero asintió, no sabía en qué se había metido Draco pero si se trataba de algo malo, lo mejor era dejar la mansión Malfoy de momento.

\- Gracias- musitó sabiendo que su hermana la protegería.

Entonces Daphne le dedicó su primera sonrisa.

\- Somos familia- fue todo lo que dijo.

… _ **-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…**_

* * *

 **A/N: Nuevamente nos encontramos con más intriga y un breve flashback del nacimiento de Scorpius; ¿hacía dónde crees que se dirija esta historia? ¿Funcionará el plan del Ministro? ¿Se recuperará Seamus? ¿Qué pasó con Draco?**

 _Drys.1.-_ _ **Hola, me da gusto que agraden, ciertamente estamos conociendo a una Hermione que no nos imaginábamos y a un Draco en peligro; además Harry no dejará de buscar la verdad y a los responsables especialmente con lo recién sucedidos. Saludos.**_

 _Viridianasag.-_ _ **Hola nuevamente, sí, Hermione se comporta de una manera peculiar pero como leímos, se preocupa por su familia. Esas respuestas las sabremos durante la historia (no spoilers jeje). Saludos.**_

 _Scathach.-_ _ **Hermione no ha podido evitar que sus decisiones comiencen a repercutir en su vida diaria, Draco desapareció y James sospecha de ella, ¿qué crees que pasa con esos dos? Nos leemos pronto!**_


	11. Púas de Erizo

**Disclaimer:** La idea original de Harry Potter, así como sus personajes son propiedad de J.K. Rowling.

* * *

 **EL OCASO DE LOS DIOSES**

 **...**

Summary: No fue sino hasta ese momento que comprendieron lo que estaba pasando; precisamente cuando el mundo se desmoronaba frente a unos ojos que ya no podían ver. – Hermione...- susurró una voz rota. – Nada es para siempre- dijo ella como si le hablara a un extraño y eso rompió su corazón un poco más. ¿Cómo llegaron a ese punto? AU EWE

* * *

 **[Capítulo 11: Púas de Erizo]**

 **...**

" _Sólo tú sabes eso, lo que tiempo atrás_

 _dijiste en el oído de tu hijo_

 _me condené cuando me atreví decir_

 _qué destino tendrán los dioses,_

 _y aposté mi sabiduría contra la de Odín_

 _siempre el más sabio de todos"_

 _\- Vafthrúdnismál 55, Trad. de W.H. Auden y P.B. Taylor_

* * *

…

… _ **Flashback…**_

\- Hermione…- la suave voz de Neville la sacó de su conmoción- …realmente lo siento- agregó en un tono sinceramente apenado.

\- Si ella no está invitada, no cuentes con la asistencia de los Potter- intervino Harry en defensa de su esposa.

\- No Harry, es importante que tú estés presente- negó la castaña con una triste sonrisa.

\- Pero…

\- Eres su amigo y estoy segura que es importante para ella verte ahí, además sé que Neville también quiere verte en la ceremonia- aclaró mirando al joven profesor.

\- No puede hacerte esto, ¿acaso no sabe…?- el ojiverde estaba molesto e indignado y quería que la mujer también lo estuviera.

\- No lo sabe y no tiene porqué enterarse- lo cortó ella mirándolo a los ojos- Si su deseo no es verme el día de su boda, no seré yo quien le arruine su felicidad- luego miró a Neville- Les deseo lo mejor, Harry irá con James y yo me quedaré en casa para cuidar a Albus- declaró con firmeza.

Neville miró a su amiga con suavidad y se acercó para envolverla en un cálido abrazo, de esos que reconfortan a las personas y las hacen sentir seguras.

\- Gracias Hermione- le dijo el joven hombre al oído- Gracias por darme la oportunidad de amarla. Sé que algún día ella también conocerá la verdad y ambas terminarán de sanar- agregó en voz baja.

\- Cuida de ella- fue la breve respuesta de la castaña mientras dejaba escapar unas lágrimas silenciosas de sus ojos color marrón.

Harry miró a su esposa sabiendo cuánto le dolía el desprecio de Ginny, gracias al amor de Neville la pelirroja lo había perdonado a él pero parecía que seguía guardándole un profundo rencor a Hermione. Si tan sólo supiera la verdad…pero su esposa insistió en que no era necesario, en que debían dejar que las cosas fluyeran a su ritmo, en dejar que la que fuera su mejor amiga sanara lentamente.

Pero en momentos como esos, era cuando Harry recordaba que su esposa no era una damisela en peligro sino una valiente guerrera que luchaba por el bienestar de sus seres queridos, una mujer que haría lo que fuera por verlos sanos y salvos, aun cuando ella misma sufriera.

Y la amaba por eso.

\- Cuanto más se prolongue el abrazo, más temo que Neville deserte de su boda- habló el ojiverde con una sonrisita burlona y sus brazos cruzados.

Los otros dos se separaron y miraron al tercero con diversión.

\- ¿Percibo un rastro de miedo en tu voz?- lo retó el otro hombre de buena gana.

\- ¿Miedo?- el pelinegro bufó- Para nada, sé de buena fuente que Hermione prefiere los ojos verdes- adujo mirando a su esposa como en busca de su confirmación.

\- No sé- la castaña se tornó pensativa- Ese fue un muy buen abrazo- agregó con picardía a lo que su amigo soltó una carcajada y Harry se le acercó hasta envolverla en su propio abrazo.

\- ¿Es eso un reto?- inquirió su esposo aferrándola por la cintura y acercando su rostro al de ella.

\- Lo es- soltó ella y Harry la besó con el fuego que habitaba en su interior convertido en llamarada.

No había duda, ella era su perdición.

Su vida por un beso.

… _ **Fin del Flashback…**_

\- ¿Pansy?- inquirió Daphne Nott mirando a la mujer que entraba en su sala escoltada por su elfo doméstico.

\- Veo que el matrimonio te sentó de maravilla, Daphne- declaró con una sonrisa ladeada- ¿Debo asumir que Theo es bueno en la cama?- agregó.

Eso provocó que la otra soltara una carcajada.

\- Creí que eso lo sabrías de primera mano- soltó enarcando una ceja.

\- Al contrario de la creencia popular, no me acosté con todos los slytherin del Colegio- adujo Pansy con diversión.

\- No es que no disfrute de tu crudo sentido del humor pero ¿qué haces aquí?- preguntó.

\- ¿Acaso no puedo pasar a saludar a una vieja amiga?- increpó la otra.

\- ¿Eso somos? Tanto años de ignorarme y sin saber que era tu forma de expresar cariño- siseó la otra mujer con veneno en su voz.

Pansy la miró sin rencor, de hecho le hubiera extrañado que no sospechara de su inesperada visita.

\- Era momento de salir de mi aislamiento- declaró con descaro- Además, no puedo evitar recordar que tu hijo fue enviado a Durmstrang solamente para que yo no fuera su profesora- agregó.

Daphne relajó su semblante ante la mención de su único hijo, luego tomó asiento.

\- Fue uno de los requisitos que le pedía a Theo, nada de Hogwarts para Thomas- declaró invitando a la otra a sentarse también- En especial porque tú serías una de sus profesoras, no quería arriesgarme a que lo envolvieras en tus redes- agregó con burla.

Pansy era una mujer decididamente atractiva y que no ocultaba sus encantos, sabía cómo seducir a un hombre y emplear esa ventaja a su favor; durante sus años de escuela, se jactaba de haberse acostado con la mayoría de sus compañeros de Casa…aunque la realidad había sido que sólo uno robó su corazón.

\- Nunca haría algo así Daphne, sabes que los prefiero morenos- soltó riendo ante la insinuación, a decir verdad llevaba mucho tiempo sin estar en una relación.

La mujer de elegantes rasgos volvió a tomar su taza de té y miró a su antigua compañera con atención, le parecía demasiado extraño verla en su casa como si el tiempo no hubiera pasado, como si no se hubiera ido del país para casarse con Blaise…como si no hubiera regresado divorciada.

\- ¿Sabes en qué se metió Draco esta vez?- preguntó de la nada.

Pansy mantuvo una expresión de educada tranquilidad, sus manos estaban una encima de la otra sobre su regazo y su túnica parecía impecable.

\- ¿Su familia está bien?- preguntó de vuelta, era claro que no iba a contestar.

\- También es mi familia por infortunado que eso sea, Astoria es mi hermana y no la dejaré sola- contestó la otra decidida a dejar en claro esa parte.

\- Estoy segura que Draco está agradecido por eso- dijo- Pero no vengo a discutir ni a iniciar una lucha de poderes, Draco es mi amigo y me preocupa su seguridad- confesó con un atisbo de cansancio en la voz.

Daphne lo pensó unos segundos y luego suspiró, su antigua compañera se veía realmente agotada pese a que tratara de disimularlo.

\- Astoria sospecha que tú y Draco tuvieron un romance- argumentó Daphne queriendo saber la verdad.

Ante eso, la pelinegra soltó una carcajada divertida.

\- Sólo fue un jugueteo durante el Colegio pero nada de qué preocuparse, dile a tu hermana que sólo somos amigos por mucho que ambos tratemos de negarlo- aclaró sin querer dejar vivo un malentendido.

La otra asintió para elaborar una pregunta más importante.

\- ¿Sabes si realmente lo secuestraron?

\- No dejaría a su familia de otra manera- asintió la pelinegra tonándose seria nuevamente- Es importante que protejas este lugar con todo lo que tienes, Theo debe saber cómo conjurar el Fidelius…

\- ¿Tan grave es?- la interrumpió Daphne sin poder creer que la otra le sugiriera algo tan drástico.

\- Sólo hazlo, no dejes que nadie los encuentre- insistió con seriedad- No debes confiar en nadie- añadió.

\- ¿Qué hace ella aquí?- una tercera voz irrumpió en la sala.

\- Buenas noches señor Malfoy- saludó Pansy como si nada, mientras la estoica figura del rubio inundaba el lugar con su presencia.

\- Creí que no volverías a salir del hoyo en el que te escondías- espetó el rubio sin un ápice de compasión.

\- Las cosas cambian, usted mejor que nadie debería saber eso- respondió sin tomar ofensa en esas palabras, después de todo ya las esperaba.

\- El apellido Malfoy no puede mezclarse con la desgracia Parkinson, ni tampoco el Nott- soltó con desprecio mientras miraba a la hermana de su nuera- Debes saber que la familia Zabini repudió a esta mujer y el mero hecho de recibirla en esta casa es un insulto- aclaró.

\- Veo que su percepción de las cosas no ha cambiado en lo absoluto, señor Malfoy- agregó Pansy con una amarga sonrisa.

\- ¿A qué has venido?

\- A asegurarme que la familia de Draco esté a salvo- respondió sin molestarse en mentir.

\- No necesitamos de tu ayuda- espetó indignado ante semejante atrevimiento.

\- Señor Malfoy…- la mujer Nott trató de intervenir en la que seguramente sería una discusión.

\- Estaba por retirarme, no se preocupe- le dijo Pansy controlando su tono.

\- Será mejor que no te acerques de nuevo a mi familia, no necesitamos más desgracias en este momento- acotó Lucius.

\- ¿Considera una desgracia el secuestro de su hijo?- increpó Pansy sin poder contenerse, esa había sido la gota que derramó el vaso- Me sorprende, creí que lo consideraría algo positivo ya que no es un heredero digno de los Malfoy- soltó con el deseo de dañar al otro.

\- No hables de lo que no entiendes Parkinson- dijo el rubio con una ira que iba en aumento.

\- Hablo de lo que he visto en el rostro de Draco desde que éramos pequeños…nunca fue suficiente- le respondió ella en un tono más elevado.

\- ¿Qué está pasando aquí?- una nueva voz los interrumpió y Daphne suspiró para sus adentros al ver a Narcisa Malfoy entrar en la sala, solamente esperaba que su hermana no decidiera aparecer también.

\- ¿Ah sí? ¿Eso viste en su rostro? ¿Su debilidad? ¿Su mediocridad? Después de todo, es cierto que Draco nunca ha sido lo suficientemente fuerte como para…- el sonido de una bofetada opacó todo lo demás.

Tomado por sorpresa, Lucius enderezó su rostro para mirar a su esposa con un gesto incrédulo, ella jamás le había levantado una mano.

\- No te atrevas a referirte así de nuestro hijo- habló la rubia mujer con frialdad- Él es un hombre mucho mejor de lo que eres tú, es un excelente esposo y padre; tú eres quien no es suficientemente bueno para él, menos cuando te encargaste de contaminar su mente con tus prejuicios sin sentido- espetó amargamente.

\- Te recuerdo que no fui el único querida, ¿te suena ' _Toujours pur'_?- increpó respondiendo al ataque al referirse al famoso lema de los Black.

\- No te atrevas…

\- ¡Basta!- los calló Daphne con un gesto firme- No es el momento para pelear, mucho menos en mi casa- señaló con severidad, no estaba dispuesta a seguir en medio de todo ese caos- Pansy, será mejor que te vayas- pidió mirando a la mujer quien apretó sus puños pero asintió.

Narcisa la detuvo del brazo antes de que partiera.

\- ¿Sabes algo de Draco?- le preguntó con desespero.

\- Lo siento señora Malfoy, solamente vine a ver que estuvieran bien…él lo habría querido- respondió en un tono más suave.

\- Gracias Pansy- asintió la otra dándole un afectuoso apretón en el brazo antes de soltarla.

La aludida admiró la fortaleza de esa mujer y se alegró al saber que Draco la tenía a su lado; en la Segunda Guerra de Sangre, Narcisa Malfoy demostró que, ante todo, era una madre y daría la vida por su hijo.

Si tan sólo su madre hubiera sido así.

Si tan sólo ella misma hubiera tenido la oportunidad de ser así.

Pansy salió de la mansión Nott y desapareció en medio de la noche.

… _ **-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…**_

\- ¿Nos vemos en la estatua de la bruja tuerta en una hora?- preguntó Albus.

\- Que sean dos, no sé si logre encontrar algo- respondió Scorpius.

\- ¿Sabes que estaríamos rompiendo las reglas si salimos a esa hora?

\- Seremos cuidadosos- le sonrió el rubio.

Los dos asintieron con complicidad, luego el rubio se digirió a su Sala Común mientras que el pelinegro trataría de entretener a los slytherin en el Gran Comer a como diera lugar.

Cuando Scorpius pronunció la contraseña frente al muro de entrada, éste se desvaneció para dejarlo entrar; una vez ahí miró todo el lugar preguntándose qué era exactamente lo que tenía que buscar.

La Sala estaba decorada con muebles de estilo gótico de tapicería verde musgo, haciendo una favorable combinación con las paredes de piedra grisácea; el ambiente era húmedo aunque agradable con la gran chimenea encendida a todas horas. Enormes cuadros de paisajes adornaban algunas paredes junto con estandartes de slytherin y candelabros de plata en forma de serpiente; la Sala poseía una elegancia que hacía sentir bastante cómodo al joven Malfoy.

Comenzó a inspeccionar los sillones, luego los cuadros y hasta la chimenea pero no había nada fuera de lugar, nada que resaltara; se preguntó si debía ver los dormitorios pero descartó la idea al saber que no podría entrar a todos así que tomó asiendo en su sillón predilecto y miró el danzar de las llamas.

La respuesta le llegó como una revelación.

\- Claro- murmuró levantándose para sacar su varita.

Cuando era más pequeño, su padre y él solían jugar a encontrar el tesoro, el adulto le dejaba pistas con fuego fatuo imperceptible a simple vista por lo que debía lanzar humo para poder verlo, así que eso hizo.

El humo que salió de su varita inundó la Sala delatando el conocido rastro anaranjado, era una fina línea en forma de cuadrado señalando un punto en el piso de piedra; el rubio se paró sobre ese lugar y las rocas se hundieron bajo su peso.

Se agachó buscando lo que fuera que hubiera en ese agujero hasta que dio con un vial repleto de una especie de líquido dorado; no tenía la más mínima idea de qué tipo de poción era esa.

Unos ruidos comenzaron a escucharse desde afuera así que guardó el frasco con premura al tiempo que al puerta de su Sala se abrió dejando pasar a sus compañeros quienes se veían molestos al haber sido bañados en una especie de baba violácea; eso tenía que ser obra de Albus.

\- Suerte que no fuiste a cenar Malfoy- le comentó un prefecto de quinto año con gesto de repulsión.

\- Si, suerte- asintió el rubio saliendo de la sala sin esperar más tiempo hasta llegar a la estatus de a bruja tuerta donde su amigo llegó casi al mismo tiempo.

\- ¿Encontraste algo?- preguntó.

\- No lo sé- respondió mostrándole el frasco con la poción.

\- Podemos preguntarle a Slughorn- sugirió el pelinegro mirando el líquido dorado.

\- ¿Y si es ilegal o peligrosa? Podría confiscarla, no creo que sea buena idea ir con él- objetó el otro.

\- Entonces tendremos que ir a la Biblioteca- propuso.

\- Supongo…

\- ¿Quién anda ahí?- la voz de otro estudiante los alertó y ambos se ocultaron tras la estatua de la bruja

\- No hay nadie- dijo otra voz.

Los dos prefectos inspeccionaron el pasillo sin demasiado esmero, luego siguieron con su ronda como si nada; Albus respiró con alivio pues si le daban una detención seguramente su madre lo reprendería, mientras tanto Scorpius pensó que no le importaba si le daban una detención.

Nada importaba a esas alturas más que averiguar qué había sido de su padre.

… _ **-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…**_

\- ¿Cómo sigue Seamus?

\- Mal, los sanadores no recomiendan despertarlo del coma mágico por temor a que pueda empeorar- le respondió Orla Quirke con pesar.

\- ¿Alguna noticias sobre Vosper?

\- Nada, es como si se hubiera esfumado- respondió otro auror- Nadie lo ha visto y no logramos detectar su rastro mágico- agregó.

\- ¿Cómo va la inspección del Támesis?- preguntó con insistencia, llevaban varios días buscado algo debajo del río.

\- Seguimos buscando pero no detectamos concentraciones anormales de magia- respondió el auror.

\- Era de esperarse, no dejarían su base tan pobremente protegida, vayan por un rompedor de maldiciones a Gringotts, lo necesitaremos- elaboró.

\- Todo que está listo para el Partido, tenemos las pociones Multijugos y el equipo de aurores franceses llegará en un par de días- le informó Dawlish.

\- Excelente, recuerden que esto no lo debe saber nadie más que los involucrados- asintió el ojiverde estresado por todo lo que sucedía.

\- Algo surgió referente al ataque de los licántropos- informó otro auror terminando de leer un pergamino que acaba de llegar vía memo.

\- ¿De qué se trata?- preguntó el jefe.

\- Existe un sobreviviente…

\- ¿Dónde está?

\- En la sala de interrogatorios, nadie sabe que está aquí o que está con vida- dijo el auror en tono oficial.

\- Hay que mantenerlo así, sígueme Orla- dijo Harry con firmeza.

Los dos aurores caminaron hacia la sala de interrogatorios donde una mujer de apariencia feral aunque joven, estaba sentada en la única silla disponible; a su cabeza le hacía falta un oído y su mano izquierda no era más que un muñón cercenado.

El ojiverde pidió hablar a solas con la mujer por lo que su compañera se quedó afuera para asegurarse que nadie los interrumpiera.

\- Me preguntaba cuando vería al gran Harry Potter- declaró la mujer en un tono rasposo.

\- ¿Cuál es tu nombre? ¿O prefieres que te llame asesina?- increpó no sin rencor por el reciente ataque.

La mujer le mostró una sonrisa de dientes amarillos y afilados.

\- Mi nombre no importa, yo no importo- le dijo con desesperanza- Toda mi manada, mi familia, desapareció de la faz de la tierra como si no fuéramos más que insectos…- agregó.

\- ¿Por qué atacaron el Callejón Diagon?- preguntó el otro sin rodeos.

\- Porque no tuvimos opción- respondió.

\- ¿Qué quieres decir? ¿Su Alfa los obligó?

\- Nuestro Alfa…- espetó- Él era un hombre terrible pero fuerte, nos protegió del escarnio, de la humillación y del dolor, nos dio un lugar al cual pertenecer y un propósito- elaboró recordando al susodicho con tristeza, esa era la primera emoción que Harry vio en su rostro.

\- ¿Alguien los obligó a atacarnos?- insistió el otro.

Ella miró al mago frente a ella y sus ojos ambarinos se llenaron de odio.

\- Ustedes los magos jamás nos comprenderán, nunca sabrán lo que es ser como nosotros- espetó- Creen que son superiores, que están por encima de las demás criaturas y que su ley es la que debe imperar. Por eso, no ven lo que está justo frente a sus ojos, por eso van a caer gracias a su propio ego- agregó.

\- ¿Vas a darme alguna respuesta o solamente habrá reclamos?- el otro no tenía tiempo como para perderlo con esa mujer, pero presentía que ella sabía algo.

\- Lo irónico es que precisamente por un mago es que estoy aquí- eso sorprendió al otro- Oh, ¿creíste que me habían capturado?- en esa parte soltó una risita despectiva- No mago, llegué aquí a entregarme por mi propia voluntad…

\- ¿Por qué? Sabes que no habrá salida más que a Azkabán- argumentó sin comprender qué era lo que pretendía esa extraña mujer.

\- No llegaré a Azkabán, Potter- negó amargamente- Cuando mis hermanos eran asesinados, el mago me ocultó en su casa, me curó y me recordó que debía vivir para hacer una cosa más- dijo poniéndose seria de pronto- Decir la verdad- agregó.

\- ¿Qué verdad? Escucha, si no comienzas a darme las respuestas que busco, no tiene caso que esté aquí- declaró con gesto severo.

\- Te aseguro que quieres estar aquí- dijo ella- Aunque ya sabes las respuestas a tus preguntas, por lo que lo único que te daré serán los detalles- aclaró tomando aire- Hace un par de semanas, un encapuchado se presentó en nuestra guarida en el bosque, no sabíamos quién era o qué quería pero pidió una audiencia con nuestro Alfa…luego se decidió que iríamos a la guerra en contra de los magos, y el encapuchado nos traicionó- confesó.

Harry frunció el ceño y tuvo un mal presentimiento.

\- ¿Sabes quién era ese encapuchado? ¿Pudiste verle el rostro?

\- No- negó- Nunca vimos su rostro, pero debes saber que nosotros no queríamos esto, no queríamos pelear, mucho menos morir…- su tono se tornó desesperado- Nosotros no somos unos monstruos, no dejes que cacen a nuestra especie por esto, no permitas que alguien más sufra este dolor- suplicó apretando su única mano en un puño.

El hombre vio la verdad en el tono de la mujer y le creyó.

\- Declara ante el Wizengamot- le pidió, esa era la única posibilidad para que el mundo mágico le creyera porque sabía que luego del ataque, muchos estaba solicitando la aprensión inmediata de todos los licántropos registrados y la cacería de los que seguían sin registrarse.

\- No lo lograré- negó- Ella me encontrará…

\- ¿Ella?- preguntó confundido.

\- ¿Pensaste que el encapuchado era un hombre?- se burló con desgana- No, era una mujer, una hechicera con un aura mágica tan poderosa que nuestro Alfa se doblegó ante sus pies…

\- Nadie sabe que estás aquí, no podrá encontrarte- le aseguró comenzando a atar hilos, si era una ella podría tratarse de la misteriosa dirigente de los Pilares, quizás si pudiera probarlo todos verían la verdad.

Los Pilares eran peligrosos.

\- Cuida de los tuyos Potter, porque ella te lo quitará todo- le dijo.

Harry sintió un escalofrío.

\- ¡Jefe!- una voz lo llamó desde afuera de la sala.

El hombre se acercó a la puerta para atender el llamado de su colega, pero parecía consternado por las palabras intercambiadas, especialmente por esa última advertencia.

\- La auror Davis quiere verte de inmediato- le dijo Orla en tono apremiante.

\- Estoy en medio de un interrogatorio

\- Dice que es urgente- insistió ella a lo que el hombre suspiró pasando una mano por su revoltosa cabellera.

\- Vamos- aceptó caminando hacia la Oficina donde la rubia auror lo esperaba con gesto ansioso- ¿Qué sucede Tracy?- le preguntó.

\- A mediodía hubo una explosión en la mansión Malfoy, al parecer alguien los atacó…

\- ¿Dónde están los Malfoy?- preguntó sabiendo que no estaban en ese lugar, él mismo se había encargado de asignarles algunos aurores para que los vigilaran.

\- En la mansión Nott, dejaron la mansión Malfoy hace unos días pero ese dato no fue revelado al público, desde entonces no han salido del lugar- le informó uno de los aurores que había asignado para vigilarlos.

\- ¿Y qué haces aquí? Deberías seguir allá vigilando el lugar- espetó Harry sin mucha paciencia.

\- ¿En la mansión Nott?- se extrañó el aludido.

\- ¿Dónde más?- aclaró su jefe exasperado.

\- Sucede que estábamos ahí pero de pronto no supimos cómo encontrarla…

\- ¿Qué dices?- el Jefe de Aurores pasó de la exasperación a la intriga en cuestión de segundos.

\- La perdimos, no sabemos dónde está la mansión Nott- alegó el joven auror frustrado consigo mismo.

\- Dame tu mapa Tracy- le pidió a la joven quien sacó un pergamino de su túnica y se lo entregó al hombre, él lo extendió apuntándolo con su varita- Mansión Nott- dijo esperando que la conocida ubicación apareciera sobre el mapa, pero no pasó nada- Mansión Nott- repitió con mayor énfasis e imprimiendo más magia en el conjuro, pero nada- La ocultaron con un Fidelius…- murmuró con una ligera sonrisa, esos slytherin eran astutos después de todo.

De pronto, el piso bajo sus pies se removió a causa de una gran explosión.

\- ¡Señor!- otro auror se acercó corriendo hacia su grupo- ¡Hubo una explosión en las celdas del Ministerio!- le dijo agitado a lo que Harry no esperó más, dejó el mapa de lado y salió corriendo hacia el lugar que dejó hacía escasos minutos.

Lo que encontró fue un cúmulo de llamas y escombro.

\- ¡Aguamenti!- bramó el auror sacando un enorme chorro de aura que devoró a las llamas sin piedad, otra varita se le sumó enfocada en contener el humo y una más dedicada a levitar los escombros.

En medo del caos, solamente un cuerpo quedó a la vista, quemado y sin forma; sin embargo, Harry detectó que el cadáver tenía un muñón en lugar de mano izquierda…la mujer lobo era la única persona en ese sitio y alguien la había matado como ella misma sabía que pasaría.

\- ¡Maldición!- exclamó Harry con furia y frustración, la única pista que tenía estaba muerta.

Las cosas se estaba complicando más allá de lo esperado, la Oficina de Aurores estaba en un caos; parecía que cada paso que daban era encaminado hacia un precipicio en lugar de una solución.

Los Pilares de la Magia era la pieza central de todo ese caos, los problemas habían empezado con su aparición: los sismos, los asesinatos, el ataque de los licántropos…eso había creado un velo de incertidumbre que ahora se cernía sobre su mundo, sobre sus familias.

Cuando finalmente creyó haber encontrado algo, alguien se había asegurado de que lo perdiera…

Si las cosas seguían así, la población mágica comenzarían a creer en la superioridad de los Pilares sobre el Ministerio de Magia. Su deber como Jefe de Aurores era averiguar quiénes eran las personas detrás de la máscara, quiénes se ocultaban bajo esas extrañas túnicas, para poder exponerlos como simples magos y no como los vigilantes omnipotentes que pretendían ser.

\- ¡Harry!- alguien llamó su atención sacándolo de sus sombríos pensamientos.

A la escena, llegó el Ministro y lo llamó con un gesto de su cabeza.

\- Sabes lo que esto significa- le dijo seriamente.

\- Seguiremos adelante con el Partido Kingsley, atraparemos a los responsables- le aseguró.

\- Si no este plan no funciona, será demasiado tarde para contener la crisis y el Concilio Internacional de Magos nos clasificará como un país altamente inestable- le comunicó con gravedad- Si no logramos hacer exponer a estos Pilares, temo que lo más sensato será negociar con ellos…

\- Eso nunca- negó- Son criminales, por mucho que pretendan ser los héroes no son más que asesinos- alegó con fervor, no permitiría que eso pasara mientras él pudiera evitarlo.

Shaklebolt miró al joven auror y suspiró, quizás Harry era demasiado joven e idealista para comprender lo que estaba pasando y lo que estaba en riesgo; quizás era momento de un cambio.

\- Te lo repito, si el partido de Quidditch no funciona, no tendremos más opción. Al menos si tratamos de negociar con ellos no se percibirá una brecha tan grande en el orden civil del país- le explicó- Continua con la investigación pero sé discreto, sé que será difícil pero piensa en las consecuencias que habría si se desata otra guerra…no me gustaría que se derramara más sangre- soltó.

Harry entendió el punto, no obstante se resistía a dejarse intimidar por el poder de los Pilares; no quería someterse ante la política ni siquiera ante el riesgo de una guerra. Si el Ministerio de Magia era políticamente incapaz de oponer resistencia, tal vez había llegado el momento de reintegrar a la Orden del Fénix.

Habría que avivar las cenizas de ese fuego y luchar una vez más.

… _ **-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…**_

\- Harry, tengo que salir de viaje- le dijo su esposa mientras ambos se preparaban para dormir.

\- ¿De viaje? Hermione, en dos días tenemos el Partido- alegó el hombre extrañado- Estoy segura que Kingsley comprenderá que debas posponer tu viaje- agregó acomodándose en la cama.

\- No es un viaje del Ministerio- confesó ella acostándose a su lado- Se trata de una pista que encontré sobre los horcruxes- susurró.

Entonces el hombre se giró a verla.

\- Aun así no es el mejor momento, dame una semana más y te acompañaré- pidió con preocupación.

\- Es arriesgado esperar más tiempo, según mis fuentes se trata de un manuscrito que será subastado mañana mismo- le explicó ella sin variar su tono- Tomaré un traslador mañana a primera hora y regresaré por la noche, estaré presente para el Partido- añadió.

Su esposo la miró con el ceño fruncido, no le gustaba la idea de tenerla lejos en esos tiempos tan peligrosos pero confiaba en su buen juicio y sabía que podía cuidarse sola. Su mente le decía que la dejara ir pero su corazón era quien estaba oponiendo resistencia.

\- ¿Dónde será? Le pediré a uno de mis aurores que te escolte…

\- Nadie debe saber a qué voy, recuerda que estamos haciendo esto precisamente para que nadie sepa de los horcruxes- negó ella- Iré a Dinamarca pero debo ir sola, el traslador lo solicité como un favor personal y mi ubicación permanecerá inmarcable el día de mañana- detalló diciendo una verdad a medias.

\- Si algo sospechoso sucede, envíame un Patronus e iré enseguida- aceptó el otro inconforme pero consciente de que era la única opción viable.

\- No te preocupes, regresaré sana y salva- le dijo ella depositándole un dulce beso en los labios.

Pero se sintió culpable cuando su esposo le regresó la caricia porque sabía que él confiaba ciegamente en ella, y ella lo estaba traicionando.

Sin embargo, esa era la única manera.

…

\- Ah, supongo que es la hora de las visitas- dijo un rubio con amargura, estaba sentado en una silla dentro de una celda.

\- Más bien es la hora de hacer un viaje- respondió la mujer de dorada máscara- Hermione, encárgate de preparar a nuestro hermano, confío en que podrás escoltarlo sin problemas- señaló mientras la castaña daba un paso al frente.

\- Estaremos con ustedes en unos minutos- asintió la aludida a lo que Destino daba media vuelta para retirarse- Buen día Malfoy- agregó saludando a su antiguo compañero.

\- Granger- escupió reconociéndola- ¿Ya es de día? Supongo que es complicado notar el paso del tiempo en este lugar- agregó con sarcasmo, su postura no varió.

\- Tú mismo te buscaste esto, sabías cuáles eran las consecuencias de la traición- señaló haciendo unos movimientos de varita para hacer desaparecer los barrotes de la celda.

\- Supongo que Potter te lo contó todo, es un imbécil al no darse cuenta que duerme en la misma cama que su enemigo- soltó con una atisbo de burla, no le importó cuando la mujer entró a la celda y le ofreció una túnica limpia.

\- Tu familia dejó la mansión y está oculta con los Nott bajo la protección de un Fidelius- declaró la mujer sin hacer caso del comentario anterior.

Eso provocó una reacción por parte del hombre quien se incorporó para mirar a la castaña a los ojos, su gesto era amenazante.

\- ¿Qué trataron de hacerles?- reclamó.

\- Digamos que la mansión Malfoy necesitará ser restaurada si quieres volver a vivir ahí- dijo ella encogiéndose de hombros.

\- ¡Los voy a matar!- bramó el rubio levantando su puño pero la magia de la otra lo congeló en su lugar.

\- Procura hacer amenazas cuando tengas la carta ganadora, recuerda que ahora mismo tu situación es precaria- respondió ella sin alterarse en lo más mínimo- Si no fueras necesario para el ritual, te aseguro que estarías muerto- añadió.

Draco no pudo hablar o moverse para responderle, sin embargo en su interior comenzó a crecer una ira que agitaba su magia con furia.

\- Ahora voy a quitarte el hechizo y te pondrás esta túnica- le indicó al tiempo que hacía lo dicho y el hombre soltaba un gruñido de impotencia pues debía contener su ira si quería vivir.

Su expresión pasó de la furia a la derrota.

\- ¿Qué pasó contigo Granger?- le preguntó sin tomar la túnica ofrecida pero mirándola a los ojos- ¿No se suponía que pertenecías al lado de la luz? ¿Que de los dos eras la mejor persona? ¿Por qué haces esto?- quiso saber sin comprender qué había pasado, después de todo él la había convencido de aceptar unírseles pero nunca creyó que cambiaría tan drásticamente.

Hermione le dedicó una sonrisa ladeada, su antiguo compañero claramente se había metido en un problema que resultó más grande de lo que anticipó…y apenas se estaba dando cuenta.

\- Todo lo que hago es por el Bien Mayor- respondió arrojándole la túnica para que la tomara- Cámbiate, nos iremos en cuanto estés listo- declaró volteándose para encarar la pared y darle algo de privacidad.

\- ¿Al menos podrías aplicarme un Scourgify?- solicitó incómodo ante la falta de una regadera o tina para asearse apropiadamente.

La aludida se giró para aplicarle precisamente ese hechizo y luego volvió a darle la espalda hasta que escuchó que estaba listo para salir.

\- Haremos una serie de apariciones conjuntas, empezando por York, luego Glasgow, después Kirkwall, enseguida Skaw, de ahí iremos a Tórshavn y finalmente a Tjørnuvík- explicó a detalle mientras caminaban hacia la Cámara central donde los demás ya los esperaban, todos portando sus túnicas y máscaras.

\- Seis apariciones en cadena es demasiado, especialmente si hay implicaciones internacionales como Escocia y Dinamarca, además hacerlas en conjunto sería mortal- observó el rubio ligeramente preocupado.

\- No para nosotros Draco- le dijo destino con serenidad- Wulfric utilizará su runa del Poder para darnos la magia suficiente que nos permita realizar este viaje sin problemas- aclaró a lo que el hombre en cuestión se colocó en el centro del círculo.

\- Concentren su magia en mí hermanos- habló el hombre de baja estatura pero potente voz, la runa del poder estaba tatuada sobre su frente aunque bajo su máscara.

Hermione se acercó junto con Draco para colocar su mano sobre el hombro de Wulfric, así todos estarían conectados. El rubio dudó un instante pero enseguida la castaña colocó su mano sobre su propio hombro para asegurarse de no dejarlo atrás.

Así, los doce Pilares desaparecieron sin dejar ningún rastro.

La sensación de mareo era impresionante y Draco tuvo que encorvarse para vaciar el contenido de su estómago en el gélido pasto del lugar donde aparecieron; los demás no se veían en mejores condiciones pero Hermione se obligó a permanecer firme.

\- Tjørnuvík- dijo Destino sin mostrarse afectada, su tono era uno de satisfacción- Finalmente obtendremos el Oro del Rin y, con él, todo lo que hemos deseado- agregó mirando hacia el fiordo frente a ellos, a su lado había una escarpada montaña que parecía haberse deformado por el fuerte viento del norte.

\- ¿Por qué aquí? Dinamarca no está en la ruta del río Rin- murmuró Draco hacia Hermione quien miraba el paisaje con una especie de fascinación.

\- El nombre no necesariamente implica una ubicación real- le dijo girándose a encararlo- El río Rin desemboca en el Mar del Norte, pero justamente las Islas Faroe están en medio de una corriente oceánica que involucra al Mar de Noruega y al Atlántico Norte, por lo que no resulta inverosímil que aquí haya desembocado el Oro- explicó habiendo analizado previamente el lugar donde estaban.

\- ¿Y dónde está exactamente?

\- En el fondo del lago- respondió como si nada pero el otro se puso nervioso, el agua se veía helada y la corriente peligrosa, seguramente utilizarían algún hechizo para sacar el Oro…

\- Deméter- la voz de Destino se escuchó fuerte y clara a lo que una delgada mujer avanzó hacia la orilla del lago.

\- Deméter Minks, nuestra Perseverancia- dijo Charles acercándose a Hermione con un gesto indiferente- Al parecer su don consiste en lograr lo que se proponga, de alguna manera las cosas se acomodan para que salga victoriosa- detalló con desgana.

\- ¿No debería entrar acompañada?- inquirió la castaña dubitativa ante ese plan.

\- Todos estaremos con ella, si algo sale mal Tristán la sacará- completó el joven hombre cruzándose de brazos- Aunque podríamos dejar que Draco la acompañe, así tendría la oportunidad de tratar de expiar su traición- añadió.

\- ¿Estás consciente que en todas las historias, los villanos siempre pierden?- replicó éste con acidez.

\- Hn, creí que ya sabías que la vida no es una historia y, en esta ocasión, sólo tú perderás- respondió Peasegood sin variar su postura.

\- Basta Charles, debemos enfocarnos en el objetivo; además Malfoy no será más que un estorbo si acompaña a Deméter- intervino Hermione viendo cómo la aludida se perdía entre las aguas heladas del fiordo, todos pudieron sentir la vibración de su magia y guardaron silencio.

De pronto, Stephen Vipond, un hombre anciano con la runa del Espíritu sobre su pecho levantó sus manos en dirección al lago.

\- Todos concentren su magia en mí, Deméter necesitará nuestra ayuda- pidió el hombre con resolución mientras los demás levantaban sus manos para canalizar su energía.

Draco fue el único que se mantuvo estático, no pensaba ayudar a sus captores (y antiguos aliados) si podía evitarlo.

\- No me obligues a lastimarte Malfoy, levanta tus manos- le dijo Hermione mirándolo de reojo, no era como si pudiera escapar sin su varita pero tampoco era inofensivo.

\- Tendrás que obligarme- replicó cruzándose de brazos en clara negativa.

\- Imperio- enunció Destino con su varita apuntando directamente al rubio quien trató de luchar contra la maldición pero fue inútil cuando sus ojos se opacaron y sus brazos cayeron dóciles a sus costados- Levanta las manos Draco y enfoca tu magia en Stephen- ordenó la mujer a lo que el hombre obedeció al instante.

Hermione frunció el ceño con algo de incomodidad, sin embargo volvió a concentrarse en su tarea y pronto todo lo demás quedó olvidado.

No supo cuánto tiempo pasó hasta que pudo ver algo saliendo del lago, parecía ser un objeto de gran tamaño a juzgar por la silueta que proyectaba y, entre más cerca estaba de la superficie, más de su magia era absorbida por la runa del Espíritu.

Su respiración comenzó a agitarse por el esfuerzo y sintió que sus rodillas estaban a punto de fallarle, a su lado Draco se desplomó sobre las frías rocas de la orilla y otros dos hicieron lo mismo, Tristán maldijo por lo bajo mientras Evangeline se desvanecía siendo sostenida por Wulfric quien apenas pudo mantenerse en pie.

\- Hermione, no pierdas el enfoque- le dijo Charles controlando su propia respiración.

La castaña inspiró profundamente y transfirió las últimas gotas de su poder a Stephen quien soltó un grito justo cuando Deméter emergía del agua llevando con ella una gran roca cubierta de musgo.

Esa fue la última imagen que Hermione vio antes de ceder ante su fatiga y cerrar los ojos.

… _ **-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…**_

\- ¿Todos están en posición?- preguntó Harry a su equipo de aurores convertidos en la liga nacional de Quidditch.

\- El escenario está listo, solamente faltan los invitados- asintió Orla mirando a su jefe envestido en el uniforme de Inglaterra y con la banda de capitán en su brazo derecho.

\- Recuerden, nada de agresión hasta que ellos la inicien- les dijo antes de que sonara un silbato y salieran disparados de su sección para darle una vuelta al estadio en medio de los gritos emocionados el público.

Harry inspeccionó el palco del Ministro ubicando a su esposa sentada a un lado de Kingsley, estaba preocupado pues la veía pálida desde que regresó de Dinamarca la noche anterior; no obstante, no tuvieron tiempo para hablar del tema.

\- ¡El Equipo Nacional de Francia!- resonó por todo el estadio mientras los aurores franceses también salían a presentarse ante la multitud.

Harry no pudo evitar sentirse emocionado, él jamás había jugado Quidditch de manera profesional y estar haciéndose pasar por un jugador nacional era sencillamente fascinante; sus músculos se tensaron sobre su escoba y dejó que la adrenalina lo invadiera cuando el árbitro anunció el comienzo del partido.

Se suponía que iba a ser un juego falso, una trampa para que los Pilares hicieran acto de presencia pero cuando el buscador francés atrapó la Snitch dorada marcando el final del partido, también se supo que el plan había fracasado.

\- Esto fue un fiasco- declaró Flint una vez que Harry recuperó su apariencia y se reunió en la oficina del Ministro de Magia junto con Hermione y Flint.

\- El Ministro francés no está contento- declaró Kingsley sentándose en su silla en medio de un suspiro derrotado- Se hicieron demasiados arreglos para este evento y no obtuvimos nada- agregó.

\- Alguien debió advertirles, pero si lo intentamos de nuevo…

\- Olvídalo Potter, el Ministerio no invertirá más recursos en esto- espetó Flint recargándose sobre un estante- Dado que el Departamento de Leyes es un inepto, lo mejor será tratar de negociar con los Pilares, yo personalmente me encargaré de entablar dichas negociaciones- declaró mirando a Hermione como retándola a protestar.

\- ¿Estás demente? No podemos negociar con unos asesinos- dijo el ojiverde comenzando a enfadarse.

\- Claramente tú no lo harás, yo por otro lado puedo hacerlo- le respondió Flint con soberbia- Ministro, deme la autorización e iniciaremos con este plan- solicitó mirando a Kingsley con fijeza.

El moreno miró a Hermione quien había permanecido extrañamente callada, siempre había valorado sus consejos y en esa ocasión no sería distinto.

\- ¿Qué es lo que piensas Hermione?- le preguntó con seriedad.

La aludida se acomodó en una de las sillas del lugar sintiéndose más cansada que nunca, la magia que había utilizado el día anterior realmente le costó cara.

\- No podemos darnos el lujo de iniciar otra guerra- declaró con la convicción de estar tomando la mejor decisión para todos.

Harry la miró con incredulidad mientras Flint esbozaba una sonrisa satisfecha en su tosco rostro.

\- ¡No hablarás enserio!- vociferó el pelinegro mirando a su esposa a los ojos.

\- La violencia no es la única respuesta Harry, podemos terminar con esto de la manera diplomática- se explicó sin querer adentrarse más en explicaciones en ese lugar.

\- ¡Los Pilares son peligrosos! ¡No quieren negociar con nosotros, quieren gobernarnos!- exclamó sin comprender por qué los otros no veían la verdad.

\- Harry, por favor, estamos aquí para encontrar una solución…

\- ¡Pues parece que ya la tienen y mi opinión no cuenta!- replicó el auror.

\- Exacto, tu opinión no cuenta Potter, ni siquiera sé por qué fuiste invitado a esta reunión si claramente no eres apto ni tienes el nivel para estar aquí- le dijo Flint harto de soportar semejante insolencia.

\- ¡Al menos soy mejor que escoria mortífaga como tú!- explotó el otro.

\- Esa época ya terminó, así como la tuya de Salvador del Mundo Mágico- le respondió sin ofenderse por el insulto- Es hora que despiertes y te percates que en este nuevo mundo, tú no eres más que un mago más- aclaró.

Hermione no se sintió con fuerzas para moverse pero quiso defender a su esposo de las hirientes palabras de su colega, aunque muy en el fondo sabía que eran verdad.

\- Basta Flint- habló haciendo callar a los otros- Harry, será mejor que te retires, hablaremos luego- pidió mirando a su esposo con seriedad.

El pelinegro la miró de vuelta y se sintió profundamente traicionado cuando percibió que no lo defendería, al contrario, lo estaba excluyendo.

\- Mañana presentaré mi renuncia- fue todo lo que dijo antes de salir sin mirar atrás.

Cuando la puerta volvió a cerrarse, el moreno miró a Hermione no con reclamo sino con agradecimiento.

\- Muchos nos odiarán por esto- declaró refiriéndose a la decisión que tomarían.

\- No estamos aquí para ser amados, nuestra responsabilidad es mantener la paz y asegurar el bienestar de nuestra sociedad- afirmó Flint sabiéndose en lo correcto.

\- Y sólo por eso, te doy autorización para iniciar las negociaciones con los Pilares- asintió el Ministro dándole un pergamino de carácter oficial- Hermione, necesito que te encargues de Harry y si detectas algo sospechoso, es tu deber reportarlo- señaló con severidad.

\- Hablaré con él- asintió la mujer poniéndose de pie para alcanzar a su esposo.

Flint soltó un bufido y Kingsley asintió temiendo que Harry hiciera algo insensato.

…

Harry entró a su oficina para recoger algunas de sus pertenencias y encogerlas con su varita para guardarlas en su túnica.

\- ¿Qué estás haciendo?- le preguntó la voz de Dawlish, su segundo al mando.

\- Acabo de renunciar- dijo el pelinegro sin importarle decir la verdad.

El otro auror abrió sus ojos más de lo normal pero terminó soltando una sonora maldición, luego cerró la puerta de la oficina para silenciar el lugar.

\- ¿Cuál es el plan?- preguntó dando a entender que estaba a bordo.

\- Ninguno que puedas saber- cortó el otro no sin agradecimiento.

\- ¿Acaso no confías en mí?

\- Te necesito aquí, si realmente quieres ayudarme es importante que aparezcas como un leal empleado del Ministerio- explicó sabiendo que su compañero era leal a él y eso le alegraba pues sabía que hacía lo correcto.

\- Bien, sólo dime si necesitas algo- asintió abriendo la puerta nuevamente- Buena suerte- se despidió saliendo de la oficina sin decir otra palabra.

Harry le dio una última mirada a su escritorio antes de salir atravesando todo el piso ante las miradas confundidas de los demás aurores, pero el ojiverde no se detuvo hasta estar frente a una de las chimeneas del Atrio donde tomó un puñado de polvos flú y dejó que las llamas lo transportaran a casa.

Cuando aterrizó en su conocida sala de estar, no la encontró vacía como creyó.

\- Harry, tenemos que hablar- le dijo su esposa sentada en uno de los sillones, su expresión parecía contrita.

\- Creo que dejaste las cosas muy claras en el Ministerio- soltó el hombre quitándose su túnica de auror para arrojarla en otro sillón, luego se desplomó en el mismo.

\- No es prudente que dejes tu puesto en este momento- declaró sintiendo que su dolor de cabeza aumentaba poco a poco, el día anterior había agotado su poder mágico y sólo tomó una poción para su migraña ese día por la mañana.

\- No puedo aceptar que se hagan negociaciones con terroristas- alegó sin molestarse en levantar la voz, estaba agotado.

\- No sabemos sin son terroristas…

\- Asesinan mortífagos y licántropos como si se tratara de un deporte, causas disturbios públicos y se niegan a comparecer ante un tribunal- enumeró cuidadosamente- Sin mencionar que causaron una explosión en el Ministerio y amenazaron con derrocar a nuestro gobierno, creo que esas son razones suficientes como para considerarlos terroristas- concluyó.

\- Kingsley me ordenó que reportara cualquier actividad sospechosa de tu parte- confesó masajeándose una de sus sienes- Tu renuncia implica que no te quedarás de brazos cruzados diga lo que diga el Ministerio- agregó suponiendo correctamente la mentalidad del hombre.

Harry se incorporó en el sillón para encarar a su esposa.

\- Me conoces bien Hermione, efectivamente no me quedaré de brazos cruzados- asintió con su expresión más seria- La pregunta es ¿mantendrás tu fachada ante el Ministerio para ayudarme o me delatarás cuando convoque a la Orden del Fénix?- inquirió con duda en su voz, por primera vez no sabía lo que pasaba por la mente de su querida esposa.

Ni ella misma sabía qué responder.

\- ¿Cuándo los convocarás?

\- Esta misma noche

* * *

… _ **-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…**_

 **A/N: Hemos llegado a un punto crítico para Harry y Hermione; ¿suponen ya qué pasará?**

 _Lui Nott.-_ _ **Hermione sigue por ese camino y las cosas siguen complicándose, especialmente ahora que tienen el Oro del Rin; aunque Albus y Scorpius también descubrieron algo interesante. Saludos**_

 _Drys-1.-_ _ **Hola, como leíste efectivamente Lucius sigue siendo duro como la piedra y Scorpius ya encontró lo que su padre le dejó ¿qué será? Hermione se sumerge cada vez más en esa secta corriendo el riesgo de perderse (tal como se lo dijo Draco), sus razones son clara: el Bien Mayor ¿pudiera tratarse de otra cosa? Quién sabe…Respecto a tu teoría de Destino, no podría responder aunque suene interesante. Saludos.**_


	12. Lágrimas de Fénix

**Disclaimer:** La idea original de Harry Potter, así como sus personajes son propiedad de J.K. Rowling.

* * *

 **EL OCASO DE LOS DIOSES**

 **...**

Summary: No fue sino hasta ese momento que comprendieron lo que estaba pasando; precisamente cuando el mundo se desmoronaba frente a unos ojos que ya no podían ver. – Hermione...- susurró una voz rota. – Nada es para siempre- dijo ella como si le hablara a un extraño y eso rompió su corazón un poco más. ¿Cómo llegaron a ese punto? AU EWE

* * *

 **[Capítulo 12: Lágrimas de Fénix]**

 **...**

 _"_ _"Dime, Skírnir, antes de que desmontes o te dirijas a otros caminos:_

 _Lo que has conseguido en Jotunheim es para tu gusto o el mío?_

 _Skírnir contesta:_

 _En los bosques de Barri, que ambos bien conocemos,_

 _en un lugar apacible y tranquilo, en nueve noches, al hijo de Njörd_

 _Gerd dará placer._

 _Freyr responde:_

 _Una noche es muy larga, dos, más aún;_

 _Como podré soportar tres noches?_

 _Muchas veces un mes me ha parecido menos que ahora media noche de deseo."_

 _\- -Skírnismál, estrofas 40 a 42_

* * *

 ** _…_**

Los adultos de la familia Potter-Weasley, Minerva McGonagall, Rubeus Hagrid, Michael Corner, Justin Finch-Fletchley, Dean y Parvati Thomas, y Cho Steward (antes Chang), estaban reunidos en lo que fuera Grimmauld Place por expresa petición de Harry Potter.

Había sido una llamada urgente y salida de la nada por lo que todos acudieron sin pensarlo dos veces, los niños se habían quedado en la Madriguera a cargo de un par de elfos domésticos que los cuidarían bien.

\- El mundo mágico está pasando por una nueva crisis- inició Harry poniéndose de pie frente a la larga mesa del comedor- Como saben, los llamados Pilares han provocado caos y amenazan la autonomía del Ministerio de Magia; de hecho, el propio Ministro habla de formar una alianza con ellos- ante eso, hubo susurros de desaprobación- Yo no puedo apoyar ese curso de acción pero el Ministro se muestra firme en su decisión, por lo que hoy por la tarde presenté mi renuncia como Jefe de Aurores y planeo luchar contra los Pilares- declaró con voz firme y llena de resolución, ese era el hombre que los había salvado de Voldemort y a quien Albus Dumbledore le había confiado su legado.

Minerva McGonagall sintió un profundo orgullo por su antiguo alumno y tomó la palabra.

\- Los Pilares atacaron Hogwarts, así que no bajaré la cabeza ante ellos- declaró con dureza.

\- Casi asesinan a Seamus, así que cuenta conmigo- dijo Dean mientras su esposa lo tomaba de la mano en señal de apoyo, Seamus era su cuñado y no dejaría que lastimaran a su familia otra vez.

\- Sabes que cuentas conmigo Harry, ¿cuál es el plan?- sonrió Ron colocándose a su lado en clara señal de apoyo.

\- Planeo restaurar la Orden del Fénix- respondió el ojiverde sin titubear.

\- Secundo la moción- vociferó Hagrid con emoción contenida, nuevamente tenían que unirse bajo un estandarte para pelear por lo que consideraban justo.

\- Me encargaré de conjurar un nuevo Fidelius para este lugar- declaró Minerva con seguridad, todo indicaba que las cosas nuevamente se estaban poniendo mal si Harry quería revivir a la Orden.

\- Te seguiremos a donde quiera que esto nos lleve- habló Arthur sonriéndole al joven hombre como cualquier padre haría para con sus hijos.

Hermione sintió que su corazón se rompía dentro de su pecho, sabía que Harry no habría hecho otra cosa que eso, no habría soportado el bajar la cabeza y aceptado el nuevo orden, sabía que su esposo lucharía hasta el final por sus convicciones…

\- Estuvimos contigo en el Ejército de Dumbledore y ahora no será diferente- dijo Michael secundado por sus compañeros.

\- Estoy contigo Harry- declaró Teddy sintiéndose agradecido por haber sido invitado a la reunión pese a lo recién sucedido.

\- Teddy no hagas esto- la voz de Hermione resonó por el comedor y Harry la miró con dolor impreso en sus ojos, sabía lo que podía pasar pero se había negado a aceptarlo.

\- ¿Qué dices tía? Tengo que hacerlo, además soy un adulto y un futuro auror, puedo hacer esto- le dijo el joven asumiendo que la adulta temía por su seguridad.

La mujer frunció su ceño, no deseaba que su sobrino participar en situaciones tan peligrosas como lo era pertenecer a la Orden del Fénix, especialmente cuando ella no podría protegerlo en esa ocasión.

\- No se trata de que te crea capaz o no- negó ella mirándolo con fijeza- Se trata de que todo esto es un acto de disidencia contra nuestro sistema de gobierno, uno que solamente causará una brecha entre nosotros en lugar de mostrar un frente unido- aclaró sabiendo que había tomado su decisión.

\- ¿Qué estás diciendo Hermione?- la cuestionó George con un rastro de duda en su voz.

\- Digo que no estoy de acuerdo con revivir a la Orden del Fénix, no cuando Kingsley está de nuestro lado buscando la mejor solución para este problema y deberíamos estarlo apoyando en lugar de tratando de desafiarlo- aclaró mirando al gemelo con seriedad.

\- Negociar con unos asesinos no me parece que sea la mejor solución- intervino Angelina a un lado de su esposo.

\- Ellos no tienen respeto por el gobierno, creen que puedan venir a imponer sus leyes y que todos nos someteremos; y eso es algo que no dejaré pasar por alto- dijo Bill seguro de sus palabras.

\- Supongo que entonces todos aquí hubieran preferido dejar que esos mortífagos siguieran libres, o que Dolohov siguiera impune por sus crímenes- adujo la castaña incapaz de comprender cómo los demás no veían la realidad de las cosas.

Se trataba de permanecer unidos y velar por asegurar el orden de su mundo.

\- No, pero hubiera preferido verlo enfrentar un juicio ante el Wizengamot a recibir su cadáver por mensajería- habló Harry a lo que su esposa lo miró con acusación.

\- ¿De verdad? A mí no me parecía que estuvieras a favor de seguir las leyes con el ladrón que lastimó a Audrey, de hecho, recuerdo claramente que tú mismo estabas dispuesto a perseguirlo sin importar nada- dijo señalando a la mujer muggle quien tomó de la mano a Percy cuando éste se tensó.

\- Me dejé llevar por mi ira, pero de haberlo perseguido no lo hubiera matado, no como los Pilares hicieron- replicó el ojiverde ligeramente herido por la acusación de la otra.

\- Comprendo lo que quieres decir Hermione y tienes puntos muy válidos, sin embargo no estoy de acuerdo con la manera en la que Kingsley pretende manejar las cosas- intervino Neville tomando finalmente la palabra- Por lo que hemos visto, los Pilares no quieren negociar sino dominar y eso no es aceptable, la hostilidad mostrada hacia Hogwarts tampoco lo es. Estoy contigo Harry- agregó mirando a su amigo a los ojos a lo que éste asintió.

Hermione miró nuevamente los rostros de su familia y amigos, todos se veían dispuestos a seguir a Harry a donde quiera que él los guiara…

\- Por favor, les suplico que entren en razón- habló poniéndose de pie para mirar a todos los presentes uno a uno- Estar en contra del Ministerio, es estar en contra del Bien Mayor; es nuestro deber proteger al inocente y mantener el orden en la sociedad mágica…

\- Estás empezando a sonar como Umbridge- la interrumpió Ron con una sombría mirada.

Tal comparación le dolió a la mujer pero se mantuvo firme.

\- Harry…- la castaña clavó su mirada en la figura de su esposo- …recuerda tu juramento- le suplicó sin saber qué otra cosa decir.

\- Eso es lo que hago Hermione, intento proteger al inocente- afirmó el hombre también con ojos afligidos.

\- Entonces perdóname por no poder estar a tu lado- declaró la mujer consciente de lo que provocaría.

\- ¡Hermione!- su mejor amigo la miró con incredulidad- No estarás hablando enserio, sabes que te necesitamos- señaló mirándola con sus ojos azules llenos de duda.

\- Esta vez no podré seguirlos Ron- le dijo ella con una triste sonrisa- Lo único que puedo prometerles es que, si me interrogan, diré que jamás estuve en esta reunión ni tengo el menor conocimiento sobre lo que hablaron o quiénes acudieron- declaró conteniendo un suspiro.

\- ¿Es este el camino que seguirás?- la pregunta vino de la directora de Hogwarts, quien adoraba a Hermione casi como si de una hija se tratase, sus ojos verdes portaban pena.

La joven mujer encaró a su mentora sabiendo que la estaba decepcionando y algo en su pecho se marchitó.

Ya no era una niña en busca de aprobación ni una joven ansiosa de probar su valor.

Era una adulta dispuesta a afrontar las consecuencias de sus propias decisiones.

\- Es el único que puedo seguir- respondió dirigiendo su mirada hacia Teddy quien observaba la escena sin poder creerlo- Teddy, cuando te presentes al Ministerio sólo habrá dos formas de hacerlo: dispuesto a ser un leal auror o con tu renuncia oficial; no hay una tercera opción- señaló.

\- Tía…

\- Espero me comprendas Teddy- lo interrumpió ella- No estoy tratando de hacerte elegir entre Harry y yo, porque no importa lo que elijas, te seguiré queriendo como siempre; pero no puedo dejar que tu lealtad esté dividida entre la Orden y el Ministerio, así que tendrás que elegir- terminó.

\- Lo mismo te digo yo Hermione: sea cual sea tu elección, te seguiré queriendo como siempre- habló Molly dejando que su voz se rompiera en el camino.

\- Lamento que las cosas llegaran a este punto- fue lo único que dijo antes de salir del comedor para dirigirse a la sala desde donde tomaría la chimenea para regresar a casa.

\- Espera- alguien la detuvo antes de que pudiera tomar los polvos flú.

\- ¿Qué pasa Cho?- le preguntó extrañada al ver quién la había seguido.

La oriental, de aspecto impecable y aguda mirada, se acercó a su antigua compañera para regalarle una especie de sonrisa.

\- Hace tanto que dejamos de vernos que me es complicado identificar a la apasionada gryffindor con esta implacable hechicera en la que te convertiste- declaró con algo de humor, la aludida enarcó una ceja sin saber hacia dónde quería llegar la otra- ¿Sabes que me casé con un muggle?- agregó.

\- Con un productor de cine, lo sé- asintió recordando el dato que tanto la sorprendió al inicio.

\- Me conquistó como nunca creí que alguien más pudiera hacer- confesó- Y con ese alguien, me refiero a Cedric… el hombre con quien pensé que compartiría el resto de mi vida…pero me lo arrebataron demasiado pronto quitándome esa posibilidad de manera definitiva- en esa parte soltó un suspiro- Lo amé mucho y un amor así de grande solamente se encuentra una vez en la vida, y yo siempre sospeché que Harry y tú compartían esa clase de amor…

\- En ese entonces no teníamos nada Cho, sólo eran rumores- la corrigió la otra recordando esa época con nostalgia.

\- Mentira- negó la otra- Ustedes compartían una gran amistad, una que me hizo ver en lo que un día se transformaría…

\- ¿Por qué me seguiste?- inquirió la castaña sin querer permanecer ahí más tiempo.

Cho la miró descubriendo que, al igual que ella misma, efectivamente Hermione había cambiado con el paso de los años: sus rasgos eran los de una mujer y su mirada se había hecho más sabia aunque también más dura que antes.

\- Desde que los conozco, nunca ha habido un Harry sin una Hermione o viceversa. No entiendo por qué pretendes romper con esa entidad…Harry no podrá estar completo sin ti- confesó con sincera preocupación.

Los ojos marrones de la aludida se llenaron de lágrimas tercas en permanecer contenidas.

\- Eres una buena mujer Cho y estoy segura que pudimos ser buenas amigas…pero no lograrías entender mis motivos- negó.

\- Pruébame, soy una antigua ravenclaw después de todo- insistió.

\- Un día lo comprenderás- respondió dando por finalizada la conversación- Hasta entonces- declaró entrando a la chimenea para desaparecer entre las llamas.

Minutos después de aterrizar en su casa, la chimenea volvió a encenderse dejando pasar a una conocida mujer de cabellera anaranjada.

\- Huiste- declaró la recién llegada cruzándose de brazos en señal de reclamo.

\- Prefiero decir que apliqué una retirada táctica- corrigió- No quería dar pie a más discusiones- agregó.

\- Pues las provocaste, todo se volvió un caos cuando te fuiste- asintió tomándose la libertad de acomodarse en un sillón- ¿Me ofrecerás algo de beber?- inquirió.

\- Sabes dónde está tu botella

\- ¿Mi botella?

\- Nadie más toma jugo de manzana en esta casa- asintió la castaña sin energías para levantarse.

\- Accio jugo de manzana- conjuró la pelirroja a lo que la susodicha botella salió de una gaveta para llegar a sus manos- Eso dices, pero veo que esta botella tiene menos líquido desde la última vez que vine- señaló abriéndola para darle un trago directo.

\- Eso es porque tú bebiste de ella- acusó la otra.

\- Puede ser- aceptó sintiendo cómo el líquido refrescaba su garganta, hacía años que había dejado el alcohol volviéndose una obsesiva por el juego de manzana- ¿Cuándo pensabas decirme la verdad?- preguntó fuera de contexto.

La castaña se hizo la desentendida, no estaba segura del tema y no quería mal entender la situación.

\- ¿Qué verdad? ¿Qué en realidad rebajo tu jugo con algo de agua mineral para que no te vuelvas diabética?- bromeó.

\- Hn, lo sospechaba- sonrió la otra dando otro trago a su jugo- Aunque no me refería a eso…Neville me dijo lo que hiciste- agregó con seriedad.

\- No sé de qué hablas…

\- Deja de mentirme Hermione, sé que tú estuviste detrás de mi liberación en Bulgaria- declaró sin querer dar más rodeos al tema.

La castaña soltó un sonoro suspiro.

\- Neville no tenía derecho a decirte nada- declaró pensando en la serie de reclamos que seguirían a esa verdad.

\- Tú no tenías derecho a ocultármelo- rebatió la otra- Soportaste mi desprecio cuando no tenías por qué hacerlo, debí agradecerte mi libertad en lugar de maldecir tu nombre…- soltó con un gesto severo, se sentía avergonzada por su comportamiento.

\- Lo que hice fue sin esperar nada a cambio, sabía que te había hecho daño sin intención…y no podía permitir que arruinaras tu vida…- respondió la castaña dispuesta a decirle la verdad completa- Pese a todo, siempre te he querido como a una hermana- añadió en un susurro.

Entonces Ginny se puso de pie y abrazó a Hermione con todas sus fuerzas mientras sollozaba en su hombro.

\- ¿Algún día podrás perdonarme?- le preguntó.

\- Tú sabes que ya lo hice- asintió la otra aceptando el abrazo como si llevara años esperando ese instante.

Y así era.

 ** _…_** ** _Flashback…_**

La puerta de su celda se abrió de repente y la luz del exterior la cegó momentáneamente.

\- Por favor déjanos solas- pidió una voz conocida.

\- Hermione, sabes lo que pienso de esto

\- Lo sé Harry, pero necesito hablar con ella a solas- insistió la primera a lo que el otro asintió cerrando la puerta en el proceso.

\- Largo- murmuró la pelirroja sin ganas de hablar con nadie, muchos menos con ella.

\- Tengo que reconocer que tienes un gancho derecho bastante poderoso- dijo la otra sentándose en una de las sillas del lugar.

Ginny se incorporó de su cama para mirar a la recién llegada con el ceño fruncido.

\- ¿Vienes por más?- amenazó sin una pizca de humor, sin embargo al ver a la castaña se dio cuenta que ésta parecía enferma: su piel presentaba un color cetrino y su ojo izquierdo estaba inflamado.

\- Aprecio tu oferta pero preferiría no repetir ese evento- rio la aludida deteniéndose por un acceso de tos que la obligó a encogerse por el dolor- Lo siento, tengo indicaciones de no hacer mucho esfuerzo pero soy testaruda y tiendo a ignorar esas recomendaciones- explicó a manera de disculpa.

\- Puedes estar satisfecha, tal parece que me darán sentencia en Azkabán- bufó la otra con rencor, su cabeza le dolía y su ser gritaba por obtener algo de alcohol.

\- Saldrás libre mañana mismo- declaró la otra.

Ginny la miró como si se hubiera vuelto loca.

\- ¿Qué dices?- logró articular.

\- Que el Ministerio no tiene cargos contra ti así que los aurores tendrán que dejarte libre- elaboró como si fuera obvio- Tu madre estará esperándote en casa y tu entrenadora solamente sabe que fuiste víctima de un mal entendido…

\- ¡¿Estás loca?!- vociferó la pelirroja con la mayor energía que había tenido desde que comenzaron a charlar.

\- Harry me ha llegado a acusar de eso, pero creo firmemente que sólo soy una genio incomprendida- trató de bromear con ligereza.

\- Fui a tu casa con la intención de hacerte daño- reclamó la otra ignorando el comentario- ¡Te lancé una maldición! ¡Te golpeé en la cara y me fui sin preocuparme por lo que pudiera pasarte!- exclamó recordando la escena vívidamente.

\- Al menos no fue un cruciatus, aunque admito que fue inesperado…

\- ¡¿Inesperado?! ¡Aún quiero hacerte daño, Hermione!- la interrumpió con brusquedad- Deberías guardarme rencor y dejar que me pudra en prisión por lo que he hecho…por lo menos así te librarías de mí…- añadió con amargura.

Hermione entristeció su mirada ante semejante declaración.

\- No seas tonta Ginny, jamás he querido librarme de ti- le dijo con cariño- Será mejor que te deje descansar, mañana tendrás que ponerte en forma para regresar al equipo; la Holly Harpies te necesitarán si quieren ganar el torneo nacional- comentó poniéndose de pie con algo de trabajo.

La pelirroja la miró sin entender qué era lo que pasaba por la cabeza de esa mujer.

\- ¿Por qué?- susurró sin esperar una respuesta.

Hermione se detuvo en el marco de la puerta y miró a la que fuera su amiga de reojo.

\- Porque somos familia- fue todo lo que dijo antes de salir.

 ** _…_** ** _Fin del Flashback…_**

\- Siempre has sido una tonta- declaró Ginny con una cariñosa sonrisa.

\- Lo tomaré como un cumplido- rio la aludida mientras se separaban del abrazo.

\- ¿Por qué te siguió Chang?- preguntó la otra acomodándose a un lado de su amiga.

\- Quería decirme algunas cosas- fue lo único que dijo.

\- ¿Cómo lo hiciste?

\- ¿Conversar con Cho?

\- No, hacer que los búlgaros me liberaran y retiraran los cargos en mi contra- aclaró con exasperación.

Hermione calló por unos instantes.

\- Eso es algo que prefiero no revelar, así que no pienses más en ello- declaró sin ganas de explicarle su trato con Malfoy.

\- De acuerdo- asintió la otra.

\- ¿En verdad? ¿No me molestarás hasta que te diga la verdad?- se extrañó la primera.

\- Confío en ti- fue la respuesta de la pelirroja.

\- ¿No deberías regresar a la reunión? Estoy segura que están hablando de cosas importantes ¿o dejarás que Neville te ponga al tanto después?- cambió de tema dejando que la agradable sensación de haberse reconciliado con Ginny la consolara un poco en medio de todo el caos.

\- ¿De qué reunión estás hablando?- preguntó fingiendo ignorancia.

\- De la reunión de la Orden, dudo que el jugo te haya afectado la memoria tan rápidamente- se burló.

\- No me uniré a la Orden, así que no tengo motivos para estar en esa reunión ni para tener conocimiento de su existencia- declaró como si nada.

Eso hizo que la castaña se enderezara para mirarla a los ojos con sorpresa.

\- ¿Estás loca?

\- Recuerdo que yo te hice esa pregunta hace algunos años…

\- ¡Ginny!

\- Hermione- respondió la pelirroja como si nada.

La castaña apretó los labios sin saber qué decir o qué hacer, no comprendía la decisión de Ginny.

\- ¿Qué pretendes con esto?- inquirió.

\- Esta vez no voy a dejarte sola- declaró como si eso lo explicara todo.

\- ¿Qué pasará con Neville? ¿Con Hogwarts?- insistió sabiendo lo importantes que eran esas dos menciones para la pelirroja.

\- Nuestros esposos son testarudos, así que ambos estarán bien; y Minerva puede cuidar perfectamente del Colegio- respondió encogiéndose de hombros.

\- Ginny, por favor reconsidera lo que estás haciendo- le pidió la castaña sin creer que la pelirroja estuviera dejando a todos los demás por seguirla a ella.

\- Lo he pensado bien Hermione- declaró son seriedad- No sé qué planees o en qué estés metida, pero tienes mi apoyo incondicional; ya te lo dije: esta vez no te dejaré sola- agregó con una resolución que hacía mucho no tenía.

Hermione la miró con un profundo agradecimiento y supo que no estaba sola después de todo, que tenía al menos a alguien que la seguiría hasta el final.

Aunque ese final no fuera feliz…

\- ¿Por qué?- se atrevió a preguntar.

\- Porque somos familia- fue la única respuesta.

 ** _…_** ** _-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…_**

\- Gracias por todo profesor Slughorn- sonrió Albus con educación saliendo del aula de pociones, se había quedado atrás precisamente para preguntarle al hombre sobre la poción.

\- Por nada muchacho, sabes que estoy para ayudarte- sonrió el otro acomodando la punta de su bigote.

El pelinegro asintió encaminándose hacia el Gran Comedor donde Scorpius lo esperaba en su mesa, Albus se acodó a su lado como si nada; los demás no se extrañaron pues sabían la amistad de ese par.

\- ¿Descubriste algo útil?- le preguntó el rubio tomando un poco de agua.

\- No, Slughorn dice que las pociones de ese estilo son peculiares y que generalmente se ocupan en conjunto con un ritual- informó el otro llevándose un trozo de carne a la boca.

\- ¿Ritual?- el rubio enarcó una ceja- Si no me equivoco ese tipo de información solamente la podemos encontrar en la Sección Restringida de la Biblioteca…

\- Necesitaremos de mucha suerte si queremos entrar sin permiso- declaró.

\- Eso es- sonrió Scorpius.

\- ¿Qué?

\- Necesitamos mucha suerte, y resulta que Slughorn acaba de preparar un par de dosis de Felix felixis para su clase de 6to año- explicó el niño comenzando a pensar en un plan.

\- ¿Quieres que robemos una poción?- inquirió Albus temiendo que la respuesta sería afirmativa.

\- Claro que no, solamente haremos un trato con el alumno o alumna que la gane- sonrió el rubio con un plan en mente.

\- Mientras el trato no implique maldecirlo, te apoyo- bromeó el otro.

Un par de horas después Scorpius Malfoy era el orgulloso dueño de un vial repleto de suerte líquida, había bastado con ofrecer una adecuada cantidad de galeones al alumno de ravenclaw para que éste accediera a darles la poción; después de todo, nadie había resultado herido por una maldición o hechizo.

\- No puedo creer que lo consiguieras- dijo Albus sorprendido por cómo su amigo había negociado con el chico de 6to año.

\- Casi todo en esta vida puede comprarse, o al menos eso es lo que mi padre dice- en ese punto sus ojos se apagaron ¿dónde estaría su padre en esos momentos?

\- Lo encontraremos Scorpius, y seguramente estará orgulloso de tus dotes de negociador- trató de animarlo sabiendo que su propio padre frunciría el ceño ante semejante declaración.

\- Pues apresúrate y dale un trago- le instó el otro ofreciéndole el frasco.

\- ¿Qué? ¿Por qué yo?

\- Siendo un Potter, estoy seguro que la poción tendrá mejores efectos- declaró el rubio como si nada.

Albus frunció el ceño pero asintió tomando el frasco para darle un generoso trago, lo demás se lo regresó a Scorpius quien lo miró expectante.

El ojiverde comenzó a relajarse sintiendo cómo los efectos de la poción lo invadían, su mente se despejó y decidió seguir sus instintos.

\- Me parece que debemos hacerle una visita a Hagrid- comentó de la nada.

\- ¿Al semigigante?- el otro se extrañó pero no obtuvo respuesta pues su amigo comenzó a caminar hacia los terrenos del castillo, por lo que se vio obligado a seguirlo.

En el camino, el pelinegro recogió unas flores aparentemente sin razón alguna y se colocó justo en la entrada posterior de la cabaña del Guardián de las Llaves y Terrenos del Castillo.

Un par de segundos después, la gran puerta se abrió.

\- ¿Albus?- el semigigante se frenó el seco al ver al hijo de Harry afuera de su casa.

\- Hola Hagrid, te traje algunas flores de azahar- soltó el menor ofreciéndole el ramillete sin más.

\- Vaya, justamente iba a recoger algunas para hacer té- sonrió el hombretón- ¿Por qué no nos acompañas?- ofreció detectando la presencia del otro y frunciendo el ceño al instante.

\- Mi amigo Scorpius adora el té de azahar- sonrió Albus de lo más tranquilo.

\- Desde luego, pasen pasen- accedió el otro apartándose de la entrada para dejarlos pasar.

Sentada frente a la mesa de la sala, estaba una conocida rubia.

\- Hola Victorie, ¿cómo has estado?- la saludó su primo acomodándose a su lado, el rubio lo imitó saludando a la Premio Anual con una respetuosa venia.

\- Albus, Malfoy- los reconoció- ¿Me estaban buscando o es una inesperada coincidencia que visitemos a Hagrid al mismo tiempo?- inquirió demostrando sus precoz inteligencia.

\- Fue cuestión de suerte prima, en realidad necesitamos de tu ayuda- confesó Albus mientras el semigigante agregaba las flores a su infusión.

\- Nada ilegal espero- respondió ella aceptando su taza de té con una sonrisa.

\- En lo absoluto, sencillamente necesitamos acceder a la Sección Prohibida de la Biblioteca para un proyecto de pociones- dijo el ojiverde soplando un poco a su propio té.

Scorpius se mantuvo callado dejando que la suerte líquida guiara las palabras de su amigo.

\- ¿El profesor Slughorn no puede darles acceso?- preguntó ella sin perder la suspicacia.

\- No lo sabes, queremos que este sea nuestro proyecto final- respondió el menor- Además, si no nos ayudas sabes que buscaremos la forma de entrar- agregó.

Ante esa sutil amenaza la rubia miró al ojigris como acusatoriamente.

\- Has corrompido a mi inocente primo, Malfoy- declaró dando el primer sorbo a su té.

\- Por lo que he leído, sus raras muestras de astucia vienen de genética- replicó con burla y tratando de aligerar el ambiente.

Esa declaración provocó una carcajada por parte de la mayor quien miró a Hagrid con una amplia sonrisa.

\- Hagrid, ¿serías tan amable de firmarles un permiso para la Sección Prohibida?- inquirió mientras el hombre se acomoda en su silla.

\- ¿Estás segura Victorie?- dudó siendo tan amable como siempre.

\- Si no los ayudamos, este par seguirá los pasos de los tíos Harry, Ron y Hermione- asintió- Y sabes que al final, esos tres hicieron lo que quisieron en la escuela- agregó divertida.

Hagrid soltó un sonoro suspiro y sacó un pergamino de su gran abrigo, escribió una nota breve y lo firmó para ofrecérselo a Albus.

\- Sólo tengan cuidado ¿eh? No me gustaría tener que explicarle a Harry que si hijo perdió la mano abriendo un libro que no debía- agregó.

\- No te preocupes Hagrid, no perderemos ninguna extremidad- sonrió Albus guardando el pase en su túnica.

\- Gracias- dijo Scorpius mirando a Victorie quien asintió con una sonrisa.

 ** _…_** ** _-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…_**

Harry estaba de mal humor, como pocas veces se le había visto.

Llevaba un par de días encerrado en su estudio revisando mapas y planos para concretar un curso de acción, había pedido a Audrey que cuidada a Lily pues no quería que su hija lo viera en ese estado; es más, no quería ver a nadie.

'Toc, toc'

El ruido sordo de la puerta alertó al ojiverde quien despegó su mirada de unos documentos para ver a quien osaba perturbarlo.

Ron entró mostrándole un gesto serio como pocas veces se veía.

\- Tenemos que hablar- declaró cerrando la puerta tras de sí.

\- Largo de aquí Ron, no estoy de humor- espetó regresando a sus papeles en espera de que su amigo se marchara.

El pelirrojo frunció el ceño.

\- Aun así tenemos que hablar, prometiste algo que veo que no estás cumpliendo- declaró sin perder el aplomo, muchas veces se enfrentó a la furia de su mejor amigo como para acobardarse ahora.

\- ¿Qué insinúas?- el otro lo miró con reto, no le gustaba lo que el otro decía.

\- Te necesitamos Harry- inició- Necesitamos al líder de la Orden del Fénix para que guíe nuestros pasos- aclaró.

\- Eso es lo que intento hacer Ron, ¿no lo ves?- señaló dejando los pergaminos sobre su escritorio- Estoy tratando de darnos la mejor oportunidad de atrapar a los Pilares antes de que se desate otra guerra- espetó con creciente frustración.

Su amigo lo miró en silencio durante unos instantes.

\- Tienes que aceptar que Hermione no estará con nosotros esta vez- declaró pronunciando el nombre de su amiga sin importarle la mirada asesina del otro- ¿Qué? ¿Ahora no puedo pronunciar su nombre?

\- Tú no sabes lo difícil que esto es para mí, no puedes comprenderlo- bufó el ojiverde levantándose de su silla para encarar al pelirrojo con sus ojos llenos de dolor.

\- ¿Crees que para mí es fácil aceptar que mi mejor amiga no nos apoya? ¿Crees que no pienso que sin ella estamos perdidos? ¿Crees que no me duele que mi propia hermana se haya puesto de su lado?- le reclamó también con dolor- No eres el único que está sufriendo Harry, pero eres al que ahora necesitamos como líder- añadió apretando sus puños con fuerza.

El hombre de cabello obscuro se colocó justo frente a su mejor amigo y se permitió se débil.

\- No sé cómo avanzar sin Hermione a mi lado, nunca antes lo había tenido que hacer y siento que cada paso que doy está mal, pienso que ella lo hubiera hecho mejor…- sollozó sin poder evitarlo- Soy patético ¿verdad? Renuncié a mi posición en el Ministerio, reagrupé a la Orden del Fénix y estoy llorando porque mi esposa no me apoya- espetó con frustración.

Ron puso su mano sobre el hombro del otro y lo miró a los ojos.

\- Quizás no siempre lo demostré como debí, pero esta vez no iré a ningún lado- declaró con seguridad- Estoy aquí para apoyarte pase lo que pase Harry, no tendré el cerebro de Hermione pero te aseguro que he madurado desde nuestra última aventura- dijo con una sonrisa.

\- Gracias Ron- asintió decidiendo que debía seguir adelante pese a todo- Ahora necesito un whisky de fuego con urgencia- agregó con humor.

El otro soltó una de sus grandes carcajadas que evidenciaban su alegría.

\- Pasemos por George y por Bill, estoy seguro que ese par no desperdiciará esta oportunidad- propuso sin considerar a Percy pues su hermano no toleraba mucho el alcohol.

\- ¿Qué esperamos?- asintió el pelinegro tomando su capa para salir del despacho.

\- Así se habla- sonrió Ron siguiéndolo con renovado entusiasmo, su amigo se recuperaría.

Cuando Tom, el dueño del Caldero Chorreante, vio llegar a los tres hombres pelirrojos con otro de cabellera negra, supuso que esa noche no sería tranquila y debería prepararse para reparar cualquier desastre que provocaran y prevenir habitaciones por si terminaban en un estado demasiado arriesgado como para aparecerse. Pero les sonrió y hasta les invitó la primera ronda pues los conocía y sabía que merecían esas ocasionales salidas, las cosas no pintaban bien por lo que probablemente el festejo no se repetiría en un buen tiempo.

 ** _…_** ** _-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…_**

\- Señora Potter- la voz de su asistente la regresó a la realidad.

\- ¿Qué pasa Catherine?- preguntó mientras Charles ni siquiera se molestó en despegar los ojos de su propio pergamino.

\- Teddy Lupin pregunta si puede atenderlo- pronunció con un inusual nerviosismo.

La castaña se tensó ligeramente pero asintió a lo que la otra dejó pasar al joven metamorfomago quien ese día iba vestido con una túnica casual y no la de su interinato…

\- Veo que tomaste una decisión- declaró la mujer nada más al verlo.

\- ¿Podemos hablar a solas?- pidió el joven mirando al otro hombre presente con suspicacia, no terminaba de confiar en ese individuo de misteriosos antecedentes.

\- Charles ¿nos dejas un momento?

\- Llámame cuando termines, tenemos una cita dentro de media hora- asintió el hombre levantándose para irse de la oficina sin más, su aire de arrogante indiferencia irritó al joven peliazul.

\- ¿Se supone que es tu interno?- increpó con incredulidad.

Ella no sonrió.

\- No demos rodeos Teddy, supongo ya lo que decidiste pero quiero escucharlo de cualquier forma- pidió con un opresivo dolor en su pecho, adoraba a ese joven y le dolía lo que diría.

El otro se puso más serio si eso era posible y sacó un pergamino de su túnica, mismo que colocó sobre el escritorio de su tía.

La mujer lo tomó para leerlo con atención…era una Carta de Renuncia.

\- Al no haber un nuevo Jefe de Aurores, te hago entrega de mi formal Renuncia- declaró mirando la expresión de la mujer, sabía que la estaba decepcionando pero no tenía otra opción, no cuando su corazón le decía que eso era lo correcto.

\- ¿Entiendes que este es el fin de tu interinato? ¿Qué no podrás retomarlo sin pasar nuevamente por todo el proceso de aceptación? ¿Qué no te convertirás en auror en un año como estaba planeado?- enumeró ella cuidadosamente.

\- Lo entiendo y asumo las consecuencias de mi decisión- asintió sin duda en su voz.

\- De acuerdo- en ese punto tomó aire firmando el pergamino con su pluma- Edward Remus Lupin, a partir de este momento quedas formalmente dado de baja del programa de Aurores y del Ministerio de Magia revocándote cualquier privilegio o permiso que ello conlleve- formalizó mientras el pergamino se archivaba en una de sus gavetas como parte del protocolo, en minutos esa renuncia quedaría registrada en el Archivo General y todos los interesados serían notificados.

Clavó su mirada marrón en el rostro de su sobrino queriendo grabar en su memoria cada uno de sus rasgos, lo adoraba como a uno de sus hijos y le dolía que prefiriera luchar con la Orden a quedarse con ella del lado del Ministerio.

\- Tía…

\- No digas nada- ella lo calló levantándose para colocarse frente a él y proceder a abrazarlo con fuerza- Esto no cambia el hecho de que te quiero, no cambia nada…sólo ten cuidado y ten en cuenta que todo lo que hago es pensando en ustedes, en darles un futuro donde no exista la incertidumbre- declaró derramando un par de solitarias lágrimas que cayeron sobre el hombro del otro.

Teddy la abrazó de vuelta agradecido por el amor que esa mujer le tenía, nunca la había visto tan destrozada aunque también parecía emanar una fortaleza sin igual.

\- ¿Crees que mi madre estaría orgullosa?- su pregunta salió de sus labios sin que pudiera evitarlo.

Hermione se separó del abrazo para mirar nuevamente al peliazul y, en sus ojos color miel pudo ver el brillo que alguna vez vio en Tonks y del que Remus se enamoró sin poder evitarlo.

Él definitivamente era hijo de sus padres.

\- Estoy segura que sí, yo estoy orgullosa de ti- le dijo con una sincera sonrisa.

En ese momento alguien entró a la oficina sin molestarse en tocar.

\- Hermione, nuestra cita se adelantó- dijo Charles sin prestarle demasiada atención a las lágrimas de la castaña o al rostro indignado del chico.

\- ¿Te han dicho que eres muy inoportuno Peasegood?- increpó Teddy.

\- Este asunto no te concierne Lupin, te recomiendo que te mantengas al margen- le respondió Charles sin variar su tono.

\- ¿Puedes darme unos minutos? Voy a acompañar a mi sobrino a la salida- declaró la mujer tomando al chico del brazo para caminar hacia la salida.

\- No tardes- fue la respuesta del hombre apartándose de la puerta para dejarlos pasar.

La mujer se mantuvo en silencio hasta que llegaron al Atrio donde se detuvo frente a la Fuente de los Hermanos Mágicos y sacó dos galeones de su bolso para darle uno a Teddy.

\- Pide un deseo- dijo cerrando los ojos para arrojar su moneda al agua.

El peliazul le sonrió recordando cuando era pequeño y su tía lo llevaba a ese lugar donde cada viernes hacían eso mismo, pedir un deseo mientras arrojaban un galeón dorado.

Así que eso hizo, cerró sus ojos y pidió su deseo para luego arrojar su moneda.

\- Te quiero tía- declaró en señal de despedida, claro que la vería luego pero ya no en ese lugar ni bajo las mismas circunstancias.

\- Cuídate- le dijo ella besando su mejilla a lo que el otro asintió y dio media vuelta para entrar en una de las chimeneas y desaparecer del Ministerio.

Hermione regresó a su oficina sintiendo un vacío en su pecho pero Charles debió detectarlo pues de inmediato la tomó de la mano para tranquilizarla.

\- Destino nos convocó- fue todo lo que dijo antes de realizar una aparición conjunta y aterrizar en su Santuario.

\- No hagas eso, sabes que detesto las apariciones conjuntas- se quedó la mujer mientras se concentraba en calmar su revuelto estómago.

\- Hermione, Charles, me alegra que hayan llegado- los saludó Destino.

\- ¿Problemas en el paraíso?- increpó Draco mirándolos con fatiga desde su runa.

Hermione lo miró de vuelta ocultando su aprensión, el hombre se veía realmente agotado y su expresión no era indiferente o burlona, sino que transmitía un rencor que ella no había visto antes.

\- No perdamos más tiempo, acomódense en su runa y levanten sus varitas- intervino una de las mujeres del grupo con la que Hermione no había interactuado.

Su nombre era Vivian Montgomery y representaba a la runa del Caos, misma que estaba grabada en su mano izquierda con la que precisamente enarbolaba su varita…no sabía cuál era su don pero sin duda sería poderoso.

Cuando la castaña tomó su lugar a la derecha de Destino, apuntó su varita hacia Vivian quien sostenía una gran roca con el poder de su varita; repentinamente, sintió como si su magia comenzara a perder su precisión y tratara de salir de su cuerpo con violencia.

\- No te resistas- le dijo Charles a su lado dejando que las cosas fluyeran, todos estaban agotados por el evento en Dinamarca pero no podían negarse al llamado.

La mujer apretó su mandíbula para contener un grito cuando su lucha por mantener el control se hizo dolorosa, sentía a su magia revolverse en su interior para tratar de destrozarla por dentro así que se negó a dejarla libre; vio cómo Draco caía al suelo de rodillas también resistiéndose a lo que sea que Vivian les estaba provocando.

Entonces la gran roca comenzó a vibrar como si se estuviese sobrecargando de energía, poco a poco se convirtió en polvo ante los ojos sorprendidos de los presentes, después de todo la materia no podía ser destruida pero acababan de presenciar justamente eso.

Frente a ellos ahora estaba un trozo de oro puro, apenas del tamaño del puño de un hombre adulto pero supuestamente lo suficientemente poderoso como para dominar al mundo.

El Oro del Rin.

\- Que los dioses nos perdonen- musitó la mujer de la runa del Equilibrio pues percibía que las cosas iban a desbalancearse de manera drástica en poco tiempo.

 ** _…_** ** _-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…_**

* * *

 **A/N: Todo sigue escalando y Hermione no sale de ese siniestro camino, ¿será demasiado tarde? La Orden se reformó por tercera vez pero ella se negó a participar, además Teddy dejó el Ministerio y falta poco para que el caos se desate.**

 _Scathach.-_ _ **Las teorías sobre Destino son intrigantes pero no puedo afirmar ni negar nada, solamente diré que será inesperado. Sobre Hermione, todo lo que mencionas es cierto, ya no es la misma niña idealista del pasado ahora es una mujer con múltiples preocupaciones y ciertamente algo tiene que ver su conversación con Pansy. Gracias por tus comentarios y nos leemos pronto. Saludos!**_

 _Aid4.-_ _ **Hola, me parece que esta será una respuesta larga que seccionaré en tres partes tal como los reviews:**_

 ** _1\. Draco ha sufrido un cambio radical en sus motivaciones, especialmente desde que se convirtió en esposo y padre aunque nunca olvidó que siempre fue hijo, por lo que hará lo necesario para proteger a sus seres queridos (como ya vimos). Hermione por otro lado, se está comportando como nunca se creyó y ni ella misma está segura de lo que hace, sus convicciones son claras aunque ya no tan transparentes como lo fueron antes; definitivamente en este capítulo se ve una ruptura con Harry (no definitiva ni nada pero sí impactante) y seguiremos viendo cómo evolucionan._**

 ** _2\. Draco no está muerto pero sí está sufriendo y efectivamente su familia corre peligro; Teddy probó un poco de realidad y no fue del todo agradable pero como mencionas, eso le ayudará a forjar su carácter (como se ve en este capítulo); y Hermione tuvo un arranque de ira al ver que está metida en algo demasiado inestable y peligroso para su familia; el Oro ya fue encontrado mientras Albus y Scorpius se esfuerzas en revelar las pistas que les dejó Draco._**

 ** _3\. Pansy es un tema complejo y estoy meditando qué tanto me adentro en su historia pero me parece que tiene todos los elementos para ser importante en esta historia. Luego, los Nott protegieron a los Malfoy y por lo menos Draco tiene ese consuelo, lo de Imperius al parecer sólo duró ese instante pero todo puede pasar…Harry sigue firme en sus ideales aunque su esposa se esté alejando de él al no compartirlos, pero ella cree que hace lo mejor ¿será así? Y sí, nos acercamos más a la parte de la sinopsis pero todo puede suceder antes de esa parte._**

 ** _Gracias por tus comentarios y nos seguimos leyendo._**

 _Drys-1.-_ _ **¿Nada? ¿A qué te refieres? Lo que comentas de Hermione pudo haber sucedido pero sería complejo que lograra hacerlo sin que Destino lo detectara, además eso le quitaría la parte crítica a la historia ¿no crees? La situación definitivamente se complicó con el Oro del Rin en su poder, pero todo puede suceder. Sí, también vi esos extractos y parece que la nueva obra de JKR nos dará de qué hablar y continuar otras historias en canon. Saludos!**_


	13. Mandrágora

**Disclaimer:** La idea original de Harry Potter, así como sus personajes son propiedad de J.K. Rowling.

* * *

 **EL OCASO DE LOS DIOSES**

 **...**

Summary: No fue sino hasta ese momento que comprendieron lo que estaba pasando; precisamente cuando el mundo se desmoronaba frente a unos ojos que ya no podían ver. – Hermione...- susurró una voz rota. – Nada es para siempre- dijo ella como si le hablara a un extraño y eso rompió su corazón un poco más. ¿Cómo llegaron a ese punto? AU EWE

* * *

 **[Capítulo 13: Mandrágora]**

 **...**

 _"_ _Cielo lo llaman los hombres,_

 _Lo alto, los Ases,_

 _los Vanes, El tejedor de vientos;_

 _los gigantes, El mundo superior,_

 _los elfos, El techo hermoso,_

 _los enanos, La sala de lluvias."_

 _-Alvíssmál (Dichos de Alvíss)._

* * *

 ** _…_**

\- ¡Hermione!- el grito la sobresaltó- ¡Hermione!- se tensó más al reconocer la voz de su esposo.

Era de noche cuando llegó a su casa del Ministerio, el día había sido extenuante y no había tenido ocasión de ver a Harry desde la reunión de la Orden de la cual se retiró dramáticamente.

\- ¡Hermione!- escuchó el grito nuevamente y sacó su varita corriendo hacia el lugar donde provenía el ruido, quizás Harry estaba en problemas.

Lo encontró recostado en un sillón de la sala con su cabellera más despeinada que de costumbre, sus lentes estaban un poco ladeados y su verde mirada parecía desenfocada.

Además, apestaba a alcohol.

\- Harry- lo llamó conteniendo un suspiro, no era normal que el hombre bebiera tanto.

\- ¡Hermione! ¡Te he estado buscando!- la reconoció tratando de incorporarse para saludarla pero no lo consiguió y la mujer frunció el ceño.

\- ¿Dónde está Lily?- quiso saber de inmediato, no creía que su marido pudiera dejar que su hija lo viera así.

\- Con Audrey- musitó como si no fuera importante.

Eso tranquilizó a la otra quien movió las piernas de su esposo para sentarse a su lado en el sofá.

\- Estás tomado- declaró sin sonar realmente molesta, podía adivinar las razones de su ebriedad y no se sentía orgullosa por ello.

\- No, no no…sólo estoy algo mareado- negó el auror acercándose a su esposa para sonreírle de una manera casi ausente.

\- Déjame ayudarte a subir al cuarto, necesitas descansar- le dijo ella sin querer antagonizarlo en ese estado, el aliento alcohólico de su esposo comenzaba a marearla.

\- No quiero descansar, quiero que hablemos- negó sin intenciones de levantarse- ¡Tenemos que hablar!- soltó con ímpetu.

\- Ahora no es buen momento Harry, no estás en tus cinco sentidos…

\- ¡Debe ser ahora!- objetó el otro mirándola con súplica mientras la tomaba suavemente de los brazos.

Harry Potter era el tipo de mago que, cuando tomaba demasiado, se ponía entre melancólico y depresivo. Por esa razón, Hermione cedió ante el ruego y lo tomó de la mano para indicarle que tenía su atención.

\- De acuerdo, ¿de qué quieres hablar?- preguntó con gentileza.

\- De nosotros- declaró el otro de inmediato.

\- Nosotros estamos bien- lo calmó ella levantando una mano para acariciar su rostro con cariño, realmente amaba a ese hombre.

\- ¿Lo estamos?- preguntó- Porque ya no lo sé…te siento distinta, no lo sé…tienes algo que me preocupa y no me lo dices…actúas diferente…- comenzó a decir con su voz desbalanceada- No entiendo por qué me dejaste solo- añadió alterándose un poco más con cada palabra.

En sus ojos había miedo, duda y amor.

\- No te dejé solo amor- le dijo ella con pesar- Pero las cosas son complicadas y es mejor para todos que no me involucre en la Orden. Eso no significa que no te ame- aclaró deseando poder consolarlo más, poder decirle que lo seguiría hasta el fin del mundo…pero eso no era posible

\- No puedo perderte- declaró el hombre aferrando entre sus brazos a la mujer de su vida sabiendo que no podría vivir sin ella por mucho que en ese momento estuviera lleno de incertidumbre.

\- Eso nunca pasará, no mientras tú me ames lo suficiente- contestó ella recargando su mentón en el hombro del otro mientras dejaba escapar dos solitarias lágrimas.

\- Te amo más que a mi vida- afirmó él con el corazón en la mano.

\- Te amo tanto que duele- respondió ella con una abrumadora sinceridad.

Harry se separó del abrazo para besar a su esposa en los labios con un gesto desesperado, como si temiera perderla en cualquier momento. Las lágrimas de los dos se mezclaron dejando correr el sabor salado en sus bocas pues se amaban profundamente y sus corazones retumbaban con fuerza para proclamarlo a los cuatro vientos.

Entonces el ojiverde levantó a Hermione dejando de lado su ebriedad y ella envolvió sus piernas en el torso de su esposo quien caminó hacia la habitación más cercana con el único propósito de amarse de cualquier manera posible, de volverse uno sólo y pertenecerse hasta lo imposible.

Él se sintió completo sabiendo que indudablemente era amado y que haría lo que fuera por conservar ese amor, por conservarla a ella.

 ** _…_** ** _-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…_**

\- Señor Malfoy- una mujer de cabellera negra entró a los invernaderos donde los alumnos tomaban su primera clase del día.

El rubio giró su cabeza de inmediato.

\- ¿Si profesora Parkinson?- inquirió el niño con educación.

\- Acompáñeme- pidió intercambiando una mirada con Neville quien supo que no le estaba pidiendo permiso así que soltó un suspiro pero asintió.

Scorpius miró a Albus rápidamente y salió de los invernaderos caminando a un lado de su profesora quien miraba hacia el frente con una expresión seria.

\- 'Sorbete de limón'- pronunció la adulta una vez que estuvieron frente a la gárgola que conducía al despacho de la directora.

El menor se limitó a subir las escaleras mientras éstas continuaban con su asenso; finalmente llegó a la puerta de hierro y madera donde seguramente lo esperaba su madre pues le había enviado varias cartas preguntando sobre noticas sobre su padre.

Tocó una sola vez antes de escuchar 'adelante' a lo que entró para ver a su madre sentada frente a la profesora McGonagall con un semblante demasiado serio para ser bueno.

\- Señor Malfoy, tome asiento por favor- le pidió la anciana con amabilidad.

Astoria no se giró para ver a su hijo hasta que estuvo acomodado en la silla.

\- Madre- la saludó el niño.

\- Tengo que tratar un asunto con Hagrid, siéntase con la libertad de utilizar mi oficina Señora Malfoy- declaró Minerva al tiempo que se levantaba para salir del lugar y brindarles algo de privacidad.

Astoria permaneció en silencio un par de minutos más hasta que inspiró profundamente para ver a su único hijo a los ojos.

\- El Wizengamot ha declaro a tu padre oficialmente como desaparecido- declaró la mujer con una voz que atentaba con romperse en cualquier momento.

\- Pero…

\- Actuaré como la cabeza de la familia Malfoy hasta que tú estés en condiciones legales de hacerlo- siguió tratando de ser fuerte ante toda esa situación.

Scorpius no podía creer lo que estaba escuchando, ¿acaso su madre se había dado por vencida? Él sabía que su padre estaba con vida y que eventualmente lo encontrarían…

\- No dejarán de buscar a papá ¿o sí?- preguntó con preocupación.

\- El Ministerio sí, ahora que Harry Potter renunció a su posición de Jefe de Aurores, no les importa lo que pueda pasar con Draco- espetó la otra frunciendo el ceño en clara frustración.

El rubio se sorprendió ante tal argumento, había sido una noticia amarillista el que el padre de Albus hubiera renunciado pero no imaginaba que los aurores perdieran sus principios por eso.

\- La madre de Albus puede presionar para que sigan buscando- argumentó recordando que esa mujer tenía mucho peso político en el Ministerio.

Astoria soltó un bufido poco propio de su persona.

\- La señora Potter me dejó muy claro que ese asunto no le correspondía- soltó con resentimiento- Pero eso no importa, contraté a varios magos que se dedican a encontrar a otras personas y no se detendrán hasta saber dónde está tu padre- agregó con más resolución- Mientras tanto, necesitas mantenerte alerta Scorpius, estoy segura que los llamados Pilares fueron quienes secuestraron a tu padre, luego atacaron la mansión y ya han irrumpido en Hogwarts…- su expresión pasó de seria a preocupada- Si las cosas siguen así, nos iremos del país- añadió.

Tal declaración enfureció al menor, no podía creer que su propia madre se estuviera comportando de esa forma, los Malfoy no eran unos cobardes.

\- La solución no es escapar, madre- respondió- Si ellos tienen a papá, seguramente es porque él sabía algo importante o representaba una amenaza para ellos- explicó seguro de sus palabras- No podemos irnos y dejar que hagan lo que quieran.

Astoria miró a su hijo con orgullo, no era que le entusiasmara su inusual valentía pero se sentía aliviada al saber que tenía su corazón en el lugar indicado; no era como Lucius Malfoy y le agradeció a Merlín por eso, sin embargo su principal preocupación era mantenerlo a salvo costara lo que costara.

Eso hubiera querido Draco…

\- No fue una pregunta hijo, si las cosas empeoran nos iremos del país- declaró la mujer con contundencia.

Entonces Scorpius supo que su tiempo estaba contado, debían apresurarse a encontrar el significado de lo que fuera que su padre le dejó.

 ** _…_** ** _-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…_**

\- ¿Cómo sigue el auror Finnigan?- preguntó un joven hombre de apariencia decaída y cabellera café.

\- Estable aunque sin señales de progreso- respondió la enfermera a cargo, luego miró al joven con pena- ¿Quieres pasar a verlo?- preguntó.

Teddy no pudo responder pues se sentía el único culpable de toda esa situación pese a que Padma le hubiera asegurado que habían sido las circunstancias y riesgos de su profesión.

\- ¡Teddy! Qué bueno que te encuentro, necesitamos hablar- lo sorprendió una conocida voz.

El joven tuvo ganas de ocultarse en ese instante pero sabía que no podría engañar tan fácilmente a su tía Luna quien se le acercaba con una gran sonrisa en su angelical rostro.

\- Hola tía Luna- la saludó a lo que la rubia lo envolvió entre sus brazos con fuerza, su túnica de un color verde lima la camuflaba con los sanadores del hospital.

\- Te noto muy poco azulado para ser bueno Teddy, ¿por qué no vamos a alimentar a algunos threstrals?- le propuso entusiasmada.

El otro suspiró por lo bajo forzándose a cambiar su cabello al usual tono azul que prefería en un intento de hacerle ver a la mujer que estaba bien, pero esa acción no le sirvió de nada pues la rubia seguía mirándolo con sus grandes ojos azules llenos de expectación.

\- ¿Es realmente necesario?- preguntó tratando de resistirse a la excursión, después de todo las criaturas mágicas no eran su fuerte.

\- No lo es, pero me ayudarás a atraerlos con tu pésimo estado de ánimo- respondió ella como si nada.

El joven suspiró nuevamente pero asintió a lo que la otra amplió su sonrisa y lo tomó de la mano para dirigirse al punto más cercado de aparición y esfumarse del hospital sin perder otro segundo.

Ambos aterrizaron en medio de una claro del bosque con altos pinos rodeándolos, hacía un poco de frío por la época del año pero no era nada que un buen hechizo calefactor no pudiera solucionar.

\- ¿Dónde estamos?- preguntó el metamorfomago maravillado por el bonito paisaje invernal del lugar.

Luna Weasley no se dignó en contestarle y simplemente comenzó a caminar rumbo al riachuelo que pasaba muy cerca de ahí, el agua estaba helada aunque ya no estuviera congelada pero no le importó y la rubia se sentó en la orilla disfrutando del silencio.

Teddy la siguió sin extrañarse ante la peculiar actitud de su tía, la conocía y no le quedaba más remedio que seguirle la corriente, así que se sentó a su lado.

Pasados unos segundos comenzó a relajarse, el aire era freso y limpio, el silencio reconfortante y su corazón se permitió disfrutar de esa calma.

\- Este es el Bosque de Dean- dijo finalmente la ojiazul mirando el agua como ausente.

El chico reconoció el nombre al instante, lo había escuchado innumerables veces en historias de la Segunda Guerra de Sangre…pero jamás había ido a conocerlo.

\- Es donde Harry y la tía Hermione se ocultaron luego de…- en ese punto se interrumpió al recordar con quien estaba.

\- Luego de que Ron los abandonara, sí, esa fue una realidad- completó ella sin alterarse en lo más mínimo, amaba a su esposo pero no era ciega a sus defectos y errores pasados- También es en donde Hermione le propuso a Harry que se hicieran viejos- agregó con una sonrisita.

El peliazul la miró confundido, esa parte de la historia nunca la había escuchado.

\- ¿Qué?

\- Hermione apareció aquí porque a este lugar había venido con sus padres alguna vez y le encantaba- relató la mujer- Abandonados por su mejor amigo, conscientes de que Albus Dumbledore no era el mago intachable que creían y con la varita de Harry destruida…Hermione tuvo la idea de que ambos se quedaran aquí para siempre- explicó conociendo bien la historia de boca de los protagonistas.

El otro miró el paisaje una vez más y sintió que él también podría albergar la misma fantasía; quedarse en ese bosque no sonaba mal, ahí no existían sus problemas ni había peligro alguno, solamente el murmullo del agua y el canto de las aves.

Era un lindo sueño.

\- Puedo entenderla- confesó.

\- Pero al final, ambos se fueron de aquí. ¿Sabes por qué?- le preguntó mirándolo a los ojos a lo que el chico se mordió su labio inferior en un gesto aprendido de Hermione, eso divirtió a la rubia pues podían no ser familiares sanguíneos pero Hermione era como su madre.

\- Porque el mundo mágico confiaba en ellos y ellos querían luchar por sus seres queridos- respondió.

\- Cierto, aunque no creas que Harry no cometió numerosos errores, se culpó por la muerte de muchos y aún lo hace, sin embargo no se rindió. Cuando intentó irse, Hermione no se lo permitió y caminó a su lado sin importarle el peligro- comentó para luego levantarse y cruzar el riachuelo- Están aquí- susurró apresurándose a sacar un trozo de carde cruda de la bolsa que llevaba, luego la arrojó con pericia.

El joven Lupin miró el trozo de carne fijamente y se sorprendió al verlo desaparecer aparentemente en la nada.

\- ¿Son los threstrals?- preguntó.

\- Hermosas criaturas- asintió la rubia lanzándoles más carne. El chico no supo qué decirle pues había visto dibujos de esos caballos y no le parecían bonitos en ningún sentido- En cierta ocasión, Harry y yo tuvimos una plática respecto a los threstrals porque yo los he podido ver desde pequeña pero él pudo verlos a partir de la muerte de Cedric…es una lástima que ese sea el precio para conocerlos- suspiró.

\- ¿Crees que yo pueda verlos algún día?- preguntó el peliazul mirando a la nada.

Luna lo miró nuevamente.

\- Temo que sí- asintió- Será mejor que volvamos antes de que las ciruelas dirigibles partan sin mí- declaró con seriedad.

Teddy le sonrió tomándola del brazo para desaparecer el bosque, sin duda esa plática le había ayudado a pesar de las partes algo absurdas que la conformaron.

No podía escapar de sus problemas ni culparse de todo lo malo que sucedía.

Debía ser fuerte.

 ** _…_** ** _-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…_**

\- Harry, sé razonable- pidió un hombre alto y de cabeza rapada.

\- Soy razonable Kingsley, no confío en esas personas y no trabajaré con quien lo haga- respondió el ojiverde tratando de no perder los estribos.

\- Tampoco yo confío en ellos pero es necesario conocerlos antes de tomar otras acciones, lo sabes- explicó el Ministro con un semblante cansado.

\- ¿Para qué me llamaste?- espetó el otro.

El moreno soltó un suspiro, no era sencillo ser el líder de la sociedad mágica en tiempos así; había llamado a Harry para tratar de convencerlo de regresar a su puesto pero parecía una tarea imposible.

\- Eres una de las personas en las que más confío, te quiero de vuelta en la Oficina de Aurores para que tomemos decisiones en conjunto- ofreció.

\- Me parece que fui claro en la última reunión, no voy a doblegarme ante unos terroristas- declaró arrepintiéndose de haber acudido al Ministerio.

\- Uno de ellos vendrá el día de hoy- confesó el otro.

\- ¿Invitaste a uno de ellos?- el ojiverde se levantó indignado, no podía creer que el antiguo auror fuera tan descuidado.

\- Viene para hablar- aclaró el otro- Debes entender que no tenemos otra opción, quiero lo mejor para nuestra sociedad y debo tomar las mejores decisiones para lograrlo; quédate a la reunión y saca tus propias conclusiones- le pidió al que fuera un adolescente atormentado.

Harry frunció el ceño pero no pudo evitar ver el beneficio en quedarse, al menos así podría conocer al enemigo de primera mano; nada que pasara lo haría regresar al Ministerio ya que la Orden del Fénix era su prioridad, y obtener información de los Pilares era crucial si querían ganar la guerra que se fraguaba.

\- Me quedaré- accedió- ¿Quién más estará presente?- inquirió sin deseos de ver a Flint o a algún otro Jefe de Departamento.

\- Un inefable por seguridad pero nadie más- le dijo el otro más tranquilo- La representante de los Pilares es Mina Barone, una hechicera de padre italiano y madre galesa; de acuerdo a sus registros está limpia- informó pasándole un pergamino con los detalles.

Harry lo tomó para leerlo rápidamente.

\- Nadie de ellos puede estar limpio, menos cuando atacaron a Seamus- espetó el ojiverde.

\- No tenemos pruebas de eso Harry, lo mejor es no mostrarnos hostiles hasta saber más- razonó el Ministro sintiéndose impotente pero sin tener otra opción.

En ese momento, alguien tocó en la puerta de su oficina.

\- La señorita Barone ha llegado- le informó una voz del otro lado.

\- Adelante- asintió el Ministro a lo que la puerta se abrió para dejar pasar a dos figuras.

El primero era el inefable que los acompañaría y la segunda era una mujer de apariencia impactante por decirlo de alguna manera. Harry reconoció que era hermosa, su altura era imponente con su escultural figura repleta de curvas sólo ocultas tras su elegante túnica, su sedoso cabello color ébano caía en exquisitos rizos por su espalda y hombros, además su rostro era de proporciones perfectas resaltado solamente por un par de seductores ojos color caoba y de largas pestañas.

Era el tipo de mujer que no pasaba desapercibida y que dejaban tanto a hombres como a mujeres sin aliento.

\- Buen día caballeros- los saludó en un perfecto inglés acariciando a los otros con su profunda voz, sus labios llenos parecían decir más cosas.

\- Un placer señorita Barone, soy Kingsley Shacklebolt Ministro de Magia y este es Harry Potter Salvador del Mundo Mágico- inició el moreno ligeramente afectado por la presencia de esa mujer.

Harry se cruzó de brazos sintiendo la magia que inundaba el ambiente, era casi como el efecto de las veelas pero no podía afectarlo pues Fleur le había enseñado un par de técnicas para resistir esa peligrosa atracción.

\- El gusto es mío señor Ministro, señor Potter- respondió ella ingresando de lleno en la oficina.

\- Por favor tome asiento- la invitó Kingsley regresando a su propia silla.

La mujer se acomodó y el inefable permaneció de pie detrás de ella por si algo sucedía, el hombre estaba alerta y aparentemente sin afectación por el _allure_ de esa mujer.

\- Vaya, tres hombres para hablar con una indefensa mujer- bromeó la hechicera claramente divertida, su piel tostada era tan suave que, al sonreír, parecía un crimen ver líneas en su rostro.

\- Indefensa no es la palabra que usaría para describirla- soltó el ojiverde sin poder contenerse, Kingsley lo miró con advertencia.

\- ¿No? ¿Entonces qué palabra usaría?- inquirió la aludida sin perder su sonrisa.

\- ¿Es usted una integrante de los Pilares?- preguntó el auror de vuelta, no pensaba caer en su juego.

\- Así es, fui bendecida con la runa de la Gracia- asintió con orgullo.

\- ¿Qué implicaciones tiene eso? ¿No es solamente para darles nombres dentro de su secta?

Mina amplió sonrisa dejando entrever una recta fila de perlas blanquecinas.

\- Es evidente la implicación de mi runa- declaró señalándose a sí misma.

Harry mantuvo su gesto adusto pensando cómo sería útil poseer gracia pero, al ver la mirada de Kingsley sobre la mujer, supo que en la política era importante.

\- Dígame señorita Barone, ¿qué es lo que pretenden los Pilares?- intervino el Ministro queriendo desviar el rumbo de la conversación a lo realmente importante.

\- Eso es algo muy simple, queremos paz- declaró ella- Buscamos orden, proteger lo que se deba proteger y redimir lo redimible; no pretendemos alterar el sistema de gobierno sino sencillamente añadirle un peldaño que permita unificar no sólo al Reino Unido sino a toda Europa- elaboró con convicción.

\- ¿Un peldaño? ¿Es decir que quieren colocarse por arriba de cualquier Ministro o Corte Mágica?- increpó el ojiverde a la defensiva, la reunión le parecía inútil si esa era la mentalidad de la mujer.

\- Es lo más natural señor Potter, cuando tengamos lo necesario, no habrá poder en este mundo que pueda superar el nuestro- explicó.

\- ¿Es eso una amenaza?- el ojiverde parecía cada vez más agitado.

\- Es un hecho- le respondió Mina- Visitaremos su Ministerio para instaurar el orden, en unos días más nos reuniremos nuevamente para afinar los detalles de la transición- declaró como si fuera lo más normal.

El Ministro se sorprendió ante la sinceridad de lo dicho, literalmente esa mujer les estaba diciendo ríndanse o aténganse a las consecuencias; lo peor del caso era que sabía que no podían ganarles y solamente se desataría otra guerra.

\- Nunca- negó Harry con una ira sorprendentemente controlada, ahora se revelaban las intenciones de los Pilares.

\- ¿Habla usted en nombre de toda la comunidad mágica, señor Potter?- le preguntó la mujer enarcando una de sus cejas, Destino había dicho que Potter sería un problema y no se equivocaba.

\- No, no lo hace- intervino Kingsley antes de que el otro pudiera decir algo más- Hablaremos de los detalles en nuestra siguiente reunión- declaró el hombre.

Harry le dirigió una mirada de completa incredulidad, luego miró la complacida expresión de Mina y se sintió traicionado nuevamente. No podía creer que Kingsley entregara tan fácilmente al Ministerio, que cediera su libertad y autonomía, no después de lo mucho que habían perdido al tratar de defender esas mismas cosas de Voldemort.

Sintió que su magia podía salirse de control en cualquier momento así que se retiró de la oficina sin molestarse en despedirse de nadie, atravesó el Atrio sin detenerse hasta llegar a la salida muggle donde siguió caminando hasta poder aparecerse.

Aterrizó en un conocido parque casi por instinto y se sentó en un columpio sin importarle quién pudiera verlo o el frío que estaba haciendo.

Nada parecía importar en ese momento pues el Ministerio no lucharía.

La Orden del Fénix debía defender su mundo una vez más.

Se balanceó suavemente manipulando el peso de su cuerpo para conseguirlo, hacía varios años que no hacía eso y lo extrañaba casi tanto como a la infancia que jamás tuvo.

\- ¿Harry?- una voz lo sobresaltó.

Se giró para ver la figura de un corpulento hombre claramente muggle, estaba parado a un lado del pasamanos cuidando de un niño muy parecido a él, seguramente su hijo.

Los pequeños ojos del extraño lo miraron con sorpresa y algo de pena, mientras el niño se dejaba caer para también verlo con intriga.

\- Dudley- lo reconoció pasados unos segundos, después de todo el rencor que le guardaba había quedado sepultado y ocasionalmente su escribían pero jamás se habían vuelto a ver- Este debe ser tu hijo- agregó recordando la mención del pequeño.

\- Sí, su nombre es Bryan- informó el otro tomando al niño por los hombros- Bryan, saluda a tu tío Harry- instó sin estar seguro de poder presentar a su primo de esa manera.

Pero el ojiverde sonrió.

\- Hola tío Harry- el pequeño lo saludó como si nada.

\- Hola Bryan- respondió el aludido sin saber qué otra cosa decir.

Se había aparecido en el parque de Privet Drive encontrándose con la única familia de sangre que le quedaba del lado de su madre y realmente no sabía qué hacer.

Su primo debió percibir su confusión y optó por hablar antes de que el otro decidiera irse.

\- ¿Por qué no vienes a cenar con nosotros? Mamá querrá verte y finalmente conocerás a Maggie- propuso con una gran sonrisa, Maggie era su esposa según recordaba de la invitación a la boda que nunca fue.

\- No sé si…

\- Así podremos ponernos al corriente, además Maggie no me perdonará el tenerte tan cerca y no haberte convencido de conocerla- bromeó con amabilidad.

Harry decidió que no había daño en aceptar la invitación, después de todo su primo se veía como un hombre cambiado y él necesitaba un respiro de la magia.

\- De acuerdo- aceptó.

 ** _…_** ** _-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…_**

\- Esto no sirve de nada- bufó Scorpius examinando el décimo libro en el día.

\- Pronto encontraremos lo que necesitamos- le dijo Albus sin dejar de leer su propio libro.

Gracias al pase que les había dado Hagrid, habían podido revisar varios libros de la Sección Prohibida pero ninguno parecía ser el indicado pues la poción que tenían no aparecía en ningún lado.

\- Creo que deberíamos probar la poción y ver qué pasa- declaró el rubio exasperado con la falta de información, enseguida sacó el pequeño vial de su túnica y lo abrió.

\- ¿Estás loco?- el otro le arrebató el frasquito antes de que su amigo cometiera algo nefasto- No sabemos qué tipo de poción es, sería peligroso probarla- aclaró cerrando el vial nuevamente.

\- Es la única manera de averiguar algo útil- insistió el rubio con terquedad.

\- ¿Qué te pasa Scorpius? Normalmente eres más astuto que intempestivo- le reclamó el ojiverde notando que su amigo se notaba ojeroso.

El ojigris soltó un suspiro pero dejó de tratar de recuperar la misteriosa poción.

\- El Ministerio ya no busca a mi padre- declaró.

Albus contuvo una exclamación, su padre ya no era el Jefe de Aurores y no podía prometerle nada a su amigo, especialmente porque su madre no había respondido sus cartas solicitándole precisamente de su ayuda.

\- Lo lamento- fue lo único que pudo decir.

\- Por eso necesito saber qué demonios es esta poción- dijo el otro con desespero- Mi padre me la dejó por algún motivo y eso podría darnos alguna pista sobre dónde está o por qué se lo llevaron…

\- ¿Crees que fueron los Pilares?- preguntó el pelinegro con un gesto de extrañeza, el otro lo miró- Piénsalo, si tu padre es uno de ellos ¿por qué lo secuestrarían?

\- Porque sabe algo que no les conviene o se volvió una amenaza- respondió el rubio sacando la conclusión más plausible que podía pensar.

\- Nada de esto tiene sentido- declaró Albus recargándose su cabeza sobre la mesa de la biblioteca.

Scorpius frunció el ceño concordando mentalmente con su amigo, nada tenía sentido y no sabía por dónde empezar.

\- Tenemos que pedir ayuda- concluyó el otro sabiendo que no podrían resolver ese misterio por su cuenta.

Albus se incorporó para mirarlo a los ojos, esa era una sugerencia peligrosa.

\- ¿Estás dispuesto a decirle de tus sospechas a otra persona?- quiso saber notando el grado de frustración de su amigo si estaba dispuesto a revelar el secreto de su padre.

\- Haré lo que sea necesario para encontrarlo- asintió éste, luego apretó sus puños con resolución- ¿Crees que tu prima quiera ayudarnos?

\- ¿Rose?- inquirió el ojiverde con escepticismo.

\- Evidentemente esa prima no, se mataría antes de ayudarme- negó el otro con una sonrisa ladeada- Victorie- aclaró recordando que la ravenclaw podría darles una idea más clara de lo que buscaban.

\- ¿Con que hablando de mí a mis espaldas?- como conjurada, la joven rubia se sentó en su mesa mirándolos con diversión.

Los otros se sobresaltaron por un momento pero luego se pusieron serios, Albus miró a Scorpius quien asintió para enfocar sus ojos en la recién llegada.

\- Señorita Weasley, ante las circunstancias por la que estoy pasando me veo en la necesidad de solicitar su ayuda- solicitó el niño con una formalidad que correspondía a las familias más antiguas.

La joven, poco acostumbrada aunque no ajena a ese tipo de gesto, borró su sonrisa y consideró que el joven Malfoy realmente hablaría de algo grave.

\- No hay necesidad de seguir protocolos Scorpius, y puedes llamarme por mi nombre- aclaró intercambiando una mirada con su primo.

\- Esto es serio Victorie, no puedes decirle a nadie más lo que vas a escuchar- le dijo Albus con un tono que no correspondía a su edad.

La adolescente consideró la situación, parecía que ese par tenía información que consideraban tan importante como para hacer todo ese preámbulo, si seguían por ese camino le pedirían hacer un Juramento…

\- Joven Malfoy, te ofrezco la ayuda que solicitas- respondió finalmente, era la respuesta al diálogo del rubio que se utilizaba antiguamente e implicaba que estaban en confianza.

Scorpius cerró sus ojos por un momento y luego los abrió para hablar.

\- Mi padre es parte de los Pilares de la Magia- declaró.

Victorie se mantuvo inexpresiva barajeando las probabilidades de que eso fuera verdad, muchas cosas comenzaron a cobrar sentido pero había unas cuantas que no encajaban.

\- ¿Estás seguro de eso?- preguntó.

\- Encontré su capa y su máscara en la mansión- asintió.

Dichas pruebas eran algo innegable además de peligrosas, su tío Harry sospechaba del señor Malfoy y ahora sabía que esas sospechas no eran infundadas.

\- Necesito saberlo todo- pidió la joven escuchando atentamente el relato de los niños y guardando en su memoria lo que consideraba útil para un futuro cercano- ¿Puedo ver la poción?- pidió cuando hubieron terminado de contarle sus sospechas y descubrimientos.

Albus sacó el vial de su túnica y se lo ofreció a su prima quien lo tomó con delicadeza para examinarla visualmente primero para luego abrirla y aspirar su aroma.

Sacó un sickle de plata de su bolsillo y lo colocó sobre la mesa, a continuación vació apenas una gota del líquido dorado sobre la moneda; en cuanto la poción hizo contacto, la moneda comenzó a tornarse líquida cual mercurio para después desaparecer en una halo de humo grisáceo.

Los tres alumnos contemplaron el suceso con atención y sorpresa ante semejante acontecimiento.

\- Alkahest- musitó la mayor sin poder creerlo.

\- Salud- dijo Albus sin salir de su impresión, la mesa de madera parecía intacta pero no había rastro del sickle.

\- ¿Qué dijiste?- le preguntó Scorpius con la esperanza de que la rubia tuviera la respuesta que buscaban.

\- Alkahest- repitió ella como asimilando lo dicho- Es una poción que se decía era un mito, se supone que era un hipotético disolvente capaz de reducir cualquier metal del universo a su material original o éter- elaboró examinando nuevamente el dorado líquido, jamás lo había visto y dudaba que existiera pero ahora lo tenía en sus manos.

\- ¿Para qué te daría esto tu padre?- inquirió el pelinegro con la duda impresa en sus infantiles facciones.

\- No lo sé- dijo el rubio mirando la poción de manera inquisitiva.

¿Acaso necesitan disolver algún metal?

La respuesta que creyó lo ayudaría a saber dónde estaba su padre, solamente le había generado más preguntas.

 ** _…_** ** _-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…_**

\- ¡Mamá!- gritó una niña de enormes ojos color avellana.

\- ¿Cómo estás amor?- la saludó su madre estrechándola entre sus brazos.

\- Bien la abuelita Jean y yo horneamos un pastel y el abuelo Edward se lo comió todo- informó con alegría.

Los aludidos sonrieron entrando en la sala tomados de la mano.

\- ¿Ah sí? Creí que el abuelo Edward estaba a dieta- señaló la castaña mirando a su padre con falsa severidad, el hombre tuvo la decencia de sonrojarse aunque no era gordo debía cuidar su dieta.

\- Sabes que tu padre no puede resistirse a mis postres- intervino su madre con dulzura- ¿Cómo estás cariño?- le preguntó besándola en la mejilla a manera de saludo.

La aludida frunció ligeramente el ceño, tenía que alertar a sus padres sobre lo que pasaba de alguna manera.

\- Lily, ¿quieres cortar algunas flores para mí?- pidió a su hija quien asintió al instante saliendo al jardín de la casa, desde la ventana podía vigilarla.

Los esposos Granger se tornaron serios mirando a su única hija con gravedad.

\- ¿Qué pasa? ¿Harry está bien?- inquirió Edward preocupado.

\- Harry está bien pero han sucedido varias cosas…- en ese punto tomó aire, no sabía cómo manejar el tema cuando ella era en parte responsable del mismo- El mundo mágico está en una etapa de cambio, aunque no todos han reaccionado bien; las cosas se han tornado algo tensas.

\- ¿A qué te refieres?

\- Harry renunció a su puesto dentro del Ministerio- inició.

\- ¿Por qué? ¿Pasó algo malo?- quiso saber su madre más intrigada que nunca.

\- Han habido ciertos disturbios y Harry no está de acuerdo cómo es que el Ministerio pretende resolverlos- relató.

\- Asumo que tú sigues en el Ministerio- intervino su padre.

\- Sí

\- Entonces ¿tú sí estás de acuerdo con el curso de acción del Ministerio?

\- Creo que es lo mejor que puede hacerse- asintió- Especialmente porque así evitaremos otra guerra y, a consecuencia de ella, la pérdida de innumerables vidas- puntualizó sin deseos de darles demasiados detalles.

Sus padres intercambiaron una mirada.

\- Nosotros siempre estaremos aquí para ti, no importa lo que pase o lo que decidas- le dijo su madre en un intento de consolar la tristeza que veía en el rostro de su hija.

\- Si algo llegara a pasar, confíen en Harry- soltó conteniendo sus lágrimas, no imaginaba qué podía pasar pero sabía que su esposo procuraría a sus padres.

\- Hermione…- pero su padre no pudo terminar la frase.

\- ¡Las tengo mamá!- exclamó Lily regresando a la sala con un ramito de flores en sus manos- ¿Te gustan?- preguntó ofreciéndole el ramo.

\- Me encantan- sonrió la castaña moviendo su varita para conjurar un jarrón con agua donde acomodó las flores- Las dejaremos con tus abuelos de regalo- propuso borrando su tristeza de momento.

\- De acuerdo, ¿ya es hora de irnos?- preguntó tan feliz como siempre.

\- Sí amor, es hora de irnos- asintió la mayor- Nos vemos mamá, papá- se despidió dándoles a cada uno un beso en la mejilla.

Sus padres no pudieron responderle antes de que ambas mujeres Potter desaparecieran entre las llamas verdosas de la chimenea.

Las cosas no hacían más que complicarse.

 ** _…_** ** _-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…_**

\- ¿Por qué haces esto?- le preguntó el pelinegro sin dejar de extrañarse ante el comportamiento de esa mujer.

La aludida sencillamente esbozó una amarga sonrisa.

\- Porque alguna vez lo perdí todo y le debo un favor a alguien- confesó sin encontrar motivos para ocultar sus intenciones.

El auror frunció el ceño inconforme con esa explicación, era su tercera reunión y hasta entonces no terminaba de confiar en la antigua slytherin, menos cuando habían secuestrado a Malfoy.

\- Hubo rumores…- inició.

\- No sabía que el gran Harry Potter se prestara a rumores- bufó ella bebiendo su whisky de fuego de un solo golpe, ambos estaban sentados en la mesa más oculta de la taberna.

\- Debes entender que no es fácil confiar en ti después de todo lo que hemos pasado- soltó dando un trago a su cerveza de mantequilla.

Pansy suspiró cerrando sus ojos por unos segundos, al parecer era momento para disipar esas dudas, no había otro camino.

\- Sabes que me casé con Blaise ¿cierto?- inquirió decidida a mantenerse firme ante lo que contaría.

\- Con Zabini, sí; ambos se fueron a vivir a Italia con su familia según recuerdo- asintió sin conocer todos los detalles.

\- El plan era escapar de las repercusiones provocadas por la guerra y en Italia nadie nos juzgaría por nuestro pasado- continuó- Creí que finamente seríamos libres, pero no imaginé que los Zabini estuvieran en medio de una de sus vendettas…- en esa parte obscureció su mirada.

\- ¿Vendetta?

\- Los Medici habían perdido a su heredero en un duelo contra los Zabini, y ansiaban obtener venganza- detalló- Por desgracia, Blaise era el segundo nieto y principal heredero de su abuelo así que a nadie de su familia le pareció conveniente que hubiera regresado con una esposa- agregó recordando las frías miradas que le dirigió esa familia al conocerla.

\- Los Medici son la familia más poderosa de Italia, si querían ejercer su vendetta ¿quiere decir que trataron de asesinarte?- preguntó atando los cabos.

Pansy soltó una risita llena de desprecio.

\- No, con su poder hubieran podido eliminar a los Zabini pero sólo exigieron que una de las nietas del patriarca de los Medici se casara con el heredero Zabini; de esa manera obtendrían el control de esa familia y dominarían Italia por completo- explicó- El único problema era que ese heredero ya estaba casado y yo esperaba un hijo suyo- soltó tocando su vientre de manera instintiva.

\- Pansy- el hombre presentía que esa historia terminaría en una tragedia y sintió pena por la mujer.

\- Perdí a mi bebé en una emboscada que los mismos Zabini prepararon, me querían muerta y Blaise no era capaz de defenderme- en ese punto sintió que sus ojos se humedecían pero se resistió- Tuve que escapar y apenas logré regresar a Inglaterra luego de que Blaise me pidiera el divorcio…mis padres me creyeron una deshonra y terminé en Hogwarts…la ironía…- terminó resumiendo su historia, aún después de tantos años seguía añorando lo que jamás pudo ser, al bebé que no tuvo la oportunidad de amar…porque lo hubiera amado más que a nada en el mundo.

Hubo un pesado silencio luego de esa confesión.

\- Lamento lo que pasó con tu bebé- dijo finamente el ojiverde- Pero eso no explica por qué nos estás ayudando, en realidad no explica nada- insistió.

\- Le debo un favor a alguien y esta es la única manera de garantizar la seguridad de ese alguien- acotó la mujer dando por finalizada su explicación- Si de algo sirve, estoy dispuesta a unirme a tu Orden y darles todo el apoyo del que sea capaz- agregó.

Eso definitivamente sorprendió al otro.

\- ¿Qué te hace creer que te aceptaríamos?- replicó el hombre con suspicacia.

La pelinegra terminó con su bebida y miró al auror con sus profundos ojos azules, mismos que adquirieron una chispa divertida, los Gryffindor siempre eran tan predecibles.

\- Sé cómo fabricar un Gleipnir- soltó.

 ** _…_** ** _-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…_**

* * *

 **A/N: Un capítulo nuevo y otra vez los dejo con más intrigas.**

 _Scathach.-_ _ **Esa es parte de la esencia que quería darle, la zona terriblemente gris en la que Hermione se encuentra y en la que sufre. Es cierto que los Potter son buenos el uno para el otro pero la vida sucede y las personas cambian como vimos al inicio de este capítulo. Respecto a Ginny, es un personaje complicado pero decidió apoyar a Hermione ante todo y veremos qué pasa con esa decisión. Nos leemos pronto!**_

 _Drys-1.-_ _ **Entendido; ya vimos las fracturas en la relación de Harry y Hermione además Pansy salió a la luz; todo puede pasar. Saludos.**_

 _Aid4.-_ _ **Hola, justamente pasó algo más con Pansy y ya veremos lo que sigue; sobre tus comentarios sobre Hermione temo que no puedo darte más detalle sin soltar spoilers así que lo dejo a tu interpretación. La lealtad que mostró Ginny no es más que el reflejo de su carácter (cuando no está cegada por un amor mal habido) lo cual lo percibimos en los libros (no en las películas); ya veremos qué pasa. Agradezco tus comentarios, hasta la próxima.**_


	14. Cuerno de Bicornio

**Disclaimer:** La idea original de Harry Potter, así como sus personajes son propiedad de J.K. Rowling.

* * *

 **EL OCASO DE LOS DIOSES**

 **...**

Summary: No fue sino hasta ese momento que comprendieron lo que estaba pasando; precisamente cuando el mundo se desmoronaba frente a unos ojos que ya no podían ver. – Hermione...- susurró una voz rota. – Nada es para siempre- dijo ella como si le hablara a un extraño y eso rompió su corazón un poco más. ¿Cómo llegaron a ese punto? AU EWE

* * *

 **[Capítulo 14: Cuerno de Bicornio]**

 **...**

" _Luego Guthrun pensó en morir,_

 _Cuando por Sigurth apenada se sentó;_

 _Lágrimas no tenía, ni sus manos retorcía,_

 _Ni se lamentaba, como otras mujeres._

 _A ella los guerreros sabios allí fueron,_

 _Anhelando su pesado dolor alivianar;_

 _Apenada no podría Guthrun llorar,_

 _Tan triste su corazón, parecía, que iba a quebrarse."_

 _-_ _-Guðrúnarkviða I o Primer canto de Gudrun_

* * *

…

Draco se permitió cerrar los ojos para tratar de visualizar los rostros de su familia: la dulce sonrisa de su madre, los perfectos rasgos de su esposa, la tierna mirada de su hijo y, quizás, hasta el ceño fruncido de su padre.

Los añoraba y maldecía cada segundo que pasaba forzado a estar sin ellos, cada instante desperdiciado en esa patética prisión a la que él mismo se condenó.

\- Me pregunto qué es lo que pasa por tu mente- declaró una voz sobresaltándolo y haciendo que se incorporara de su silla para defenderse.

Frente a él estaba Destino, la mujer que lo había arrastrado a ese lugar.

\- No te interesa- espetó con rencor, luego de haber sido sometido al Imperius se sentía especialmente irritado con esa hechicera de frío corazón.

La enmascarada no se movió de su posición pero soltó una suave risa.

\- Al contrario Draco, todo lo tuyo me interesa- lo corrigió con indulgencia, como si le hablara a un niño- Eres parte de nosotros y parte de mí, lo que piensas me pertenece y todo lo que hagas lo harás por mí- declaró como si se tratara de algo evidente.

\- Nunca- negó el otro sintiendo que su ira incrementaba lentamente.

\- Ah, ya veo- asintió ella- Crees que puedes escapar ¿verdad? La realidad es que tu vida ya no te pertenece y la runa que llevas grabada en tu piel lo demuestra- señaló su antebrazo a lo que el rubio lo cubrió instintivamente- La runa del Defensor, mmm, curioso que estés destinado a ser mi perro guardián; porque en eso te convertirás lo quieras o no Draco, ya que despreciaste ser mi aliado vivirás siendo mi lacayo…

\- ¡Nunca!- gritó el hombre sin aceptar que esa fuera su realidad pero la runa grabada sobre su piel comenzó a arderle.

\- Es una pena que el apellido Malfoy haya caído tan bajo- dijo en medio de un falso suspiro- Desde la Segunda Guerra Mágica supe que serías el que nos traicionara, el que se doblegaría ante la presión y al que finalmente tuviera que someter más que convencer- declaró con desenfado.

\- Entonces ¿para qué me enlistaste? ¿Para qué me pediste que me uniera a los Pilares?- espetó con rencor.

\- Quisiera decirte que fue para darte una oportunidad pero la realidad es otra- soltó con cinismo- Te recluté porque tú eras mi nexo con la persona que se encargará de forjar para mí una corona, la corona que me dará poder sobre todo ser mágico de este mundo- confesó en un tono demencial y el otro adivinó una sonrisa debajo de su dorada máscara.

\- Granger- dijo considerando un tanto irónico que la heroína del mundo mágico sería la causante del acenso al poder de esa peligrosa mujer.

\- ¿Hermione?- la pregunta en el tono de la otra lo hizo tensarse- No, ella no está destina a eso Draco; la persona que debe forjar mi corona desciende de la sangre más noble, es casi la última de su generación y la única con el poder necesario para lograr esta noble labor- explicó- Con su vida me dará el poder necesario para poner orden a nuestra sociedad y redimir todos de sus pecados- agregó.

\- ¿De quién estás hablando?- quiso saber cada vez más preocupado.

\- De la única persona que daría la vida por ti sin pensarlo dos veces- confesó la hechicera con el más cruel de sus tonos.

Draco abrió sus ojos con sorpresa y un frío helado recorrió su espalda, solamente había una persona que cumplía con esa descripción.

\- No…- murmuró sintiendo la impotencia invadir su alma.

\- Narcissa Malfoy hará lo que le pida si quiere salvar tu vida, así que prepárate para la ceremonia- declaró- En dos días se forjará el destino del mundo mágico- dijo saliendo de la celda sin otra palabra.

\- ¡No! ¡No! ¡Noooooooooooo!- el grito de Draco resonó por todo el lugar sin embargo no había nadie más que pudiera escucharlo.

… _ **-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…**_

\- ¿Así que hablaste con una de ellos?- preguntó Ron sentado en la mesa del comedor de Grimmauld Place, donde todos los demás integrantes de la Orden se habían reunido.

\- Mina Barone- declaró Harry colocando el nombre con el nombre de su runa en una de las paredes del lugar que se había transformado en su pizarrón.

Hasta el momento, tenían el nombre de los 12 Pilares en runas pero solamente conocían las identidades de 3 de ellos: Edric Vosper (la Astucia), Draco Malfoy (el Defensor) y Mina Barone (la Gracia).

\- ¿Cuál es el siguiente paso?- inquirió Neville con un gesto sombrío, no era usual verlo así pero dado lo recientemente sucedido…

\- Debemos encontrar su Santuario- habló Harry nuevamente.

\- Debemos averiguar qué es lo que buscan- dijo Luna como si eso fuera lo más lógico.

\- Quieren dominar al mundo, eso parece obvio- respondió Michael Corner soltando un bufido.

\- De acuerdo a la declaración de Malfoy, buscan algo mucho más peligroso que les ayudará precisamente a eso- confesó Harry habiéndoles contado todo lo referente a esa confesión.

\- ¿Realmente podemos confiar en Malfoy?

\- No tenemos otra opción

\- Buscan el Oro del Rin- habló nuevamente Luna reclamando la atención de todos.

\- ¿El qué?- su esposo la miró con intriga, muchas veces no sabía de lo que hablaba.

\- Eso es un mito Luna, nadie ha logrado encontrar nada que demuestre que es real- adujo Minerva sabiendo esa leyenda de memoria.

\- Tampoco han logrado demostrar que es un mito- respondió la rubia conjurando un pergamino con el dibujo de un anillo- El símbolo de los Pilares es la runa del Ocaso y el árbol de Yggdrasil viene directamente de la mitología nórdica…

\- ¿No estarás hablando del Anillo de los Nibelungos?- cuestionó Audrey reconociendo la historia.

\- No precisamente del anillo pero sí del Oro del que supuestamente fue forjado- aclaró Luna.

\- ¿Estás diciendo que los Pilares buscan un trozo de Oro mencionado en un mito muggle?- intervino Angelina con algo de incredulidad, a su lado George estaba pensativo.

\- El mito viene de una historia mágica- aclaró Minerva con mayor seriedad- Se dice que ese oro posee una magia sin igual y si se le forja en una joya, la persona quien la porte tendrá un poder absoluto…pero no entiendo cómo podrían conseguir encontrarlo y mucho menos encontrar el cómo forjarlo- razonó la mujer.

\- Tengo un par de contactos en Dinamarca que han dedicado su vida a este mito, y ayer me enviaron una lechuza diciéndome que detectaron una poderosa emisión mágica en las Islas Faroe- les informó Luna.

\- ¿Cómo podemos saber que ambos eventos están relacionados?- inquirió Bill sin encontrar la lógica en toda esa historia.

\- Porque dejaron su marca- dijo la rubia volteando el pergamino para mostrarles la imagen del Yggdrasil grabado sobre la tierra a un lado de un gran lago.

\- Entonces ya tienen el Oro…

\- Pero aún podemos impedir que forjen algo con él- adujo Fleur pensando en posibles planes de acción.

\- ¿Cómo? Quizás ya forjaron el anillo- dijo Percy tomando a Audrey de la mano.

\- Si tuvieran la joya, anillo o lo que sea, ya se hubieran presentado al Ministerio para declararse regentes- dijo Harry- Tenemos que detenerlos antes de que obtengan ese poder, así que traje a alguien que puede ayudarnos a eso- declaró.

\- ¿Quién?- Ron lo miró con intriga.

La puerta del comedor se abrió dando paso a una bruja de negra cabellera y adusta mirada quien se limitó a verlos de uno en uno para fruncir el ceño.

\- Creí que la famosa Orden del Fénix sería más impresionante- declaró con algo parecido a la decepción.

\- ¿Parkinson?- George miró a Harry con acusación- ¿Ella nos ayudará?

\- No hables como si no estuviera presente Weasley, y la respuesta es sí, yo los ayudaré- soltó con más agresividad de lo que pretendía.

\- No podemos confiar en ella Harry, sólo le importa su propio beneficio y nos venderá a todos si se presenta la ocasión- dijo Ron mirando a Pansy como si tuviera una enfermedad contagiosa.

La mujer le regresó el gesto de desprecio pero su alma se estremeció, aún después de tantos años seguía siendo blanco de odio por su pasado.

\- Y es por mi propio beneficio que les ayudaré a detener a los Pilares, si ellos toman el poder nadie estará a salvo ni volverá a ser libre- dijo con toda la resolución que pudo.

\- ¿Cómo planeas ayudarnos? ¿Sabes quiénes son? ¿Sabes cómo llegar a su Santuario?- Neville la miró con aire crítico pero no con desprecio.

\- Le dije a Potter que sabía fabricar un Gleipnir- soltó.

\- Imposible- clamó Cho hablando por primera vez.

\- Al contrario, es perfectamente posible si tienes los ingredientes y el conocimiento necesario para hacerlo

\- ¿De qué está hablando? ¿Qué es un Gleipnir?- inquirió Dean Thomas perdido con esos términos.

Cho aclaró su garganta preparándose para hablar.

\- En la mitología nórdica, un Gleipnir es una ligadura irrompible supuestamente fabricada por los enanos; físicamente es una cinta liviana, sedosa y fina que, sin embargo, nadie podría romper- relató- Mi familia ha pasado esa leyenda de generación en generación pero como algo imposible de fabricar- agregó mirando a Pansy con duda.

\- Todo esto es una locura- bramó Justin Finch-Fletcley externando lo que varios tenían en mente- Seguimos hablando de suposiciones, de mitos y cuentos para niños, cuando tenemos una amenaza real frente a nosotros; además, estamos basando nuestro plan en una antigua Slytherin que quiso entregar a Harry para salvar su vida- acusó señalando a Pansy.

El ojiverde en cuestión se tensó pero tomó nuevamente la palabra.

\- Nos estamos basando en lo que sabemos, los Pilares son magos poderosos y nada de lo que hemos hecho ha tenido algún efecto- declaró- Si Luna deduce que buscan el Oro del Rin, le creo; y si Parkinson dice que puede hacer el Gleipnir, también le creo; pero si tienes una mejor idea estaré feliz de escucharla, si alguna tiene una mejor idea es bienvenido a decirla- dijo mirando a los presentes con fijeza, sabía que todo era incierto pero no tenían más pistas.

Ron soltó un sonoro suspiro.

\- Además de este plan, necesitamos otro por si las dudas- dijo- Propongo que nos preparemos como si estuviéramos en otra guerra, empezando porque Harry y Teddy preparen sesiones de entrenamiento en duelo porque sé que muchos de nosotros no ha peleado en varios años- sonrió a lo que varios otros asintieron.

\- También necesitamos abastecernos con un repertorio de pociones que nos ayuden en las misiones y para cualquier emergencia- lo secundó Arthur Weasley.

\- Me encargaré de reabastecer las pociones de sanación y preparar una enfermería temporal- asintió Molly sin perder su resolución.

\- De acuerdo- asintió Harry- Aun así tenemos que encontrar la manera de entrar a su Santuario, nuestro tiempo es limitado…

\- Eso no servirá de nada Potter, lo mejor será forzarlos a que aparezcan- dijo Pansy.

\- Ya intentamos eso pero no se presentaron

\- ¿Hablas de tu fiasco con el partido de Quidditch?

\- Ey, ¿acaso tienes un mejor plan Parkinson?- defendió Ron con hostilidad.

La aludida enarcó una ceja.

\- Se acerca la celebración por la Batalla de Hogwarts…- insinuó mirando a Minerva de reojo.

\- No me gustaría poner a los alumnos en riesgo- dijo la directora conteniendo un suspiro.

\- Ni hablar, no podemos hacer de Hogwarts nuestro campo de batalla- intervino Teddy enfáticamente.

\- Dudo que los Pilares no aprovechen esta ocasión para hacer acto de presencia así que el riesgo existirá…- dijo Neville considerando seriamente el plan.

\- Pero ese riesgo será mayor si planeamos una emboscada, los alumnos pueden acabar en medio del fuego cruzado y no permitiré que algo malo le pase a Victorie- replicó Teddy.

En ese punto Fleur miró al joven con una sonrisa llena de agradecimiento, se alegraba al verlo consternado por su hija mayor.

\- Tendremos que aprovechar la ocasión Teddy, nos aseguraremos de tener rutas de escape para los alumnos pero nadie más que la Orden puede saber del plan- enfatizó Harry.

\- Si no hacemos estos, todos estaremos en peligro; no creo que tengamos opción- lo secundó Bill mirando a su esposa a los ojos, comprendían los riesgos y sus corazones deseaban no involucrar a sus hijos en ese desastre pero no tenían opción.

\- ¿En cuánto tiempo puedes tener el Gleipnir?- Cho miró a Pansy a los ojos.

\- Con ayuda, lo tendré listo para el día de la celebración- respondió la pelinegra con seguridad.

\- Entonces está decidido, el 2 de Mayo desenmascararemos a los Pilares- clamó Harry.

Teddy bufó pero los demás asintieron.

… _ **-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…**_

Para Narcissa Malfoy esa parecía ser otra noche en vela.

Su mirada estaba perdida en lo negro de la noche y sus manos sostenían una taza de té que hacía tiempo se había enfriado.

\- Narcissa…

\- No quiero escucharte Lucius, suficiente daño has hecho con tus palabras- lo cortó la mujer sin siquiera mirarlo.

El hombre, vestido con un pijama de seda, soltó un suspiro colocándose atrás de la silla donde su esposa estaba sentada.

\- Debes comprenderme Narcissa…

\- Estoy cansada de comprenderte Lucius- en ese punto giró su rostro para verlo con dureza- Primero fue la presión de tu padre por unirte a los mortífagos, luego fue el miedo que tenías de ver a tu familia ser oprimida por el Señor Tenebroso, después fue tu orgullo destrozado ante la ayuda del señor Potter que calificaste como 'caridad', y ahora es tu negación a admitir que amas a nuestro hijo- espetó.

\- Nunca dije que no lo amara- bufó cruzándose de brazos.

\- Pero jamás le has demostrado que sí lo haces, siempre lo criticaste por no ser el heredero que idealizabas y crees que no sabe cómo educar a Scorpius…

\- Porque no sabe hacerlo, el niño se hizo amigo de un Potter- exclamó como si eso fuera un crimen.

\- ¡Y eso pudo haberlo hecho Draco si no le hubieras llenado la cabeza de estupideces!

\- ¡Ahora le llamas estupideces pero antes creías en ellas! ¡Tu familia te educó para eso! ¡Te casaste conmigo por eso!- bramó cada vez más exasperado por la discusión.

En ese punto la rubia abrió sus ojos con incredulidad.

\- ¿Crees que me casé contigo por eso?- preguntó en un tono peligrosamente suave.

El hombre frunció el ceño pero mantuvo su postura.

\- Jamás habrías hecho algo como lo que hizo tu hermana Andrómeda, no habrías deshonrado así a tu familia- dijo.

\- Es cierto que no los habría deshonrado con lo que creí que era una deshonra en ese entonces- asintió ella- Pero tú no eras mi única alternativa, has de saber que mi padre me dio a escoger a muchos otros, magos con un árbol genealógico impecable y sin antecedentes obscuros- soltó.

\- ¿Qué dices?- el rubio no había escuchado esa historia.

\- Lo que escuchas querido- asintió la hermosa mujer mirando un rastro de duda en los rasgos del otro- Me casé contigo porque te elegí, porque creí ver al amoroso hombre oculto tras esa máscara de frialdad…pero ahora sé que fui una tonta, nunca fuiste ese hombre sino alguien al que no le importa nada más que sí mismo- espetó.

Lucius se quedó callado durante unos largos segundos tratando de que su cerebro procesara lo dicho por su esposa pues le parecía irreal.

\- Te equivocas- susurró sin dejar de mirarla.

La rubia acercó su rostro al del otro para darle un suave beso en los labios, luego le sonrió.

\- Desearía que así fuera pero la realidad es que ya es demasiado tarde para que intentes cambiar- soltó poniéndose de pie para salir de su habitación.

Esa noche sería la primera de muchas noches en las que dormiría sola porque su matrimonio estaba roto.

\- ¿Astoria?- preguntó al detectar la figura de su nuera en una de las salas de la mansión, era tarde como para estar tomando té aunque quizás la joven tenía el mismo insomnio que la mayor.

\- Buenas noches Narcissa- la saludó ésta- ¿Gustas un poco de anís?- ofreció señalando su copa medio vacía.

\- Preferiría una copa de vino- bufó la otra convocando una botella y una copa para servirse el elegante líquido borgoña.

Astoria esbozó una sonrisita.

\- Draco siempre ha tenido una preferencia particular por el vino, ahora sé quién se lo enseñó- bromeó dejando escapar una risa hueca.

 _Draco_

El nombre de su único hijo hizo que la rubia borrara su sonrisa y se bebiera su vino de un solo trago, cosa que jamás haría bajo otras circunstancias.

\- Voy a salir a caminar- dijo de la nada rellenando una vez más su copa y dejando la botella sobre la mesa.

La castaña sencillamente asintió continuando con su muda contemplación a la nada mientras su suegra salía tranquilamente al jardín de los Nott.

El cielo estaba despejado y la luna resplandecía en su cuarto menguante como si todo en el mundo estuviera bien, como si los humanos fueran seres insignificantes para su ciclo sin fin.

Narcissa llegó hasta los límites de la propiedad percibiendo el punto exacto en donde acababa el Fidelius que los escondía del mundo entero, no había barrera físicas que le impidieran el paso así que avanzó hasta dejar expuesta su presencia a cualquier que la estuviese buscando.

Dio un trago más a su vino y esperó.

\- Señora Malfoy- la saludó una voz desconocida.

La mujer se giró para encarar a un hombre de rasgos angulosos y nariz respingada, parecía un ser inofensivo sino fuera por la varita con la que le apuntaba.

\- ¿Has venido a llevarme con mi hijo?- preguntó sin alterarse, su varita la había dejado en la cocina pues no tenía intenciones de resistirse.

El mago la miró con curiosidad pero asintió.

\- Draco se sentirá muy triste cuando la vea- dijo pero la otra le mostró una fiera sonrisa.

\- Al menos estaremos juntos- confesó indolentemente.

La copa de vino cayó al suelo rompiéndose en pedazos y dejando que su líquido borgoña fuera absorbido por el pasto del lugar.

Las dos figuras habían desaparecido en medio de la noche y ante las estrellas como mudos testigos de lo acontecido.

Porque no había nada que una madre no fuera capaz de hacer por sus hijos.

Nada.

… _ **-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…**_

Hermione caminaba por los conocidos pasillos de su amado Colegio mientras el eco de sus zapatillas resonaba en medio del silencio.

Era viernes y todos los alumnos estaban en clase.

\- Hermione- un hombre la interceptó regalándole una de sus sonrisas- ¿Qué haces aquí?- le preguntó con amabilidad.

Ella miró a Neville recordando cuando tan sólo era un niño lleno de inseguridades pero que trató de detenerlos para que no siguieran haciendo perder puntos a su Casa.

Ahora era un hombre que poseía una mirada firme y claras convicciones.

\- Hola Nev- lo saludó regresándole la sonrisa- Vine a hablar con Minerva- declaró.

\- ¿Por qué no llegaste por su chimenea?- se extrañó pues siempre se hacía así cuando visitaba.

\- Preferí aparecerme en Hogsmeade y tomar la ruta turística por los viejos tiempos- confesó.

\- No te culpo- asintió él- Por desgracia, Minerva tuvo que salir a una reunión urgente pero ¿qué tal si te invito una taza de té mientras regresa? ¿O tienes prisa?- ofreció sin darle más detalles.

La castaña supo entonces que la directora seguramente estaba reuniendo aliados para la Orden del Fénix, especialmente porque el tiempo se estaba agotando.

Al día siguiente sería 2 de Mayo y habría una gran celebración en el castillo a la cual había sido cordialmente invitada, pero no tenía ánimos de asistir.

\- Tengo tiempo- asintió a lo que el otro le ofreció su brazo y ella lo tomó sintiendo la calidez de su amistad más fuerte que nunca.

Neville Longbottom era un mago extraordinario y se alegraba de llamarlo su amigo.

\- ¿Cómo has estado? Parece que tiene años que no hablamos- inició el hombre guiándola hacia su sala privada.

\- Sinceramente todo ha sido caótico, la vida de adulto no es tan interesante como creía- bromeó acomodándose en uno de los sillones de la sala.

Neville soltó una carcajada mientras preparaba el té prometido.

\- Lo es cuando te rodeas de niños y adolescentes que viven despreocupados de lo que pasa en el mundo exterior- dijo- Algunos más que otros claro- agregó recordando a sus sobrinos.

La mujer sonrió recordando a sus dos hijos y también a sus sobrinos.

\- Aún no sé cómo Ginny y tú pueden mantenerse cuerdos- soltó recordando cuando ella misma era estudiante- ¿Cómo están mis hijos?- agregó de inmediato.

\- James sigue empeñado en superar las bromas de los Merodeadores y Albus mantiene un perfil bajo aunque es brillante en todas sus clases y no se separa de Scorpius- declaró el profesor ofreciéndole la taza de té que la otra aceptó agradecida.

\- ¿Victorie?

\- Ah, tu ahijada es sobresaliente pero eso ya lo sabes- dijo él sentándose frente a su amiga- Estoy seguro que se graduará como la primera de su clase al igual que tú- añadió.

Hermione no pudo evitar sentirse orgullosa por eso, su ahijada era sin duda una alumna ejemplar y una hija modelo según sus propios padres.

\- Me alegra- asintió sin elaborar más.

El mago la miró a los ojos sintiendo que su amiga parecía demasiado contemplativa, demasiado fatigada a juzgar por las ojeras que cargaba, demasiado preocupada por su rígida postura…

\- Hermione- su voz se tornó seria y la aludida le regresó la mirada- ¿Qué pasa?- preguntó tomándola de la mano en un gesto íntimo aunque totalmente platónico.

Ella sintió que su corazón se rompía un poco más y su garganta se secó con palabras que no podía decir, abrió sus labios para decirle lo más cercano a la verdad que le era posible.

\- Tengo miedo- confesó justo cuando una lágrima escapó de sus ojos a traición.

El otro no borró su sonrisa y levantó una mano para limpiar la gota salada que escurría por su tersa mejilla, hubo una época en la que hubiera hecho lo que fuera por ganar su amor sin embargo ahora se sentía bendecido pues había ganado su amistad y cariño.

\- Todos lo tenemos, es normal- dijo el hombre.

\- ¿Podrás perdonarme Neville?- preguntó sin hacer caso de lo dicho anteriormente.

\- ¿Qué dices? ¿Perdonarte qué?

\- Que no esté con la Orden, que haya arrastrado a Ginny conmigo, que sea débil, que no sea capaz de protegerlos…- soltó dejando salir sus temores como si solamente necesitara un oído amigo que se prestara a escucharla.

Neville abrió sus ojos con sorpresa pero la apresó entre sus brazos dejando descansar sobre su hombro la cabeza de su amiga.

\- No hay nada qué perdonar Hermione- le dijo- Ginny es una mujer adulta capaz de tomar sus propias decisiones, y estoy seguro que tú tienes tus motivos para hacer lo que haces…yo no te juzgaré- habló con tanta comprensión que la castaña se sintió desmerecedora de tenerlo a su lado.

Ella era la mala de esta historia y muy pronto todos sabrían la verdad.

\- Gracias- musitó refugiándose en el abrazo de su amigo.

… _ **-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…**_

Harry salió de su cambiador vestido con una túnica de gala color verde botella que hacía resaltar el color de sus ojos, su cabello se veía tan revuelto como siempre pero poco le importaba pues esa noche sería decisiva para muchas cosas.

Frente al espejo de su habitación vio a su esposa terminando de ponerse los pendientes que le regalara en alguno de sus aniversarios; ella llevaba un largo vestido color índigo que hacía resaltar cada una de sus curvas de una manera poco reservada para ser la madre de tres.

Él se acercó hasta poder colocar su boca a un lado de su oído.

\- ¿Te he dicho lo bien que te ves?- le susurró provocándola una placentero escalofrío.

\- No lo suficiente- respondió ella girándose para rodear el cuello de su esposo con sus brazos y darle un suave beso en los labios.

\- Sabes que no tienes que ir si no quieres ¿verdad?- le dijo en un pobre intento por disuadirla de acudir a la celebración por el final de la Segunda Guerra de Sangre, sabía lo que podría ocurrir y no quería verla en riesgo.

\- Lo sé- asintió ella liberándolo de su abrazo a la vez que contenía un suspiro, realmente no quería ir sin embargo presentía que algo iba a pasar y debía estar presente.

\- Hay algo que siempre quise preguntarte- inició el hombre con más seriedad y ella lo miró con suspicacia pero no lo interrumpió- ¿Qué sucedió en Angola?- inquirió recordando esa misión en la cual fue capturado pero su esposa junto con Ron lo habían rescatado de una forma que jamás se reveló del todo.

Hermione borró su sonrisa y sus ojos se volvieron serios.

\- Nada de lo que esté orgullosa- soltó dando un paso hacia atrás, recordar ese momento de su vida no le era agradable.

\- Hermione…

\- No Harry, hay cosas que es mejor dejar en el olvido- dijo negándose a ceder ante sus ruegos a lo que el otro suspiró.

\- De acuerdo, respetaré tus deseos- asintió dándose por vencido- ¿Nos vamos?- propuso ofreciéndole su brazo.

\- Vamos- asintió ella habiendo dejando a Lily con sus padres pues toda su familia mágica acudiría a esa celebración.

Los Potter aparecieron en los límites de las barreras protectoras de Hogwarts donde dos aurores los esperaban.

\- Buenas noches, por favor identifíquense- dijo uno de ellos con su varita preparada.

\- Hermione y Harry Potter- habló el ojiverde sin dudarlo, conocía al auror pero no se saludaron como tal, desde que había renunciado sus aurores lo trataban con dura indiferencia.

Los aurores los examinaron rápidamente buscando algún objeto peligroso y corroborando sus identidades.

\- Bienvenidos señores Potter- dijo el otro auror dándoles otro traslador que los hizo aterrizar en las grandes puertas del castillo donde Neville los esperaba.

\- Hola chicos, bienvenidos- los saludó con entusiasmo.

\- Impresionante seguridad- dijo Hermione sintiendo cómo otra barrera mágica los inspeccionaba.

\- Habrá muchas personas importantes y tanto Minerva como el Ministro acordaron priorizar la seguridad- les informó a sus amigos- En el Gran Comedor encontrarán a Filius esperándolos- le dijo invitándolos a pasar.

Cuando finalmente entraron al Gran Comedor, luego de ser inspeccionados por el diminuto profesor de Encantamientos, se maravillaron al verlo repleto de personas y adornado de una manera soberbia; casi se parecía al Baile de Navidad que habían tenido durante el Torneo de los Tres Magos.

\- ¡Harry! ¡Hermione!- la voz de su mejor amigo los regresó al presente.

\- Ron, es un milagro que estés aquí tan temprano- bromeó la castaña mientras el pelirrojo los abrazaba.

\- No sé de qué hablas, yo siempre llego temprano- bufó el hombre fingiendo indignación.

\- ¿No es hermoso? Solamente faltan algunas hadas y la decoración sería perfecta- intervino Luna saludándolos como si los hubiera visto hacía unos minutos.

\- Sin duda Minerva se esmeró en la decoración- asintió Harry mirando su entorno con ojo crítico.

Hermione detectó que todos los miembros, que conocía, de la Orden del Fénix estaban presentes y esparcidos por todo el salón.

\- Iré a saludar a Kingsley- declaró separándose del grupo que claramente quería decirse algo más.

Se acercó al grupo en donde el moreno estaba conversando amenamente, eran políticos y personas del Wizengamot a los que conocía bien.

\- Kingsley, caballeros- saludó en un tono demasiado serio para una fiesta.

\- Hermione, buenas noches- dijo el otro regalándose una amplia sonrisa de dientes blancos- ¿Qué estás tomando?- preguntó.

\- Nada aún, acabo de llegar con Harry- aclaró mirando a su esposo al otro lado del salón.

El grupo de magos se tornó serio y no se dignaron en voltear a ver al antiguo Jefe de Aurores.

\- Permíteme ofrecerte una copa de vino, Hermione- intervino una nueva voz y la castaña frunció su ceño al toparse con el rostro de Marcus Flint quien efectivamente tenía una segunda copa de vino en su mano derecha.

\- Gracias Marcus- aceptó forzando el nombre del arrogante mago.

\- No creí que veríamos a tu esposo esta noche considerando que desertó al Ministerio de Magia- declaró venenosamente a lo que Kingsley se mostró tenso pero no dijo nada.

\- ¿Acaso esperabas que el Salvador del Mundo Mágico faltara a la conmemoración del día en el que derrotó a Voldemort?- pregunto regresando la agresión sin dudarlo- Por otro lado, el que tú estés aquí es admirable considerando que tu padre murió ese mismo día luchando como mortífago- agregó.

El gesto de Flint se obscureció pero no perdió su falsa sonrisa.

\- El pasado es el pasado, ahora todo es diferente y la amenaza es otra- respondió.

\- Dejemos ese tema de lado, estamos aquí para celebrar la ocasión no para discutir de política- intervino el Ministro sin ánimos de presenciar una pelea entre dos de sus Jefes de Departamento.

\- Es cierto, los dejo disfrutar la velada caballeros- se despidió la mujer caminando entre la multitud para tratar de ubicar a otra persona.

\- Granger- la reconoció la mujer de cabellera obscura, llevaba una elegante túnica color cobalto y su rostro estaba impecable, no obstante parecía incómoda.

\- Parkinson, normalmente te quedas en tu habitación durante esta celebración ¿no?- inquirió la otra.

\- No te interesan mis asuntos- espetó la otra.

\- Sólo vine a recordarte nuestro pacto, lo tienes presente ¿verdad?- la cuestionó sin mirarla, quien las viera pensaría que sencillamente habían coincido en esa posición y no que estuvieran teniendo una plática.

\- ¿Cómo olvidarlo?- bufó la pelinegra bebiendo de su propia copa.

\- Excelente, hasta pronto Parkinson- asintió la castaña caminando nuevamente por el salón.

Las puertas se volvieron a abrir para dejar pasar a una curiosa comitiva de individuos que Hermione reconoció de inmediato, eran algunos de los Pilares sin máscaras ni capas aunque evidentemente entre ellos no iba Edric ni Mina quienes ya eran reconocidos.

Charles Peasegood caminó en línea recta hasta su posición para susurrarle algo al oído, acto seguido se acercó a saludar a otras personas del Ministerio.

La sangre de Hermione se heló dentro de sus venas.

' _El día ha llegado'_

… _ **-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…**_

Narcissa miró a la persona enmascarada frente a ella, percibía una poderosa energía mágica pero no se dejó intimidar, después de todo ella misma se había dejado capturar.

\- ¿Dónde está mi hijo?- quiso saber sin esperar que le pudieran negar la respuesta.

Destino soltó una risita.

\- En verdad es una mujer decidida señora Malfoy, y admiro el amor que le profesa a Draco- comentó la otra sin ademán de moverse de su posición.

Ambas mujeres estaban sentadas en los sillones acomodados dentro de una de las húmedas salas del Santuario.

\- Me importa poco lo que opine de mí- replicó la primera con soberbia, no tenía paciencia para conversar con nadie.

\- Entiendo, la cuestión es que Draco no se encuentra en condiciones de recibir visitas…

Esa fue la chispa que encendió el fuego en el interior de la rubia quien se levantó del sillón de un salto.

\- ¿Qué le ha hecho a mi hijo?- exigió saber con clara amenaza.

\- Nada que no se haya buscado él mismo- respondió la otra- Le pido se tranquilice antes de que suceda algún accidente- agregó.

La rubia apretó sus dientes para contener la furia que sentía pero volvió a sentarse en su lugar, de nada le serviría tornarse visceral en esa situación tan delicada.

\- Quiero verlo- pidió nuevamente.

\- No diga que no se lo advertí- asintió levantándose para caminar hacia la salida, Narcissa la siguió entre el laberinto de pasillos que era ese lugar hasta que llegaron a una especie de celda de la cual abrió su puerta- Tienes 5 minutos y, por favor, no intente nada o tendré que lastimarla- agregó dando media vuelta para regresar por donde habían llegado.

La rubia se apresuró a entrar a la celda topándose con una figura recostada en la única cama del diminuto espacio, era su hijo…

\- Draco- murmuró con alivio comenzando a examinarlo detenidamente.

Parecía más pálido de lo normal, su delicada piel estaba cubierta de cortes y sus ojos cerrados presentaban unas terribles manchas negras que evidenciaban lo poco que dormía.

\- Draco, ¿qué te han hecho?- preguntó en voz baja mientras trataba de despertarlo de manera egoísta pues no quería robarle el poco descanso que era capaz de obtener pero necesitaba escuchar su voz.

El joven no se despertó.

\- Draco- lo llamó con más fuerza agitando su cuerpo para tratar de hacerlo reaccionar.

\- No despertará, tomó una poción para dormir- dijo una nueva voz a lo que la rubia se colocó frente a su hijo en actitud defensiva.

\- Me dijeron que tenía 5 minutos- espetó con más agresividad de la que pretendió.

La recién llegada se limitó a sonreír, no tenía máscara alguna y sus ojos estaban cerrados pero su gesto era demasiado amable como para ser de confianza.

\- Y los tienes, sólo vengo a revisar a su hijo- se explicó sacando su varita para lanzar un hechizo sin más.

La rubia lo reconoció como inofensivo y la dejó pasar.

\- ¿Quién es usted?- preguntó.

\- Cassiopea Stretton, un placer señora Malfoy- se presentó continuando con el análisis del joven.

\- ¿Qué han hecho con mi hijo?- fue la siguiente pregunta.

\- Destino lo está castigando por su traición, no lo matará pero terminará por romper su voluntad si sigue así- elaboró aplicándole un par de hechizos sanadores.

\- No lo comprendo, ¿qué traición? ¿Qué es lo que pretenden?

Cassiopea percibió claramente el desconsuelo de la mujer que, ante todo, era madre y sintió que debía explicarle las cosas un poco más a detalle.

\- Draco fue a entregarse a los aurores, confesó todo lo que sabía de nosotros y trató de detenernos- dijo sin emitir juicios- No sé qué fue lo que lo hizo cambiar de opinión pero súbitamente ya no compartía nuestras convicciones y el miedo invadió su ser…supongo que eso lo aprendió de usted- añadió sin malicia.

Narcissa sintió como si le hubieran clavado una estaca en el pecho…traición…eso era lo que Draco había aprendido de ella.

\- ¿Qué puedo hacer para que lo dejen ir?- preguntó con la esperanza de lograr salvarlo.

\- Es demasiado tarde, Draco es parte de nosotros y Destino no lo dejará ir- negó la otra- Lo único que puede hacer es evitar que siga sufriendo- propuso.

La rubia la miró con desesperación.

\- ¿Cómo?

\- Necesitamos obtener algo pero para eso necesitamos un sacrificio- en ese punto abrió sus ojos blancos para encarar a su interlocutora- _"De puro linaje y obscuro pasado, la flor que envenena la mano de su amo, ofrecerá su sangre para forjar lo deseado, y de su último pétalo el tesoro anhelado."-_ recitó como en trance.

Narcissa supo que se referían a ella, ella era quien había traicionado a Voldemort y ahora pedían su sangre a cambio de la integridad de su hijo.

\- ¿Dejarán de hacerle daño?- preguntó con seriedad mientras aceptaba su destino.

\- Sí

\- Voy a necesitar algo más que tu palabra- refutó la rubia.

\- ¿Le parece un Juramento Inquebrantable?- preguntó una nueva voz, Destino había regresado.

\- Quiero despedirme- pidió la otra mirando a su adorado hijo de reojo.

\- Lo hará durante la ceremonia, ahora debemos prepararnos para una fiesta- asintió Destino ofreciéndole su mano.

Y Narcissa la tomó.

… _ **-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…**_

* * *

 **A/N: Un nuevo capítulo para acercarnos al clímax de la historia. ¿Qué les pareció?**

 _FlorFleur.-_ _ **Hola nuevamente! Me da gusto saber nuevamente de ti y te agradezco tus comentarios; respecto a Sol de Invierno no puedo prometer nada (como bien dices) pues no me gustaría arruinar la historia con una segunda parte que no llegue al mismo nivel de calidad. Ahora, de esta historia espero que el nuevo capítulo te haya gustado tanto como los anteriores; sin duda nos seguiremos leyendo. Hasta entonces!**_

 _Viridianasag.-_ _ **Hola, Pansy nos dará más de qué hablar y quizás Blaise nos sorprenda con una aparición pero no diré cuánto ni en qué aspecto; Hermione definitivamente nos está sorprendido pero ¿será que todo está por revelarse?**_

 _Drys-1.-_ _ **Hola; ¿crees que son más cortos? Debe ser porque todo está por explotar, en esa ocasión volvemos a saber de Draco aunque no de Scorpius (aún). Saludos!**_

 _Aid4.-_ _ **Hola, gracias por tus comentarios siempre enriquecedores. Hermione tuvo un momento de debilidad con Neville y ahí podemos ver que la situación tampoco es fácil para ella pese a todo; si bien Harry es el epítome de todo lo noble y ahora el líder de la Orden, hay más personas que lo apoyan pese a que sean aliados inesperados como Pansy. Por otro lado, no vimos a los chicos en este capítulo pero seguro están planeando algo especialmente con lo que han descubierto, el propósito de la poción es bastante claro pero ¿cómo lograrán hacerlo? Pueden tener las herramientas pero no la manera. Luego, la parte de Harry y Hermione que está siendo afectada por todo lo que pasa es difícil, sin embargo vemos que siguen queriéndose tanto como siempre aunque el siguiente capítulo será duro para ambos…no diré más. Saluods!**_


	15. Ópalo

**Disclaimer:** La idea original de Harry Potter, así como sus personajes son propiedad de J.K. Rowling.

* * *

 **EL OCASO DE LOS DIOSES**

 **...**

Summary: No fue sino hasta ese momento que comprendieron lo que estaba pasando; precisamente cuando el mundo se desmoronaba frente a unos ojos que ya no podían ver. – Hermione...- susurró una voz rota. – Nada es para siempre- dijo ella como si le hablara a un extraño y eso rompió su corazón un poco más. ¿Cómo llegaron a ese punto? AU EWE

* * *

 **[Capítulo 15: Ópalo]**

 **...**

" _Al líder de los hombres_

 _yo eminente parecía_

 _Y más noble que todas_

 _las doncellas de Herjan;_

 _Tan pequeña ahora_

 _como la hoja soy_

 _En el sauce colgando;_

 _mi héroe está muerto."_

 _-_ _-Guðrúnarkviða I o Primer canto de Gudrun_

* * *

…

Mirar en la profundidad de esos ojos idénticos a los suyos estaba siendo increíblemente doloroso.

\- Draco…

\- No digas nada madre…al menos no aún- la cortó el otro sin dejarla de observar.

La mujer en cuestión contuvo un suspiro pero permaneció en su lugar como si fuera alguna especie de estatua, quería abrazar a su hijo, llenarlo de besos y decirle que todo estaría bien…sin embargo, ambos sabían la verdad y esa era que nada volvería a estar bien.

Minutos antes, cuando el rubio despertó y sintió la mano de su madre acariciar su mejilla, creyó que estaba soñando pero al paso de los segundos supo que era real, y temió lo peor.

\- Draco- su madre trató de iniciar una conversación por segunda vez.

\- ¿Por qué?- le preguntó el otro.

La rubia decidió contestar esa pregunta pues la respuesta era la más sencilla del mundo, al menos para ella.

\- Porque te amo- dijo.

\- Ellos no me dejarán ir madre- replicó él- Lo que sea que te pidieron hacer, no lo hagas; deja que me pudra aquí…lo merezco por todo lo que he hecho, por todos los errores que he cometido- agregó ocultando su rostro entre sus manos, deseaba que eso fuera una pesadilla y su madre estuviera a salvo con los Nott.

\- Me importa muy poco qué es lo que crees merecer- respondió ella tomándolo de las manos para levantar su rostro y mirarlo de frente- Soy tu madre y haré lo que sea para salvarte…ella me prometió que no te haría más daño y eso es suficiente para mí- agregó regalándole una sonrisa- No tenemos mucho tiempo, les rogué que me dejaran despedirme…

\- ¡No madre! Te lo suplico…- le rogó el hombre derramando lágrimas de sus ojos claros- No hagas esto…por favor…

Ella miró a su único hijo recordando cuando sólo era un niño y lo único que deseaba era que lo arropara por las noches y le leyera un cuento.

Era su bebé y siempre lo sería.

\- Pase lo que pase, nos volveremos a ver- le dijo derramando sus propias lágrimas mientras le depositaba un dulce beso en la frente.

Él se aferró a ella suplicando a los dioses que no fueran tan crueles como para arrebatársela.

… _ **-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…**_

El joven caminó hacia la biblioteca sin pensarlo dos veces, ni siquiera se molestó en cambiar su apariencia pues no había nadie en los pasillos a esa hora; mucho menos cuando toda la seguridad estaba concentrada en el Gran Comedor.

Cuando llegó a la entrada del lugar una persona ya lo estaba esperando.

\- Teddy- lo saludó su novia regalándole una cálida sonrisa.

\- Victorie- le respondió él envolviéndola entre sus brazos con fuerza y ella le devolvió el gesto sabiendo lo mucho que la necesitaba luego de todo lo que había pasado últimamente.

\- Necesitamos hablar- le susurró ella al oído y el chico se separó del abrazo para mirarla con duda- Sígueme- agregó ella tomándolo de la mano para guiarlo hacia algún sitio seguro.

Los adolescentes llegaron hasta la Sala de los Menesteres donde la rubia entró como si fuera lo más natural del mundo y adentro, se encontraron con dos conocidos niños.

\- ¿De qué se trata todo esto?- preguntó el metamorfomago confundido por esa aparente reunión.

\- Tenemos información sobre los Pilares- declaró Victorie con seriedad logrando captar la atención de su novio.

\- ¿Tenemos?- cuestionó mirando con reproche a Albus quien reconoció el gesto como el que su madre usaba para reprender a James luego de alguna de sus bromas.

\- Mi padre me dejó un mensaje antes de que fuera secuestrado- intervino Scorpius antes que su amigo pudiera responder, además no tenían tiempo qué perder.

El peliazul clavó su mirada en el rubio, desde Navidad sabía que él y Albus eran amigos, sinceramente no tenía nada en contra de los Malfoy pese a que su tío Ron siempre vociferara que no eran buenas personas; así que decidió seguir su instinto y escuchar lo que el niño Malfoy tuviera que decirle.

\- Primero que nada, quiero aclararles que ya no estoy en la Oficina de Aurores por lo que cualquier información que me den no llegará al Ministerio- declaró sentándose en uno de los sillones disponibles del lugar.

\- Eso lo sabemos Teddy, pero necesitamos decírselo a alguien y sé que tú nos creerás- asintió Victorie sentándose a su lado.

\- De acuerdo- el aludido asintió.

Scorpius tomó aire y sacó el frasquito de la poción para mostrárselo al otro.

\- Esto es Alkahest- declaró- Mi padre me dejó un par de pistas para llegar hasta esta poción y asumimos que debe servir para algo importante- explicó resumiendo las conclusiones a las que habían llegado.

\- ¿Alkahest? Esa poción es una leyenda, no es posible que la hayan encontrado como si nada; además no podemos estar seguros que realmente sea esa la poción que tienesn- negó el otro con una chispa de incredulidad ante lo dicho.

Victorie se levantó, tomó la poción de la mano del rubio, se quitó uno de sus aretes de oro para colocarlo en la mesa del centro y le vació una gota del preciado líquido.

Ante la mirada sorprendida de todos, el arete comenzó a disolverse hasta transformarse en una especie de humo blanquecino que terminó por desaparecer por completo.

\- Es Alkahest- declaró la chica como una verdad innegable.

Teddy acercó su mano al lugar donde antes había estado la pieza de oro para comprobar que efectivamente no había quedado rastro de la misma. Su mente comenzó a conectar los puntos y supo que estaba ante una gran revelación, algo que desesperadamente necesitaban para eliminar la amenaza que suponía el Oro del Rin…

\- De acuerdo, es Alkahest- aceptó para luego mirar al chico Malfoy- ¿Puedo confiar en que lo que se diga aquí se mantendrá entre nosotros? Al menos hasta que sea seguro hablar de ello con otras personas- preguntó confiando ciegamente en su novia y en su primo.

Scorpius lo miró con una seriedad que correspondía más a la de un adulto pero que no desentonaba completamente con su carácter.

\- Lo juro por mi magia- declaró a lo que Albus inspiró profundamente, eso era un juramento bastante serio en su mundo.

Teddy relajó su postura y asintió.

\- El grupo en donde estoy, sospecha que los Pilares buscan el Oro del Rin, que es un material proveniente de la mitología nórdica donde se establece que con él se puede forjar una joya capaz de dominar al mundo aunque desconocemos la naturaleza de esa magia- explicó revelando información sensible de a Orden, pero sabía que su padrino comprendería sus motivos.

\- Mi padre debió de saberlo, por eso me dejó esta poción. Debemos destruir ese Oro- asintió el rubio finalmente encontrándole sentido a esa poción.

\- ¿Sabes si ya lo tienen?- preguntó Albus con semblante pensativo.

Teddy suspiró.

\- Sospechamos que sí, por lo que ahora lo realmente importante es lograr hacer que el Alkahest entre en contacto con ese Oro- dijo el joven.

\- ¿Va a suceder algo esta noche?- le preguntó Victorie con seriedad.

Su novio la miró transformando su semblante en uno de preocupación.

\- Seguramente- confesó- No puedo darles más detalles pero es necesario que se mantengan alertas en sus Salas Comunes…

\- ¿En verdad crees que voy a quedarme de brazos cruzados?- lo interrumpió ella.

\- Quiero pensar que harás lo más sensato que será proteger a tus compañeros y a ti misma- replicó él.

\- No voy a ocultarme mientras mis seres queridos luchan por nuestra libertad o como quieras verlo- dramatizó la rubia- Tal vez no pueda estar con ustedes en el Gran Comedor pero te aseguro que estaré cerca para participar en lo que sea que suceda…no te dejaré solo- declaró con fervor.

\- Victorie- el tono de su novio era de frustración a saber que no podía obligarla a nada que no quiera.

\- Teddy- el de ella fue de resolución, es decir, no la haría ceder.

El otro la miró fijamente sin poder evitar sentirse maravillado ante la pasión que emanaba, era insoportablemente hermosa y la amaba con todo su ser.

Así que emitió un sonoro suspiro.

\- Albus y Malfoy deberán regresar a sus Salas Comunes- argumentó cediendo ante los deseos de su novia.

\- Reuniremos aquí a mi hermano y a mis primos, estaremos más seguros que en nuestras Salas y podrán venir por nosotros si lo peor llega a suceder- declaró Albus decidido a no quedarse atrás.

El joven de cabellera azul no pudo evitar coincidir con la lógica de su primo, lo propuesto tenía sentido y desde la Sala de los Menesteres podían buscar maneras alternativas de escapar del castillo en el peor de los casos.

\- Bien- asintió- Ahora tengo que regresar, ¿puedo llevarme la poción?- preguntó mirando al niño Malfoy.

\- Con un tercio será suficiente- declaró sacando otro vial para llenarlo con exactamente un tercio del total del preciado líquido- Por si acaso- agregó ofreciéndole el frasquito.

El mayor asintió, guardó el vial y le dedicó una sonrisita divertida.

\- Ya veo porque Albus te considera su amigo, me alegra- declaró girándose para encarar a su novia- Nos veremos pronto- dijo.

La aludida se incorporó para darle un suave beso en los labios.

\- Mantente alerta, no quisiera tener que hechizarte por salir herido- bromeó recargando su frente contra la de él.

\- Descuida, Harry me heredó su capacidad de supervivencia- sonrió dándole un beso más en la mejilla a manera de despedida- Cuídense- agregó mirando a los dos niños quienes asintieron.

Enseguida, el chico salió del lugar para regresar al Gran Comedor en donde se topó con una pálida castaña.

\- ¿Tía Hermione?- le preguntó tomándola del brazo antes de que pasara a su lado rumbo a la salida.

Al inicio, la mujer lo miró como si no lo conociera aunque pasados unos segundos trató de recobrar la compostura.

\- Teddy…

\- Señora Potter, ¿me permite unos minutos?- los interrumpió la voz de un alto hombre rubio.

Teddy frunció el ceño y no soltó a la mujer pero encaró al desconocido.

\- ¿Quién es usted?- le increpó con desconfianza.

El rubio esbozó una sonrisa de dientes blancos, su constitución parecía ser la de un guerrero vikingo pero su gesto era curiosamente afable.

\- Mi nombre es Tristán Morholt, soy el nuevo Jefe de Aurores del Ministerio- se presentó sin ofrecer su mano- Ahora si me permite, necesito hablar con la señora Potter de un asunto apremiante que, por desgracia, ya no le concierne joven Lupin- elaboró con educación pero dejando claro que el peliazul no era requerido.

Hermione inspiró profundamente, miró a su sobrino y le dedicó una sonrisa para tratar de tranquilizarlo.

\- Estoy bien Teddy, serán unos minutos- le dijo a lo que el joven la soltó con renuencia.

\- No tardes, ya casi es hora del discurso- susurró sin bajar la guardia.

Hermione asintió caminando a un lado de Tristán hasta llegar a uno de los jardines interiores del castillo donde la mujer aplicó cuanto hechizo de privacidad conocía.

\- ¿Qué sucede? Charles me dijo que te notó alterada- inició el hombre con genuina preocupación.

\- Pasa que me ocultan cosas, Tristán- reclamó visiblemente alterada- ¿Qué va a pasar hoy? Hasta donde supe, tenemos el Oro pero todavía desconocemos la forma para forjarlo- aclaró.

\- Precisamente el día de ayer obtuvimos la respuesta para ese contratiempo y Destino no quiso esperar más tiempo; además, esta celebración amerita un gran espectáculo- le explicó con una sonrisa entusiasta.

\- ¿Y cuándo pensaban decírmelo?- reclamó ella sin tener previsto lo que sucedería esa noche y justamente en ese lugar.

\- Charles te lo dijo en cuanto llegamos- declaró el rubio como si nada.

Eso exasperó aún más a la mujer.

\- Eso no es suficiente, ¿acaso no confían en mí? ¿Qué se supone que pasará al forjar esta corona y qué debemos hacer para completar el ritual? Llegados a este punto, no sé lo que pasará esta noche ni cómo esperan que intervenga- increpó.

El semblante del otro se tornó serio al percibir el enojo de la otra.

\- Pasará lo que tenga que pasar Hermione, eso siempre lo has sabido y tu papel será el mismo que el de todos los demás- declaró el hombre sacando su varita.

Hermione reaccionó instintivamente y sacó la suya colocándose en una posición defensiva.

\- ¿Qué estás haciendo?- quiso saber desconfiando del otro.

\- Vamos, sabes que no te atacaría; solamente soy el encargado de abrir el paso y éste parece ser un buen momento- dijo comenzando a dibujar una runa en el suelo de piedra.

La runa del destino.

En medio del silencio una figura de capa roja y dorada máscara se materializó frente a ellos.

\- Tristán, trae a los demás- le ordenó la recién llegada al corpulento mago quien asintió desapareciendo sobre su propia runa.

Ambas mujeres quedaron solas, una frente a la otra y el corazón de la castaña comenzó a latir rápidamente.

¿Qué podía hacer en ese momento? Todo estaba en riesgo, su familia estaba en riesgo…

\- Percibo tu molestia Hermione- inició la enmascarada.

\- Deberías- masculló la aludida apretando sus puños en un intento de contener su frustración.

\- Te hubiera contado del plan pero realmente fue de último momento, además sé que todavía no estás completamente entregada a nuestra causa y eso es algo que no puedo pasar por alto- explicó la otra sin perder la calma que la caracterizaba.

Hermione frunció el ceño.

\- ¿Es que no te he demostrado que lo estoy? He hecho todo lo que me has pedido, traicioné mis principios, le he mentido a mi familia y a mis amigos, ¿qué más quieres de mí?- reclamó pasando de la frustración al enojo, las cosas podían salirse de control demasiado fácilmente y su magia invadió el ambiente.

\- Lo quiero todo- respondió la otra acercándose a la castaña sin sentirse intimidada por su magia- Quiero que no tengas otros deseos más que los míos, ni otro propósito más que el de servirme, que abras tu mente a la mía y dejes atrás a la persona que fuiste antes de conocerme- aclaró.

Eso robó el aliento de la castaña...era demasiado.

\- Dijiste que no estabas buscando sirvientes…- logró articular.

\- Mentí- soltó Destino con descaro.

\- No permitiré que lastimes a mis seres queridos- negó retrocediendo unos pasos al percibir que la magia de la otra estaba a punto de manifestarse- Hicimos un trato- le recordó en un último intento de negociación antes de llegar a la confrontación.

Porque Hermione lucharía contra quien fuera para proteger a los suyos.

\- Y respetaré nuestro acuerdo siempre que accedas a mis condiciones- asintió la otra sin molestarse en sacar su propia varita.

\- ¿Qué condiciones?

\- Te las acabo de enlistar Hermione, no me hagas tener que repetirlas- le dijo como si le hablara a una niña desobediente- ¿Vas a comportarte?- inquirió.

La mandíbula de la otra debió haberse fracturado por la fuerza con la que apretó sus dientes, sin embargo sus huesos resistieron la presión y logró hablar.

\- Trataré- musitó rindiéndose ante esa sutil amenaza.

\- Bien, ahora tenemos muchas cosas por hacer, esta noche marcará el inicio de una nueva era, esta noche todos presenciarán cómo se corona a la primera monarca del mundo mágico- declaró- Todos serán testigos de cómo se rompe a un mago y se construye un imperio- agregó.

¿Se rompe un mago? ¿A quién pensaba romper?

Entonces Tristán apareció con dos personas más, una de gesto derrotado y otra con una mirada repleta de resolución.

\- Todo está listo- declaró el hombre de fiera complexión.

Hermione reconoció a la mujer que los acompañaba e intercambió una mirada preocupada con Narcissa Malfoy quien, a cambio, le regaló una triste sonrisa.

Ahí fue cuando lo supo…esa noche Destino rompería a Draco Malfoy a través de su madre.

\- Buenas noches señora Potter- Narcissa la saludó como si estuvieran reunidas para tomar el té, no parecía sorprendida al saberla parte de ese grupo.

\- ¿Qué significa esto?- le reclamó la castaña a Destino sin responder al saludo de la rubia, le parecía inhumano recurrir a esa clase de actos y temía por su propia familia más que nunca.

\- Tranquila Hermione, la señora Malfoy amablemente se ofreció a ayudarnos…

\- Déjala fuera de esto- la cortó dando un paso al frente con desafío.

\- No sabía que la apreciabas tanto, después de todo ella fue partícipe en la tortura que sufriste a manos de su hermana- dijo Destino.

Hermione se negó a ser provocada.

\- Granger- la voz de Draco sonaba débil- Todavía estás a tiempo de detener esta locura, no dejes que se salgan con la suya- pidió con desesperación.

La aludida apretó sus labios sin saber cómo responder.

\- Hermione no se atreverá a desafiarme, a diferencia tuya es una persona sensata- se adelantó Destino con altanería mientras colocaba una de sus manos en el hombro de la castaña en cuestión.

\- Granger…por favor- el rubio miró a su antigua compañera a los ojos en una muda súplica, le estaba rogando que salvara a su madre y algo se removió en el interior de la aludida.

Hermione se soltó del agarre de Destino para acercarse lentamente a la estoica mujer sin hacer contacto visual con Draco, luego la tomó de las manos en un gesto poco propio de su persona hacia alguien a quien realmente no conocía del todo.

Destino la observó con interés pero no la detuvo.

\- Ahora que soy madre, comprendo perfectamente todo lo que ha hecho y por qué lo ha hecho, señora Malfoy- le dijo con empatía- Si le sirve de consuelo, le aseguro que su sacrificio no será olvidado y yo misma colocaré su cuerpo en la cripta de su familia- añadió soltándola de las manos.

\- ¡Maldita seas Granger!- vociferó Draco tratando sin éxito de soltarse del agarre de Tristán quien parecía aburrido por tanto drama- ¡Te maldigo a ti y a todos ustedes! ¡Madre! ¡Madre!- gritó luciendo como un perro rabioso.

Narcissa contuvo su llanto al ver el sufrimiento de su hijo pero no se atrevió a consolarlo.

\- Iremos al Gran Comedor para terminar con todo esto- declaró Destino con un voz ansiosa- Entiendo que necesites algo de tiempo para recobrar la compostura Hermione, pero espero verte allá en cuanto sientas el llamado- terminó avanzando hacia el castillo seguida de los tres rubios.

La última mirada que Narcissa le dedicó fue una de agradecimiento.

Había vendido su alma al mismo demonio.

Pero lo haría de nuevo.

… _ **-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…**_

Harry buscó a su esposa con la mirada y comenzó a estresarse cuando no la localizó, lo más probable era que estuviera hablando con políticos o que hubiera ido al tocador, pero su instinto no le permitió relajarse.

\- Harry- su ahijado llegó a su lado mirándolo con preocupación.

\- ¿Dónde estabas?- le preguntó de inmediato.

\- Consiguiendo un poco de suerte- declaró mostrándole discretamente el frasquito con la poción, el ojiverde le dedicó una muda pregunta- Es Alkahest- musitó.

Harry se resistió a mostrarse sorprendido en medio de la celebración pero definitivamente lo estaba, después de todo esa poción no era más que un mito.

\- ¿Estás seguro?

\- Lo estoy- asintió el más joven.

El mayor decidió creerle a su ahijado sabiendo que éste no le mentiría en un momento como ese y mucho menos tratándose de algo tan delicado.

\- Bien, entonces prepárate para usarla en el momento adecuado; pensábamos solamente robar el Oro pero con esto podremos destruirlo- dijo.

\- Pero…

\- Confío en ti- aclaró mirándolo a los ojos.

Teddy asintió sabiendo que en esa ocasión no le fallaría a su padrino pues su misión era crucial para terminar con una guerra que todavía no iniciaba.

\- ¿Has visto a Hermione?- preguntó el pelinegro cambiando de tema.

\- La vi salir con un tal Tristán Morholt, al parecer es tu reemplazo en el Ministerio- informó el otro frunciendo el ceño ante ese recuerdo.

A Harry no le sonó el nombre y su preocupación inicial no desapareció.

\- Damas y caballeros, el Ministro de Magia Kingsley Shaklebolt- anunció una voz desde el pódium haciendo que todos los asistentes prestaran atención hacia ese lugar.

El ojiverde observó cómo su antiguo amigo se acomodaba su túnica para comenzar con el discurso tradicional de esa celebración; aunque en esa ocasión no le habían pedido al Salvador del Mundo Mágico dar su propio discurso (por evidentes razones), Minerva diría algunas palabras en representación del Colegio.

\- Han pasado muchos años desde que el último Mago Obscuro trató de someternos- inició el hombre con su potente voz de siempre- Desde que Harry Potter desafió a Voldemort y salió victorioso- en ese punto miró al hombre en cuestión- Pero muchos, me atrevo a decir que nadie ha olvidado esa época, cuando no teníamos certeza del mañana, ese dolor de perder a nuestros seres queridos y de no saber qué sería de nosotros mismos…pero les aseguro que esa época ha terminado- declaró dirigiéndose a todos los presentes- Se ha especulado sobre la presencia de los llamados Pilares de la Magia, no obstante hoy les digo que ellos no son nuestros enemigos sino nuestros protectores…

\- ¿Qué está haciendo?- le susurró Ron con apremio habiéndose acercado hacia su amigo con premura.

\- Está cediendo nuestra soberanía- masculló Harry apretando sus puños con frustración, eso no era lo que tenían planeado.

\- …no son criminales, por eso han accedido a estar presentes durante esta celebración- terminó el hombre señalando hacia la gran puerta de entrada.

Ahí, seis figuras aparecieron caminando hacia el centro del lugar.

Destino estaba al frente con Mina Barone y Edric Vosper flanqueándola, atrás de ellos iba Tristán Morholt llevando al desaparecido Draco Malfoy y a su otro lado caminaba una seria Narcissa Malfoy.

Andrómeda Tonks, quien estaba presente en la ceremonia, dejó caer su copa al suelo al ver a su hermana en esa posición y con esa compañía.

\- Ese es Tristán Morholt- susurró Teddy aferrando su varita, temía que algo malo le hubiera pasado a su tía Hermione pues no la veía por ningún lado.

Harry se tensó más si eso era posible y también aferró su varita, intercambió una mirada con Neville quien asintió mientras los demás miembros de la Orden se movilizaban discretamente.

\- Gracias por la introducción Ministro- habló Destino sin quitarse la máscara y su voz resonó por todo el lugar- Es cierto que no somos sus enemigos, al contrario, queremos ayudarlos a construir una sociedad donde nunca más sientan miedo o incertidumbre, donde vivan seguros y en paz- declaró mirando a su alrededor los múltiples rostros sorprendidos tanto de magos como de brujas.

\- ¿Qué significa esto?- intervino la potente voz de Minerva McGonagall dando un paso al frente con su varita en alto- Dicen no ser nuestros enemigos pero entran aquí sin permiso y con un mago que se creía desaparecido, esa no parece ser una actitud de personas que se dicen nuestros aliados- declaró sin intenciones de dejarse intimidar.

\- Estamos aquí por invitación del Ministro de Magia, profesora- respondió Destino con calma- Por otro lado, Draco Malfoy es parte de nosotros así que no es extraño que lo hayamos traído con nosotros…

\- ¡Mentira!- argumentó Harry dando un paso al frente, era momento de hacer ver a todos quiénes eran realmente esos Pilares- Antes de desaparecer, Draco Malfoy, vino a buscar mi ayuda porque sabía que ustedes pretendían dominar el mundo mágico mediante la fuerza; es por eso que lo secuestraron- acusó- Ellos no quieren ser nuestro protectores sino nuestros gobernantes, no buscan protegernos sino someternos como alguna vez quiso hacer Voldemort- vociferó mirando a los demás asistentes.

El murmullo de las personas comenzó a inundar el Gran Comedor, nadie estaba seguro de lo que pasaba y muchos sacaron sus varitas dispuestos a defenderse.

\- Harry Potter, el Niño-Que-Vivió para convertirse en héroe, volvemos a vernos- lo saludó Destino girándose para encararlo- No estamos aquí para pelear, solamente queremos hacer a todos partícipes de nuestro más grande descubrimiento- agregó mirando a Narcissa quien intercambió una mirada con su único hijo.

Draco miró a su madre con impotencia pero no consiguió moverse ni emitir sonido alguno de su garganta, la magia de Tristán lo mantenía prácticamente inmóvil en su lugar; quiso estirar su mano para tocar la de la mujer pero fue ella quien lo aferró con una fuerza sorprendente envolviéndolo entre sus cálidos brazos.

\- Te quiero- le susurró al oído para darle un beso en la frente, luego dio media vuelta y se acercó a Destino.

\- Narcissa Malfoy ha comprendido la necesidad de compartir este descubrimiento con todos ustedes, así que amablemente se ofreció a realizar el ritual que nos permitirá forjar el legendario Oro del Rin en la más grande joya que jampas haya existido- declaró sacando un gran trozo de oro de su túnica.

\- ¡Narcissa!- su hermana gritó para tratar de detenerla pero la rubia pareció no escucharla y Teddy tomó a su abuela del brazo para evitar que se acercara al peligro.

La gente retrocedió unos pasos cuanto el suelo bajo sus pies se iluminó dejando ver un intrincado círculo con innumerables runas adornándolo.

Narcissa avanzó hacia el centro del círculo esperando la conclusión de ese fatídico ritual.

\- ¡Tenemos que detenerla!- gritó Ron sintiendo un conocido pánico crecer en su pecho.

\- ¡Y eso haremos!- vociferó Harry lanzando un hechizo al techo encantado que desapareció para dejar pasar a una decena de figuras montadas en sus escobas.

Destino soltó una carcajada.

De entre la multitud, varias figuras comenzaron a avanzar hacia el círculo, cada uno emitía un halo mágico que evidenciaba su enorme capacidad destructiva.

\- Abajo- susurró Estel Blauvelt quien representaba a la runa del Equilibrio.

Su voz provocó que todas las figuras en el aire cayeran de sus escobas siendo aparentemente aplastados por una fuerza invisible.

\- ¡George!- gritó Angelina corriendo para tratar de ayudar a su esposo pero el hombre no pudo incorporarse, era como si la fuerza de gravedad lo estuviera aplastando.

La incertidumbre se volvió pánico y la gente comenzó a arremolinarse hacia la única salida del lugar, sin embargo la imponente figura de Tristán Morholt les bloqueó el paso.

\- Mantengamos la calma- les dijo el rubio con una de sus sonrisas, pero su magia recorrió a los presentes haciéndolos retroceder instintivamente ante el peligro que ese mago representaba.

Neville tomó la mano de su esposa quien se había colocado a su lado, la miró con unos ojos tristes y le dio un beso en los labios.

\- Recuerda que te amo- le dijo sabiendo que ese posiblemente era un adiós.

Ginny no quiso aceptar la despedida pero derramó unas lágrimas sin poder evitarlo, habría una pelea y temía por la seguridad de sus seres queridos.

\- ¡Tomen sus lugares hermanos!- ordenó Destino colocándose sobre su propia runa mientras los demás hacían lo propio.

Charles Peasegood pasó a un lado de Teddy Lupin quien lo miró como si siempre hubiera sospechado que nada bueno vendría de él, luego se colocó en la runa de la Templanza.

Wulfric Jensen se colocó en la runa del Poder.

Mina Barone ocupó la runa de la Gracia.

Stephen Vipond se acomodó en la runa del Espíritu.

Cassiopera Stretton ocupó la runa de la Nitidez.

Nicholas Cohen se ubicó en la runa de la Búsqueda.

Estel Blauvelt en la runa del Equilibrio sin dejar de 'aplastar' con su magia a los magos recién llegados en escoba.

Deméter Minks se colocó en la runa de la Perseverancia.

Edric Vosper ocupó su lugar sobre la runa de la Astucia.

Vivian Montgomery sobre la runa del Caos.

Tristán Morholt avanzó hasta la runa del Guerrero sellando con sus manos la gran puerta de entrada para que nadie entrara o saliera.

Evangeline Acker se irguió sobre la runa de la Dirección y Draco Malfoy fue colocado sobre la runa del Defensor.

Solamente quedaba una posición para completar el círculo, la runa de la Sabiduría.

Fue entonces cuando una figura avanzó hasta colocarse al lado de Harry, acercó su boca al oído del hombre durante unos efímeros segundos y luego lo pasó de largo.

El ojiverde no consiguió reaccionar para detenerla y solamente pudo mirarla como hipnotizado mientras la mujer avanzaba hacia el círculo y se colocaba sobra la runa restante como si fuera lo más natural del mundo.

Ella era una de ellos.

Hermione Potter née Granger los había traicionado a todos.

Y Ronald Weasley soltó un grito de cólera porque jamás imaginó que algo así pudiera ser posible…al menos no hasta que recordó lo sucedido en Angola.

… _ **Flashback…**_

\- ¿Cuál es el plan?- le susurró el pelirrojo oculto entre la maleza de la selva y muchos hechizos de camuflaje.

\- ¿Por qué supones que tengo uno?- replicó la castaña mordiéndose el labio inferior de manera pensativa, estaba observando la rutina de los magos del campamento.

Ron se giró para mirarla con una sonrisa.

\- Siempre tienes un plan, así que será mejor que me incluyas de una vez- le dijo tensándose cuando uno de los vigías pasó cerca de su posición.

\- Necesito una distracción- soltó fijando su vista en la que parecía ser su tienda de mando, no sabía dónde podían tener a Harry pero si encontraba a su líder seguramente podría averiguarlo.

\- Cuenta con ella, ¿en dónde nos vemos?- asintió el hombre preparando una estrategia en su mente.

\- No se ven especialmente organizados así que se armará un caos, además no sé dónde tienen a Harry…- musitó.

\- Bien entonces solamente buscaré tu rastro mágico- concluyó el otro- Asegúrate de no recibir una maldición o Harry me matará- bromeó.

\- Mejor asegúrate de que no tenga que rescatarte a ti también o yo seré quien te mate- sonrió ella preparándose para avanzar.

Ron soltó contuvo una carcajada y corrió hacia uno de los costados sabiendo que su amiga era perfectamente capaz de cuidarse, después de todo habían luchado en una guerra juntos y conocía los alcances de su poder.

Se posicionó al otro extremo del campamento y sacó algunos de los productos de Sortilegios Weasley que lograrían la distracción necesaria; inspiró profundamente y los lanzó hacia los magos rebeldes iniciando la cuenta regresiva para que se activaran.

Los dispositivos se esparcieron por el piso y soltaron un ruido atronador que alertó a todos los angoleses de inmediato, levantaron sus varitas e hicieron sonar una especie de alarma; entonces una nube de humo negro cubrió gran parte del campamento y la línea de defensa comenzó a buscar a sus atacantes.

El pelirrojo desactivó sus hechizos de ocultamiento y se incorporó decidido a alejar a la mayor cantidad de magos del campamento.

\- ¡Ey! ¡Por acá!- gritó agitando su mano cuando el humo empezó a disiparse.

De inmediato, varios hechizos fueron disparados en su dirección pero el ojiazul los esquivó con una agilidad que creía perdida por lo que sonrió para sí mismo e inició con su retirada.

Corrió lanzando hechizos a sus espaldas que sabía servirían para ralentizar a sus perseguidores a la vez que los mantendría tras sus pasos, aunque estaría en serios problemas si llegaban a alcanzarlo; su esperanza era llegar a la zona espesa de la selva donde podría perderlos y regresar al campamento para encontrarse con su amiga.

\- Maldición- soltó sintiendo que el aire comenzaba a faltarle, su condición física no era la de antes y tanto tiempo de paz lo había hecho lento.

Un rayo rozó su brazo izquierdo haciéndolo tropezar con un tronco y caer al suelo, pero logró cubrir su cabeza y girar en el suelo para esquivar el siguiente ataque.

Se levantó con un salto y regresó a su carrera sabiendo que estaría perdido si se detenía aunque fuera para recuperarse, su brazo izquierdo le punzaba pero no tenía tiempo para revisarlo así que esperó que no fuera nada grave.

Con esfuerzo y mucha suerte logró perder a la horda de magos rebeldes que lo perseguía, por lo que finalmente regresó al campamento.

El lugar entero estaba destrozado, parecía que un tornado lo había atacado y el silencio era lo único que podía escucharse en medio de la noche.

Su cuerpo se tensó al instante y se preocupó por su amiga, se colocó un hechizo de camuflaje y avanzó hacia el centro del lugar, tenía que encontrarla lo más pronto posible para averiguar qué era lo que había pasado.

Se mantuvo alerta esperando encontrar a alguno de los rebeldes sin embargo no había nadie a la vista, en la sección que supuso era el comedor había cuencos aún llenos de sopa humeante pero sin nadie para comerlos aunque detectó rastros de sangre en la tierra.

Temía que algo nefasto hubiera sucedido.

Escuchó el sonido de un susurro y se giró con rapidez apuntando su varita al espacio vacío ahora frente a él, nuevamente escuchó esa voz y avanzó hacia su dirección lentamente.

\- ¿Quién está ahí?- preguntó con una mirada dura.

El susurro sonó con mayor fuerza pero no lograba entender su significado, lanzó un hechizo de detección hasta que percibió algo anormal en el suelo.

\- Her…mione…- murmuró una voz conocida y el pelirrojo se apresuró a extender sus brazos como en busca de algo hasta que encontró lo que buscaba.

Bajo la Capa de Invisibilidad descubrió la maltrecha figura de Harry Potter quien repetía una y otra vez el nombre de su esposa aunque parecía estar inconsciente.

\- Harry- soltó el otro examinándolo detenidamente para detectar si tenía alguna herida crítica y concluyó que era necesario llevarlo a un hospital.

\- Her…mione…- repitió el ojiverde como si estuviera en una pesadilla, su rostro se notaba pálido y morado en algunas partes, no llevaba sus lentes y su cabello estaba cubierto de sangre.

El pelirrojo asumió que su amiga había ocultado a Harry, pero la pregunta ahora era ¿dónde estaba ella?

A unos metros se escuchó un estruendo y el humo que comenzó a elevarse por el cielo le indicaron al hombre que ahí era donde podía buscar a su amiga; miró una vez más a Harry y lo cubrió nuevamente con la Capa rogando porque nadie más lo descubriera antes de que él mismo volviese.

Corrió hacia el origen del fuego deteniéndose en seco cuando vio una escena que trataría de olvidar años después.

Hermione, su mejor amiga, se encontraba dándole la espalda y mirando atentamente la gran hoguera que seguramente ella había provocado.

Pero esa hoguera en particular no se alimentaba de leña sino que estaba formada por una pila de cadáveres, quizás no eran demasiados pero el pelirrojo pudo contar al menos diez de ellos y su estómago se revolvió cuando el aroma a carne quemada inundó sus pulmones.

Había sido una masacre…

\- ¡Hermione!- gritó conteniendo las náuseas que ahora lo invadían.

La aludida no pareció escucharlo así que el otro se acercó a ella hasta tomarla del hombro; el contacto la hizo reaccionar y se giró para encararlo.

Sus ojos estaban repletos de lágrimas contenidas y su rostro era una mezcla de sudor y sangre, su túnica presentaba cortes en varios lados y cargaba la mayor parte de su peso en una sola pierna, la otra se veía herida.

\- Tenemos que irnos, Harry necesita atención médica- la apremió el pelirrojo también consciente de que los otros rebeldes no tardarían mucho en regresar cuando vieran el humo.

La castaña asintió y se dejó arrastrar de la mano de su amigo quien corrió hasta regresar con Harry.

\- No podemos aparecernos en esta zona, tenemos que regresar a la oficina central- razonó Ron tomando la responsabilidad de sacarlos de ahí pues su amiga no estaba en condiciones de guiarlos y su brazo izquierdo estaba comenzando a arderle, quizás si le habían lanzado una maldición.

\- Her…mione…- la voz de Harry repitiendo su nombre provocó que la mujer recordara lo crítico de su situación y se apresuró a levitar el cuerpo de su esposo por el aire, en ese momento su instinto le gritaba que huyera de ahí.

\- Vamos- asintió con un poco más de lucidez.

Ron asintió de vuelta y comenzaron a avanzar por un camino diferente, no quería arriesgarse a encontrar a los magos que había alejado del campamento, así que darían un rodeo a la zona.

Entrada la madrugada, cuando el llamado Trío Dorado llegó a la oficina central por la madrugada, nadie se atrevió a detenerlos pues su objetivo era la Enfermería donde una sanadora angolesa los recibió con una mirada confundida.

\- ¿Qué sucedió?- les preguntó evaluando sus heridas por instinto.

Ron no logró articular palabra alguna cuando vació el contenido de su estómago en el piso y la Enfermería cobró vida, la sanadora y dos de sus asistentes se les acercaron para acomodarlos en unas camillas.

De los tres, Harry resultó ser el más grave y se decidió trasladarlo a Inglaterra para que un especialista en San Mungo pudiera examinarlo; Hermione fue diagnosticada con un severo caso de agotamiento mágico, su corteza estuvo a punto de sufrir un daño irreparable pero lograron detener el deterioro, además de eso sus heridas no eran serias; y Ron efectivamente recibió una maldición en su brazo para la cual fue ordenado tomar una serie de pociones durante al menos un mes.

Pero habían regresado.

Y, cuando el pelirrojo tuvo un momento a solas con su mejor amiga, le preguntó lo que rondaba por su mente desde que la encontró en el campamento.

\- ¿Qué fue lo que pasó allá?

Hermione, sentada en una cama de la Enfermería, miró al otro clavándole una de sus miradas más profundas.

\- Los maté a todos- respondió con contrición.

\- ¿Ese era el plan?- inquirió el hombre sin terminar de asimilar lo que había sucedido.

\- Por supuesto que no- negó ella al instante mostrando su primera reacción desde el campamento, se veía enojada- Nunca planeé que pasara eso…- agregó desviando la mirada.

Ron percibió su dolor y sintió que no debía ahondar en ese tema, que lo que fuera que hubiese pasado en ese campamento, había sido inevitable…

Su mente lo llevó nuevamente frente a esa hoguera humana y sintió náuseas al recordar el hedor…sin embargo agitó su cabeza para salir de ese recuerdo, quería olvidarlo.

\- No importa- declaró con resolución y estirándose para tomar a su amiga de la mano.

Ella lo miró nuevamente pero ahora con confusión, como si no entendiera sus palabras.

\- ¿Qué dices?- preguntó soltándose del agarre- Los maté a todos Ron, ¿no lo entiendes? No soy más que una asesina…- declaró contorsionando su rostro en una mueca de desesperación.

El pelirrojo se incorporó para apresar a la castaña con su brazo derecho pues el otro seguía inmovilizado, pero eso fue suficiente pues la mujer se refugió en su hombro soltando el sollozo que contenía desde la noche anterior.

\- Todos lo entenderán Hermione, lo hiciste para salvar a Harry…- inició el hombre pero ella se soltó del agarre para mirarlo con pánico.

\- No Ron, nadie debe enterarse de esto- dio de inmediato.

\- Pero…

\- Prométemelo Ron, prométeme que no se lo dirás a nadie- le pidió de manera desesperada.

Él la miró a los ojos y cedió ante sus deseos, si ella no quería revelarle a nadie los detalles de lo sucedido en el campamento, respetaría su decisión.

\- De acuerdo Hermione, te lo prometo; no volveré a mencionarlo- asintió decidido a cumplir su promesa.

… _ **Fin del Flashback…**_

Ahora Ron, al ver a su amiga en esa situación, regresó a ese momento, al campamento donde vio esa gran hoguera y se preguntó por qué Hermione había quemado los cuerpos, nunca lo analizó pues solamente se concentró en olvidar la escena, pero ahora tenía mil teorías y una de ellas era que quizás había sido para borrar la evidencia…

Y recordó todo lo que su mejor amiga había hecho durante el colegio y durante la guerra, con su mente brillante pero escalofriante era capaz de todo.

…hasta de traicionarlos.

Cuando sus ojos chocaron, su corazón se rompió.

… _ **-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…**_

* * *

 **A/N: Y la espera terminó.**

 **Gracias a Drys-1, FlorFleur y Aid4 por sus comentarios!**


End file.
